The Return of Darkness
by SuperSquid64
Summary: Set thirteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon something strange is appearing in the human world. The streets have become more dangerous and some old enemies are returning thirteen years on? AU, Also warning there is couple bashing. Sorry...
1. The Balance of Happiness and Depression

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway and all of the characters belong to the makers of Digimon. I am using them in a none profit way.)**

Tai was sitting down on the sofa in his parents flat. He was flicking the channels with the remote on the television. He was mainly doing this because he was waiting for Kari, however he didn't know that she had gone out with her boyfriend. Agumon was sitting on the chair next to him. The little yellow fire breathing Digimon looked over at Tai.

"I'm bored what should we do Tai?" Agumon asked as he got up and turned the television off.

"What is there to do? I'd rather be here then at our flat anyway..." Tai said; he then got up and turned the television back on. He was so bored but he knew he had to wait for Kari.

"What's the matter Tai? Do you have an owner?" Agumon asked; he then burst into a large amount of laughter.

"Agumon this isn't the time to laugh. I mean what are we suppose to do? Matt's on tour at the moment, Izzy is at his folks and Joe is working at the hospital." Tai looked really bored and annoyed.

"That's not the thing bothering you is it?" Agumon asked he looked disheartened. He couldn't get his owner to be positive.

"It's the fact that my sister calls me so we can talk and doesn't show up on time..." Tai murmured he looked irritated. He then rested his arms behind his head.

"Oh well maybe if I say the magic words. Pepper breath it'll open." Agumon chuckled out. Suddenly the door slammed open. Tai and Agumon suddenly looked over.

"Kari why is T.K with you where have you two been?" Tai asked looking very confused.

"Me and T.K went shopping together, I'm so glad I'm with him." Kari said as her and T.K put the shopping on the table. Tai suddenly looked really angry.

"What's the matter Tai?" T.K asked he then sat down on the chair.

"Tai can I speak to you in the Kitchen?" Kari asked Tai then walked over to the Kitchen his footsteps were very heavy so it gave the impression that he was angry.

"Sorry for being late. T.K surprised me today, he arrived at ten and picked me up from my feet. He then showed me this flat. We've put a bid in for it. The best part is that it's near yours."Kari said; looking very happy. She then went into the lounge and sat on T.K's lap.

"Wow you two moving in together. That reminds me of the time I attacked the pillow mon-..." Agumon's mouth was suddenly covered by Tai's hands.

"What were you saying Agumon?" Kari asked she covered her mouth with her hand. She wanted to laugh but knew it would be rude.

"So when are you two moving in then?" Tai asked as he sat back down on the sofa. He looked happy now.

"Soon hopefully, we've been together for so long." Kari stated as she grabbed T.K's hand.

"I wonder what Davis would say if he knew we were going to live together?" T.K asked. Tai then glanced over at T.K, he looked confused.

"Davis used to get jealous of T.K all the time, even when I dated him. Can you remember the day I broke up with him T.K?" Kari asked. T.K then got up. He looked bothered about something.

"I better get going... See you later Kari." T.K said as he walked out. He looked upset about something. When he left he slammed the door shut.

"Hey Kari do you want to come back to the flat that me and my friends own?" Tai asked; Agumon looked up at Tai.

"You need help cleaning don't you Tai?" Kari asked laughing at the end of it. She then walked out of the flat. Agumon followed her and shut the door behind him.

"You know it's rude to shut someone in the apartment Agumon!"Tai shouted he then opened the door and walked out of the apartment making sure it was all locked.

Several hours had passed and they were now at the apartment owned by the four old Digidestined. Izzy and Joe were both now at home. Izzy's room remained very tidy and Joe's was near enough empty. However the rest of the house was a mess. Kari and the others had cleaned for hours but it was still a mess. Joe walked out in some blue scrubs on.

"I've just heard that one of my coma patients is waking up so I thought I would go greet her for when she wakes up." Joe said as he walked towards the door.

"Have you got Gomamon with you Joe?" Tai asked; he then picked up an apple and started to bite into it.

"Of course I am!" Gomamon shouted as he jumped out of Joe's backpack. Gatomon then knocked on the window with Tentomon next to her. Kari then opened the window and they both jumped in.

"Izzy I took a look around for portals but I couldn't find any." Tentomon said.

"Me neither me and Patamon searched around all day. There weren't any new portals for Digimon to come through." Gatomon said as she jumped onto the sofa they had in here.

"Joe we should really get going. We don't want to miss the woman coming out of the coma!" Gomamon shouted. Joe then ran out of the door. He then walked down the stairs of the block of apartments and came across a scream of agony sound. The person who was yelling was quite young but he could tell he was male. Joe then turned the corner to see T.K and Patamon. T.K was on the ground in pain. Joe ran over to him.

"T.K, Patamon? What are you both doing here?" Joe asked as he ran over.

"I found him like this he has been badly beaten. I should've stayed with him..." Patamon said; cuddling up to T.K.

"Gomamon you stay here with T.K. I'm going to go get the others." Joe said. About three minutes later Tai and the others were all down. Joe had phoned Matt who was on his way back. Joe diagnosed that T.K had a broken arm and a broken leg. The ambulance had arrived and had taken T.K to the hospital. Joe went in the ambulance along with Gomamon and Patamon.

"We have to go to the hospital Tai!" Kari screamed. Tai then nodded back.

"Izzy are you coming?" Tai asked he looked down at Agumon and nodded.

"I guess so. Whoever beat up T.K may be looking for all of us. Plus I feel T.K will need us." Izzy said.

"I suppose all for one and one for all..." Tentomon sarcastically said. The group all then went to the hospital.

When they all arrived in the hospital they were greeted by Joe who took them all upstairs with him to where T.K was. He was laying on a bed he looked really hurt. His leg that was broken was in the air and his broken arm was also covered. He had several bandages on him and was nearly knocked out.

"Is he going to be ok Joe?" Tai asked. He saw his sister's eyes she looked like she was going to cry.

"We're waiting for the lab results at the moment, just from looking at him I would say he should be fine in a couple of weeks." Joe said. Gomamon then looked up at them.

"Don't worry you guys we'll look after him. Heck its Joe's job now..." Gomamon sarcastically said as he walked over to Agumon.

"We all came along because we wanted to see if T.K would be alright..." Agumon said he looked up at Kari who was feeling really upset.

"Kari can I talk with you a second? It'll only be quick." Tai asked. Kari walked away with him. They were now sitting on the stairs in one of the fire exits.

"What's the matter Tai?" Kari asked as she looked up at him.

"Kari I know you're going to be upset with T.K being here but hopefully he'll get well soon though. I mean it's T.K he's got the most hope out of anyone..." Tai looked away from her. Kari then put her arms around her older brother.

"Tai who would do that to him?" Kari asked. Tears were dropping from her eyes.

"I don't know why but I have feeling that we're going to encounter some old enemies." Tai said. He then looked down at Kari.

"Oh no do you mean Digimon like the four masters?"Kari asked while she held on to her brother. Tai then looked out the window and saw Matt's arrival with Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon. They ran into the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Matt is here, sorry Kari I should go greet him." Tai said as he got up and ran off. Kari followed him to see no one was at the side of T.K at that point, apart from Patamon. Kari walked up next to him and sat next to him. T.K looked up at her. He was in pain.

"T.K what happened to you? Who would do this?" Kari asked as she grabbed his unbroken hand.

"Kari I love you, I can't wait to move in with you... Please look after yourself... In my pocket there is a message from Davis..." T.K said; he sounded worn out. The others all ran up stairs with their digimon. Cody had heard about T.K's condition and came to the hospital as soon as he heard.

"T.K!" Matt shouted as he ran over to T.K and hugged him.

"Matt I have some bad news..." Joe said sadly as he walked over.

"Brother, you came... I thought you wouldn't come because of your tour. You don't need to look after little old me, Gabumon can you look after my older brother, for me? Tai can you make sure that Kari is ok... She'll need someone to be with her when I'm gone... Agumon can you make sure Tai thinks realistically... Cody thank you for coming, you've always been a trust worthy friend and I know you can look after everyone. Tell Armadillomon that I'll miss him, Sora can you keep Matt happy? I know he thinks the world of you. And Biyomon can you make sure that they don't break up over me? Joe thank you for being reliable whenever I've needed someone you've always been there for me to talk to, Gomamon don't get depressed over this stay the silly Digimon you are. Gatomon look after Kari for me whenever Tai can't be there. Tentomon make sure Izzy is always protected he used to always come up with the information for the plans. Kari remember my message to you, please look after Patamon for me he'll need you... Patamon you've been the best ever Digimon anyone could've had. Please make sure Kari is happy... Tell Mimi, Ken and Yolei that they were like family to me, like the rest of you are... Izzy you've always been the person I can ask information from about what something is... What is that darkness?" T.K said; his voice was very weak, it sounded like he was about to become unconscious. There were tears coming from the rest of the group.

"I can't see it T.K... No one else can..." Izzy said; looking behind him.

"It's grabbed me! Patamon!" T.K shouted his head went up and he looked awake, suddenly he fell back onto the bed.

"What happened to T.K?" Matt asked as he continued crying.

"T.K fell into a coma you guys... It's amazing that he even talked there. Maybe it has something to do with the crest of hope." Joe said.

"I'm not leaving his side..." Matt said as he sat a chair near T.K.

"I want to stay with him tonight as well..." Kari said; continuing to hold his hand.

"I wonder who did this to him?" Tai asked; tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it was Davis. He left a note in his pocket."Kari said she looked really upset. She then passed Tai the note.

"Izzy, Sora and Cody we should go look for him!" Tai shouted. Agumon then looked at T.K.

"He looks like he is in pain..." Agumon said.

"I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't die on us." Joe said; walking back out to go talk to a nurse. Tai, Sora and Cody then ran out the room with the Digimon they brought. Izzy then ran over to Joe.

"Did you ever see your coma patient?" Izzy asked. Tentomon was flying behind him.

"No I felt I had to look after T.K..." Joe said; he then looked over a T.K and then down with Gomamon, he was still feeling upset. Izzy then ran off with Tentomon to catch up with Tai.

"T.K please don't die on us..." Patamon said cuddled up to him.

"Patamon is right hang in there T.K!" Matt said the tears continued to drop however.

"Why would anyone do this to you? I love you T.K."Kari said. She then put her head on his body.

"Kari why are you here?" Matt asked. He sounded really annoyed.

"T.K would do the same for me." Kari said very quietly as she looked away.

"Why would Davis attack him though?" Matt asked; he looked really upset and angry.

"It's because of what happened in high school. I can tell you what happened." Kari said as she looked down at T.K and Patamon.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you can tell me." Matt said as he sat back on the chair he was sitting on.


	2. The History of Chemistry

"It happened just after all of you left to go off to college, Davis started to play up. In fact he found it fun to bully T.K." Kari said as she looked over at T.K.

"Is there anything else?" Matt asked as he leaned forward. He still had a strong anger running through his body.

"It was around the same time that your mother died..." Kari said as she put her head on his chest.

"What else happened Kari?" Matt asked. He looked interested in what she had to say.

"Well here is the full story..." Kari said. She then started to explain it all to Matt.

Several years before T.K's accident him, Yolei, Davis, Kari and Cody all went to the same high school. All of the original Digi-destined had left for collage. Davis, Yolei, Kari and T.K were in their last year. Davis was one of the people on the football team; he had become arrogant and jealous of T.K because of how much time he spent with his girlfriend Kari. To the extent of bullying T.K and then pretending to Kari that he never did anything.

Yolei had grown up slightly she wasn't bothered about trying to find boys and was more focused on trying to get the grades to go to college. She didn't hang out with Davis anymore but remained to be friends with T.K, Kari and Cody.

Cody was three years behind them. When he joined he made friends his own age. However he still remained around the other four. After a while he started to hate the way Davis used to treat T.K. Soon Davis started to hate him as well and bullied him.

Kari had just started going out with Davis and she thought things were great. To her he was the boy of her dreams. She didn't know that he was an idiot when he wasn't around her.

T.K was always there for his friends to talk to. When Davis started bullying him he decided he'd try to hide from Kari so it didn't happen again. T.K and his friends were more relaxed and laid back. They did work and in fact got high grades for it. But they never held grudges against people. Apart from Davis, they had all seen him kissing another person in the school.

It was in one of the halls where T.K's locker was. He had a free lesson so he decided to sort out his locker. It was as if he had ordered it like Tai or Matt. When he was looking around he saw a picture of all the Digi-destined the second time they went in. T.K then shut his locker and went and sat in the canteen. The canteen was the only place they were allowed to sit in on their breaks because it was usually the only free room. T.K pulled out his chemistry book and started to write in it. He had forgotten that his homework had to be in the next lesson. It was something he didn't understand at all. One of T.K's friends came and sat on the same table as him.

"Chemistry huh?" He asked looking all smug. His friend had brown hair and wore glasses.

"I forgot about it! Last night I went to one of my brothers collage gigs! It was amazing!" T.K said enthusiastically. He then continued to write in his chemistry book.

"You know T.K no one else has done the work..." His friend said as he leaned back on the chair.

"What I thought they would've by now it has to be in next lesson." T.K said he just couldn't work out what he was supposed to do.

"We were supposed to read the book. That was the homework. Those questions are in for Monday since we haven't got the sheet. Our teacher forgot to hand them out." His friend said as he laughed at the end.

"So if I were to ask Kari this free lesson we wouldn't have any homework?" T.K asked as he saw Kari walk in. Today for some reason the canteen was empty usually it's busy. They have kids from all years here but today there weren't any.

"Oh hey T.K and Lucas." Kari said as she came and sat down next to them. T.K started to blush a bit but then he stopped himself.

"Hey Kari, did we have any chemistry homework?" Lucas asked as he pulled his glasses off. He sounded smug and he chuckled a bit at the end.

"Yes... We had that sheet he gave out like a month ago. It was an essay on the different types of molecules that make up our atmosphere." Kari said. Lucas quickly got up and ran out of the canteen.

"Oh I did that ages ago. I've had it in my bag for about five days." T.K said as he put away his books.

"T.K why have you been avoiding me? I've been bored without you. You're my best friend. You always go shopping with me and you're always there for me. But recently it's been hard to find you." Kari said as she tilted her head. She looked worried. T.K assumed it was because he hadn't seen her for weeks.

"Well I've been at home catching up on stories I'm writing. One day I assure you I'm going to be an author!" T.K proclaimed as he put his thumb on his chest.

"T.K please tell me the truth. Tai told me you went to a gig with him and Sora, the other night." Kari said. A small tear dropped from her eye.

"That was different. It was my brother's gig. I promised Matt I would go." T.K said he then looked at Kari and saw she was feeling really upset.

"Last night Yolei told me something about Davis. I'm not sure whether it is true though." Kari said she looked very upset and she then burst into tears.

"What was it? You can tell me anything Kari." T.K said. He moved next to here and put his arm around her. She then put her head on his shoulder. Davis then walked into the canteen with his football team just as this happened.

"T.K, you double-crosser!" Davis shouted he ran over to the two of them and threw one of the canteen chairs over to the other side of the canteen.

"Davis it's not what it looks like." Kari said she looked up at him. She could tell he was really annoyed.

"Get off of my girl!" Davis shouted as he punched T.K in the eye. T.K fell to the ground in pain he covered his eye. He then got up and ran over to Davis.

"I wasn't doing anything like that. Unlike you I can control my lust!" T.K shouted back. Davis swung at him again T.K was hit by the punch and hit the window. Kari was on her phone texting someone. She then ran out of the canteen with neither of them noticing her leave.

"You better take that back TB!" Davis shouted. He then kicked T.K in the chest.

"Davis you're such an idiot..." T.K said as he got up.

"You're such a loser TB." Davis replied. The bell then went for the second lesson and T.K went to chemistry. He was badly hurt.

T.K sat next to Lucas in chemistry. One of the problems with Lucas is he thought he was god's gift to the girls. Though he was smart he turned a lot things into dirty minded thoughts. At the start of chemistry he would start by saying who he would sleep with. Usually it was every girl in the class apart from the teacher's pet one, however today T.K wasn't listening to his stories about who he would sleep with. He was thinking about Davis and how much of an idiot he was. He had a black eye and a horrible head ache. He wanted to fall to fall asleep. Lucas then handed in his homework sheet. When the teacher got to T.K he didn't respond. He was thinking about something. T.K then looked up and got out his homework essay and handed it in.

It was half way through the lesson and T.K was recovering. He had been paired up with Kari to do an experiment. This is because the both of them scored highest in the essay. This is because out of a class of twenty five only four of them had done the essay. The other being the teacher's pet and the other being Lucas who had rushed it. Suddenly the head teacher spoke into his microphone to the whole school.

"Please may Takeru Takaishi come to my office now?" He said. T.K then asked for permission to leave. Kari then did the exact same apart from she asked if she could go with T.K to make sure he didn't trip.

The two were in the hall when Kari looked up at him. He had a black eye and several bruises on his face. He then looked down at her.

"What's the matter Kari?" T.K asked. He then started to feel the back of his head. It was still hurting.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Davis. I'm so in love with him. One day T.K you'll fall find someone and you'll be as happy as I am." Kari said. They were now at the head teacher's office. T.K went in while Kari stayed outside.

T.K sat down on one of the two chairs the over side of the desk he sat at. The head teacher's asked that T.K asked the person he walked in with to come in as well. Soon Kari was sitting next to him. The head teacher looked down at the sheet of paper he had been given. He then looked up at the two of them.

"Takeru I have some bad news. Be it I thought I was going to only have to do this for your father but I'm afraid that mother was in a car accident." The head teacher said as he took his glasses off.

"What? What do you mean?" T.K asked he looked really upset and depressed. Kari put his hand on his shoulder. Davis happened to walk past and look through the window, he had been sent to the head teacher for being badly behaved. He was now in a very bad mood.

"She was sent to hospital but I've just been updated that she has died in the hospital. Takeru I am so sorry. If there is anything the school can do we'll be happy to help." The head teacher said.

"No... First Dad now her... I have no more parents. Have you informed my brother Matt?" T.K asked tears were dropping from his eyes.

"I'm afraid that Matt has not been contacted. Do you want us to contact him?" The head teacher asked. T.K then nodded and wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper.

"Can I go to the hospital to see my mother?" T.K asked. The head teacher nodded and then replied.

"Take Kari with you. I don't think you should be alone at the moment." The two then left the room. Davis stood up and then said something he shouldn't have.

"Hey TC I did your mum! Now stop screwing my girlfriend!" He shouted at T.K. T.K didn't respond Davis then started laughing. T.K then punched Davis in the face. Davis then fell onto his chair.

"Davis leave T.K alone, he isn't 'screwing' me as you say we're just friends." Kari said. She then walked off with T.K back to their chemistry class. They explained their teacher what happened and about an hour later they were at the hospital.

T.K's mum was lying on the hospital bed. She had passed away. All of her cuts had been washed up and her bruises were visible. However she looked at peace. T.K pressed his palms against the viewing window of the room she was in. He wanted Matt to arrive before he went in to say his final good bye.

"T.K are you ok?" Kari looked over to him. Slowly getting closer to his cheek.

"Kari I'm feeling alone, betrayed, hurt and all the places Davis hit me in really hurt." T.K said. He then put his head against the window. Kari could see that he was feeling depressed.

"T.K what's really the matter?" Kari asked. She looked worry about him.

"My Mum has just died. Why do you think I'm upset?" T.K muttered. He started to sound stress.

"T.K you'll make it through this. I'll make sure you do." Kari said. She then grabbed his hand and moved slightly away from him.

About two hours had passed. T.K had stood looking at his mother's corpse for the whole time. Kari had been moving around pacing. She was worried for T.K. At the moment he didn't have anyone to look after him. Several horrible images went through her head, all with T.K killing himself. Matt finally arrived, he had taken the train up which took about one hour and twenty minutes to arrive. Matt then hugged his brother. Kari then walked up to the both of them.

"Matt what's going to happen about accommodation about T.K?" Kari asked. She glanced at T.K briefly. Her facial expression showed she was worried.

"The college have given me the rest of the week off. And next week is the start of the holiday as well so I've got another few weeks back here. If worse comes to worst then I'll take him back with me. He can then join one of the schools up there." Matt said putting his hand on T.K's shoulder.

"I don't want to move away Matt..." T.K said. He looked over at Kari.

"Anyway I best be off home. Hang in there T.K and Matt." She said as she walked down the stairs of the hospital.

Back to the present time, T.K is still in his coma and Kari has told Matt her side of the story. Matt was leaning back on his chair. He had taken in all of this information. Gabumon on the other hand was fast asleep on the floor. Joe then walked in with Gomamon on his shoulder.

"Kari you're going to have to leave in about half an hour. I've called Tai and he is on his way." Joe stated. He then walked out of the room.

"Matt what happened after I left on the day your mother died?" Kari asked looking up at Matt. She looked very upset. Matt then sat back down.

"Well it happened like this..." Matt said as he leaned forward.

Several years ago after Kari left the hospital. Matt and T.K remained looking at her body. They had finally said their goodbyes and now were at the apartment where T.K and his mother used to live.

"Hey T.K don't worry we'll make it through this, just like we did for Dad's death." Matt said as he sat on the sofa. T.K was lying down on the other sofa they had. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Matt have you ever liked a girl but never had the courage to ask them out?" T.K asked. He then looked at one of the pictures of the old Digi-destined.

"It's common in men for that to happen. Heck I know other people who have had the same thing. You should ask Joe and Izzy." Matt said as he looked a picture of him and T.K with their deceased mother.

"It doesn't matter. Heck our mum just died... Just think it's just us now." T.K then started drinking one of his drinks which were on the coffee table.

"Think positive T.K I messaged our old friends. They are all coming tomorrow." Matt said walking into the kitchen and pulling out some ingredients.

"Even Mimi?" T.K asked. He looked confused.

"She's on a plane here at the moment. They're missing their final lessons of the term before the holidays." Matt said as he started preparing some food.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" T.K asked he suddenly looked very upset.

"I'm afraid so bro. I know you might not want to but I'm not going to be here all day." Matt said as he put the food into the oven.

"But what about if Davis beats me up again?" T.K asked he then felt his black eye.

"What the heck did he do?" Matt asked as he sat down. He saw the bruise around T.K's eye.

"He thinks Kari is cheating on him with me..." T.K said as he looked out the window.

"Don't let Davis get to you. When I was on tour I found something that used to belong to you in the Digi-world." Matt said putting his hand in his jacket pocket.

"What did you find?" T.K asked looking over at Matt.

"Here you go the crest of hope." Matt said as he pulled out the crest from the Digi-world.

"I thought that was in the Digi-world?" T.K asked. T.K then grabbed it and put it around his neck.

"We found them on tour. It's surprising really..." Matt said as he pulled out his crest of friendship.

A few hours after the meal T.K had gone to bed, Matt was sitting on the chair flicking through the channels on the TV when suddenly there was a heavy knocking at the door. Matt got up from the chair and threw the remote onto it and answered the door.

"I have come to warn you. In several years some of the enemies you've faced in the past will return and be harder than before." Wizardmon said as Matt answered the door.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. He looked confused he thought Wizardmon was dead.

"When I come into existence again that will be the time that you need to be prepared!" Wizardmon commanded. He then disappeared. Matt looked so confused. He then shut the door.

Back to the present time, Kari had fallen to sleep while Matt had been talking. Matt then decided to fall to sleep. He laid his arms on the back of his head and nodded off to sleep.

About an hour later, Kari suddenly opened her eyes her head was rested on T.K's body Matt had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in. And Joe had been coming in and out to check whether T.K was ok. Kari quickly moved up and looked over at Joe.

"Where is Myotismon?" Kari screamed out. The scream was so loud that it woke Matt up. He quickly checked his watch.

"Are you losing your grip on reality?" Matt asked. He felt annoyed that he was woken up in the middle of the night.

"I had a nightmare. Myotismon sent us somewhere, where T.K was with Mimi..." Kari said. She looked really scared and worried.

"Kari, Tai is here to pick you up. You two have been out for hours. I kept coming in to check on T.K and found it hard because you were asleep." Joe said chuckling at the end. He had come in with a needle and he needed to take a blood sample.

"I want to stay!" Kari demanded. She looked up at Joe.

"Only family can stay this late I'm afraid." Joe commented. Tai had just walked up the stairs. Kari kissed T.K on the forehead and ran over to her brother with Gatomon.

"Tai I had the worst nightmare... It had Myotismon, you had died and it seemed T.K was with Mimi..." Kari muttered. She looked really upset.

"Izzy would sure be jealous if that were the case..." Tai sarcastically said. He then looked down at Kari.

"I'm just worried T.K won't want to be with me..." Kari said. She then had thoughts about Davis. She wasn't sure what had happened to him.

"Oh Tai!" Joe shouted as he caught up to the pair.

"What is it Joe?" Tai quickly asked as he turned round.

"When you find the person who is going by Davis's name you'll have to be careful." Joe suggested as he took his glasses off.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. He was very confused as well as Kari. Matt was listening from T.K's door.

"I found a body earlier today that hasn't aged. During the night it was confirmed to be Davis's. Someone has been pretending to be Davis for quite some time now." Joe confirmed. He then put his glasses back on.

"Then we'll search for him tonight." Tai commanded. Kari nodded and Matt then walked over to Tai.

"Joe can you look after T.K for me? Me and Gabumon have some work to do." Matt said as he walked out of the hospital.

"Tai lets go to the car." Kari said. Tai, Kari and Gatomon then walked to the car.

They were now in the parking lot of the hospital, it was cold and dark. It had just rained because everything outside felt damp. Kari opened the passenger side of the door and sat down in it. Tai was on the driving side. Agumon was sleeping in the back and Gatomon was just sitting in the car.

"Tai what did you mean when you said that Izzy would get jealous?" Kari asked as Tai started up the car.

"Simple he and Mimi have a history together." Tai replied. The car was now moving out of the car park.

"I never knew that." Kari said as she looked out the window of the car.

"Well they did try to keep it secret." Tai said. He smiled and then chuckled.

"How did it happen?" Kari asked. Looking over at her brother, she looked very confused.

"Well Izzy and Mimi sort of grew close with each other in the Digi-world. If I can remember correctly he told me it went something like this..."

About a year before all of us were at collage. It was late one night and Izzy was in his house. He was just about to check his emails when he got a phone call from someone. Izzy picked up the phone.

"Hello who is this? And how may I help you?" Izzy asked politely down the phone.

"I'm looking for a boy named Izzy if he still lives there." The person down the phone replied.

"This is Izzy speaking how may I help whoever is calling?" Izzy asked down the phone. He had a smile on his face; he could remember the sound of the voice.

"It's Mimi. Izzy how have you been?" She asked him.

"I've been good actually. I've been researching into the digital world." Izzy said. He wasn't sure what to say down the phone. He hadn't spoken to Mimi in months.

"I just learnt that my school is having a prom and to be honest I wasn't sure who to go with. I'm not really bothered about anyone in my school. Then I thought why not Izzy he always cheers you up when you're down." Mimi stated down the phone. Izzy's smile just got bigger and soon his cheeks were starting to glow red.

"What are you saying Mimi?" Izzy wasn't sure what Mimi was talking about. He wasn't strong when it came to talking to women.

"Izzy if you can make it, would you come to my prom with me?" Mimi asked she giggled a tiny bit while there was a silence down the phone. Izzy then replied.

"When's the date?" Izzy whispered down the phone. He was feeling an emotion that he had never felt before.

"I can't hear you Izzy?" Mimi replied. She wanted to make him say it louder.

"When's the date?" Izzy said clearly down the phone after he cleared his throat. He was worried that this might be a joke from Mimi.

"I've sent you an email with it on." Mimi said. Izzy turned on his computer and checked his email. He then saw the date.

"I can make it Mimi. Once I've booked the plane to come down then there is no backing down." Izzy said. His voice sounded like he was unsure about something.

"What's the matter Izzy?" Mimi asked. She sounded worried.

"It's just I'm worried that this may be a joke. I've never been asked out by anyone with a class of beauty that's your level." Izzy choked out after growing the courage to say it.

"Izzy..." Mimi whispered down the phone. She sounded upset.

"Mimi I just always thought you could do so much better than me. I mean you're a beauty queen and I'm the computer geek." Izzy said. He was unsure to why Mimi invited him to her prom.

"Izzy I'll see you then. I'll be waiting for you at the airport, come down for a couple of days and treat it like a holiday." Mimi said. She then hung up the phone. Izzy then dialled it again. This time it was Tai's number.

"Tai I need some advice about going to a prom!" Izzy shouted down the phone. He was really scared.

"I'll contact you tomorrow Izzy ok?" Tai asked. Tai was half asleep and was about to go to sleep for the night.

"Ok Tai..." Tai then hung up the phone. Izzy then also put down his phone. Izzy laid down on his bed and looked at a picture of Mimi that he had from the last time she came down.

Several months past and it was finally the big day. Izzy was off to New York to see Mimi for the first time in ages. Izzy had emailed her to confirm that he was going. When he got on the plane he was waved off by Tai, Joe, Matt and Sora. When he landed in New York he waited in the arrival area for Mimi. She didn't turn up so he was worried he wasted his money. Suddenly she came up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Mimi asked. Izzy stopped completely and started to blush.

"Mimi please say that's you." Izzy said, he then moved her hands off of his eyes and turned around. Mimi had pink hair with stars in at the time.

"Why are you blushing Izzy?" Mimi asked. She grabbed one of his hands.

"You're more beautiful then I could remember." Izzy complimented. Mimi then walked them to the car she had parked in the short term parking area.

"Izzy put your stuff in the boot and we'll go and drop it all off." Mimi said. Izzy put his bags into the boot and then sat in the passenger seat of Mimi's car. He then looked at Mimi.

"Izzy are you ok?" She asked. She then looked back and winked at him.

"I was just wondering how you didn't have a boyfriend. I would kill to be with someone like you." Izzy proclaimed. She then grabbed his hand.

"Izzy the reason I'm not into anyone else is because I've always had a thing for you." Mimi expressed.

"Have you had boyfriends in the past then?" Izzy asked.

"Of course I have." Mimi replied. She sounded a little offended.

"Sorry that was a stupid question from me there." Izzy said. Laughing nervously at the end of his sentence.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend then Izzy?" Mimi asked. She looked angry.

"No... I've never had one." Izzy muttered looking down to his face. Mimi could tell he was feeling upset.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Mimi said. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok Mimi, c'mon let's get going. We don't want to be here all day." Izzy said. He sounded cheerful and at the end of his sentence he smiled.

Several hours had passed. Izzy was dressed up in a suit. He was wearing a black suit and had a red bow tie on with a red cummerbund. He shoes were as shiny as they could ever be. This was also one of the only times Izzy didn't have his laptop with him. The door then opened.

"Someone left their computer on..." Someone said. Izzy then went up to the door and opened it. He couldn't see anyone at first.

"Wow I thought you'd never go anywhere without your laptop..." The voice said again. Izzy then looked down to see a small red creature looking up at him. It was an insect. Izzy then remembered where he saw this creature from. It was his Digimon.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted as he picked him up and hugged him.

"What's the special occasion?" Tentomon asked. As he jumped back down to the floor, he sounded confused.

"It's Mimi's prom. And she wanted me to go with her." Izzy explained. Tentomon soon fell into a ball of laughter.

"You and Mimi?" Tentomon sarcastically said.

"You better not ruin their day Tentomon!" Another voice shouted.

"But there wasn't anything between Izzy and Mimi before they left us..." Tentomon said. As he started to fly; he felt he needed a moment to take in this information.

"Poison ivy!" Shouted the voice, it sounded familiar. Suddenly some vines came through the door and grabbed Tentomon. Palmon then flew in knocking Tentomon onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Tentomon asked as he rubbed his head.

"Mimi is coming! Don't ruin this for her!" Palmon commanded. The two Digimon then picked themselves up. Mimi then walked in with a pink dress on. She had died her hair and it was now brown. Izzy's jaw dropped. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful.

"Palmon? Tentomon? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked. She looked confused.

"Don't forget about us!" Another familiar voice commanded. Suddenly Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Gomamon ran in.

"Ok everyone calm down. Now what brought you here?" Izzy calmly said. Tentomon got up to explain.

"We don't know Izzy... We're talking about you all and suddenly we appeared here..." Tentomon explained. Agumon nodded and agreed.

"There must be something wrong." Izzy said. Mimi looked really upset.

"Are we still going to the prom Izzy?" Mimi asked. She had waited for this her whole school life.

"Of course Mimi, I promised to go to your prom and that's a promise I'm sticking by." Izzy stated. Tentomon then looked at Izzy.

"Who are you and where is the Izzy I know?" Tentomon sarcastically asked.

Back to present time, Kari had fallen asleep in the car. Tai knew he would be speaking to himself if he carried on. Agumon then opened his eyes.

"What happened after that Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai then smiled.

"Agumon you can remember what happened. It was a happy ending for the both of them." Tai said he then stopped the car.

"We'll visit T.K tomorrow morning, when Izzy goes to pick up Mimi. Then we'll then find Davis and find out why he did that to T.K." Tai said as he opened his car door.


	3. Mistakes can lead to Miracles

The night had been a long one. Most of T.K's friends found it hard to sleep. However one of his friends was up all night looking after him. Joe had stayed overtime to look after T.K him and Gomamon had stayed with him from the moment Kari and Matt had left. A good eight hours had passed since then. But for Joe the eight hours seemed much longer. He was waiting in the room with Tai and Matt.

Eight hours ago, just after Kari and Matt left

T.K was laying there in his bed in a coma. Joe sat down next to T.K and Gomamon went the other side of T.K, Gomamon then looked at Joe.

"So how long do you think T.K will be in this coma?" Gomamon asked as he looked up at Joe. His eyes showed he was worried.

"Hopefully not for too long, I just wish I knew what was starting all of these coma's we've had about twenty in the last few months. I just hope T.K's ends well. I don't want him dying like the others did." Joe said he then put his hands behind his head.

"Joe why don't you take a nap in case?" Gomamon asked as he looked down at T.K.

"Since if I do then I know it's just going to go wrong if I leave." Joe replied, he then took his glasses off and started to clean them.

"Joe you're putting too much strain on yourself, if you don't rest then you won't be able to help your friend." Gomamon said. Someone then walked in; she had a tray full of objects.

"These are all the objects that were found on this patient." The person said as she put the tray on a table. She then walked out.

"Joe could you check the tray for T.K?" Patamon asked as he remained in T.K's arm.

"Ok I guess." Joe said as he got up. He seemed so tired. He walked over to the tray.

"Is there a black box on there?" Patamon asked. He sounded worried.

"Yeah there is. It has the name Kari written on it." Joe confirmed. He then realised what it is.

"What's the matter Joe?" Gomamon asked as he jumped over and walked over to Joe.

"T.K was going to... See for yourself Gomamon." Joe replied he then opened the box and showed it to Gomamon. It had a ring in and the ring had a huge diamond in the middle of it.

"Wow that diamonds huge." Gomamon said. Joe then put the box back on the tray.

"Kari can't learn about it. If she does it'll ruin his surprise." Patamon said. Joe looked at the box which he had put on the tray.

"I'm not allowed to take it, otherwise I could be in big trouble." Joe said Gomamon then looked up at him. Joe then sat back down and Gomamon then jumped onto Joe and then jumped onto his head.

It had been half an hour and Joe had started dosing off. Suddenly one the heart rate monitoring started doing a high pitched noise. This meant that T.K's heart had stopped. Joe quickly got up and pressed a button in the room. Suddenly a load of nurses ran in with several different machines. Joe was pushed out of the room. He put his hands behind his head and looked into the room. The doctor who went in there then came out and started speaking to Joe.

"Thank the lord you pressed that button. Otherwise he would have been out of this Earth before you know it. Nice job Dr. Kido." The doctor said as he walked off. T.K was then taken out of the room by several different nurses. Joe walked up to one of the nurses and walked aside her.

"Where are you taking T.K?" Joe asked as he walked beside them.

"He's going for a MRI scan, the doctor believes he has a tumour in his brain." The nurse said. Joe then stopped and the doctor who did the diagnoses for T.K recently came up behind.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Most doctors wouldn't have noticed it." The doctor said. He then patted Joe's back. Joe looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"It's not your fault Joe." Gomamon said as he walked over to him.

"You did the best you could that's all T.K would want." Patamon said as he flew over.

"I'm going to go check down near the MRI machine to see if T.K is ok." Joe said. He then started walking away.

"I think Joe is overworking himself." Patamon said Gomamon just looked up and nodded.

Joe was waiting outside of the room, about half an hour later T.K had been moved to the surgery list he had a large brain tumour. The doctor came out and confirmed this with Joe. Joe then went down to the reception after talking to Patamon and Gomamon. He now had to phone anyone close to T.K. Joe picked up the phone. The first on his list was Matt. Joe dialled Matt's number. He got the answering machine.

"Hey Matt, it's Joe, I'm just phoning you to say that T.K went into cardiac arrest earlier. He's alive but we've learnt he has a brain tumour. He is going into surgery soon. He's being prepared for it at the moment. Please contact me as soon as possible." Joe said. He then put the phone down. Someone came behind him.

"Are you ok, do you want me to make the calls?" The person behind him asked. Gomamon then picked up the phone and passed it to Joe. Gomamon then dialled the numbers.

"I've got this. Hello Kari its Joe." Joe said down the phone.

"Joe, what's the matter?" Kari asked. She sounded worried.

"I'm afraid I've got some news about T.K." Joe said. His voice sounded weak.

"What, what happened, he didn't die did he?" Kari screamed out. Joe could hear doors opening after a couple of seconds.

"He hasn't died, but if I hadn't of been with him earlier then there is a large chance he would've." Joe said. He could hear Kari away from the phone crying.

"Hey Joe this is Tai, what happened?" Tai asked. He sounded worried.

"T.K went into cardiac arrest however after that he had an MRI done we've at least found the cause of his coma." Joe said. He sounded very worried.

"Wait so he's going to survive?" Tai asked. Kari's cries in the background disappeared.

"He's about to go into surgery. There is a small chance that there could be a bad result." Joe said down the phone.

"Thank you for informing us Joe, we'll make sure Kari doesn't come in tonight." Tai said. He then hung up.

"This is so hard!" Shouted Joe as he threw the phone onto the table, Gomamon and Patamon looked over at him.

"Joe you can relax if you want." Gomamon said as he patted Joe's shoulder. Joe then quickly got up.

"I've got to go check T.K." Joe said as he walked off. Gomamon then looked over at Patamon.

"Joe's going to die here if he isn't careful." Gomamon said. Patamon just nodded.

Joe walked up stairs and sat next to T.K, T.K had been prepared for surgery. All of his hair had been shaved off on his head. The doctors then came in and took him away. Joe remained sitting in the chair. As Joe sat there he thought of all of the people that have been in the room. This room that T.K had been in for two days had most the people who came in here upset. First of all there was Kari who was unbelievably upset and didn't want to leave him. Matt who had left his tour to look after his little brother. Tai who had felt anger and rage in here, Patamon who had stayed by T.K's side nearly all the time, Joe then saw everyone who had worried about T.K in the room with him. They weren't there in reality but were all there in spirit. Joe then fell to sleep.

Several hours had passed and Joe was woken up by someone nudging him on the arm. Joe opened his eyes to see Gomamon and Patamon in his arms. He looked up to see Matt.

"Thank you for the message Joe. I came as soon as I got it." Matt said as he sat down in the other chair.

"Matt hopefully your brother will be ok." Joe said. He slowly got out of his chair. A doctor then came in and put his arms behind his arms. Joe then got up.

"The surgery has been a success. T.K should be back here in about half an hour." The doctor said. He then walked out of the room.

"Joe when does your shift start?" Matt asked as he looked over at his tired friend.

"In about two hours. I had to look after TK though." Joe replied Gomamon then looked over at Matt.

"He's been doing a lot of work you know. In fact that sleep was the first sleep he's had all day." Gomamon said. Matt then saw the black box that had been left on the tray earlier.

"What's this?" Matt asked as he picked the black box up.

"It's for Kari. Don't do anything to it!" Yelled Patamon as he flew over to Matt, Matt stopped and put it down.

"Ok then what is inside?" Matt asked he then looked back at the box.

"T.K was going to propose last night but he got attacked by Davis." Patamon said as he flew to the ground.

"I thought he already had. Maybe he just didn't want to say he hadn't." Matt said. Matt then sat down on a chair.

"I saw him talking to Tai a lot at your gig the other night... Maybe he asked for his permission?" Joe said, he sounded confused however. Tai the walked into the room, and looked at Joe and Matt.

"Wow this place is sure a lot of fun to be in." Tai said as he sat on the floor leaning on the wall. He sounded upset and bored.

"Tai what are you doing here?" Joe asked. He then saw that Tai was writing something down.

"What are you writing Tai?" Matt asked. He tried to take a look at what Tai was writing but he couldn't make sense of it.

"The other night T.K asked me if he could marry my sister. I told him he could since they have been going out for years. But then it occurred to me, what if T.K can't remember what he was going to say. So here it is ready for him to write." Tai explained as he continued to write. A nurse then walked in and gave Joe a chart. It confirmed that T.K wasn't in a coma it had been much worse. His brain tumour was massive. If he had been left any longer the he would've died. Matt looked over to Joe and Tai stopped writing and looked up at Joe as well.

"What is it Joe?" Tai asked. Joe then looked away from the both of them.

"What's the matter Joe?" Gomamon asked as he tried to read the chart.

"If T.K were to be left the way he was he would be dead." Joe said. Tears started to drop from his eyes.

"Joe please don't cry about it." Gomamon said as he tried to cheer his friend up.

"I made the first diagnosis and from that he would've died." Joe said. He then started hitting his head against the wall. Each time hitting it harder, Tai and Matt quickly got up and restrained him.

"Joe stop it, T.K is alright the other doctor said so!" Tai demanded. He had never seen Joe like this before.

"Joe listen you may have made the wrong diagnosis but you're the main reason he is still alive!" Matt shouted. They then sat Joe in the chair.

"Think about it Joe. It's like an after affect, you may have made the wrong diagnosis but you were here when he went into cardiac arrest and because if you the doctor then put him on the MRI!" Gomamon shouted.

"What are you saying Gomamon?" Joe asked looking over at him.

"You were the only person who stayed in the hospital the entire time. Damn it Joe do I have to say this to you bluntly. If you hadn't of stayed here then he would be dead. You pressed the button sure the nurses saved him but they would've been unaware if you hadn't. Then you phoned up everyone close to him and told them about the surgery. If you were a normal person then you damn well wouldn't have done that for him!" Gomamon shouted at him. Joe just sat there with tears in his eyes.

"I never saw it like that." Joe said. He then started wiping the tears away.

Several hours had passed it was now eight o'clock in the morning and the three guys were asleep in the room. Unaware that T.K was now in there with them. The doctor who had treated T.K then walked into the room. The three of them woke up and all of the Digimon with them.

"Dr. Kido, you've done an outstanding job tonight. Not only have you saved your friends life but because of your actions we now have a clue to what these comas may be. Takeru has come back up safe and sound. He has already woken up once but we reckon in about two hours he will wake up. That means get your friends here for ten o'clock my friend." The doctor said. He then left the room. Joe had a smile on his face.

"Well let's get everybody here then!" Joe commanded. They all got up and started moving around frantically. The next two hours flew by. The two hours had now passed by and all of the gang were there. Even some who didn't make it before, T.K started to open his eyes he then saw all of his friends in front of him. Matt, Kari, Tai, Joe, Cody, Ken, Yolei, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Biyomon, Hawkmon and Gabumon were all there for him.

"Where am I?" T.K asked as he looked around. Kari ran up to him and hugged him.

"T.K you're back." Kari said as she hugged him tears were coming down from her eyes. Joe then sat next to him.

"T.K you've been gone for the whole night. Now that may not seem like much but you've got to take everything slowly." Joe told T.K. Matt then walked forward.

"T.K they found a brain tumour in your brain. They believe it has something to do with stress." Matt said. Tai then walked over and looked down at T.K.

"You've been on one hell of an adventure dude." Tai said. Kari then put his head on his chest.

"Thank you for coming all of you. Joe thank you for staying with me all of that time, I was aware you were there the whole time." T.K said, he still sounded weak.


	4. The Forgotten Memories

Several hours had passed and everyone who was close to T.K had congratulated him. Kari had stayed by his side the whole time. Joe had been forced to go home and one of his friends was covering his shift. All the others had gone put to go and find some gifts for T.K.

"T.K I'm so glad you are ok." Kari said. She was sitting next to him. Suddenly someone walked in.

"I'm sorry about what happened T.K it was as if I lost control." The person said. T.K then looked up and saw Davis.

"What are you doing here, Are you here to hit someone who can't fight back?" T.K asked. Kari then stood up in front of T.K putting her arm in front of him.

"Davis why did you do that, and why shouldn't I hurt you?" Kari asked. T.K looked up at Kari he had never seen her at like this before.

"Let me explain my side of the story!" Davis argued as he moved his arms around frantically.

"Fine then Davis tell us why you attacked T.K." Kari said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know how but I was being controlled by someone else. Why else would I attack T.K?" Davis proclaimed. Kari then looked at T.K.

"Usually Davis I would say you were making stuff up. But tell us what happened." T.K said Davis then looked at Kari, he then looked down.

"Well I was walking through the city the other day when a wooden puppet looked at me and Veemon in a store. Then the next day I noticed it was following me. It then started to control me. Next thing I knew I was throwing the punches and I couldn't stop." Davis explained. He then looked up at Kari.

"Did he give you a name?" T.K asked. He looked up at Davis.

"He said his name was Puppetmon, he told me he wanted to play. The weird thing is he had a massive hammer." Davis said, Kari then pulled out her mobile phone and started texting somebody.

"I wonder if all of the dark masters have returned?" T.K asked. Kari then looked down at him. Davis then putted in.

"Kari I came to ask is there a chance of us getting back together, I know it's been years but we were so good together." Davis tried to explain. Kari then kissed T.K on the cheek and then looked up at Davis.

"I'm still with T.K." Kari said. T.K then grabbed her hand.

"But Kari I love you..." Davis muttered he then looked down at the ground.

"Davis I'm in love with T.K, we wouldn't have ever worked out, were always after different things in the relationship. T.K has offered me all of those things and more. Davis I'll tell you outside of the room." T.K then closed his eyes and started to rest. Kari and Davis were outside of the hospital room. Davis looked crushed.

"Davis I was in love with you once. But then you said that thing to T.K just after his Mum died. Then when he moved away for those three months I found it so hard without him. You most likely can't remember it can you?" Kari ranted. She looked really upset. Joe then walked past into T.K's room.

"Kari what happened please remind me." Davis asked. He looked worried about her.

Several years before back when T.K wasn't at their school, Kari had just broken up with Davis, she was friends with Yolei, Cody and T.K's old friend Lucas. The four of them were sitting at a table in the canteen, with their trays full of food. Cody was having a race with Lucas to see who could eat their food the fastest. Yolei was just eating at normal speed. Kari was just sitting there stirring her food around with her fork while looking out the window. She was thinking about T.K and how he had to move away. It had been three months since T.K had moved away. The group could tell because she had a depressed look on her face.

"Kari you need to get over the fact T.K is gone. Chances are he has a girlfriend in his new school." Yolei said, she wanted to talk about something and she knew her friend was feeling down. She then nudged Cody.

"Yeah get over T.K he's gone... Now let me finish this damn race woman!" Cody muttered under his voice as he continued to eat his school lunch. Lucas then finished his food and put his arms in the air.

"Pay respect to the king of food!" Lucas shouted. Cody then looked down at shame in his food. Kari briefly looked up and gave a small smile. Yolei looked at the two in disgust as she continued to eat her meal.

"Maybe I should get back with Davis." Kari faintly said. Suddenly the whole group looked at her, they could tell that this wasn't what she wanted. The rest of the group then all tried to comfort her.

"You don't want to get back with him!" Cody yelled at Kari.

"He is the biggest womaniser in the school." Lucas said. Yolei then looked at Lucas.

"And that's coming from him." Yolei said. Lucas just looked at her offended.

The group then finished their lunch and break had finished. Kari's next lesson was chemistry. She used to love chemistry because T.K was in her class, he used to always make it fun in some way or form. Kari was looking through the window. He could tell she was feeling depressed. However her work had fallen in performance, she used to be the best in the class. However after she broke up with Davis and after T.K had left it had all gone downhill. Her grades were now below average. Her teacher then sat on the stall next to her.

"Before I introduce the new person into our class I just wanted to tell you that your grades are slipping Kari. Can you please get this sorted out, otherwise we are going to have a problem." The teacher then stood up.

"Sorry sir." Kari replied. She then looked out the window again.

"Kari I'm going to put the new student next to you, maybe the person will motivate you." The teacher said as he walked to his front desk.

"Whatever." Kari muttered under her voice as she continued to look out of the window.

"Everyone look to the front!" The teacher commanded as he looked at a sheet of paper with the information of the new student on. He then smirked.

"What's the matter sir?" One of the students in the class asked.

"Well it's not a new student it's what I would argue an old student." The teacher said as he chuckled.

"Is it a woman here for el'luco?" Lucas asked as he winked at the teacher.

"No, it's a boy who used to be in the class. He used to sit next to you Lucas." The teacher said.

"Sir why are you holding out on us?" Another one of the students asked.

"I want you to guess. So far you know he used to sit next to Lucas and he was male. Now who could it be?" The teacher asked. Kari looked up at the teacher and the teacher looked back her and nodded. She suddenly had a smile on her face.

"Why did you nod sir?" One of the students asked.

"Kari do you want to give a guess?" The teacher asked. Kari then looked at the door.

"Is it T.K?" Kari quietly asked. The teacher then looked back at her.

"What did you say Kari?" The teacher asked. He was trying to make her say it out loud.

"I said it was T.K ok, Takeru Takaishi. God he goes for three months and you all forget him!" Kari shouted. The door then opened and T.K walked through. He looked over to see his old class. Lucas was now sitting next to the teacher's pet. Kari tried to hide herself in the back of the class. The teacher then looked at T.K's papers from the other school. He had scored very high in the last chemistry test they did. The teacher then pointed to the chair next to Kari.

"Can you sit there Takeru." The teacher then winked at T.K. The old student then sat next to Kari. She then looked at him. Kari had recently started wearing a new necklace that had been given to her through the post. T.K put his hands on the table.

"So what have I missed then Kari?" T.K asked. She then just looked away from him and out of the window. He was worried he had done something to offend. Lucas then walked up to the back of the class.

"Welcome back bud. You've missed something..." Lucas said as he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" T.K asked he looked worried and confused.

"Oh nothing I was just laughing at my do list. Anyway has Kari told you what happened?" Lucas asked. He looked over at Kari and shook his head.

"What happened Kari?" T.K asked he looked very worried.

"A couple of days after you left I broke up with Davis." Kari quietly said. Tears started to drip down from her eyes.

"I'll let you two sort this out." Lucas said as he walked to the front of the class.

"T.K why did you leave, what possible advantage would you have leaving?" Kari asked as she looked at him. She looked like she was about to cry. As the first tear dropped T.K rubbed it off.

"I had to move away to where Matt lived for a couple of months. But that's because he needed to sort some of the things out at his collage." T.K explained. Kari then hugged him. There were tons of tears coming from her eyes.

"You could've told me." Kari whispered. She continued to hug him.

"I sent you a letter. However I put it in the necklace I got you as a sorry present." T.K said. Kari then felt the necklace she was wearing. T.K then pressed a button on the side of it and a small compartment opened up. There was a piece of paper inside it. Kari read what was inside.

_Dear Kari_

_I'm sorry that I've had to move away on such short notice. I promised myself that no matter what happens we'll remain friends but while you're with Davis there is no chance for me. I really didn't want to say this to you in maybe my last letter to you but you're my world. I'm worried that I won't survive a day in my new school because you won't be there. Every time you smile I just warm up inside, I overhead Matt on the phone yesterday and I may be coming home soon but I'm afraid that I can't confirm anything. Kari just remember you'll always be loved by someone... I love you Kari._

_From T.K_

"T.K why did you write that?" Kari asked. She looked really upset.

"I had just moved away, my mother had just died and I wanted to tell the girl who I was best friends with how I felt about her." T.K said he started writing in his chemistry book.

"For the last few months I've been trying to get you out of my head but I just couldn't." Kari replied. She looked over at T.K and there were tears all over her face. T.K wiped them all away.

"Kari can I walk you home?" T.K asked. Kari just nodded. She then pulled out her chemistry book and started working in it.

About half an hour later the bell went which signalled the next lesson was about to start. The teacher signalled Kari and T.K up to the front.

"Usually I wouldn't allow that in a lesson but Kari do you feel motivated now?" The teacher asked. Kari just nodded. T.K and Kari both then went to their own separate lessons.

T.K and Lucas both went to business management. As soon as T.K and Lucas walked into the room, they sat down in their old seats. The teacher walked in and saw T.K.

"Ah Mr. Takaishi welcome back, what brings you here on this occasion?" The teacher asked.

"I've been moved back to this school. I just had to go for a couple of months." T.K said. Davis then sat down behind him.

"What are you doing back jerk off?" Davis asked as he pulled out his books.

"Well simple Davis I came here to learn, are you an idiot?" T.K asked Lucas then laughed and put his hand in the air.

"Nice comeback five!" Lucas shouted T.K then high fived his hand.

"T.J why did you leave, when you were here me and Kari were great, you ruined our lives!" Davis said as if he was accusing T.K of some crimes.

"Well you see Davy while you were here ruining your relationship and living your great life I was in a small flat with my brother. You see we couldn't afford much. Matt had to sleep on the floor. You then waltz in thinking you're some sort of cop and accuse me of ruining your life? I have no parents first of all. I then lost all my friends here when I moved away. The school there was worse than here. I got the crap beaten out of me every day. And the worst part is that I was away from Kari. And now you're here to kick the crap out of me because I have a crush on your ex-girlfriend." T.K said. He looked very upset for once the hot headed Davis saw what he meant.

"T.K I'm sorry for being a jerk." Davis put his hand out to shake. T.K just looked at him.

"What's this for?" T.K asked as he put his hand out to shake.

"I'm going to back away from Kari. T.K I'm also going to leave you alone. Hopefully we can be friends in the future." Davis said as T.K shook hands with him.

Back to present day Kari and Davis are still in the hospital. They've been talking for about half an hour. Davis has just explained what had happened when T.K went back to the school. Kari wasn't aware of that fact.

"Were you and T.K friends?" Kari asked looking over at him.

"Well we would meet up sometimes and talk about our past. I never hated him." Davis said. Just then Joe and T.K slowly walked out of the room T.K had been in overnight.

"Oh T.K I got you a present." Davis said as he got something out of his bag. It was a book.

"Wow thanks Davis. What is it about?" T.K asked as Joe grabbed the book for him.

"It's something about writing books. I know you said about that once. I'm so sorry for what happened." Davis said. He then shut his bag again. Tai and the others then walked up to T.K and saw Davis.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked very rudely.

"I came here to say sorry to T.K I also found this in a news paper article." Davis said as he handed Tai a newspaper.

"What does it say?" Cody asked as he tried to read it.

"Everyone in Britain has been turned into one of those dolls... The USA has been taken over by a metal dragon. Australia is being attacked by a sea monster. They sound like Digimon we've fought in the past." Tai mentioned.

"They are three of the four masters..." Joe implied. He then looked over at Davis.

"Davis said about Puppetmon." Kari said as she started to hug T.K.

"We need to make sure T.K heals over ok though before we find him." Tai suggested. Everyone nodded.

"I'm glad I made it out of America when I did." Mimi said. Izzy then grabbed her hand and she started to cuddle him.

"Matt I'm scared!" Sora screamed out. Matt just put her in his arms.

"Excuse us did you forget about us?" A voice shouted. The group then turned round to see all of their Digimon.

"I'm offended Izzy." Izzy said as he hovered in the air.

"No matter what they throw at us Tai we will come back!" Agumon yelled all of the Digi-destined. Davis's back pack started moving. Soon Veemon came out of it.

"Let us fight." Veemon asked. Tai then looked at Joe.

"When will T.K be ready to move around?" Tai asked.

"I about two days I reckon." Joe replied back.

"Well we'll have to say on guard till then. Puppetmon has already hurt us once. We need to stop him before anyone else is hurt!" Tai commanded. T.K went back to his room with the aid of Kari and Joe.

"Davis as soon as we find Puppetmon I will forgive you. But at the moment you have to be careful." Matt said as he walked passed him. Tai knew tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Stirring the Mixups

T.K was asleep in the hospital room. Kari was with him. Matt, Sora, Izzy and Mimi were all in there with him as well. Everyone else was on guard around and outside of the hospital. Kari looked up at Matt and Sora as they hugged.

"You've been together for a long time now. I was wondering what kiss meant the most to you?" Kari asked. As she held on to T.K's hand.

"Our most important kiss for me was when we were looking out to sea. Matt had me tight in his arms and then we just started kissing." Sora said. She then looked up at Matt and smiled.

"The one for me was at my prom. It came as a shock to me. Who knew that Izzy would surprise me with it?" Mimi then said. Izzy then put his arms around her and she then started to blush.

"When was yours Kari?" Mimi asked. Kari then looked at T.K and grabbed his hand.

"It was a couple of days after our friend Lucas died. Lucas was T.K's best friend at the time. When he went to a hospital the needle wasn't clean when they used it and some bacteria got into his arteries and then they couldn't get it out in time. T.K told me to think about the arteries as a highway. Once the bacteria got in they could get everywhere. Anyway T.K took me out to dinner and then took me for a walk. When he took me home, while we were outside of the apartment T.K looked at me and then kissed me. It felt like seconds but we were kissing for minutes." Kari explained. She then looked over at T.K.

"Izzy that's so sad!" Mimi cried out Izzy continued to hug her and then started wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Mimi maybe we should tell them about our prom night?" Izzy suggested. Mimi then looked at him and smiled.

"Izzy you always know how to cheer me up." Mimi said. She then kissed him. Kari's head was on T.K's chest again. She needed cheering up.

"Kari maybe if you heard about our prom you would cheer up." Izzy said.

"Well it was the prom night at my school and Izzy had come down to spend it with me." Mimi stated as she started her story about the past.

Several years before, back at Mimi's old high school, Izzy and Mimi were walking into the school. They were both holding hands. Mimi was having a great time. However that's because she had brought all of her friends and their dates. It turned out that they were all from the American football team for that school. Izzy had never felt so out of place in his life.

"Hey little dude, what sport are you into?" One of the boys who were walking with them asked. Izzy then just looked down.

"I'm not the sporty kind of person. I'm more into computers and how they work." Izzy replied. All of the football team then looked at him as they continued to walk.

"So what's Mimi doing with you then? Mimi always has members of sports teams." One of them said he then laughed.

"I don't know. I asked her the very same." Izzy said. One of the members of the football team then pushed him. Izzy fell to the ground. Mimi then stopped and helped him up.

"Izzy what's the matter?" Mimi asked. Izzy had tears dripping down his eyes.

"Those idiots over there told me about your past boyfriends." Izzy said. Tears continued to drip down his eyes.

"Izzy, I broke up with all of them because I didn't feel they were right for me. When I was younger I had this strange feeling around you, I never wanted to tell you but from the moment we saw each other again I felt it again." Mimi confessed. Izzy then put her in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Let's go to the prom then Mimi." Izzy suggested. Mimi then nodded. Mimi started walking suddenly Izzy ran up behind her and picked her up. He then caught her up to all her friends. The guys they were with looked at him.

"Wait but you're a nerd. You shouldn't be able to pick her up." One of them implied. Izzy just looked back.

"I don't care what you think. I'm here with Mimi and that's all that is important." Izzy replied. One of the guys put their hand out.

"You've got our respect little dude." He said Izzy then shook hands with him.

Several minutes had passed and they were now inside the school. Everyone was with their partner. Mimi was standing there with Izzy. The two were waiting to have a picture done. Mimi then looked over at Izzy. She had forgotten how small he used to be compared to her. Now he was the same size as her.

"Izzy you're a lot taller then I remember you being. And the worst part is I'm on heels and I'm still smaller then you..." Mimi said. Izzy looked back at her and smiled.

"Mimi you look so beautiful tonight." Izzy said. Mimi looked up at him. They were then signalled to have their picture taken. The pose they had gone for the picture was Izzy holding Mimi's body. With both of them looking at the camera. After they had moved down away from the photo area Mimi was looking at the dance floor. Izzy had gone missing and she couldn't work out where he had gone. Suddenly her favourite track came on. Mimi looked up. She saw Izzy walking away from the DJ. Izzy then put her in his arms.

"Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"I wanted this night to be as special to you as possible." Izzy said. Mimi then looked up at him.

"Kiss me." Mimi said. She then closed her eyes. Izzy then slowly put his lips on hers. They then started kissing. They then finished the kiss. Izzy then looked down at her.

"Mimi do you want to dance?" Izzy asked. Mimi just nodded they then started dancing on the dance floor. Mimi was holding on tightly to Izzy as they danced. She had her head over his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"I think I'm in love Izzy." Mimi said. The song then stopped. Mimi then walked Izzy over to the side, she looked up at him.

"What's the matter Mimi?" Izzy asked. She then kissed his cheek.

"Izzy I think I'm in love with you." Mimi confirmed. Izzy started to blush.

"I've loved you for so long." Izzy said as he kissed her.

Back to the present time in the hospital room, Kari was still resting her head on T.K's chest. Matt and Sora had left the room. Kari sat up. T.K had just woken up.

"Kari can I speak to Izzy quickly?" T.K asked. Kari then nodded. Mimi and Kari then both left the room and shut the door behind them.

"What's the matter T.K?" Izzy asked. He looked worried about his friend.

"Puppetmon is in here." T.K said. He then pointed to the ceiling. Puppetmon was hanging from the roof.

"You've seen me. Oh well..." Puppetmon said. He then jumped down from the ceiling.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted. Tentomon then came flying in with Patamon.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to tell you to go and see Mimi." Puppetmon said. He had a plan in his head.

"Why should I trust you?" Izzy asked. Puppetmon then just ran off. Izzy then followed him. They both then went past Kari. Mimi wasn't with her. Puppetmon then stopped in front of a closet door and opened it. Tai and Mimi were both in there.

"I rest my case..." Puppetmon said as he walked over to Kari. Izzy just stood there in shock.

"Mimi, Tai?" Izzy faintly asked.

"I know you want Davis. I can tell. I'm good at finding out these kind of things." Puppetmon proclaimed; as he put his hammer away.

"That's not the truth at all. I love T.K for everything he is. I always will..." Kari said. She looked over at T.K's bed and he wasn't in there. Somehow within those small few minutes Patamon had digivolved twice. MagnaAngemon was standing behind Puppetmon with T.K. Kari then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Puppetmon asked he sounded annoyed.

"Why would you say Davis? I couldn't stand being around him for five minutes let alone any longer." Kari belted out. She was still laughing.

"I can control you to do that if you really want me to!" Puppetmon shouted as a threat. He briefly turned around to see that MagnaAngemon was standing there.

"Where is Gatomon?" Kari asked T.K.

"Oh you'll see later. Anyway right now we need to deal with a master!" T.K commanded.

"I'll be back. I've already done enough damage today." Puppetmon proclaimed as he jumped out of a window. MagnaAngemon just stood and watched him. He then looked down at T.K.

"Are you ok T.K?" MagnaAngemon asked as he put his hand on T.K's shoulder.

"I feel better somehow. I can't work out why." T.K said. MagnaAngemon then looked down at him.

"It's because someone has been giving you light. That makes you feel stronger. And the effect is staying for you." MagnaAngemon explained. He then changed back into Patamon.

"Izzy are you ok?" T.K said as he ran over to him.

"It looks like my fairy tale romance is over." Izzy said as he walked away. Tentomon followed him.

"Izzy!" T.K shouted trying to get him to come back.

"T.K there isn't anything we can do." Kari said as she shut the door on the shocked Mimi and Tai.

"Kari I think I'm about ready to leave." T.K said. Joe then ran up the stairs. He had a chart in his hand. And Gomamon was hanging off of his shoulder.

"I've some good news. Your results came back fine. You can leave today if you want." Joe said. He sounded really cheerful.

About hour had passed and T.K had all of his belongings that had been taken in with him. T.K and Kari were at the new flat that T.K had purchased the very night before he went to hospital. Kari had confirmed that she was moving in. He put the key into the key hole. Everyone who had been at the hospital was with them. Apart from Izzy who had just walked away. T.K and Kari then walked in together. Followed by the rest of the group. It hadn't been furnished completely yet however there was a chair in there and a kitchen that was useable.

"T.K it's amazing? How did you get it so quickly?" Kari asked she was astounded.

"Simple I showed you after I had made the offer." T.K said. Kari looked back at him.

"What would you've done if I didn't like it?" Kari asked.

"I didn't think my plan through." T.K said as he chuckled at the end. Kari then briefly kissed him.

"Me and Mimi are off to dinner." Tai said as he took Mimi's hand and walked her out the room.

"I feel bad for Izzy. Maybe we should go see how he is doing." Matt said. Sora then nodded in agreement.

The group later went over to the guys flat apart from Davis, Yolei Cody and Ken. They had all gone home with their respected Digimon. Matt opened the door to see that the whole place had been cleaned up. All of the people and Digimon then walked in. Agumon looked up to see that the table had tons of photos on it. Joe then saw that there was something on pause on the television. Sora then saw several boxes on the bookcase next to a rose. T.K looked at some of the photos to see that they had all been changed to pictures of Izzy and Mimi. Kari looked down at the CD player to see that the song Mimi had mentioned earlier was on pause. Palmon then saw a message on the coffee table. It was a letter that Mimi had written to Izzy. Gomamon looked at the top of the television to see something that could record sounds. Gabumon the saw a poem that Izzy had written for Mimi in the past, Biyomon then flew up to see that there was a picture of all of them when they were in the Digiworld. It had some writing on the back of it. Gatomon and Patamon saw a picture of Izzy and Mimi holding hands.

"He'd prepared it as a surprise for when she came home with him from the hospital." Tentomon explained as he came out of Izzy's room.

"Where's Izzy at the moment?" Sora asked. Tentomon then pointed to Izzy's room. Matt and Sora then ran in there.

"I hate Tai sometimes. Last night he was saying about how great they were together!" Agumon shouted. Palmon then patted his shoulder.

"Maybe it was a mistake..." Joe said.

"Who makes a mistake of kissing someone?" Gomamon shouted.

"Davis sure as hell has a couple of times." Kari complained. T.K's jaw then dropped.

"What do you mean?" T.K asked Kari then covered her mouth.

"It wasn't as if I wanted him to kiss me!" Kari shouted.

"Screw this!" T.K shouted as he opened and slammed the front door behind him.

"T.K..." Kari said faintly.

"Everyone calm down!" Agumon shouted.

"Joe if you get my brother then we can hopefully sort this all out." Matt commanded as he peaked out of Izzy's door. Joe then ran out of the door followed by Gomamon.

"What's the plan Matt?" Gabumon asked. Kari was in tears. Matt then winked at Gabumon.

"Kari come here." Gatomon said as she hugged her.

"I've lost him, I was so sure that he was the one." Kari faintly said. The door then opened, it was Joe with Gomamon.

"Where's T.K?" Patamon asked. As he started to fly up to Kari.

"He was just behind me." Joe said. Gomamon then looked behind him.

"Where did he go?" Gomamon asked. Gabumon then ran up to the door.

"Why doesn't someone open the door fully?" Gabumon asked as he opened it. T.K was standing there he was upset.

"T.K!" Kari shouted as she hugged him.

"What were those kisses with Davis?" T.K asked. Kari then kissed his cheek.

"They were in high school just before I was with you." Kari said T.K then got on one knee. Just as he did that Izzy, Matt and Sora walked out of Izzy's room. Everyone started watching.

"Kari we've been together for so many years now. I am amazed you could stay with me that long. Every time I see you I always have this happiness inside that I wouldn't have ever had if I hadn't of been with you. I can remember when we were facing Piedmon I was so scared but so that you weren't scared I put on a brave face. But I always want to be the one who protects you. No matter what happens." T.K said. Kari had started crying.

"T.K what are you trying to say?" Kari asked.

"Kari we've been together for years. I know some people would say that the age twenty three is early. But Kari will you marry me?" T.K asked Kari then looked around at everyone else.

"I've been imagining that in my head for years now. But that was better then I could've ever imagined it. Of course I will." Kari said. T.K then put the ring on her that he had brought her. T.K then got up and kissed Kari. Everyone else clapped. Izzy then realised something after that. He didn't need all of this stuff out. He just needed to ask. However he knew it was too late for him now.

"I'm getting married!" Kari screamed out. She then grabbed T.K.

"Nice job bro." Matt said as he patted T.K's shoulder.

"Can we come in yet?" Someone asked at the door.

"Come in guys!" Matt shouted. The front door then opened. Yolei, Davis, Ken and Cody came in all with their Digimon. Yolei and Kari then both screamed out really loud when Kari showed Yolei the ring. T.K got a pat on the shoulder from Ken. Davis was just standing there.

"Nice job T.K." Davis said as he put his thumbs in the air. T.K then went outside for a few minutes to cool off. Suddenly he heard a voice next to him.

"Nice job T.K you did a nice job." The voice said. T.K looked sideways to see a ghost form of Lucas standing there.

"Were you there the whole time?" T.K asked.

"I can't tell you that. Anyway I just came to say well done-five!" Lucas's ghost said as he put his hand in the air. T.K then tried to high five the ghost but his hand went straight through.

"Your death was so sudden." T.K said Lucas then nodded his head.

"Before I go make sure that Izzy and that Mimi girl get together. I followed them on their so called date and all Mimi did was complain about their kiss and talk about Izzy." Lucas commanded as he flew away. T.K then ran back inside and they came up with a plan for when Mimi and Tai came back.

Several hours had passed. Tai and Mimi were shouting at each other up until they came through the door. Mimi saw how the apartment had been changed. However Matt was just standing there.

"Matt what are you doing?" Tai asked. Matt just pressed a play remote. Suddenly the TV started playing the film that had been paused all of this time. Matt then turned on the CD player. Mimi's favourite song started playing. All of the clips on the TV were videos or images of Izzy and Mimi being together. Mimi then looked around the room and saw all of the pictures of her and Izzy. Tai then looked over at her.

"I'm glad we had that talk Mimi." Tai said as Izzy came out.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Mimi asked. Izzy then pressed the sound recorder. It started playing the sound of when Izzy and Mimi were talking down the phone and sorting out the date for the prom.

"I've been in love with you for so long Mimi. I wasn't sure how to ask this." Izzy said Mimi's eyes went teary. Izzy then got out a necklace.

"I do!" Mimi screamed out.

"Mimi will you marry me?" Izzy asked. Mimi then kissed him.

"Of course I do!" Mimi cried out. Izzy then put the necklace around her. She then kissed him. Tai then put his thumbs up to Agumon. Everyone looked at him confused, including Agumon.

"What I kissed Mimi on purpose to show she only thinks about Izzy. I mean think about it. I just spent the last two hours having abuse thrown at me." Tai said. Kari then walked up to him and showed him the ring that T.K had put on her.

"T.K finally asked." Kari said. She then hugged her brother. T.K then walked out with a bottle of champagne. Davis followed him with all of the glasses. Matt then kissed Sora on the cheek. Wormmon and Hawkmon were sitting there. Armadillomon and Veemon were pigging out on chocolate Agumon was jumping around. Patamon and Gatomon were hugging. Tentomon had plates in his hand. Ken walked out with some food followed by Cody who had some more food. Joe and Gomamon were sitting on one of the chairs. This was a night to remember.


	6. The Start of the Timeless War

T.K sat in an empty room that was near enough destroyed. Agumon was next to him. T.K was feeling depressed. What had felt like twelve months had in reality been the same second continuously played. T.K knew this because clocks, watches and anything that showed the time hadn't moved at all. The fact was he hadn't needed to eat or drink anything ever since he since he left Japan helped prove his argument.

T.K looked up and thought about everything that had happened. Puppetmon had taken control of Japan and everyone who was still in Japan had been turned into puppets and were now forced to play with Puppetmon all of the time. However the old Digi-destined had all been split up from each over. And all of their Digimon had been mixed up so that they couldn't fight back.

However T.K and Agumon were somewhere in the south of the USA, it was one of the four master controlled areas. However T.K had been travelling for about year along with Agumon. They hoped that they would find Tai in this area but at the moment they had no sign of him. T.K's motivation had started to slip. The other day they were almost caught by some of the henchmen of the dark master Machinedramon. Agumon however somehow managed to save them.

T.K's mind then wondered over to Kari's he was worried about her. All he wanted was to see her again but he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen. It had been a couple of days since he had proposed before the world went all wrong. T.K however had met some people who were part of a resistance all of them being from different nations. However the base they once owned was taken over by Metalseadramon and Piedmon. They lost half of their members and all of the other members had disappeared.

T.K didn't understand how he was supposed to take down these old enemies, if the armies of each country couldn't then how could he? Every government had been taken down in a matter of seconds and now only he remained. He had hoped he would find one of his friends when he was in China but he didn't. All of his old Digi-destined friends were away from him and he wasn't even close to his own Digimon. The only Digimon close to him was Agumon but because Tai wasn't around he couldn't change into his champion form.

T.K then looked at one of his old pictures he had with him. It was a picture of him cuddling Kari with Patamon and Gatomon in the background. T.K then looked at his watch. The clock was still ticking however it remained on the same second continuously.

Agumon then decided to take a look around the room to see where they were. T.K then looked out of window. The window was half destroyed. As he looked out he saw a half destroyed city with Machinedramon's henchmen flying around patrolling the city. Agumon then walked over.

"So how are we going to get through?" Agumon asked. T.K then looked down at him and smiled.

"Well we need to catch their attention so that we can run through the city." T.K explained. Agumon looked up at him confused.

"How are we supposed to do that with only two of us, one of us would get caught causing it wouldn't they?" Agumon asked. T.K then pointed out towards a small little area of grass. Agumon still looked confused.

"You're a fire type digimon you could just burn it." T.K muttered. Agumon then hit his forehead. He then started creating some fire.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted. A fire ball then shot into the area of grass that T.K had pointed out. Within seconds all of Machinedramon's troops had flown over there. T.K then signalled for the two to leave the building.

They were now outside and walking through one of the side roads. T.K then saw there was more grass that they could set fire to. T.K pointed to the grass Agumon soon realised what T.K wanted him to do and within seconds the fire had started. T.K and Agumon then continued to run. T.K had realised that the troops would deal with one fire first so if they were to cause a separate fire then the troops would go to that one straight after.

The two had finally made it to the other side of the city. T.K saw that there was a library.

"Agumon we could hide in the library for now. Maybe we can see this cities blue prints and find the most sensible route to around it. That way we could avoid any trouble from Machinedramon's henchman." T.K suggested. Agumon just nodded in agreement. The two then ran into the library.

About half an hour later, T.K and Agumon were looking through the section about the city they were in. Suddenly Agumon could hear the sound of footsteps at the other side of the library. Agumon then poked T.K's legs trying to get his attention.

"It sounds like there are people in here. Have you found the book?" Agumon whispered. T.K looked down and then started shaking his head.

"The books been taken out from the looks of it. Most likely other people came in here before." T.K whispered to Agumon. Agumon then lead them to the end of the isle. He could see a shadow of a human and a flying Digimon.

"Should I get ready to attack?" Agumon asked. T.K then looked over to see the shadows as well. The shadow looked like Patamon's but he couldn't be sure from the distance they were at. The two then tiptoed to the other side.

"That looked like Patamon. But I couldn't work out who the human was." T.K whispered.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Agumon asked. Agumon looked back to see that they were in the same isle that T.K and Agumon had been in just several minutes ago.

"I have a strange feeling we know them. But we need to check maybe you could use your pepper breath. Aim for the stone up there. If we get attacked back then we can work out if it is a friendly digimon based on the attack." T.K explained. Agumon then nodded and charged up some fire in his mouth.

"Pepper breath." Agumon said as he shot his fireball at the stone. Suddenly the other Digimon flew in front of the other person it was with they suddenly heard.

"Boom Bubble!" The digimon shouted it then flew backwards. Agumon then ran forward T.K followed him. As they got closer they saw Patamon. Patamon then noticed it was T.K and Agumon. He then signalled for the person who he was with to come out. Ken then walked out holding a book. He looked injured however. Patamon flew onto T.K's shoulders.

"What's the book you have there Ken?" T.K asked. Agumon sat down on the floor. Patamon flew next to him.

"It's a map of the city it has all the information we need to get through." Ken said as he put the book down on a desk. Patamon then looked up at T.K.

"So T.K have you seen anyone else?" Patamon asked he looked worried.

"Well me and Agumon ran into a rebellion but they lost their base. Then the rest of them scattered. Me and Agumon then decided we would find all of our friends and then free them." T.K explained. Ken then looked up. His facial expression suggested that there was a problem.

"They've all been taken to other countries. Apart from I think Izzy and Gomamon. They are somewhere in America. The only reason we are here is because we broke out before and then sailed here." Ken explained T.K then looked over at him.

"Have you been hungry yet, or slept?" T.K asked. Ken then looked at Patamon and then back at T.K.

"No we haven't yet surprisingly. Have you noticed as well that the clocks hands haven't moved either?" Ken then asked. T.K looked at him and nodded.

"Do you know where the cells are where Izzy and Gomamon are being held?" Agumon then asked as he got up.

"We learnt that they have created a huge jail outside of the city so if we were to get in there then we could free all of the people." Patamon explained. He then flew into T.K's arms.

"If we were to free everyone though then the henchmen might just kill them. We should only take Izzy and Gomamon out." T.K tried to explain. Patamon then looked at him.

"What are you saying T.K how would that help?" Patamon asked. T.K then looked down at Agumon.

"Agumon could you explain what I mean? Since you're the one who told me?" T.K asked, Agumon then nodded and walked over to Patamon.

"Patamon think about it, if we were to save them all then we would get spotted by the four masters they could then work out where we are and we would never stand a chance. But if we save one person then hopefully we won't get spotted." Agumon tried to explain. Patamon then nodded. Ken was looking at the map of the city then remembered something.

"Hang on Patamon can you Digivolve now? Since you are with T.K and for some reason we don't run out of energy." Ken asked. Patamon then looked over at T.K.

"I guess I can but T.K will need to be in trouble." Patamon tried to explain. Agumon then looked down to the ground.

"Twelve months and none of us have Digivolved from the sounds of it. I can't wait to find Tai so that I can. I feel so bored!" Agumon complained. T.K then stroked his head.

"Don't worry about it Agumon once we've found Tai you'll be allowed to Digivolve." T.K said. Ken then looked up from the book.

"Guys come over here I think we've found our way to the cells." Ken proclaimed. The three then went around the book. Ken had found a page in the middle of the book, it had an outline of the city but some green lines drawn all over it.

"What's with the green lines, it looks like something I would've drawn when I was a five year old." T.K said. Laughing at the end of his sentence, Ken then looked up.

"They're some very old tunnels that are underground. They were made after one of the world wars. They kept them secret so that people wouldn't ruin them when they weren't needed." Ken tried to explain. Agumon then started shaking his head.

"So why is it in a library book? Isn't that accessible by everyone? " Agumon asked. Ken then took off a sheet of paper. The green lines were all separate from the book.

"Me and Patamon went into the army base and took this. How do you think I knew which book to take out?" Ken explained. T.K then sat on one of the chairs.

"So how are we supposed to get there then?" T.K asked. Ken then pointed to the map, it was on the area they were in.

"It's in the library. So we just need to find the centre of the old building." Ken said. T.K then smiled.

The team of four spent about an hour moving bookshelves. They then saw a metal hole in the ground. Ken and T.K moved it out of the way. There was a ladder down it. It looked like they would have to go single file down. Once they all made it into the tunnel and shut the metal hole they realised that they were going to need to use the map as a reference. However it was pitch black at the time so Agumon fired one of his pepper breaths. In the brief moment of light T.K noticed there were some sticks. He then poked Agumon. Agumon then set his stick on fire. The tunnel was now briefly lit. T.K then gave Ken the torch while he put some more sticks into his bag. He then took the torch back. Ken then started directing them around the tunnel maze.


	7. The Escape

It had taken them several hours to walk around the oddly shaped maze. However they weren't anywhere new. It had felt like they had gone around in circles. However they then came across some writing on the wall.

"T.K can you bring the torch over here?" Ken asked. T.K then walked over and looked up at the writing. Ken then looked over at T.K.

"Ken I don't like the look of this. Why does it say gas chamber?" T.K asked. Agumon then saw a red button.

"Guys we should get out of here. If one of our enemies touches this button then we are all dead." Agumon said. The tone of his voice gave the impression that he was worried. Ken then looked back to see the red button.

"Ken they said about putting people down here in the war. What if they meant their enemies?" Patamon asked. Ken then looked down at some of the lower bricks. They had small holes in them.

"These are the gas chambers that would be used as last lines of defence..." Ken said. He then looked at the map he had in his book.

"How close are we to an exit?" T.K asked. Ken then pointed at the map.

"We just have to walk another mile." Ken explained. The group then started walking apart from Patamon who was flying over T.K's shoulder.

They had finally made it to the ladder to get out. Once Ken had reached the top of the ladder he realised that the metal cover was too heavy to move with just one of them. Ken went back down to the bottom and explained that they couldn't get out. Suddenly gas started coming out of the holes. T.K felt something on his legs.

"Can you feel that?" T.K asked. Ken then put his hands near the ground. He then realised that gas was coming out of it.

"We need to get out of here otherwise we are dead. Everyone cover your mouths." Ken commanded. The group apart from Patamon covered their mouth. Patamon then saw T.K fall to the ground he then started to digivolve. Patamon went all light suddenly from the light Angemon emerged.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted. A beam of red light went from his hand and shot the metal cover off. He then grabbed Agumon, T.K and Ken. He then flew out of the man hole. Angemon then put the other three on the ground and then covered the man hole. Ken then looked around to see that there was a lot of country side.

"Angemon you saved us." T.K said trying to thank his Digimon.

"Where are we anyway?" Agumon asked. He looked unbelievably confused.

"This is supposedly where the jails are but I can't see any..." Ken said. He looked worried. T.K then looked at his watch.

"Well we're still in the same second..." T.K confirmed. Angemon then flew up in the air to see if there was anything around.

"Wow look who it is..." A voice said from behind them, the voice sounded familiar.

"Where did the jail go? I can explain that to you." Another voice said. Angemon flew down with a smile with his face. Ken, T.K and Agumon turned round to see that Gomamon and Izzy standing there.

"Izzy how did you escape?" T.K asked. Izzy then pointed at the sea.

"Well with Gomamon we summoned the fishes to help us out, then he weirdly Digivolved into Ikkakumon. I came to the conclusion that Joe is nearby." Izzy said to the rest of the group.

"I saw him over there he was with Gatomon." Angemon said. He then pointed his staff in a direction. The entire group then ran that way. Angemon followed them through the sky.

After they had run up a massive hill they looked down to see Joe and Gatomon surrounded by an army of Megadramon. Gatomon looked in pain. Agumon then tried to do a pepper breath having missing the Megadramon. Half of them looked up and flew up to attack the group. Angemon started to fight them. However it was five versus one. Gomamon then ran down the hill and stood next to Joe.

"Gomamon what are you doing here?" Joe asked. Looking down at his Digimon, Gomamon looked up at him.

"Let me digivolve Joe I can help them out." Gomamon stated. Joe then nodded and Gomamon started to digivolve. Ikkakumon then spawned after the Digi-evolution had happened.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted. As he fired them against every enemy around him.

The fight went on for about half an hour however the Megadramon soon gave up. After they had all been defeated they then disappeared into the air. The group then all got together. Angemon and Ikkakumon then reverted back to their rookie forms. However they didn't feel like they lost any energy. Izzy then looked out to the sea they were near. The waves weren't moving, they were just repeating themselves. The group then all then found a building to hide in and devised a plan.

"I overheard some of the henchmen while I was stuck in the jail. They said that Kari and Tai had tried to escape from Australia. While Matt was in England, I however don't know where Mimi and Sora are being held." Izzy said as they sat down in the house.

"I know Davis is being held by a Digimon named Metaletemon. I think I overheard them say in France..." Ken said. Izzy looked back at him.

"When we were walking around we heard that Mimi was being held in Germany and that Sora was somewhere in France too." Joe added. Gomamon then looked up at him.

"Hang on how are suppose to get there?" Gomamon asked. Everyone then stared at Gomamon as if he was an idiot.

"Well considering there aren't any waves and that we seem to be full of unlimited energy then..." Izzy started to explain. Gomamon butted in however.

"Ok I see get the water Digimon to seem everywhere." Gomamon said. Gatomon then just laughed.

"You're so funny sometimes Gomamon." Gatomon said. Gomamon then pushed her into Patamon. The two didn't move for a while. Gatomon then started blushing.

"Ok then... When we tell this story to everyone else we don't mention that part." T.K sarcastically added. Izzy then looked up at T.K.

"We still need to know where Cody and Yolei are. From the looks of it the Digimon that we've fought look weaker than usual." Izzy stated. T.K then looked up the hill to see that there was someone looking down at them. He then ran down the hill and looked at them some more. He was wearing a green face scarf and green robes. He had a red scarf around his neck. T.K then remembered he had met him briefly at the rebel base. He was supposed to be one of the British Digi-destined but he never found his digimon.

"Oh hey it's you again... I've forgotten your name." T.K said as he attempted to greet the so called British Digi-destined. However he didn't give off a friendly impression as he had a spear and a sword on his person.

"You can call me Ian. However I am not here to meet any of you. Supposedly my Digimon is supposed to appear here." Ian rudely said. Gomamon looked up at him as if he had said something that had disrespected him.

"You're lucky to even have a Digimon if the poor soul appears!" Gomamon shouted out at Ian.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked as he crossed his arms and looked over at Gomamon.

"Simple you're a rude person who doesn't deserve a Digimon!" Gomamon shouted at Ian.

"You'd be like this if you had lost all of your friends in Britain!" Ian quickly shouted back. He then closed his eyes and then looked away from the group.

"You two might as well stop your bickering!" A voice commanded from behind them. It had a rare metallic sound to it and Izzy remembered the voice very well. The group then all looked over to see one of the four dark masters standing there. It was Machinedramon he finally came to attack them. He however didn't give off the same scary effect he did the first time the Dig destined fought him. Some of the metal on his kneecap had also been broken off.

"Who the heck is that?" Ian asked in a very loud tone. T.K then looked over to Izzy and smirked.

"I'm assuming you have a plan?" Izzy asked. He wasn't sure why T.K was smirking like he was.

"Patamon I think it's time Digivolve!" T.K shouted. Patamon just nodded. He started to Digivolve when some Megadramon suddenly charged in. Gomamon then started to digivolve. Ian pulled out his sword and tried to hit some of the digimon. However he wasn't doing a great job at it. Ken and Izzy ran to cover with Gatomon. Joe remained with his digimon. Suddenly both of the digimon had finished their Digi-evolution. Angemon and Ikkakumon then started launching their attacks. Agumon was firing some attacks but he wasn't doing enough damage.

"Joe we're never going to kill him at this rate! I wonder if we should try and take them to the next stage?" T.K quickly asked Joe as he jumped out the way of one of the many explosions that were going off.

"Will they be strong enough?" Joe questioned. T.K then pointed to a scratch on Machinedramon armour. Joe then saw it.

"Keep stalling soon the missiles will fall." Machinedramon whispered to all of his troops as he passed by.

"I think he's already been damaged, maybe you could break it with Zudomon's hammer?" T.K asked. Joe then nodded. Suddenly Angemon and Ikkakumon started to digivolve into their next forms. Agumon had already run away to protect Izzy and Ken. Ian was knocked out and was lying on the battlefield. The two Digimon Digivolved into their next forms MagnaAngemon and Zudomon, they felt stronger then they have ever felt in those forms.

"Let's finish this Zudomon." MagnaAngemon commanded. Zudomon then launched his hammer at Machinedramon's leg which had the hole in. When it hit it resulted in it getting bigger. However Machinedramon had fired hundreds of missiles at the two ultimate Digimon.

"Gate of Destiny." MagnaAngemon said. He then made a circle shape with his sabre and the gate formed. All of the missiles went flying into it. Machinedramon then started to fall towards it. Izzy then noticed something about the Machinedramon. He wasn't the same one, otherwise he would've remember Agumon defeating him. Machinedramon got sucked into the gate it then closed after him.

The fight had finally finished and all of the stray Digimon who had worked for Machinedramon had disappeared. Izzy had everyone's attention.

"I don't think we're facing the same Digimon. That one didn't know who any of us were. Granted there are only several of us. We're the ones who killed him. You'd think he'd want revenge or something." Izzy said. T.K then crossed his arms.

"So what are you saying these are different Digimon?" T.K asked. Izzy then nodded. They suddenly all heard a friendly voice behind them.

"Well done you worked it out for yourselves." The voice said. Gatomon turned round and suddenly had the happiest expression imaginable on her face. They all turned round and saw Wizardmon standing next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked. He then pointed at Ian.

"Everyone has a Digimon in some way shape or form. And since the world has unlimited energy I can just bring myself back in." Wizardmon said. He then became opaque again; the light wasn't passing through him now. Gatomon hugged him.

"I've missed you so much." Gatomon said. Tears dropped from her eyes. MagnaAngemon then changed back to his Patamon form and Zudomon changed back into Gomamon.

"Nice to meet you Ian I am your Digimon." Wizardmon said as he put his hand out to shake. Ian then just hugged him.

"He's Wizardmon. We thought he died ages ago. Looks like the world needed to wrong for him to re-arrive." Agumon said. He then chuckled at the end of his sentence. Gatomon looked like she was in love with him. Patamon then tried to fly off, until T.K grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" T.K asked, he then noticed Patamon looked depressed. He then looked over to Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"I need to think." Patamon said. He sounded upset. T.K then just hugged him. Gomamon then looked up at Patamon.

"Don't worry bud I'll always be here if you need to talk to someone." Gomamon said. Patamon however just started looking at Gatomon. He had now wished he told her ages ago how he felt.

"Ian do you want to come with us, we're heading to Britain next and we thought you'd want to be involved." Izzy said. Ian then looked at Wizardmon and nodded. Gatomon then jumped in the air with joy. Ken walked over to T.K.

"I think we've been lucky with this one. Are they all that strong?" Ken asked. T.K then nodded. He then remembered the time when Kari had gotten ill in the Digiworld and Machinedramon had attacked.

"When we fought him the first time he was much stronger and Kari was ill." T.K said. Ken looked in shock. Izzy then put his arms in the air.

"Here is the route we are going to take. From here we're going to swim over to Britain and free them, and then we'll head to Europe. Then we will head to Australia and then we'll head home and defeat Puppetmon." Izzy said. The team then prepared themselves. This was going to be the hardest mission they had ever been on.

"I don't know why but I feel that something is wrong here." T.K said. Izzy started shaking his head.

"The dark master you just beaten wasn't the real one. I'm afraid we need to leave now. Once the other countries are secure we will be able to come back here. However we'll need an army for here because of the size of it. Out of all the digimon we have only two of them can Digivolve to the next stage." Wizardmon started to explain he then looked at Joe and nodded.

"Gomamon I reckon you should Digivolve. I suppose we're off to Britain then." Joe said. Gomamon then sighed and Digivolved twice. He was now Zudomon. They all sat on his back and then started to move to their next destination. Izzy then looked back, the place they had just been had gone all dark. Suddenly it looked like it was raining. However when the rain landed it triggered an explosion, Izzy then patted T.K's shoulder.

"You were right they were going to destroy us. That one we thought was a fake." Izzy said. Ken then looked back at all of the destruction.

"I hope everywhere isn't like this." Ken said. He then sat down and looked out to see.

"Everywhere is going to be destroyed in one way shape or form. We'll just have to deal with it when we get there." T.K said. Izzy then looked back at T.K.

"How did you escape your jail cell?" Izzy asked. T.K then looked back at Agumon and then looked back.

"We never went in one. We're on our way to one when Agumon shot something in the cage. I don't know how but we fell out and landed in China." T.K said. Agumon then nodded.

"The same thing happened to me and Gatomon. However it was more scratching out of it. We then landed in Canada. So you know we've walked our fair distance." Joe added in. Izzy then looked over at Ian. He seemed new to this, maybe it was too much to bring him, but it had to be safer then remaining where they were. Everywhere they had fought that fake Machinedramon had been blown up.

"The other four dark masters are going to learn that we escaped." Izzy said. Ken then just shook his head.

"Don't worry we'll find everyone Izzy. We're just going to have to wait a while. I mean last time we fought Machinedramon he was killed by WarGreymon but at the moment all we have is a little Agumon. Once we get Tai then we can attack him again." T.K explained. Izzy then nodded.

The team knew that the battle was going to take a while. They however were thankful that the waves had stopped because of the same second repeating. T.K then looked at his picture of Kari. He then smiled as he saw Patamon and Gatomon cuddled up and then he looked into the distance. The team then started preparing themselves for their storm on Great Britain.


	8. Storming the Beach

The trip over to Britain had been a long one. But they had made it to the coast. However it seemed deserted. There weren't any people. T.K looked over at Izzy confused.

"What happened here?" T.K asked. Patamon was on his shoulder. Izzy looked back and sighed.

"It's seems to be what happened in America only there isn't a wreak here." Izzy commented. Zudomon then Digivolved back into Gomamon and looked up at Joe.

"That was fun... I can't wait for the next few." Gomamon said sarcastically Joe just picked him up. Gomamon closed his eyes. He felt he needed a hug after that long swim.

"This is what happened to my homeland." Ian said as he pulled as sword. Wizardmon looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Wizardmon ask. Gatomon was standing right next to him. Like she had been for hours, Patamon had felt increasingly jealous since Wizardmon had appeared. But Gatomon hadn't noticed. The group then decided to have a rest. This was so that Izzy could create a plan of action.

During this break T.K, Agumon, Gomamon and Patamon had all sat in a circle having a conversation. Ian was practicing his jabs while Wizardmon and Gatomon watched. Joe, Ken and Izzy were trying to work out a decent plan of action.

"Are you ok Patamon? You've been acting depressed ever since Wizardmon appeared." T.K said. Patamon was just sitting there. He didn't respond.

"You've got to get in there Pata otherwise she is going to go for him and you'll never stand a chance." Agumon said trying to get Patamon's spirit up. He again didn't respond.

"If they are in love does that mean Ian and Kari will have to be around each other all the time?" Gomamon questioned T.K then looked in shock.

"Knowing Kari she would try to move near Wizardmon. So we need to devise a plan that would stop her from doing so." T.K said as he put his hand under his chin. Suddenly Patamon's ears went into the air. He looked interested.

"So what are we going to do?" Patamon asked. Agumon then looked at him.

"We're coming up with a plan. Though really I would've thought we needed Kari." Agumon said. T.K then put his hand in his pocket to find his picture of Kari. It had been taken. He looked round to see Ian looking at it. T.K then noticed that Ian tried to put it in his pocket. T.K then lost his cool and ran over to Ian and threw a sucker punch at him.

"What was that for?" Ian asked as he got up and punched T.K back.

"Give me back my picture!" T.K shouted. Ian then punched him in the gut. This caught the group's attention.

"She looks like a nice bird doesn't she." Ian said taunting T.K as he was on the ground. T.K got up and then pulled on Ian's red scarf. Ian's face went flying forward into T.K's fist. Ian then fell to the ground. Izzy and Joe then ran up to T.K and held him back.

"Give back my picture!" T.K shouted. Tears started dropping from his eyes. Wizardmon went up to Ian and helped him up.

"I don't have it." Ian said he then chuckled at the end. He then tried to walk away but Ken stood in his way. Patamon was flying next to him; Agumon and Gomamon were standing next to him.

"Give back the picture Ian." Ken said as he put his hand out. Ian then high fived it, and then tried to walk off. Ken however ran behind him and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ian asked he got up and ran at Ken.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon shouted. The attack then hit Ken in the back. Ken then fell to the floor in pain.

"Wizardmon what are you doing?" Gatomon asked. He then looked back down at her.

"I have faith in Ian. I know he's Kari's age but he wouldn't steal a picture of her. That's just low." Wizardmon explained. Gatomon then pointed at T.K who had broken down into tears. He was just sitting down on his knees. Wizardmon then looked away.

"Give back T.K's picture!" Patamon demanded. Ian then just knocked the small Digimon away. Wizardmon just turned around and pretended not to notice what Ian was doing.

"I thought you would've helped your old friends. I guess I was wrong about you." Gatomon muttered out. She then ran over to T.K and started patting his shoulder.

"Give back his damn picture you selfish prick! Again you don't deserve a Digimon!" Gomamon shouted at Ian he then tried to bite his leg but Ian kicked him away.

"Wizardmon how can you just ignore this? This might be you one day." Agumon said as he tried to talk some sense into Wizardmon. Ian then knocked Agumon in the back of the head. Agumon fell to the floor. Patamon then flew into Wizardmon.

"What are you doing Patamon?" Wizardmon asked. He didn't look to sure about anything. He felt lost and confused.

"Look your partner isn't a nice per-..." Patamon got kicked in the back half way through his speech. Joe ran over to Gomamon who looked in pain. Joe then looked around to see that everyone apart from Izzy had been hurt. He then got up and walked over to Ian.

"Hey Joe should we get going then?" Ian asked. It seemed like he was pretending that nothing had happened. Joe just grabbed Ian's sword and Javelin and threw them out to sea.

"I don't think we can trust you with those items." Joe explained Ian then punched him in the face. Joe fell to the ground. Gomamon looked up to see his partner fall to the ground. He crawled over to Joe.

"Get up Joe. Wake up Joe... Joe, Joe?" Gomamon asked. Joe was unresponsive Gomamon then put himself under Joe's arm. Wizardmon then looked down at Joe. He then realised what he had to do.

"Ian you have no respect for anyone else. You may have hugged me earlier but from the crimes you have committed today then I know you're not ready for a Digimon." Wizardmon stated. Ian for the first time cried tears. He then turned around and ran at T.K.

"It's all your fault! My Digimon hates me and you're to blame!" Ian shouted as he punched T.K. He then continued to punch him. T.K for some reason wasn't punching back.

"Punch the floor there and open this cell." Izzy overheard someone say. He then punched the floor. Suddenly two sand buildings came up from the side of the beach. Matt and Cody ran out with Tentomon and Wormmon. Matt ran straight up to Ian and sucker punched him in the face. Wormmon ran straight to Ken who was on the floor out for the count. Cody ran over to Joe who was still on the floor as well. Izzy then got unbelievably annoyed. Matt grabbed Ian.

"Izzy if you hit me I'll know you're a freak." Ian taunted. Izzy then put his hand in the pocket where Ian had put the photo that had caused all of this. Matt then saw it was T.K's photo he carries everywhere.

"You stole something from my little brother and beat him up? This does not end well for you!" Matt shouted. He then threw Ian on the floor and started kicking him. Ian soon got up and ran away from the group.

"Weird we don't get tired but when we get hit by something we still get hurt." Izzy said. Matt then ran over to his brother who was on the floor.

"Wow what happened here Izzy?" Tentomon asked. Izzy then just looked at him.

"I'll tell you if you Digivolve." Izzy said. Tentomon then nodded and started to Digivolve.

"What are you doing Izzy?" Wizardmon asked as he walked over to the group. Tentomon then finished his Digi-evolution he was now Kabuterimon. Izzy then jumped onto this helmet followed by Wizardmon.

"I'm going to teach that guy a lesson. You coming then Wizardmon?" Izzy asked. Wizardmon then just nodded.

"Me and Cody will look after the others then." Matt said. Kabuterimon then flew off. Gatomon looked up at Matt and then at T.K and shook her head. She then saw Patamon was trying to follow Kabuterimon. Gatomon just grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gatomon asked. Patamon still tried to fly again. He soon gave up and looked at Gatomon.

"I was trying to prove I was as strong as Wizardmon..." Patamon said he sounded upset with himself.

"Why Patamon?" Gatomon asked. Patamon just looked back at her.

"To prove that I could be with you." Patamon faintly said he cheeks went very red.

"Patamon you feel that way about me?" Gatomon asked. Patamon nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Patamon said. Gatomon just hugged him. He didn't know what he said but she was now hugging him. Matt and Cody with the help of Wormmon had got all of the Digimon and people who were in pain together now.

"Patamon you didn't even notice me earlier did you? I cuddled up to you. Me and Wizardmon are just friends. I was hoping we could be something more." Gatomon whispered in Patamon's ear. Patamon just closed his eyes and remained in the hug with Gatomon.

Meanwhile Kabuterimon, Izzy and Wizardmon had found Ian. They flew down to him. He had his head scarf off. He had black hair with a red stripe through it. Wizardmon and Izzy jumped off of Kabuterimon.

"I could kill you all if I wanted." Ian claimed. Izzy then shook his head.

"Don't you get it you may be the same age as everyone here but you act like a five year old. That's why no one likes you." Wizardmon stated. Ian then ran up to Wizardmon and punched him.

"You don't hit Digimon as a rule but then you hit one who befriended you and tried to help you. You're sick." Izzy said. He then punched Ian in the face. Ian fell to the floor in pain.

"Why did you hit me?" Ian asked. Izzy just shook his head.

"Someone needed to knock some sense into you before you started harming innocent creatures. Looks like I was too late." Izzy told him. Ian then ran over and tried to punch him. However Ian tripped onto the ground.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you when I get up!" Ian shouted. Izzy then kicked him in the stomach.

"Let me get this straight? When you run out of things to say you repeat yourself and try to solve it with violence..." Izzy claimed. Ian looked up at him as he slowly got up.

"Bring it on you nerd!" Ian taunted as he ran over to Izzy punching him in the face. Izzy fell on the floor and got back up. He then got back.

"You know you just don't think do you..." Izzy commented he then kicked him in the place that hurts for men. Ian fell to the ground in pain. Izzy just looked down at him...

"Why would you do that to me?" Ian asked. Izzy could see tears dropping from his eyes.

"Maybe you'll have learnt your lesson now..." Izzy said. He then put Wizardmon on Kabuterimon and jumped on his head. Within seconds they had gone. Ian just stood there in shock.

Everyone in the group had woken up and now was eating some food that Matt had found in an empty local shop. He left money there, even if it was the wrong currency. Kabuterimon then landed on the ground near the group. Izzy then jumped off. Wizardmon then jumped off he was hurt but he would survive.

"Where did you go Izzy?" Matt asked. Izzy then looked over at T.K.

"We both know the feeling. T.K lost his photo of him and Kari which I picked up earlier." Izzy said as he picked the picture out of his pocket. It passed it to Matt.

"Me and Cody wouldn't be here if he hadn't got into that fight. But why did you follow him." Matt asked. Izzy then looked away.

"Izzy punched him in the face." Wizardmon coughed out. Everyone looked in surprise at Izzy. He then looked back at them all.

"I know you'd all do the same. I've seen it firsthand." Izzy said shaking his finger at them. T.K then got up and looked at the picture which had been stolen.

"Thanks Izzy. How are you coping without Mimi by the way? I know it's hard to be engaged with someone when you haven't seen them in ages." T.K said. Izzy just looked back.

"I'm finding it so hard. Before this happened I'd see Mimi every day." Izzy said. Matt nodded in agreement. Joe then got up.

"So why are we still waiting here? Shouldn't we move on?" Joe asked. Matt then looked over at Izzy.

"I suppose it would be good if we avoided the master. It's nice that you were on a beach. It saved a lot of time." Izzy said chuckling at the end. Izzy then looked at the sea.

"What's the matter Izzy?" Cody asked as he ran over.

"This seemed too easy. It's almost as if they wanted us to find you quickly." Izzy complained. Izzy didn't hear any responses. He turned round to see Piedmon standing there. All of the Digi-Destined surrounded him.

"There were once a group of Digi-Destined, they once beat me on Spiral Mountain. However I was reborn and thought about my revenge on each one of them. So I stole this country and took the brother of the one who annoyed me the most. The little kid with the green hat, after being locked in another world for years by that annoying angel!" Piedmon told the crowd. T.K then nodded at Patamon he started to Digivolve. Seconds later Angemon emerged.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted as he shot the holy aura at Piedmon. However Piedmon moved out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me!" Piedmon proclaimed.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted as he fired an attack at Piedmon. Piedmon however moved out of the way. Joe then looked at Gomamon.

"Ready Gomamon?" Joe asked. Gomamon just nodded. Gomamon then Digivolved into Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted as he started to attack Piedmon. Piedmon however avoided the attack.

"Once upon there was a Piedmon who avoided every attack thrown at him." Piedmon taunted. Wormmon then poked Ken's leg.

"Let me fight Ken. I can help them!" Wormmon asked. Ken then nodded and Wormmon started to digivolve. Soon he was Stingmon.

"Go get him Stingmon!" Ken commanded.

"Spiking strike." Stingmon said as he flew over to Piedmon he tried to hit him with it but Piedmon was too quick.

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon shouted. The thunder ball then hit Piedmon in the back. He turned round and then got hit by the spiking strike.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon shouted. He then fired his attack at Stingmon who avoided his attack.

"How much energy does this guy have?" Ken asked, Izzy then looked over at him.

"He is a mega Digimon. These attacks are barely hurting him." Izzy explained. Piedmon then laughed.

"None of you stand a chance." Piedmon said. He then laughed at the end of his own sentence.

"Izzy you need to digivolve Kabuterimon again. Otherwise he doesn't stand a chance." Matt said to Izzy. Izzy then nodded.

"Kabuterimon Digivolve quickly!" Izzy shouted over to his Digimon. Kabuterimon just nodded. He then shined a light aura. Suddenly MegaKabuterimon appeared out of the aura.

"This is now interesting. Clown trick!" Piedmon shouted out.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted as he shot another one of his attacks at Piedmon only to have it hit him. Angemon went flying backwards.

"Horn buster." MegaKabuterimon said. He then fired his attack at Piedmon. Piedmon's attack had worn off because of the hand of fate that Angemon had used. Piedmon went flying into the wall.

"Ikkakumon quickly turn into Zudomon!" Joe shouted. Ikkakumon suddenly Digivolved into Zudomon, he then looked over at Piedmon.

"Quick Angemon digivolve!" T.K shouted. Angemon then started the Digi-evolution process.

"Hammer boomerang!" Zudomon shouted; throwing his hammer at Piedmon. Piedmon was hit by the massive hammer and went flying back. Angemon had just finished his Digi-evolution. He was now MagnaAngemon.

"We need to get closer!" MagnaAngemon commanded. Zudomon, Stingmon, Wizardmon and MegaKabuterimon progressed forward with MagnaAngemon leading them. Piedmon was on the ground he was too badly damaged to move. Just before all of the Digimon got there Ian stood in the way.

"Don't hurt him. I've now learnt that hurting Digimon is wrong." Ian said. T.K and Izzy ran up.

"What are you doing?" Izzy shouted over.

"I'm growing up. I'm sorry for what happened before. I think I know what I'm doing now!" Ian shouted over.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted. He then fired a trump sword into Ian's back. Ian fell to the floor in pain.

"Kill that rubbish clown!" T.K shouted.

"Horn buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted.

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon shouted.

"Vulcan's hammer!" Zudomon shouted. All of their attacks then hit Piedmon. Stingmon then flew over to Piedmon.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon shouted as he attacked Piedmon.

"I feel so useless at the moment." Agumon commented. Gatomon just nodded.

"Gate of destiny." MagnaAngemon said as he created the gate. Stingmon and MegaKabuterimon then picked up Piedmon and threw him in. The gate then closed after he went in. Matt had gone to check on Ian. He had been killed by Piedmon. All of the Digimon apart from Zudomon changed back to their rookie forms. Zudomon ran into the sea. The group then all ran on, apart from Wizardmon.

"You learnt your lesson so I guess you deserve it..." Wizardmon said. Something came from his staff. He then ran onto Zudomon. Zudomon then swam away from Britain. Their next stop was France.

Several minutes later a blue light appeared. Two things came out of it. One of them was Piedmon. The other one wasn't a Digimon. The others were too far away to see who they were.

"So master what should we do with him?" Piedmon asked. He picked up Ian.

"We're going to send him to Australia. You mentioned he said something about that girl... Heck we could play them like puppets. With that we could cause conflict within the group. Five months down the line they won't be able to stop us." The other figure said. Piedmon then looked over at him confused.

"How would we do that?" Piedmon asked. The other figure put his hand on Ian's hand.

"Linking into his mind I can make him think whatever I want. Now that I've erased any memories he had apart from of Kari he will try and defend them from her. The brain is connected all together by nerves. They act like little wires. That is why I have complete control over them." The figure claimed. Ian then opened his eyes. Piedmon put him down. Ian then moved around.

"My lord how long have you been locked in that world that I had been in?" Piedmon asked. The figure just looked back at him.

"It's my home. I was asleep when you came and now I'm here to wreak havoc. I however decided to leave Puppetmon out of our little plan. When he is defeated by them then time will revert back to normal. When the Digi-Destin are spilt then that's when the rest of us attack." Wire tried to explain. Piedmon however looked back even more confused.

"Why Puppetmon out of all of us, why not Metaletemon?" Piedmon asked. The figure just then laughed.

"Please if he hadn't of messed up my plan to begin with none of this would've happened. I wanted him to send Mimi and Matt into that room so that they would kiss. That would've spilt the group up. But no, he picked Tai. That Digimon is nothing more than driftwood to me. However Metaletemon put the blonde French girl in the cage with the others he has proven to me his worth." The figure explained.

"Why do you need me?" Ian asked. His voice sounded faint and he looked so lost.

"You've been selected. Consider yourself one of us... I've patched you up ready to fight. Now before we go anywhere I just want to confirm the girl in your memories is your girlfriend. The man who guys by the name of T.K is trying to kill her. We're sending you to Australia. Failure is not an option. When you have completed your mission you will become one of my saints like Piedmon here." Wire proclaimed. The blue light then reappeared and the three of them walked through it.

The group were heading to France now. They were unaware that there wasn't going to be a challenge in the other countries.

"Izzy we're getting closer to Mimi. Are you looking forward to seeing her?" Ken asked. Izzy then nodded.

"Of course I am. I haven't heard talk in marriage for ages. I can't wait." Izzy confirmed. His smile showed how happy he was.

"Where's Kari T.K?" Matt asked. T.K looked back at him.

"She's in Australia. But on the bright side at least we defeated one of the old four dark masters." T.K said. Matt just nodded.

"Joe. When do you think we'll find Armadillomon?" Cody asked. Joe continued looking out to sea.

"I don't know Cody. I just don't know." Joe replied. He then looked back to see everyone looking at him.

"What's the matter Joe?" Izzy asked. Joe looked at his watch.

"I feel we've been quite lucky." Joe said. Izzy nodded.

"I don't know why but I feel something stronger is forming out of this." Izzy said. Wizardmon was talking to Gatomon and Patamon.

"It's great that your partners are together. Kari and T.K would make a good couple." Wizardmon said. Gatomon then blushed.

"What about the Digimon themselves as well?" Gatomon asked. Wizardmon then laughed.

"I guess it would work." Wizardmon said laughing.

"I wonder how bad France will be." T.K said Matt then looked at him.

"It shouldn't be that bad." Matt said as he patted his back.

"I guess today we learnt that emotions can play a big role in how people will act. Hopefully we'll find Mimi soon so that I can be happy again." Izzy said to himself.

What would've have been several days later the gang were nearly all back together. All they were missing were Kari and Tai with the Digimon Gabumon and Armadillomon. Mimi and Izzy were so happy being back together. Sora and Matt were also happy. Ken tried to ignore Yolei however you could tell that they were both happy. They were finally on their way to Australia however they hadn't been attacked once. But T.K felt that they were just feeling the silence before the storm. Wizardmon was still with the group. He however wasn't the newest members of the group. When they found Davis and Sora they also found a girl from France named Catherine she also had her Digimon with her. They also had an American named Willis who had one of his Digimon with him.


	9. Old Friends and Foes

The group were now in Australia. T.K, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Matt were looking in some of the abandoned jail cells for Kari and Tai. They were with Patamon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Agumon and Gatomon. They had opened some old cells. A couple of people had escaped. However it looked destroyed inside. It was almost as if the cell had been hit by one of Metalseadramon's attacks.

"This place is a mess." Matt said as he moved one of the pieces of rubble. T.K looked back at him.

"We'll never find the others at this rate..." T.K said. Patamon was sitting on top of his head. Izzy then noticed something on the wall.

"Hey Agumon shoot the wall here..." Izzy said. Agumon then sent a fire ball at the wall. The wall crumbled down; dust flew everywhere. When the dust cloud started to disappear they saw a shadow of a person.

"Who is that?" T.K asked. The shadow figure then ran out of the room and pushed T.K onto the floor. He pulled out a sword and held it on T.K's neck. It wasn't piecing his skin but it was close to it. T.K looked up to see a green head scarf and a red normal scarf. It was Ian.

"Ian what are you doing here?" Izzy asked. Ian turned and looked over at him. He however kept the sword near T.K's neck.

"I don't know any of you. But I'm aware T.K is here to kill Kari!" Ian accused T.K. Matt then felt annoyed.

"Why are you accusing him of that? T.K and Kari are in love what don't you get!" Matt shouted over. T.K looked up at Ian's sword to see it had a small image of Wizardmon on it.

"Who gave you the sword Ian?" T.K asked he looked nervous.

"When I woke up on the beach it was next to me. Then I came here..." Ian claimed the others all knew he was hiding something. T.K tried to grab the sword. Ian started to pull back. Joe then ran into Ian, he then lost grip of the sword and T.K threw it away. He had cuts all over his hands. Patamon then started to Digivolve.

"No Patamon don't Digivolve, this guy is a friend!" A voice shouted from the hole in the wall that Ian had submerged from. They all looked over to see that Tai, Kari, Gabumon and Armadillomon were there. Patamon stopped Digivolving and looked over with the rest of the group.

"T.K what's happened to your hands?" Kari asked as she ran over to him and grabbed his wrists.

"They were cut by this double-crosser!" T.K implied. Kari just shook her head.

"Here you go my darling..." Ian said as he passed Kari some bandages. She took the bandages off of him and started wrapping T.K's hand with them.

"Here we go T.K, I didn't think this would be the first thing we did when we saw each other again." Kari said. She then smiled, and put her arms around. Ian looked back and ran into T.K. When he pumped into him he also knocked over Kari.

"Ian what are you doing!" Tai shouted angrily at him.

"Tai he's evil, he attacked me back when we were in Britain." Agumon stated. Tai looked down at Agumon briefly and then looked back up at Ian.

"Ian is that true?" Tai asked. Ian looked back at him. None of his memories were there. He couldn't remember.

"I can't remember! All I can remember is that T.K is the enemy and that Kari is the one I'm supposed to protect!" Ian claimed. Joe then shook his head in disappointment.

"This guy attacked us all." Joe said. Izzy nodded. T.K continued to hold Kari. Matt had picked up Ian's sword that he had dropped.

"Matt let me destroy it." Gabumon said as he ran over to Matt. He then shot one of his attacks at it. The sword then dissolved in Matt's hands. Ian then ran other to Matt and punched him. His fist seemed a lot stronger than it did before.

"Leave Matt alone!" Tai shouted he then punched Ian in the face. Ian didn't flinch or even look like he took in the pain. In fact Tai looked like he was in pain. He took his fist away and moved back.

"What's he made of?" Tai asked. Patamon then flew at him and took of the head scarf. His face was made of metal. However he still had a human facial expression.

"Ian you're made of metal?" Kari asked. Ian then shook his head.

"Nope I'm your everyday human being. Nothing weird has ever happened to me, C'mon Kari let's get out of here you beauty..." Ian said. Kari then shook her head back. She was still on the floor with T.K who was still in agony.

"I don't know you. I'm not in love with you either. I'm just in love with T.K he is my world. He has always been in my head since we were split up from each other." Kari claimed. She then remained hugging T.K who slowly got up.

"Patamon lets take out this so called human!" T.K shouted. Patamon started to digivolve. Joe nodded at Gomamon and he started the same process. Tai was sitting down on the ground. It felt like his hand was broken. Agumon then started to digivolve. The three then all finished their Digi-evolutions. Angemon, Ikkakumon and Greymon all then ran towards Ian. Ian grabbed Greymon and threw him into Ikkakumon. The two Digimon went flying into the wall.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted his beam then shot at Ian. He just stood there he hadn't taken any damage from it.

"Why are you guys attacking me? I'm just trying to protect Kari." He then ran over to T.K he was about to throw a punch but Kari stood in the way.

"What are you doing Ian? You're attacking the person who is trying to save me." Kari said. Gatomon, Tentomon and Gabumon started to Digivolve as well. Angemon flew over to Ian and tried to pick him up, he was too heavy. Angemon then flew back.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted he then shot his attack at Ian who again wasn't affected. The other three Digimon had now digivolved. Angewomon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon were now there. Greymon and Ikkakumon had got back up. Cody looked down at Armadillomon and nodded. He then started to digivolve.

"So I try to protect Kari from this monster and suddenly you're all trying to kill me?" Ian asked. He was pointing at T.K throughout all of that conversation.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon shouted as he shot a blue flame at Ian. He was starting to get hurt. However he ran into Garurumon and the attacked stop.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted he shot the beam at Ian but it just bounced off of him. It didn't even hurt him.

"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon said. She then shot an arrow at Ian. It just bounced straight off of him and hit Angemon. Angemon fell to the floor in pain. Angewomon flew over to him. Armadillomon had finally finished digivolved into Ankylomon.

"Is that the best you can do? None of you could protect Kari!" Ian exclaimed. He then got thrown into the wall by Ankylomon. He then fell to the ground. He slowly got up.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted. The electric bolt then hit Ian. He got up and started charging towards T.K.

"Nova blast!" Greymon shouted. The nova blast hit Ian and sent him flying into the other wall. Some of the metal on his body had started to melt. He slowly got up.

"Quick aim for the areas of skin maybe that'll hurt him!" Angewomon shouted. She had Angemon in her arms. He wasn't knocked out but he was in pain. He wanted to protect T.K.

"Tail hammer!" Ankylomon shouted. He hit Ian in the chest. All of the metal started to shatter off.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted. The electric shock then hit Ian. He started to shake. It was almost as if he was having a heart attack. Suddenly a blue aura surrounded him. He then disappeared. All of the Digimon turned back into their rookie forms. Apart from Angewomon and Angemon who were still holding each other.

"T.K are you alright?" Kari asked as she held tightly onto him. Tears started dripping from her eyes.

"I'll be fine I'm just worried about Angemon." T.K said. He sat down next to Angemon.

"Did I protect you T.K?" Angemon asked. T.K just smiled.

"Of course you did. And from the looks of it Angewomon is worried about you." T.K said as he chuckled at the end of his sentence. Angemon and Angewomon then changed back into Patamon and Gatomon. They remained hugging.

"I love you T.K." Kari said as she cuddled up to T.K's arm. T.K just smiled. The others had all gotten up now. Tai was still in pain.

"Why was that guy made of metal?" Tai asked as he tried to shake the pain away.

"I don't know but she sure held a grudge against T.K..." Matt commented. T.K shook his head.

"He wasn't that bad before." T.K mentioned.

They were all now outside. They were now with the rest of the group. T.K and Kari were still holding each other. Everything seemed so peaceful. They couldn't hear anyone else around. Tai was bandaging up his wound. Davis was just watching him. It seemed so silent.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. The group all looked up to see someone who was about aged 18 walking towards them. He was alone. He had brown hair that was medium length, he was wearing blue jeans, a brown over coat with a black shirt underneath of it. He was wearing black boots as well. They looked like they were army standard. He had a gun holder on his belt and had a basic pistol in it.

"Oh great who is that guy..." Davis said. The young man then stopped and looked at them all.

"Who are all of you? I followed this lot after the came to Britain. Why are you so important?" The young man asked.

"We're the Digi-destined we are here to save the world. Who are you?" Izzy asked after trying to explain who they all were.

"I'm the last member of the resistance. Everyone else has been killed. " The young man said. T.K briefly looked at Agumon and then looked back.

"You're not the last member, because me and Agumon were members of that group in America..." T.K explained Agumon was nodding along to what T.K was saying. The others all looked confused.

"What was our honour pledge?" The young man asked. T.K looked at Agumon and then looked back at the young man.

"I pledge to help save the world from the monsters threatening the world and let our dreams of an ultimate utopia come true." T.K and Agumon said at the same time. The young man then smiled and put out his hand to shake T.K's hand.

"The names Axel, Axel Barrage, I used to be a pilot for the resistance before the main base was destroyed." The young man said as he shook hands with T.K.

"Wait did you fly from China to America on a so called secret mission?" T.K asked. Agumon looked up in shook.

"Well yes I did. That was when the base was attacked." Axel said. Agumon then looked up at him.

"We were the secret mission." Agumon explained. Axel then sat down with them.

"Sorry about the crash landing. My landings aren't what one would describe as the best." Axel said. T.K and Agumon chuckled. They had forgotten that the plane crashed when they landed.

"So we need to get to Japan now..." Mimi said. Izzy had his arm around her. Axel then looked up.

"We could always use one of these planes. I know how to get them to work in their frozen state." Axel tried to explain. Matt looked back at him.

"So you know how to fly us there?" Matt questioned. Gomamon then jumped up in the air.

"Do it! I don't want to swim any more. I never thought I would get bored of swimming." Gomamon shouted. The others then looked at Gomamon annoyed.

"Do you always whine this much?" Wizardmon asked. Gomamon just hid behind Joe. Tai then laughed.

"Gomamon reminds me of Joe when we first went to the Digiworld." Tai said. Axel then got up and led them towards an airfield.

"Using this thing I found on the floor I've worked out that I can get any vehicle to work." Axel said as he briefly showed them this small gadget it had. It had a light emitting from it. T.K and Kari then took a look at their D-3's it was the same design.

"Where did you get that?" Kari asked. Axel then turned back.

"I've had this for as long as I can remember. I can't work out what it is though..." Axel confirmed. The light then hit Wizardmon.

"Hang on Wizardmon I thought you were Ian's Digimon..." T.K said. Wizardmon then realised that he hadn't had this light from Ian. In fact Ian just ran up to him and hugged him. Ian was so desperate to have a Digimon he would have been happy to have any.

"I've never seen this light before..." Wizardmon said. Axel looked at his D-3 confused.

"Wizardmon this is the reason why you came back." Gatomon said. Patamon was next to her. He seemed happy.

"Well from the looks of it Axel we're a team. You're not a jerk are you?" Wizardmon asked. Axel then laughed.

"Nope not at all." Axel said he then chuckled at the end of his sentence.

They had finally finished their destination. The air field looked empty. Axel had found a small plane that could carry all of them in. The way there however hadn't gone so smoothly Catherine had been looking over at T.K and had continued to blush the whole way there. T.K hadn't even noticed but Kari had and she was feeling jealous. Kari was holding on tight to T.K's arm. She was worried that there might be something between the two of them. But she knew deep in her heart that they didn't. T.K was feeling annoyed though because of Willis, he had looked at Kari so many times and it was starting to annoy him. The group came to a stop.

"Ok we're going to wait here for a couple of minutes. I need to prepare to fly." Axel said. They all went off to do their own thing. T.K and Kari were lying on the ground together.

"T.K who is that French girl who keeps looking at you?" Kari asked. She sounded worried and looked upset.

"Kari what's the matter?" T.K asked. He looked over at Kari. He could tell she was upset.

"It's just that French girl she keeps looking at you and you might have something going between you two." Kari said. She started crying at the end of it. T.K then looked at her and slowly moved towards her.

"I went round the world looking for you. Kari without you I felt lost." T.K said slowly. He then put his lips on top of hers. The two then started to kiss. They both then finished. Kari looked into T.K's eyes and he looked back.

"I can't believe how much I've missed you!" Kari cried out. She then put her head next to T.K's chest.

Suddenly Axel called out for everyone to get on a plane all of the Digi-destined then walked on and buckled in. They all sat in their seats. As the plane took off Kari looked out the window and saw the country she had just been in for what felt like a long year. She then looked in front of her and rested her head on T.K's shoulder. She had waited so long to be able to do this. It reminded her of when the two of them went on holiday together. She knew from that holiday that she wanted to marry him. She then snapped back to reality. T.K was looking down at her, he had a smile on his face.

They were now flying over Japan. There were red beams firing up at the plane.

"Everyone this is the last stop. You're going to have to jump out with Wizardmon, he will safely send you down to the beaches where you can make your way through to the city and reach Puppetmon's citadel." Axel said through the microphone. Wizardmon ran out of the cockpit. Everyone went around him. They all then jumped out with him.

"Where's Axel?" Kari asked as they fell through the sky.

"He's creating the diversion. He told me to tell you he wishes god's speed to all of you." Wizardmon said. The group all looked around at each other. Each one could tell that they were feeling depressed. However Catherine bumped into T.K as they fell down. Kari looked up. Suddenly they started to fall at a normal pace; it seemed a lot more controlled. Wizardmon had made a net around them. T.K pushed Catherine off and tried to hug Kari. She however rejected him. He looked back at her confused. They looked over at Patamon and Gatomon who were both hugging.

They soon landed on the beach. T.K ran over to Kari and tried to hug her again. She then pushed him away again. He landed on the beach.

"I knew it T.K. I knew there was something between you two!" Kari accused T.K. he then looked back at the others. They were all confused. Izzy walked up to Kari.

"He fought to be with you. That Ian person stole a photo T.K keeps of you in his pocket." Izzy said. Kari then pretended that she hadn't heard any of that.

"Kari I don't understand you sometimes. I don't think you understand how much I love you!" T.K shouted. Matt and Tai then grabbed T.K. Kari looked back. She could tell he felt upset and confused.

"I'm sorry T.K..." She said weakly. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Several minutes later the group had started to run through the streets they were near. They looked up to see the plane. Several of the red beams were being shot at it. They continued to look up to see a beam go straight in the middle of it. The plane then started to explode. Soon enough the whole plane was gone. They all looked up in shook as the plane that had flown them there was destroyed.


	10. Puppetmon's Last String

"I wonder if Axel is ok." Gatomon said as they looked up at where the plane had been destroyed. Everyone looked depressed. However they needed to continue on their journey to stop Puppetmon.

"Oh well there is always a chance he survived." Wizardmon said. The group had noticed that the streets were empty. Maybe they had all been put in jail but there could've been a much worse fate.

"T.K what do you think happened to my parents?" Kari asked she sounded upset. T.K just looked away. Kari then shook his arm. Tai then gave a glare at T.K. He could tell he wanted him to say something to cheer Kari up.

"Maybe they were never found by Puppetmon. I mean maybe they hid. They know about Digimon so if they were to attack they would know where to hide." T.K said he knew in his heart there was a large chance he wasn't right but at least it was better for her to fight with hope.

"Yeah hopefully everyone's parents have done that." Izzy added. They could finally see the citadel that Puppetmon had made. It looked like a massive tree. They ran up to it and saw a door.

"Should we go through it?" Mimi asked. Ken then looked at Izzy.

"I think we should split into two teams a group of us should move in from the top and another group should move in from the bottom. That way we can surround Puppetmon." Ken suggested. Izzy nodded and then looked over at Tai and Matt.

"The team leaders should be Tai and Matt." Izzy commanded. Tai and Matt then ran to two sides. The rest of the grouped then lined up.

"I think Axel has survived the plane crash. I'm going to go find him." Wizardmon said as he flew off. Kari and T.K both smiled knowing that the person who had sacrificed himself had a chance of still being alive. Izzy then nodded and the two team leaders started to pick out team members. Matt went first.

"I pick Sora!" Matt shouted. Sora then walked behind him.

"I pick my sister Kari!" Tai shouted. Kari went behind Tai. She then looked over at T.K and smiled.

"C'mon T.K you're over here." Matt shouted. T.K ran behind him. Kari suddenly lost her smile she then tugged her brother's arm and pointed over at T.K.

"I pick Joe. Ikkakumon will be a very useful Digimon to us." Tai said. Joe and Gomamon ran behind him. Gomamon smiled.

"I pick Izzy. MegaKabuterimon will be a great asset for us." Matt said. He laughed at the end of his sentence. Izzy and Tentomon ran behind Matt.

"Davis come over here!" Tai commanded. Davis and Veemon then ran behind Tai. Davis was relieved that he wasn't picked last.

"Since I assume my team is taking the top I'll take Yolei." Matt said. Yolei and Hawkmon ran up to that group. Hawkmon looked up to the top of the tree. It sure was long.

"Cody we pick you!" Tai said. Cody and Armadillomon ran up to the group. Armadillomon was eating some food. He then gave his food to Cody.

"I can't eat this..." Cody said. He gave the food back to Armadillomon who continued to eat it like he hadn't eaten anything in years.

"American kid you're with us..." Matt said. Willis then pointed to himself and Matt nodded. Willis and Terriermon then ran over to Matt's team.

"Fine then we'll take the French girl then Matt." Tai said. Catherine and Floramon ran other to Tai's group. Tai looked around to see his sister giving him evils. He knew that she was jealous of her but it would be better than her being in T.K's group. He knew that Kari was going to be paranoid and that it would reflect on her attack. But he also knew that if Kari and T.K were in the same group that they just wouldn't work well. Mimi and Ken were the only people left standing. Matt knew that if he picked Ken he would have a distinct advantage. But if he picked Mimi then Izzy would be happier and she wouldn't have the embarrassment of being last pick. Matt finally came to a choice.

"I pick Ken..." Matt nervously said out. Mimi suddenly looked annoyed. Ken and Wormmon then ran out of the way and hid behind Yolei. Yolei looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Ok guys we're going to go to the top now... Have fun!" Izzy said. Tentomon had digivolved into Kabuterimon and then had digivolved again into MegaKabuterimon. All of Matt's team then jumped onto MegaKabuterimon. He then flew to the top of the tree. T.K looked down as Kari slowly got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. Matt patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry T.K she'll be fine trust me." Matt said. He knew T.K was upset but he couldn't stay upset that could ruin the whole dynamic of the plan. T.K looked at his picture. He then smiled.

"I know I'm going to miss her. I felt like I just found her again. Matt it's so hard." T.K said. A couple of tears dropped from his eyes.

"Don't worry T.K Kari will be fine." Sora added. Izzy then looked back.

"Don't worry T.K soon enough you and Kari will be back together. Hey look theirs Wizardmon!" Izzy shouted and pointed. He had forgotten what he was going to say. Wizardmon was standing on top of a building with two other figures. T.K looked down. One of them was Axel but the other one looked like his old friend from high school. T.K rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry T.K everything will be ok." Matt said. He was worried that T.K was still upset about Kari. They had finally reached the top of the tree.

"Ok Izzy I think we'll have to break the tree open." Ken suggested. Izzy then nodded.

"Yeah it's not as if they've given us an open door." Izzy sarcastically added. MegaKabuterimon then flew straight into the building. They saw that there was a room full of Mushroomon. Everyone then nodded at each other and all the Digimon started to digivolve. Soon Angemon, Stingmon, Birdramon and Aquilamon all flew down and started attacking. Garurumon and Gargomon jumped off of MegaKabuterimon.

"I really want to help them out..." MegaKabuterimon Izzy just patted his back.

"Don't worry you'll get to attack later but at the moment you need to protect us." Izzy confirmed.

All the Mushroomon had been defeated in that room. The group then landed on the floor. All of the members of the group then jumped off of MegaKabuterimon. All of their Digimon ran up to them. Suddenly the room had a nasty feel to it. It felt like it had darkness in it.

"I'm glad to see that you've all returned... Can you remember me?" A voice said. Matt, T.K, Sora and Izzy turned round to see Devimon.

"Not you again!" Matt shouted. Devimon just smirked at them.

"Angemon digivolve quickly!" T.K shouted. Angemon then started to Digivolve. Matt and Sora then looked at both of their Digimon and nodded. Garurumon and Birdramon then started to Digivolve as well.

"Stingmon attack that Digimon!" Ken shouted. Stingmon then flew up towards Devimon. However He was just punched by Devimon, Stingmon went flying in the other direction. Ken ran over to Stingmon who was now on the floor. Suddenly MagnaAngemon, Garudamon and WereGarurumon finished Digivolving they then went to Devimon.

"Wait you're bigger then I remember." Devimon stated. He tried to attack WereGarurumon but WereGarurumon avoided the attack. Devimon tried to retreat but was stopped by MegaKabuterimon.

"Where do you think you're going?" MegaKabuterimon asked. Devimon then stopped and turned around to see all of the ultimate Digimon behind him.

"You'll never defeat Puppetmon. When you get close to him he'll fire all of the missiles!" Devimon taunted.

"Wing blade!" Garudamon shouted. The fire produced hit Devimon.

"Horn buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted. His attack again hit Devimon and sent him flying back. WereGarurumon jumped behind him.

"Wolf claw!" WereGarurumon shouted. He then hit Devimon towards MagnaAngemon.

"Gate of destiny." MagnaAngemon said. A portal then opened and Devimon fell into it.

"Guys... I think I've worked out how this place works..." Izzy said as he looked at the ground.

"What is it Izzy?" Yolei said. She was leaning on Ken. Stingmon had turned back into Wormmon.

"I'm sorry Ken..." Wormmon said. Ken just rested him on his shoulder.

"It's ok don't worry about it." Ken said as he petted Wormmon. The group all then turned to Izzy.

"Once we've defeated both sides of the tree we then advance to the middle where Puppetmon is. We need to set a beacon to show we have done it." Izzy explained. Garudamon then produced some fire and set the leafs on top on fire, suddenly their way out shut. They now couldn't escape. It was now up to Tai and his team.

Tai and his team noticed the fire. Tai assumed that it was a sign saying that the other team wanted them to go in. Tai and his team walked in. Kari and Catherine were walking at the back. Kari looked upset.

"Don't worry Kari soon we'll be out of here and you can kiss the guy of your dreams. That's what I intend to do." Catherine said trying to cheer up Kari.

"Who is that for you?" Kari asked. Catherine then blushed and looked back. She then started rubbing her own arm.

"Well that blonde guy you are very close to is. We met in France when the Digimon went everywhere. When I saw him again I fell in love." Catherine said. Kari suddenly looked very annoyed. Catherine wasn't sure what the matter was.

"Me and him are getting married..." Kari said. Catherine looked in shock. She had just admitted her feelings about her dream boy to the one person who would hate her for it. She looked up and Kari looked annoyed.

"Guys catch up!" Davis shouted. They both looked up. Suddenly a gate dropped down. Ian suddenly formed out of a blue aura. He had a huge spear but wasn't metal. Only Kari and Catherine were on the other side of the gate. The others all ran up to the gate.

"You have to have a third. That's the beauty of this." Ian taunted. Kari just looked at Catherine evilly. She looked scared.

"I wish that blonde haired boy was here." Catherine said quietly. Kari then realised that T.K gave off a protective feeling to her.

"When's that third person going to arrive?"Ian taunted. He then laughed at the end.

"Why is it always you?" Kari asked she pretended to look bored. Catherine looked up and saw that she was acting.

"I haven't met you before but I can tell you're boring..." Catherine said. Kari knew she would play along. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. Another gate formed.

"One more person can run through that." Ian claimed as it formed. The group all saw Axel and Wizardmon. Axel had somehow survived the explosion and was there. Another guy was with them. Kari looked back and recognised him.

"Lucas is that you? I thought you died?" Kari asked. The man then nodded.

"I'll explain later." The man said. Ian then started swing his large spear.

"Which one of you is man enough to come in here and face me?" Ian taunted. Lucas started stepping forward but was stopped by Axel.

"He's supposedly British that makes this my fight." Axel walked into the gate and stood next to Kari and Catherine.

"Axel why did you go in?" Tai asked. The rest of the gang all looked confused.

"Well if Ian wants a fight then I think facing someone who is British would be a good idea. Plus I know this guy and I've wanted to get rid of him for ages." Axel said. They all got ready to attack.

"Good luck Axel." Wizardmon said to Axel. Axel just looked back and nodded.

Ian ran at them with all the power in his legs. Kari moved out the way but Catherine didn't. Axel however pushed her out of the way. Ian swung his spear at Axel who ducked under it. Ian started to lose his temper and started to swing it continuously at him. Kari went up behind him and poked the back of his neck. He briefly turned around and looked at Kari. She was smiling at him. He then looked down at Catherine who looked upset. He turned round to Axel who was standing up to his surprise.

"You know Ian. Me and my friend Wizardmon were talking about you earlier. Lucas was as well. Is it true you're trying to become a saint?" Axel asked. He then laughed at the end of his sentence.

"What's so funny? The fact I'm progressing?" Ian asked. He looked confused. Kari then grabbed his spear and threw it over to Catherine. Ian looked in shook.

"The fact that someone like you can be so easily side tracked. For example if you look over there. Joe is over there. Want to say hi to him?" Axel asked. Kari had started to laugh and Catherine was still confused. Ian looked back and saw Joe he waved slowly. He was still confused. When he turned back to Axel. Ian then got punched in the face and fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Ian asked. Axel sat down next to him.

"Whatever you're doing you're always going to get stopped." Axel said. The blue aura then surrounded Ian and he disappeared. The two gates then disappeared as well. The group then all met up. Catherine tried to get up but fell back down again. She looked tired. Tai ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" Tai asked. Catherine shook her head. Her Digimon then ran over to her. Floramon stood there.

"Do you need help Catherine?" Floramon asked. Catherine just nodded. Tai then picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked. Tai laughed.

"You need help. I'd do the same for anyone here." Tai said. Catherine just smiled back. Gatomon and Wizardmon were just talking. Kari, Axel and Lucas were all talking.

"Wait Lucas how did you come back?" Kari asked. Lucas looked at her.

"When I supposedly died I just disappeared. When I was at the hospital something weird happened. There was the hole in the wall calling my name. When I walked into it I fell into this universe where all of these creatures were flying around." Lucas tried to explain. Axel looked at him confused.

"T.K will be so happy to see you. He still thinks about you, you know." Kari said. Lucas then nodded.

"I'm assuming you and T.K got together." Lucas said. Kari nodded.

"We're so happy together. I've never been so happy in my life. I do have one question actually." Kari said. Lucas then nodded.

"What's the question?" Lucas asked. Kari then looked back at him.

"When you used to sit next to T.K in chemistry you made that list was I on your so called do list?" Kari asked. Lucas started to laugh.

"I think T.K would've killed me if I had put on the list. But I would not do you." Lucas said. Kari then smiled.

"Thank you for everything you did. If you hadn't then T.K and me wouldn't ever be together." Kari said. Cody walked up to them.

"So how do we revert time back to normal?" Cody asked. Everyone crowded around.

"My research shows that there is an orb. When we destroy it time will revert back to normal. Anyone in the room will remember everything. So that means once Puppetmon is defeated we brake the orb. The time will revert back to normal. My research also shows me that we have someone who is high in your government in there. Well two of them. Puppetmon has control of twenty nuclear missiles. However no matter how damaged everything is everything will revert back to normal." Axel tried to explain.

The group had started walking again. Kari was glaring at Catherine. Lucas, Axel and Cody were talking. Davis was talking to Joe and Mimi. The gang then came to a stop when they came to a dead end. Tai put Catherine down. Kari then looked at her briefly.

"Bitch..." Kari muttered. Catherine gave her an evil look. Kari just closed her eyes. Gatomon looked confused. Floramon then walked over to Gatomon.

"So what is it between you and that cute Patamon?" Floramon asked. Gatomon looked back at her.

"We're together. If you even bother saying what I know your thinking I will attack you!" Gatomon said. Floramon walked away. Gatomon looked up at Kari, Kari just looked back down. They were both feeling worried.

"I'm king of the swingers!" Something shouted. They all looked up to see an Etemon fall down.

"Not you again..." Tai said. Davis looked back at him confused.

"Your music wanted to make me pull out my ears last time I heard it." Joe said. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"You just don't know what good music is." Etemon taunted. Kari looked so lost. Axel just sat there in laughter along with Lucas.

"What are you doing Etemon?" Wizardmon asked. Etemon then noticed Axel on the floor laughing.

"You want to hear my music. I am the king of it." Etemon claimed. Axel got up. He was trying to hold back the laughter.

"You're are a guy dressed up in a monkey costume." Axel said. Etemon ran towards him.

"What are you doing Axel?" Tai asked. Axel just winked at him. Tai then realised that Axel had a plan in his head. Axel then moved out of the way of Etemon who ran full pelt into the wall. Tai then looked at Agumon. Agumon started to Digivolve. Soon Greymon appeared.

"Nova blast!" Greymon shouted. A huge fireball went straight into Etemon. He fell to the ground.

"Man that's one angry monkey..." Axel commented. Everyone nodded. Suddenly a blue aura appeared and Metaletemon's hand came out and grabbed Etemon. It then pulled him in. Soon the roof started to open. Puppetmon fell from it.

"Guys quick Digivolve!" Tai shouted. Soon every Digimon had Digivolved. Angewomon, WarGreymon, Kiwimon, Zudomon, Ankylomon, Lillymon and ExVeemon.

Puppetmon started to attack the Digi-destined. Axel pointed out the orb to Tai. They needed to ensure that, that was destroyed. All they could hear was the sound of their Digimon attacking. Kari then looked up to see the others from Matt's group fall down. However they were all caught by MegaKabuterimon. He then landed them safely. And then flew up to help fight Puppetmon. T.K however wasn't present. Kari looked up to see that he was holding onto one of the holes in the trees. If he was to fall down then chances are he would die. He then fell and grabbed the orb as he fell. He then threw the orb over to Tai. Tai started reading what was on the orb. T.K was hanging onto a cage where the higher up in the government was. MagnaAngemon then grabbed T.K. He then broke open the cage and grabbed the person in there. They were both safely dropped down to the bottom of the tree.

"Hold for at least a minute to get complete control." Tai read out. He then looked up to see that Puppetmon was going to attack him. He then threw the orb over to Joe. Puppetmon went to attack Joe but then was hit by Zudomon. He was then implanted into the wall. Puppetmon then knocked Zudomon back. Zudomon then turned back into Gomamon.

"Axel take it!" Joe shouted as he threw it. Axel caught it and started running with it. Puppetmon then went straight for him. Puppetmon then was hit by an electrical attack.

"Who did that!" Puppetmon shouted. Wizardmon put his hand up. Puppetmon then fired his puppet strings at Wizardmon. Wizardmon and MagnaAngemon then got caught within the puppet strings. He then threw his hammer at Axel.

"Matt!" Axel shouted. He then threw the orb and got hit by the hammer. Matt caught it. Puppetmon didn't waste any time and ran over to Matt.

"Want this Puppetmon?" Matt taunted. He then threw the orb over to Sora.

"Give that back!" Puppetmon shouted. He then pushed Matt into the wall. WereGarurumon ran up behind him but got hit by one of Puppetmon's hammer strikes. WereGarurumon turned back into Gabumon.

"You'll have to work for it." Sora teased. Puppetmon ran over hitting her Digimon on the way there. then turned back into Biyomon. Sora then threw it over to Mimi. Puppetmon then pushed Sora next to Matt. Both of them were in pain. Puppetmon then advanced to Mimi. Lillymon tried to hold Puppetmon back but from a couple of hammer swings Lillymon turned back to Palmon.

"Izzy!" Mimi shouted. Puppetmon swung his hammer at her. She threw the orb as she fell down in pain. Izzy caught it. Puppetmon then threw his hammer as if it was a boomerang.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Puppetmon said. Izzy threw the orb towards T.K.

"T.K catch it!" Izzy shouted, he then got hit by the hammer which then flying back to Puppetmon. MegaKabuterimon then flew straight into Puppetmon. Suddenly MegaKabuterimon changed back into Tentomon. T.K then caught the orb.

"You, you're the one who ruined my house!" Puppetmon accused. T.K then ran away.

"To get the orb you'll have to catch me!" T.K said. Puppetmon shook his head and jumped towards T.K. He then landed in front of him.

"You made a bad move T.K!" Puppetmon shouted. T.K threw the orb to Davis. Puppetmon then threw a punch at T.K and then hit him in the gut with his hammer. T.K went flying into the middle of the floor.

"T.K!" Kari shouted as she ran towards the middle, Davis had caught the orb and now was running away from Puppetmon. ExVeemon then flew up to Puppetmon. Puppetmon however just hit him with his hammer. ExVeemon then changed back into Veemon. Puppetmon then threw his hammer at Davis. He then threw the orb to Cody who caught it.

"How many of you am I going to have to take out?" Puppetmon said laughing at the end of his sentence. Ankylomon then ran up to Puppetmon. Puppetmon just picked him up and threw him into Aquilamon. Both of them then changed back to their rookie forms. Hawkmon and Armadillomon then fell from the wall. Puppetmon then kicked Cody. Puppetmon almost grabbed the orb but Stingmon knocked it over to Yolei. Yolei threw the orb over to Ken.

"Good luck Ken!" Yolei shouted. Puppetmon just insanely laughed and threw his hammer at her. She fell to the floor in pain. Puppetmon then hit Stingmon who turned back to Wormmon. He then stamped on Wormmon.

"This has gone past a joke..." Puppetmon said angrily. Ken threw the orb to Willis. Puppetmon punched Ken. Most of the Digi-destined were on the floor in pain.

"What should I do?" Willis asked. Puppetmon put his hand out.

"Give it to me. Then I'll let your friends go..." Puppetmon said. Willis then just shook his head. He had passed the orb to Lucas. Gargomon ran over. Only to get hit by Puppetmon's hammer. Gargomon then changed back to Terriermon. Puppetmon then swung his hammer at Willis. Willis fell to the ground. Puppetmon then noticed that someone else had the orb.

"Kari destroy this!" Lucas shouted. He then threw the orb that he had taken to Willis over to her. Puppetmon ran over to Lucas.

"You annoy me so much! Any last words!" Puppetmon commanded. Lucas then pointed up. Puppetmon then looked over to see WarGreymon.

"Great tornado!" WarGreymon shouted. He then span around. Puppetmon got sent flying in all different directions. He then started to disappear.

"Please forgive me my lord!" Puppetmon shouted as he disappeared. WarGreymon then reverted to Agumon. While in the attack Puppetmon had done some damage to him. Kari had the orb but wasn't sure how to break it. Tai had got all of their fallen comrades together with the help of the higher up in the government. MagnaAngemon had broken himself and Wizardmon out of Puppetmon's strings.

"Before you destroy it, magna antidote." MagnaAngemon said. All of the group then lost any serious injuries that they had gained from this fight with Puppetmon. Kari looked up at Angewomon and nodded.

"Celestial arrow." Angewomon said. She then shot an arrow right through the middle of the orb. It then smashed.

Suddenly everyone who was there was in T.K and Kari's apartment. Kari then looked embarrassed.

"I thought about our home and then we all came here?" Kari asked. Izzy then heard the sound of ticking.

"We're back to the normal world." Izzy said. They all looked out of the window to see that Japan was back to normal. There wasn't a massive tree in the middle of it anymore. The member of the government then looked at them all.

"Thank you for saving the world from that insane monster." He said. Lucas then looked at T.K.

"Lucas how did you come back?" T.K asked. Wizardmon then poked T.K.

"He did it the same way I did." Wizardmon said. T.K pulled out some champagne and started handing out glasses to everyone.

"I feel that we all deserve this." T.K said. Everyone then nodded. They all knew that tonight they wouldn't have to worry about the world being destroyed.

Meanwhile in another world.

Piedmon had walked into a room where a human figured thing was standing he then knelt down on the ground. It was almost like he was addressing a king.

"My lord Puppetmon has been defeated." Piedmon said.

"It was expected. How is Ian?" The other figure asked.

"My lord he has failed us three times? Why should we keep him?" Piedmon asked. The figure then clicked its fingers.

"Piedmon he has proven me his loyalty. A lot like the rest of you have." The figure proclaimed. Machinedramon then opened the door and walked in. He was followed by Metalseadramon, Metaletemon, Ian who was in his metal form and Devimon.

"We are here my lord." They all said at the same time.

"Here is the plan, we are going to wait for a while, maybe build up our forces. Then we can go in for the kill and destroy these pesky humans." The figure said. Ian looked away. He felt like he had failed.

"I can't stay here my lord I've failed you to many times." Ian explained. He then got up but then got stopped by the figure.

"You've proven your loyalty my saint. Are you all prepared to wait for a while?" The figure asked they all then nodded back. He then smirked.

"What about Lucas?" Ian asked. The figure then looked back.

"When I tell him he'll ruin that couple T.K and Kari. After that the group will split into two. That's when we attack again." The figure said. He sat on a thrown the others all got up and walked. Ian quickly turned back before he left.

"My lord what is your real name?" Ian asked. The figure then laughed.

"My name is Wire. Now get out!" The figure shouted. Ian then left. He sat back in his throne looking over to a television screen it was showing him a picture of Kari and T.K kissing. He then smashed the screen.


	11. The Betrayal

Several weeks had passed since the Digi-destined fought Puppetmon. Time had reverted back to normal. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Kari and T.K had confirmed the date for their wedding. Catherine, Willis and Axel had all gone back to their home countries. Everyone had returned to doing their usual jobs apart from Lucas who had disappeared.

It was six thirty in the morning Kari was sleeping next to T.K. He had his arm around her. Her alarm clock then started going off. Kari turned off her alarm clock. She got up out of bed. She was wearing pink pyjamas. She then pulled the duvet off. T.K was there in his green pyjamas. She then dragged him into the kitchen. Kari started cooking some breakfast while T.K started making coffee.

"Do you want two sugars Kari?" T.K asked. She then nodded. He then kissed her on the neck.

"T.K I love you." Kari quietly said. She continued cooking. T.K made the two coffees and put them on the table. He then sat down on one of the sofas in their house. He saw Patamon and Gatomon cuddled up to each other. T.K knew he should wake them up but he just couldn't push himself to do it. Kari then put the two breakfasts she had made on the table. T.K looked over to the table he then noticed that the meals were on two different ends of the table. He then moved his plate next to hers. Kari came back and sat at the table.

"T.K why did you move the plates?" Kari asked. She giggled at the end of her sentence.

"I wanted to sit next to you." T.K said. He then kissed her on the cheek. The two of them then ate their breakfast. Both of them were now properly clothed and were ready for a full working day. It was now seven forty five. Kari was about to walk out the door. It was time for her to go and teach at her primary school, she opened the door. T.K quickly ran over to her.

"Have a good day at work Kari." T.K said he then kissed her on the lips.

"Remember to come to school after lunch. You're going to help teach the students how to write." Kari whispered to him in his ear.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll see you at school Kari." T.K said. She then walked out the door and shut it gently. T.K went and sat at his desk he then opened his laptop up and started writing. Patamon flew onto the desk.

"What are you writing T.K?" Patamon asked. T.K smiled and then continued writing.

"I'm writing a poem for Kari." T.K said. Gatomon then jumped onto the back of the chair and started to read the poem T.K was writing.

"Why are you writing a poem?" Gatomon asked. Patamon started to fly around.

"It's for the wedding. We are reading our own poems out to each other." T.K said. Gatomon and Patamon then smiled at him, they knew he was looking forward to the marriage. T.K then saw the clock. It was twelve o'clock. He got up and cut some bread from a loaf. He then put it in the toaster.

"Could I have some toast T.K?" Patamon asked as he flew over to T.K.

"I have three slices in there. However I'm running late so you'll have to prepare them." T.K said. The toast then came out of the toaster. T.K grabbed his toast and ran out of the door just after he grabbed his keys for the apartment.

It had been several minutes. T.K had made it to the school on time. The class were aware that they were going to have a guest speaker come in. T.K walked past the gate only to be greeted by Tai.

"Hey T.K what are you doing here?" Tai asked. T.K then finished eating his toast.

"I'm here to teach the students some writing skills." T.K said Tai then smiled.

"I think we're working together. That's because they'll be writing letters to me. I get to mark them." Tai gloated. The two of them walked into the school. It was now about one o'clock in the afternoon. T.K and Tai were waiting to go into the class. They were waiting outside some lockers.

"Hey Tai!" A voice said it sounded like it was coming from one of the lockers. The locker then quickly opened and dragged Tai in. T.K looked very confused. T.K then looked down to see some red gas on the floor. T.K quickly ran into the class room and slammed the door behind him.

"T.K what's the matter?" Kari asked. T.K then looked at her worried.

"There is some red gas outside." T.K said. Kari then walked over and opened the door. The red gas came in to the class room. All of the children suddenly went completely red. They weren't moving. Kari and T.K then heard voices coming from the hall. It wasn't Tai's. T.K grabbed Kari and ran into one of the cuboids. It was cramped but the two managed. The two voices were now in that class room.

"So we're using the energy from all of these children?" One of the voices asked.

"Yup, and we have locked up all the staff we could find. No one will be able to report us." The other voice said it sounded like Lucas's voice. Kari looked like she was about to sneeze. If she did they were done for. T.K then put his mouth on her mouth and started lightly kissing her. T.K then heard their footsteps. They had shut the door and were out of the room. T.K and Kari then opened the door from the object that they were hiding in.

"T.K thanks for the kiss." Kari said. She then kissed his neck. She then looked up at him as she put her arms around him.

"I'm glad we're together for this one." T.K said. He moved down and kissed her again. Tai then walked in. Agumon was with him.

"Guys we are in a school." Tai said. Kari and T.K looked over at him, still in each other's arms.

"I think I know who one of them is." Agumon said. The group then looked at Agumon as if he was insane. Tai then burst into laughter.

"What makes you so sure Agumon?" Tai asked as he continued to chuckle.

"I saw him a couple of months ago when we fought Puppetmon. He was hidden in one of the holes. He was the other member of the government that Axel said about." Agumon explained. The other three then looked at each other and nodded.

"Right we need to get other people here to help us. Joe, Izzy and Mimi all can't help us." Tai said.

"Cody is busy defending a client, Yolei is far to annoying. Matt and Sora are on tour." T.K said. Kari then put her arm around T.K's arm.

"Why don't we call Davis and Ken?" Kari suggested. T.K pulled out his phone.

"Hey Davis, its T.K come to the primary school where Kari teaches and bring Ken, something weird has happened." T.K said. He then nodded. T.K turned his phone off and put it in his pocket.

"So was it good news?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Davis said him and Ken would be here soon. I'm going to go take a look around." T.K said. He then ran out of the class room.

"I'm going to go make sure he's alright." Agumon said as he ran off. Tai however looked over at Kari. She looked upset.

"What's the matter sis?" Tai asked. Kari looked out the window.

"I've been a horrible roommate T.K he keeps getting these letters through the post from France. So I don't give them to him." Kari said. Tai looked over at her. She pulled some letters out of her desk. One of them had been opened. Tai started to read it.

"Wow Catherine is expressing her love to T.K in this message..." Tai said. He looked up to see Kari was in tears.

"I don't want T.K to leave." Kari cried out. Tai went and hugged her.

"He's not going to. He loves you so much Kari. He even came to ask me if he could marry you. Kari I can tell you that you're his whole world. Tell me what was the first romantic thing he did this morning?" Tai asked. She then walked up to the window.

"He kissed me on the neck when he asked me for two sugars." Kari said she then felt her neck where T.K kissed it earlier.

"You're so happy. If you tell T.K then chances are he'll overlook it." Tai said. He smiled at the end of his sentence.

About half an hour had passed, T.K and Agumon hadn't returned. Davis and Ken ran in with their Digimon. Davis then went looking for T.K and Ken followed him. Several minutes had passed. They then got stopped by two people. One of them was dressed in a suit. Davis then looked at the over.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Davis asked. Lucas just laughed.

"Whatever you two are doing we are here to stop you!" Ken shouted. Lucas then looked over.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm here to win Kari's heart. I've hidden T.K away. You've got I say about fifth-teen minutes before he dies." Lucas said. Davis ran up to him and tried to throw a punch. Lucas moved out the way.

"You're the lowest kind of person imaginable!" Davis shouted. Lucas then just laughed and walked off.

"We've got to find T.K before he dies." Ken commanded. Davis just nodded. The two then spilt up and looked all over the school. Davis got lost in the school and ended up in the same room as Kari and Tai. The door then shut behind the three of them. They were now locked in.

Ken was in the canteen. He walked through to the kitchen and saw a huge freezer.

"I wonder if he is there... What do you think Wormmon?" Ken asked. Wormmon started to digivolve. He finished his evolution and smashed the freezer door open. Ken saw T.K and Agumon sitting there half frozen. Several minutes after they got them out of the freezer the two of them noticed that the canteen doors were shut. All of the windows had been barred. There was no way out. T.K looked at his phone. He had received one text message. It was from Axel.

"Guys watch out! People who worked with Puppetmon are all rebelling. I know this because I've just had a fight with Ian and some super genius!" T.K read out. Ken looked up.

"He's playing a mind game with us!" Ken shouted out. He looked over at Stingmon.

"Wait these doors are made of wood. Maybe Agumon could burn them?" T.K suggested. Ken nodded. Agumon then stepped forward.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted. Fire then shot from his mouth and set the door alight.

"Who sent you the text T.K?" Ken asked. Suddenly out of now where.

"I did I was the one who sent him a text." A voice said. Ken and the others turned around to see a computer screen with Axel and Wizardmon on the screen.

"Axel how did you get on there?" T.K asked. Wizardmon then showed his staff on the screen.

"I just have to warn you watch out for Lucas! He's out to kill you! He has this amulet around his neck he can make any woman fall in love with him. Oh and the super genius I mentioned in the text is looking for you T.K stay hidden!" Axel commanded the screen then started to go all fuzzy. Soon they couldn't see an image off of it. The door had finally finished burning down. The two humans and Digimon ran out only to run into Lucas.

"You took your time. I've been waiting here for a while." Lucas taunted. He sounded very overconfident.

"You're not the same Lucas I was friends with..." T.K said. Lucas then ran over to him and threw a punch. T.K went flying onto the floor. He then got back up and felt the area that had been punched. This reminded Ken of when him and T.K had first met one on one.

"That punch was poor..." T.K taunted. Lucas started to look a bit annoyed. He threw another punch at T.K who didn't even bother to defend from it.

"Shut up! You're nothing! Kari deserves a guy!" Lucas shouted out. Ken could hear the rage in his voice. It sounded so pathetic that Ken started to laugh.

"You sound like such an idiot." Ken said as he laughed. Lucas then ran towards him. He threw his first punch but his fist was stopped by Ken's hand.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked. T.K got back up and finally fought back. He threw a punch into Lucas's gut. Lucas got back up and then picked up a locker from the ground.

"Oh did I mention I have super strength now." Lucas claimed. He then threw the locker into T.K and Ken. Stingmon stopped the locker from damaging them too much. T.K felt the back of his head. Ken then thought of something.

"Do you think we can use his strength against him?" Ken asked. He looked over at T.K who looked back.

"What do you mean like we make him punch himself in the stomach?" T.K asked. Lucas threw another locker at them but Stingmon had stopped it.

"Exactly, however one of us needs to get there in the first place." Ken said. The two of them then got up and ran towards Lucas. They were avoiding all of the things being thrown at them by Lucas. They had finally got close to him. Lucas then ran at them and pushed T.K into a locker. He then picked up Ken by the neck and held him by the neck.

"You're going to die. You're useless anyway..." Lucas said. Suddenly he smelt burning. He looked down to see that his shoes were on fire. He then tried to run over to Agumon but go hit by T.K's fist. He fell to the floor and then jumped up.

"You want me to kick the crap out of you then Lucas?" T.K asked. He sounded annoyed however. Lucas just gave him a smirk.

"I never thought you and me would be fighting. But I have to prove that Kari should be with me!" Lucas shouted he then threw a punch at T.K who ducked and then punched him in the gut.

"What I like about fighting you Lucas is that you're not a pushover like Ian. He seems to just give up after one punch." T.K explained. Lucas looked so annoyed and started throwing random punches in the air. None of them hit T.K.

"One of those should've hit you, I hit all the areas that you could move to." Lucas said. He then tried to throw a punch at T.K. He avoided the punch again and then punched Lucas in the gut again.

"You're never going to learn are you? Working with Ian always means you're going to lose..." T.K said as he walked away. Lucas in blind rage threw a locker at him. T.K was now stuck under it. Lucas looked over and laughed. He turned around to see Stingmon next to him.

"Take him down Stingmon!" Ken commanded. He was barely standing. He was using the thrown lockers as a support for himself. Stingmon then nodded.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon shouted. He then started hitting Lucas. Lucas's punches hit him but weren't doing any damage. It was as if his power to lift objects and to be stronger only worked on humans. Lucas fell to the ground in pain. But then briefly stood up and started walking towards the room Kari, Tai, Davis and Veemon were in. He then smashed the door open. Agumon had finally pushed the locker off of T.K. The group of four then ran towards the room and saw Lucas standing there.

"Leave them alone Lucas!" T.K shouted as he ran up to him. Lucas turned around and pretended to look confused.

"Your boyfriend is bullying me Kari." Lucas cried out. It sounded fake however. Kari looked at T.K disappointed. Tai and Davis then went to him and started punching him in various places.

"Why are Ken and T.K so badly hurt then if they bullied you?" Tai asked. Lucas then swung his arm around and threw Tai into the wall. Lucas then bashed into the wall. Davis was caught up in the attack.

"Kari would you like to go-..." Lucas got stopped half way through his sentence. Ken had knocked him in the back of the head. Lucas fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Kari shouted. A blue aura then surrounded Lucas and he had soon disappeared.

"That was tight!" Veemon shouted out. Kari looked up at T.K and looked depressed. Tai then noticed that Kari was holding one of the letters in her hands.

"C'mon guys let's leave while these two have a moment together." Tai said. Davis, Ken, Agumon and Stingmon left the room. Tai then shut the door behind him.

"T.K I'll understand if you'll hate me for this..." Kari started saying. T.K looked at her. He was smiling.

"Carry on Kari." T.K said. His voice sounded so light. He wouldn't be angry.

"T.K I took letters you got from that French girl Catherine and hid them for you." Kari said. She then started to cry. T.K put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's ok Kari. Just let me read some of them now? 'Kay?" T.K asked. Kari then showed him some of the letters she had hidden at her desk. T.K sat there and read them all. Kari was looking out the window crying. She was worried that T.K would be annoyed to her. T.K got up from the chair and put his arms around her. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"T.K do you really love me?" Kari asked.

"Of course I do Kari. You've always been my dream girl." T.K said. T.K then lifted his head from Kari's shoulder and spun her around. Both of their noses were now touching. Kari then noticed all of the children were all sitting there.

"We forgot the children were here." Kari said. T.K quickly broke away. They looked over, they were all still covered in red.

"I wonder why they are still all like that." T.K asked. Tai and Davis then burst into the room.

"We've found something." Tai said. T.K then ran out with both Tai and Davis. The door then shut behind them. They all assumed that Kari wanted to stay with the children.

Kari sat down at her desk. She then saw a blue aura appear in her room. Lucas then walked out of it. He saw Kari and smiled.

"Hey Kari." Lucas said. Kari looked at him confused.

"Hey Lucas?" Kari asked. She was confused about Lucas she couldn't work out why he came out of an blue aura.

"So Kari your hair looks nice today." He complimented she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks you're the first person to say that to me today." Kari said. She sounded happy. Lucas then sat down on her desk.

"Well someone as beautiful as you deserves to hear all of the nice things." Lucas said. Lucas then stood up Kari then stood up as well. The sound of fighting can be heard outside.

"Lucas why did you say that?" Kari asked. Lucas put his hand under Kari's chin and started moving her mouth towards his.

"Kari you'll be happy from now on I promise..." Lucas lightly said. He then closed his eyes. Kari saw what he was trying to so and moved back from it. She then slapped him in the face. The door then smashed open. Lucas's associate then came flying through the door.

"They're too strong!" The associate shouted before the blue aura took him away. T.K, Tai, Ken, Davis, Agumon, Veemon and Stingmon ran into the room.

"Get away from Kari!" T.K shouted. Lucas looked back at him.

"I could do but because there are so many of you. I can't be bothered to fight you." Lucas said. The blue aura then appeared around him again and he disappeared. Kari ran into T.K's arms in tears. She had almost kissed another guy. They all looked over to see that all the children had reverted back to normal. Kari looked at the time and dismissed all of the children from the class. Soon enough it was only Kari and T.K left in the classroom.

"What was the matter when I came back?" T.K asked. Kari ran into his arms and embedded her head into his chest.

"I almost kissed Lucas. I don't even know why." Kari cried out. T.K stroked her hair. She then looked up at him.

"Don't worry Kari. You didn't actually kiss him so everything will be alright." T.K said. He then kissed her on the lips. Kari broke away from the kiss.

"Do you think we're ready to get married?" Kari asked. T.K's face expression quickly changed. She could tell he felt hurt. He then looked away from her.

"I think we're ready Kari." T.K said. Kari then grabbed his head and moved it so it was looking at her.

"You're ok with that almost kiss?" Kari asked. T.K then briefly smiled.

"I got a message from Axel on my phone while we were outside. Lucas has this amulet of charm thing. Supposedly it can make any girl fall in love with him." T.K explained. Kari then looked up at him.

"Are you sure T.K because this has got me thinking." Kari said. She was hoping that T.K was sure but she felt a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm sure. I saw it on him earlier." T.K said. Kari smiled and kissed him.

Several hours had passed and the two were back in their apartment. They had the television on. Kari was cuddled up T.K. The news then came on.

"An outburst happened today in the United Kingdom." The television stated. Kari then looked up at T.K in shock.

"I wonder if Axel was involved?" Kari asked. She felt worried for her friend.

"I have a feeling he was." T.K said.

"A student today was attacked by two people. One of these was a fellow member of the United Kingdom. The other was a fourteen year old American. The student has survived both of the attacks and is now resting in hospital. The other two suspects are unknown." The news reporter said. An image of Axel in hospital came up. They saw that Wizardmon was with him. Then a screenshot came up from one of the security cameras. T.K and Kari noticed that Axel was standing in the middle against Ian who had his spear out and that the fourteen year old had some robots behind him. T.K then turned off the television.

"He'll be alright. Heck he survived a plane crash." Kari said. She then went up to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the both of them. T.K then started sending a text to Davis asking whether he saw the news. T.K then got up and walked into the kitchen.

Kari and T.K had just finished their dinner. T.K was sitting there reading a book. Kari looked over to him.

"T.K can I talk to you about something?" Kari asked. T.K shut his book and smiled at her.

"Sure what is it?" T.K replied. She then cuddled up to him.

"I was thinking. When are we going to have a child?" Kari asked. She closed her eyes and started to rest on T.K. She was soon asleep. T.K looked like he was fine and just nodded for ages. Inside his head however it was a lot different. He wasn't sure what to say. Sure he had become an author and Kari had a job as well but could they deal with the strain. He also thought about what if the Gatomon and Patamon didn't like the child.

About an hour later Kari woke up and looked at T.K.

"So have you made up your mind?" Kari asked. She sounded tired.

"I think I have." T.K said. He looked kind of worried.

"What is it?" Kari asked. T.K looked back down at her.

"I'm not sure we are ready to have kids yet. I think we should get married first. I don't want people to think we're only getting married because we're having a baby." T.K said. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok T.K but you promise we will have kids one day?" Kari asked. T.K then picked her up and walked into their bedroom. Kari had her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I love you Kari." T.K said. Kari then kissed him on the lips. They then shut the door behind them.

Patamon and Gatomon were lying on the chair. Everything in the apartment seemed so quiet and peaceful.


	12. The Good, the Bad and the Horrible News

**(Thanks for all the reviews guys. However this chapter has some warnings to it. Also this one I assure you won't be as good as the others. Anyway be warned that there are some dark horrible elements in this chapter. I'm sorry for anyone who is put off by this chapter. Just know they are not all going to be like this!)**

T.K and Kari were asleep in bed together. T.K had his arm around her. Kari started to slowly wake up. She saw that it was four o'clock in the morning she then turned around and looked at T.K. He was fast asleep. She couldn't help but lightly kiss him on his lips. He briefly opened his eyes and looked down at her. Their heads were both on the same pillow.

"T.K I've been worrying about Axel. Do you think he is alright?" Kari quietly asked. T.K, he then looked worried.

"I'm not sure he sure looked in pain." T.K replied. Kari continued to look up at him.

"T.K lets go visit him. It has been a while. We'll sort out the plane tickets tomorrow." Kari suggested. T.K then smiled.

"It would also be a nice holiday. It's good since the school break starts this week." T.K said. She then smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. The two of them then fell back to sleep.

It was now six thirty in the morning. Kari's alarm clock went off. Kari reached over to turn it off. She then saw that T.K was holding her back. Sometimes they would play a game when they wake up. Kari turned round to him. He was wide awake. She kissed him on the lips and he let her go, she then turned off the alarm clock and the two of them walked out into the kitchen. T.K had his arms around Kari. Patamon flew over to the two of them.

"Hey me and Gatomon overheard you the other night? Are you planning to move to another country?" Patamon asked. T.K and Kari broke apart and Kari walked into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

"No don't worry Patamon it's more a holiday. We're going to head to Britain to see if Axel is alright." T.K explained. Patamon then smiled and landed on T.K's shoulder. Gatomon had gone into the kitchen with Kari. T.K knew this was Kari's last day before the school went on break for a couple of weeks. So he wanted Kari's day to end perfectly.

"T.K can you prepare the table?" Kari asked. T.K then nodded and walked into the kitchen. She looked over at him as he walked past. He then kissed her quickly on the lips. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'll see you out there Kari." T.K said. He then winked at her and got some forks and knifes. He had four in his hand. He then walked out and put them on the table. Patamon was flying in the air.

"Wait are we eating at the table with you this morning?" Patamon asked. T.K nodded. He then put some books on two of the chairs. Patamon then flew onto one of them and sat down on it. Kari and Gatomon came in with four plates. They then put them on the table. The four all then sat down and started eating at the table.

"So Kari what are you going to say to your class before their break?" Gatomon asked. Kari looked over to Gatomon and smiled.

"I'm going to tell them to have a nice break. I'm also going to tell them I won't be around for a couple of weeks in the next month. Today is the day I tell them I'm getting married." Kari cheerfully said. Patamon then started to laugh.

"What's so funny Pata?" Gatomon asked. Kari then looked at T.K and gave him evils she knew why Patamon was laughing.

"Well it's just T.K predicted she would say that." Patamon replied. He continued to laugh. T.K then kissed Kari on the nose.

"What was that for T.K?" Kari asked. She was looking over to T.K who was smiling.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry without using any words." T.K claimed. Kari looked up to him and smiled. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"That's a sorry for how I've been acting recently." Kari stated. She then broke down into tears at the table. She pushed her plate forward and hugged T.K and dug her head into his chest. T.K put his arms around her.

"Kari calm down. We're going to go on holiday and visiting Axel." T.K said trying to calm her down.

Several hours had passed Kari had now gone to work. She had cheered up before she left. T.K had just booked the tickets. He was now packing for the both of them. He got both of their holiday cases ready and had both of their passports with him. Patamon flew next to T.K.

"So what are you going to do about us?" Patamon asked. T.K looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh we're going to leave you with Tai, Izzy and Joe." T.K said. Patamon then flew into the bag that had all of T.K's clothes in it.

"Take me with you!" Patamon shouted. Gatomon ran in and jumped into Kari's luggage as well.

"Last time we went to Tai's he almost sat on me." Gatomon claimed. They both looked over to T.K who was laughing.

"What's so funny T.K?" Patamon asked. T.K then stroked his head.

"Of course we're taking you. Sure you cost more to take but it's a holiday for all of us." T.K explained. Patamon and Gatomon then got out of the bags.

"You tricked us?" Gatomon asked. T.K nodded back at her.

"I wonder if we'll see Wizardmon..." Patamon said. Gatomon then grabbed Patamon and hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about him. You sure are silly sometimes." Gatomon said. Patamon looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Can you help me finish this packing?" T.K asked. Patamon and Gatomon soon got up and started to do various parts to help T.K out.

Several hours had passed and T.K had phoned Kari and confirmed that they were going to the airport straight from her school. He had packed everything and Patamon and Gatomon were in cages. T.K was driving his car that they rarely used. Kari walked out of the school and sat down in the front. She then kissed T.K on the cheek. The two then drove off to the airport.

They were now sitting on the plane and were on their way to Britain. Gatomon and Patamon were in the lower part of the plane. Kari was looking out of the plane window. She then looked back at T.K who was fast asleep on the plane.

"T.K I'm feeling worried." Kari whispered into his ear. He slowly woke up and looked up at her. He had a smile on his face.

"I just had a dream about you." T.K said. Kari put her head in his shoulder.

"T.K why do you think that French girl wants to be with you?" Kari asked. T.K then kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"I don't know, but one thing I know is that I'm always going to want to be with you." T.K said. Kari gently smiled. T.K then put his hand on her cheek.

"T.K how can you be so sure I'm the one?" Kari asked. T.K then put his arms about her.

"Well simple. I've always had this feeling for you I've never had for other girls." T.K said. Kari then kissed him. She then broke off from the kiss.

"Thank you for this treat." Kari whispered. T.K started to blush. T.K then fell back to sleep, Kari then fell to sleep on T.K's shoulder.

They had finally arrived in Britain and were walking through the airport. T.K had phoned Axel to say that they were coming. They had just picked up their luggage and were walking through the entrance and exit of the airport. Axel was standing there with Wizardmon. The group then walked outside.

"So Axel what happened the other day we saw you on the news." T.K said. Axel looked back at them and laughed.

"Oh that was a large misunderstanding. Turns out Ian is looking for his true self." Axel said. He opened a taxi door and the group got into the taxi. Axel had put their luggage in the back of the taxi. Axel sat down and the taxi driver started driving off to their destination.

"So why did you want to come to Britain?" Axel asked. T.K and Kari looked over at him.

"We came to check on you. Plus we thought maybe we could have a bit of a relax." T.K explained. Axel just shook his head.

"Relaxing is the last place Britain has been. There have been attacks from a Digimon." Wizardmon said. Kari put her arm around T.K.

"I've recently been getting attacked by all sorts of people. Ian, some fourteen year old kid and Lucas came and tried to kill me." Axel said. Kari started to cry. T.K started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lucas, he tried to get him and Kari together." T.K explained. Axel looked at them and smiled.

"You two were so made to be with each other. I mean look at you two. When I first met you both you were holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Let's face it, every couple has their stepping stones and most of them can't make it past it. But you two after everything are together happy and strong." Axel said. T.K looked up and smiled at him.

"I've been worrying about me and T.K. This French girl keeps contacting him." Kari said.

"Hang on was it that blonde haired girl?" Wizardmon quickly asked. Kari then nodded.

"She's been hunting us down. That evil genius got hired by her." Axel explained. Kari looked over at T.K and put her head on his chest. Suddenly the taxi came to a stop. The group got out of the taxi. Axel let Patamon and Gatomon out of the cages they were in. T.K looked up to see a boy in a black trench coat and black jeans standing there. He had a gun in his hand.

"You're the one I've been sent to get. Now you can come nicely or I can shoot you." The boy said. T.K put his arms around Kari to ensure that she felt safe.

"Who do you work for?" T.K asked. The boy then laughed.

"She wants to be your lover. Her name is Catherine. Oh and she wants the Patamon as well." He rudely said. He aimed his gun but then a javelin went through the middle of it.

"Leave those innocent people alone!" A voice exclaimed. They looked up to see Ian. He wasn't wearing his head scarf anymore and his scarf had changed from the colour red to blue.

"Smoke bomb!" Axel shouted. He threw a small ball on the floor that caused a large amount of smoke. The group then ran into the town where it was crowded. Ian then jumped down from a building and joined them. Wizardmon had brought the luggage with him and held it up using magic.

"Ok Axel what was that?" T.K asked. He was holding Kari in his arms.

"That's the kid who has been hunting us down." Axel calmly said. T.K then looked over to Ian.

"Why did you help us?" T.K asked. Ian looked back.

"Wire fired me. That guy you know named Lucas made a deal with the French girl. She hired this kid. Then when I landed back here this thing started flashing." Ian explained he then held his D-3 up. Kari and T.K had seen this light before. It was the same light Axel had, had before he met Wizardmon.

"Your Digimon has appeared Ian." Kari cheerfully said. Axel had walked off and grabbed a newspaper.

"I wonder which one it is..." T.K said. Ian then looked back at all of them.

"Sorry for any trouble I caused. I had a chip planted in the back of my neck. Wire used it to control me." Ian explained. T.K suddenly thought of something.

"I wonder if that is what he has done to Lucas as well." T.K said. Ian then shook his head.

"Lucas is still around because of the pure hatred he holds for you T.K." Ian said. Kari put T.K in her arms.

"I'm so sorry T.K." Kari whispered in his ear.

"Hey Axel what are you reading?" Patamon asked. Axel then opened a page and showed everyone it.

"It looks like a Digimon but I can't tell..." Axel said. T.K then noticed the Digimon who was on the picture.

"That's Ogremon... But what is he doing here?" T.K asked. Ian then walked forward.

"Do you think he's my Digimon?" Ian asked. T.K then looked at Kari.

"It seems that Digimon only come when they are partnered with someone..." T.K said. They then all looked again at Axel.

"He's in some fields supposedly. If we find him maybe we can talk to him." Axel said. Wizardmon then nodded.

"Let us just sign in to our hotel." T.K said. Kari then grabbed his arm and the two walked into the hotel.

About half an hour had passed, Ian, Axel and Wizardmon had been waiting outside. Kari and T.K had come out. They had both got changed. T.K and Kari were both holding hands. Gatomon and Patamon followed. The group then proceeded to a field where there were huge footsteps. They were Ogremon's. The group followed them and the light on Ian's D-3 started shining brighter. Ogremon was standing there under a tree. But the light wasn't shining onto him.

"Wait it can't be Ogremon then..." T.K said. Suddenly Ogremon turned around. There was a huge scar going across his face. This was not the same Ogremon who had helped them out against Piedmon's army.

"Pummel whack!" The Ogremon shouted. The dark energy he fired from his fist and hit Patamon. Patamon fell back and was knocked out.

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon shouted. The attack hit Ogremon but he just shook it off. He then ran over to Wizardmon and hit Wizardmon with his club. Ogremon then looked at Gatomon.

"Pummel whack!" Ogremon shouted. The dark energy then hit Gatomon. Gatomon went flying back. None of the Digimon could do anything. Ian then pulled out one of his javelins and then started attacking the Ogremon. Suddenly there was a path of light coming from the D-3. The group looked back to see a red lizard Digimon standing there.

"What Digimon is that?" Kari asked. She put her arms around T.K.

"I don't know..." T.K replied. Ian went flying back but landed on his feet. He looked back to see the red Digimon standing there.

"Pyro Sphere!" The red lizard Digimon shouted. A ball of fire then hit the Ogremon in the face. Fell back in pain. Ian ran up to the Digimon.

"What's your name?" Ian asked the light was shining onto the red Digimon.

"My name is Guilmon. I appeared in this world today to find my partner..." The red digimon said. Ian then patted his head.

"Looks like you're my Digimon." Ian said. Guilmon looked up and tried to give off some form of smile.

"Let's burn that green heap of trash." Guilmon said. He was wagging his tail and sounded excited. Ian then pulled out his javelin. The two then ran at Ogremon. The two then started attacking. For once Ian looked like he knew how to fight. After about twenty minutes Ogremon looked knackered. Ian then turned to Guilmon.

"Finish him off. I have faith in you." Ian said. He smiled after his sentence. Guilmon then ran up to Ogremon.

"Rock breaker!" Guilmon shouted. He jumped onto Ogremon and started slashing him with his claws. Ogremon soon fell to the ground. But Guilmon continued to slash. Ian ran over and pulled him back.

"You have to stop there isn't much more he can do." Ian claimed. His Digimon fell back and landed on the grass next to Ian.

"I'm sorry Ian... I was just trying to protect you and your friends." Guilmon said as he tried to explain to Ian why he was attacking Ogremon.

"They all hate me..." Ian said as he turned around. Kari, T.K and Axel were all standing there with their Digimon. Ian looked up at them confused.

"So Ian who's your new friend?" T.K asked. Patamon was on his shoulder.

"I'm Guilmon. I'm a reptile Digimon. Get on the wrong side of me and I'll burn you with my pyro sphere." Guilmon explained. Patamon and Gatomon ran next to Guilmon and started to talk to him.

"I'm so confused. I tried to kill you three times..." Ian stated. T.K looked at Kari.

"You just need to apologise to us about all those times you attacked us." T.K said. Ian then looked back at him.

"I'm sorry for all the previous attacks." Ian said. He then looked at Guilmon and stoked his head.

"Why are you helping us now?" Kari asked. She then put her arms around T.K.

"It turns out that Wire was trying turn keep me away from the destiny that we're all going to face. When Lucas came back he threw me out like trash. When I came back here I ran into Axel. We had a bit of a fight, then that annoying kid appeared with his robot army. He's American but lives in France. He claimed he was looking for you T.K." Ian said as he tried to explain what had happened.

"Well we're here a couple of days so we'll be on watch." T.K said. Ian then started to walk off. Guilmon ran over and followed him. The two were soon away in the distance.

"Where is he going?" Kari asked. T.K then kissed her on the forehead.

"He's going to his home. He'll be back tomorrow." Axel said. Kari looked up to T.K and gently smiled.

Several days had passed. T.K and Kari were at the airport. They had met Axel's girlfriend within the time while they were there. However they were now at the airport. Both Axel and Ian had said their goodbyes. Kari looked outside the window of the plane. They were moving. She looked back over to T.K and faintly smiled.

"I have some good news. I wanted to share it with you first." Kari lightly said. She started rubbing her belly. T.K looked at her confused.

"I don't understand Kari. What's the matter?" T.K asked. She looked back up to him and smiled. She then moved her mouth close to his ear.

"I'm pregnant Takeru." She whispered into his ear. She then pulled back. T.K was smiling. She had thought he wasn't found of the idea of having a kid. But she knew something had happened a couple of nights ago.

"You're pregnant?" T.K asked. He sounded calm and happy. Kari had thought he would be angry.

"T.K I think the other night we had a bit of a problem." Kari stated. He smiled at her and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I knew you wanted a child. At first I wasn't fond of the idea but then I had a dream about having a kid. One thing lead to another and I ensured that we had one." T.K stated. Kari looked up at him and smiled. She then rested her head on his shoulder. They came off of the plane and were greeted by Tai and Izzy. Kari and T.K both seemed so happy. Tai went up and hugged Kari.

"Hey sis how was the holiday?" Tai asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Tai I'm pregnant." Kari said. Tai glared over at T.K who was smiling as well.

"I'm so happy for you sis. But I have some news. That woman from France. I think her name is Catherine came here today looking for T.K." Tai said. He continued to glare at T.K.

"Why is she even here, why does she continue to follow me?" T.K asked. Izzy patted Tai's back.

"From the looks of it, T.K doesn't know why she is here. Tai I told you T.K wouldn't cheat on your sister." Izzy said. Tai calmly closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Ok T.K I'm sorry but you need to tell her you're with Kari." Tai commanded. Kari then looked over to T.K.

"I'll tell her again. Kari is my world and she'll always be my world." T.K said. He grabbed Kari and spun her to look at him. She had teary eyes.

"I love you T.K." Kari said. She then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. T.K then walked Kari to their car. They put all of their luggage into the back of the car. Gatomon and Patamon fell out of their cages. They all then drove to Tai's house.

Tai and Izzy were now back at their apartment. T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon had walked into the apartment to find that Catherine was sitting there on one of their chairs. Her Floramon was there with her.

"Kari there is only one way to decide who T.K likes." Catherine quickly said. Kari just looked at her. She knew T.K loved her. Catherine didn't really stand much of a chance.

"What happens if I win?" Kari asked. Catherine started to laugh.

"Simple we have a fight. Kari I intend to win." Catherine taunted. They both then looked at T.K. Patamon was sitting on his shoulder.

"I am in love with Kari. She wins hands down every time. I want to wake up next to her every day for the rest of my life." T.K said. Kari then went to cuddle him but Catherine had her hand in the way.

"We're having this fight now. Kari I want to prove my love to T.K!" Catherine shouted.

"No don't fight!" T.K shouted. However it was too late Catherine had thrown a sucker punch straight into Kari's stomach. Kari fell to the floor in pain. Everyone ran towards Kari. To see if she was alright, Tai quickly grabbed Catherine and threw her out the apartment. Her Floramon ran out with Catherine. T.K picked Kari up. Kari could barely move she was in so much pain.

"Quick put her on my bed. She needs to be lying down." Tai commanded. T.K ran her through to his room and put her on the bed. Izzy noticed that there was blood on the floor. He then ran into Joe's room to see Joe and Gomamon playing cards.

"Joe, Kari is in trouble. She was just punched in the stomach and now there is blood on the floor!" Izzy quickly said. Joe rushed up and ran to Tai's room. Kari was crying out in pain. He then started to check.

"Tai phone an ambulance... I'm afraid this looks serious..." Joe said. Tai quickly phoned them up. Within a matter of minutes the ambulance had arrived and Kari was being taken to hospital. Kari had got to a state where she had closed her eyes and was in too much pain to get up. Catherine had disappeared. Her location was unknown.

Kari woke up several hours later in the hospital. Everyone who was close to her was standing near her. She looked to her side to see T.K holding her hand. She faintly smiled at him. T.K looked very upset. She turned back to see that Tai had wiped tears from his eyes as well. Gatomon was sitting on the bottom of her bed.

"Hey... Where am I...?" Kari faintly asked. She then rubbed her belly. She had always wanted to have a child and she thought that it was a blessing that her and T.K were going to have one together. She looked over to T.K to see that he broken down into tears.

"I have some very bad news Kari." Joe said. Kari looked up to him. She could tell something was wrong because she had never seen T.K break down into tears like this before.

"You've just come out of surgery." Tai said. Kari covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't realised that she'd been in surgery.

"I'm afraid Kari you've had a miscarriage. The child couldn't withstand the punch. You then started to bleed out. Luckily it wasn't internal so you're still in a position where you can have other children. I'm so sorry Kari." Joe said. He then put his chart onto the table. Gomamon then looked over his shoulder. Kari then signalled for the others to leave the room. T.K was the only person to stay in.

"T.K you won't leave my side will you? We're still getting married aren't we?" Kari quietly asked. She had put one of her hands lightly on his cheek.

"I'm never going to leave your side Kari. I want you to understand that." T.K said. Kari then put her arms back down. T.K then kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh T.K I am really worth all of this trouble. We've been through so much... I just don't know if I am worth it." Kari quietly asked. T.K just put his hand on the top of her head.

"Kari you've always been worth it. I know we can make it through this. Oh also don't worry. Everyone I know is looking for Catherine now. She's going to be taught a lesson." T.K said. Kari faintly smiled at him. She then closed her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap now." Kari quietly said. She closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep. T.K was sitting next to her. He was half asleep as well. Suddenly a human figure walked in. T.K looked up to see Catherine. She was laughing at Kari. T.K got up and glared at her.

"Oh hey T.K are you ready to pick me now?" Catherine asked. She thought she was being cute. T.K looked at her evilly.

"Patamon, Gatomon!" T.K shouted. Within seconds Patamon and Gatomon had appeared. They both started to Digivolve.

"What are you doing T.K I just wanted to be your girlfriend!" Catherine shouted. T.K then looked down at Kari.

"She's the love of my life. She will always be the love of my life." T.K said as he tried to explain. He looked back at Catherine who had a blue aura around her.

"Lucas take Kari, I'll get T.K." Catherine commanded, Lucas then appeared, Patamon and Gatomon had finished Digivolving. Angemon and Angewomon stood there. T.K pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"We're not going anywhere. Get them guys!" T.K commanded. Lucas and Catherine ran out of the building followed by T.K and the two angel Digimon. Lucas looked sideways to see Tai and Greymon.

"What what are they doing here?" Lucas asked. Catherine looked the other way to see Izzy and Kabuterimon. Lucas then grabbed Catherine again and ran forward. They then ran into Joe who was with Ken and Davis. Lucas looked up to see Ikkakumon, ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"We can take them!" Catherine stated. Another blue light appeared. Their fourteen year old friend ran through with a load of his own made robots. He looked back to see one of his robots had been destroyed. From the destroyed robot four figures jumped out. Everyone looked as they saw Axel, Ian, Guilmon and Wizardmon.

"How did you get here?" Joe asked. Ian then started laughing.

"This little brat had us in a cage. He then brought us here. C'mon guys we can take him out!" Ian shouted. Axel nodded in agreement.

"He finally caught us. Then we came straight here. It seems this brat is on the on call list." Axel said trying to explain how they got there.

"We can take you all out jerks!" The fourteen year old taunted. All of his robots then started to attack all of the Digi-destined there. Lucas ran over to T.K and then charged at him. T.K moved out of the way. Lucas then stopped and turned around. He then went on a charge towards T.K again.

"C'mon you know better than that Lucas..." T.K taunted. Lucas continued to run towards him.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted. He then shot his holy beam in front of Lucas. The pavement then had a huge hole in it. Lucas however remained running. He then tripped into it. T.K looked over to see that the robots were attacking the hospital. Suddenly a load of fire hit the robots up there and destroyed them. They looked up. It was Garudamon and in her hand she was holding Matt and Garurumon.

"Ian how could you betray Wire?" Catherine asked. Her Floramon then nodded and became Kiwimon. Ian then pulled out his javelin.

"Simple I don't like to take orders from someone who wants to destroy the world." Ian said back. The Kiwimon then started to peck Ian. Soon a ball of fire hit the Kiwimon. They looked over to see that it was Guilmon. T.K looked back there was more blue aura rips in the sky. More of these robots came flying out. Lucas crawled out of the hole he was stuck in.

"I'm going to kill you T.K!" Lucas shouted. The ground then caved in under him. Cody ran up to T.K and Digmon came from an underground hole he had created.

"Sorry we're late. Hey what's Axel doing here?" Cody asked. T.K then shook his head.

"I have no idea how they came here. I think he said something about being caught by one of the robots." T.K said. Cody looked up at him as if he was insane.

"Hey T.K kiss me now." Catherine said as she ran up to him. Suddenly a fist hit her in the cheek. Cody and T.K looked over to see Mimi.

"No need to thank me T.K. I just arrived and I find all my friends involved in a fight. What's happened?" Mimi asked. Izzy ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh right yeah... It seems more people have come out of that aura. It looks like there are some robots here as well." T.K said. Yolei ran over as well. All of the Digi-destined were here.

"Guys we need to get to the Digital-World so we can think up a plan." Tai said. T.K nodded. Him, Cody and Yolei ran into a building. They saw a computer and opened the port on it using their D-3's. Yolei and Cody ran outside to get the others. T.K ran upstairs to get Kari. When he got upstairs she was out of bed. T.K quickly grabbed her. Joe was also inside the building. He then grabbed all the medicine that Kari would need to heal this wound. The two of them helped her down stairs.

"Die!" One of the robots said as they went down the stairs. Garurumon bit the back of the robots neck and it fell to the ground.

About ten minutes later everyone was around the computer. Including Ian and Axel, they all then held up their D-3's to the screen and soon all of them and their Digimon were zapped into the computer.

Soon all of the members of the group were in the digital world. Luckily they were near a tree. T.K and Joe put Kari under it. Cody had ensured that the Digiport was closed. All of the Digimon had turned back to their rookie forms.

"What happened there?" Matt asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He then sat down on the ground. Sora sat next to him and put her arms around him.

"Yeah what the heck was that about?" Sora asked. T.K sat next to Kari and put his arm around her. She could barely move. They all knew it was a risk bringing her here but since they saw all of those people were after her it seemed like the better of the two options.

"So you've finally all arrived..." A voice said. All of the group turned round to see Gennai and Willis standing there. Willis had both of his Digimon with him. Further behind him they could see some of their old friends they made in the digital world. Andromon, the Ogremon they knew, Leomon, Piximon, Elecmon and many others.

"Guys what is this place and who are all these people?" Ian asked. Axel nodded in agreement. This was the first time either of them had entered the Digital world.

"This is the Digital world were all Digimon are born." Wizardmon explained. Guilmon was nodding along with him.

"Before I met you Ian I was born here in primary village. That Digimon over there Elecmon took care of me while I was a baby Digimon." Guilmon said. Elecmon walked forward and patted Guilmon on the head.

"What's happening Gennai?" Tai asked. Gennai looked back at all of the Digimon who were with him.

"When Wire attacked he destroyed most of this world. He then regenerated the four dark masters and Metaletemon. He's been trying to make it so you're not all close. He stole Ian as well. However now he has returned to his normal self." Gennai said as he tried to explain.

T.K was still sitting with Kari. She was in tears. She was still rubbing her belly. She was looking forward to having the whole baby experience. She knew she'd only been with it for a day but she felt so attached to it. T.K put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry Kari we'll soon have one of our own." T.K whispered to her. She looked up to him. He started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wait T.K you still want to have a child with me?" Kari asked. T.K nodded.

"Of course I do. Kari I was so happy when we learnt we were going to have one. Our lives are going to change forever next month anyway. Kari we'll soon be married." T.K said. Kari faintly smiled and kissed him.

"Oh Takeru, I love you. But I'm in so much pain." Kari faintly said. Patamon flew in front of her.

"I can do a Magna antidote as MagnaAngemon." Patamon said. Kari then nodded. Patamon then digivolved into Angemon and then digivolved into his next stage.

"Thank you MagnaAngemon." Kari said. MagnaAngemon then looked down at her.

"Magna antidote." MagnaAngemon said. Kari started to feel better. She looked up at T.K. It was as if she hadn't had surgery. MagnaAngemon then turned back into Patamon. Kari then kissed T.K on the lips. She was looking forward to their wedding which was in a month. They were unaware of the news that Gennai was about to bring.


	13. A Rookie’s Mistake

"Everyone I need your attention." Gennai said. Everyone looked over at him. He then walked into the middle of the group. They all sat down around him.

"What's going on Gennai?" Izzy asked. He had his arm around Mimi.

"A third universe has been created. As you know there is your world and the Digiworld. A new creature who goes by the name Wire has slotted in a third." Gennai said as he tried to explain.

"Wait but that would cause huge problems around the world." Izzy said. Gennai looked at him and nodded.

"It has had an effect on both worlds. It has destroyed half of the Digiworld and from what I can tell it had stopped time in your world." Gennai said continuing to explain his point.

"But wasn't that caused by an orb?" Ken asked. Gennai looked over to him.

"When Puppetmon betrayed Wire he stole the orb that would give the person their one deep wish. Puppetmon and the other dark masters knew this. When they stole it from Wire and hid it he attacked back. Puppetmon was the only one to escape. He then locked up the other three dark masters and cloned their DNA. He then made his own. After that he tried to control me. After the final battle I had with you guys I went back to his world. My little Digivice started to shine. When he saw it he threw me out of that world. Lost and confused I travelled around Britain. When I saw Axel I went to attack him, but something stopped me. Then we got attacked by that fourteen year old kid. After the attack I fled to a nearby street and took care of my wounds. Then I ran into you guys in Britain and met Guilmon." Ian said as he explained his story. The group were all looking at him. From that story they knew Ian was on their side.

"How come you had a scarf change and where's the head scarf?" Matt asked. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Sora. Ian looked over to Matt and smiled.

"I felt I needed a change. I'm a new person so I felt that a new scarf and a new look would work out perfectly." Ian said. Gennai then started waving his arms in the air.

"Back to the point, we need to get rid of him. He now has someone who can go to the Digiport into this world." Gennai claimed. Kari then remembered that Catherine had a Digivice. She then cuddled up to T.K. She still had her hand on her belly. She knew that she had a miscarriage but she just wanted to feel the experience.

"Wait are you talking about Catherine?" Kari asked. Gennai nodded at her.

"Wait so I understand the part about Wire but how did that kid have all of those robots?" T.K asked.

"Well he made one and then he must've cloned them. Like he has done with the dark masters." Axel suggested. Tai and Joe nodded in agreement.

"It's good that you mentioned that because I have some news for you. Most of you are going to take a second Digimon. Once Wire is defeated your second Digimon will return to the Digiworld and remain doing their old jobs." Gennai said to the group. Several of the Digimon behind Gennai stepped forward.

"How are you going to pick which Digimon we each take?" Tai asked. Gennai turned to the Digimon.

"Have any of you got a first choice that you would like to be with?" Gennai asked the Digimon.

"I want to be with T.K and Patamon!" Elecmon shouted out. Gennai nodded. Elecmon ran over to T.K and smiled.

"Elecmon you know Kari. We're getting married and live together so they'll be a lot of company around." T.K said Elecmon just sat down. Patamon sat next to him.

"I can remember when you first came to primary village. Oh well at least that wasn't the worst misunderstanding." Elecmon cheerfully said.

"Any other requests?" Gennai asked.

"We choose Princess Mimi!" One of the Digimon shouted. Gennai looked down to see Otamamon and a Gekomon.

"I suppose since both of you are quite weak you can go with Mimi." Gennai said. The two then ran over to Mimi and Izzy. Mimi and T.K noticed that both of their Digivices were glowing onto the Digimon that had nominated themselves to help.

"What's that light for?" Izzy asked. Gennai looked over at them.

"That's going to tell you who you are going to be with." Gennai said. Suddenly the rest of the groups Digivices started glowing. Except from Axel's and Ian's.

All of the lights coming from the groups Digivices pointed at one of the Digimon in that group. All of them stood up and went to their Digimon team mates. Izzy had to walk near the see where he was greeted by Whamon. Kari's light lead her to Andromon. Joe saw that his light had directed him to Ogremon. Sora's light lead her to Meramon. Matt's light lead him to Leomon. Tai followed his light to find that it was Centarumon. Davis felt cold his light was pointing behind him, he turned round to see Frigimon. Yolei followed her light it led her to an egg Digimon. She then realised it was Digitamamon. Ken was standing next to Unimon. He then saw his light was pointing to that Digimon. Cody followed his light down to the beach. He saw Scorpiomon, his light was pointing at him. Soon the entire group rejoined together with their new team mates. Gennai looked over at Ian, Willis and Axel. The three of them didn't have new Digimon teammates. None of them looked hurt though. Ian was throwing his Guilmon in the air and catching him. Axel and Wizardmon were talking. He didn't know what about. Willis and his two Digimon were just goofing about.

"All of you must return to the real world now. Wire's henchmen have gone now. But you have to be careful. Wire is looking for all of you. He has hired some very dangerous Digimon to do so." Gennai said. The group were then sent back with their Digimon. Kari and T.K fell out of the television in their house. They were followed by Patamon, Gatomon, Elecmon and Andromon.

"Wow this place looks nice you guys." Elecmon commented as he walked in.

"Since we have to stay here a little while is there anywhere we can rest?" Andromon asked. T.K then looked around. He wasn't sure where Andromon would sleep. He thought he didn't need to sleep.

"Andromon I didn't know you slept." T.K stated. Andromon looked at T.K as if he was an idiot.

"No I mean for Elecmon, he hasn't got a bed. All I need is a plug to charge up my circuits." Andromon said. T.K was just nodding his head as he went along.

"Hey Kari we're sorry about the miscarriage. I just wished I could've stopped it..." Gatomon quietly said. She looked down to the floor and some tears started to drop.

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself over it." Patamon said as he flew over. Gatomon looked up at him and then hugged him. Gatomon had gripped so tightly that Patamon was finding it hard to breathe. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Kari went and answered it. Catherine was standing there.

"Hi Kari, I'm here to finish what I started." Catherine said. She pushed into the room. Floramon was with her.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" T.K quickly asked. Catherine looked at him and winked.

"I'm here to win your love." Catherine said. Floramon ran over to Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon let go of Patamon and they both looked at Floramon.

"Stamen rope." Floramon suddenly said. Her vines then grabbed Patamon and whacked Gatomon away. She slowly brought Patamon close to her. She then felt a nudge on her back. She turned around to see Elecmon.

"Hi I don't know you and you don't know me but I have to tell you something." Elecmon said. Floramon looked over at him.

"What do you need to tell me?" Floramon asked. Elecmon smiled at her.

"Don't mess with my new roommates." Elecmon said chuckling at the end of his sentence. Floramon turned round to see Gatomon slice her rope in half. Patamon fell to the floor. He looked confused.

"C'mon Elecmon lets teach her not to mess with my boyfriend!" Gatomon shouted. The whole room then looked at Gatomon. Gatomon started to blush. Her and Patamon hadn't actually become that. Patamon looked at her confused. Floramon then got hit by all nine of Elecmon's tails. She went flying out of the door.

"There you go roomie. I solved your problem for you. Now go see Patamon." Elecmon said. Gatomon then ran to Patamon and started to hug him again. Patamon again found it hard to breath. Catherine was staring at Kari and T.K.

"T.K why do you always pick her over me?" Catherine asked. She tried her best to make herself look upset.

"Well me and Kari have a history together. We're happy being together. And we were going to have a family together. Until you came along and punched her in the stomach!" T.K shouted. Catherine was taken back, she had never seen T.K this angry before. T.K wrapped his arms around Kari.

"She wasn't pregnant. I assure you." Catherine said. She sounded arrogant. Kari then started to cry. She then started to rub her belly where the baby would've been.

"We'd just found out. It was only a couple of days old." T.K said. Catherine looked back and laughed.

"You two are such actors. Now tell me the real reason." Catherine said. She still sounded arrogant. Suddenly Kari broke out of T.K's arms and punched Catherine straight in the stomach.

"How dare you come into our household and treat me like trash. You know what your problem is? You're too much of a bitch to care for anyone but yourself. T.K has shown no interest in you yet you still seem to send him letters and try to win him over. We're all getting sick and tired of it!" Kari shouted at her. Catherine fell to the floor. She then started laughing.

"Kari I don't care about you all I care about is T.K." Catherine said. Kari then threw another punch at her. Catherine then got up. She then started to run to Kari but then got stopped by Andromon.

"You are not welcome in this household." Andromon said. He then took her outside and shut the door. Andromon walked back in and looked out the window. T.K and Kari then sat down on the sofa in front of the television. Gatomon and Patamon sat on the other side of the sofa. Elecmon laid down on the floor and Andromon walked over and sat down on the floor. Kari was cuddled up to T.K and she was still feeling her belly.

"T.K I know we only knew for a day but I really wanted to have that child." Kari said. She started to cry after her sentence. T.K wiped the tears from her eyes. He lightly kissed her on the neck and smiled at her.

"We'll soon have our own child Kari. If Catherine comes again I'll personally get rid of her." T.K said. Kari looked up at him. She looked upset. Patamon got up and put a DVD into their DVD player. T.K then turned the television. They all then started to watch the DVD. Kari and T.K had to be prepared for whatever challenge came along.

Meanwhile in Wire's universe Catherine and Floramon had just teleported there. The two of them started walking forward. Catherine looked down to see Lucas there punching the wall. Catherine walked down and started talking to him.

"What are you punching?" Catherine asked. Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

"I'm punching a picture of T.K, he is with the girl I want to be with." Lucas said. He sounded annoyed.

"I want to be with T.K, because of Kari I can't be with him." Catherine said. Lucas then looked at her and nodded.

"We should just attack them together. Usually we're stopped by both of them working together. But if they're both dealing with both of us, we have more of a chance." Lucas suggested. Catherine then smiled.

"Should we tell Wire?" Catherine asked. Lucas just shook his head. A blue aura then opened and the two of them walked out of it. Floramon followed them.

It was ten o'clock in the morning. T.K and Kari had gone out for a walk with all the Digimon. They were in the park when a blue aura ripped opened. Lucas, Catherine and Floramon then all fell out. T.K and Kari picked up their phones and called some people. They then put their phones away. Catherine and Lucas then both ran towards T.K and Kari. T.K pushed Kari out of the way and got trampled on by both Lucas and Catherine.

"T.K are you ok? T.K? T.K!" Kari cried out. She crawled over to him and put him in her arms. She had started to cry. Catherine ran up to Kari.

"Move out of the way you tramp!" Catherine shouted. She pushed Kari out of the way. Kari went flying into Lucas's arms. Gatomon, Patamon and Elecmon ran up to Lucas to attack him. He just whacked them all away. Floramon then grabbed them all with her vines. Andromon ran towards Lucas but two blue auras ripped open and two cables came out of it. Andromon couldn't move forward.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted. She couldn't move because of Floramon's vines. Patamon couldn't move either.

"Nova blast!" Something shouted. They all looked over to see Greymon. Tai was standing on his shoulder. The fireball went flying into Lucas. Lucas jumped out of the way of the fireball.

"Let go of my sister!" Tai shouted. Lucas ran over to Greymon.

"Solar ray." A voice said. Lucas looked over to see a yellow beam. It then hit Lucas and sent him flying back. Centarumon then ran forward and picked up Kari. Tai then jumped off of Greymon and ran over to Centarumon and Kari. Kari was pointing over to T.K. Catherine was cradling his head in her arms.

"Let go of my brother you sick bitch!" Someone shouted. Catherine looked over to see Matt, Garurumon and Leomon. Garurumon jumped forward and grabbed T.K. He then flipped him onto his back and ran him over to Matt. Leomon saw that that Floramon had grabbed Patamon, Gatomon and Elecmon.

"Fist of the beast king." Leomon said. He put his hand in the air. Floramon looked back and saw a beam being shot at her. She dropped the three Digimon and accidently hit Catherine. Gatomon then cut the two cables. Andromon broke free. The blue aura then disappeared. Catherine, Lucas and Floramon suddenly disappeared. Kari got up and grabbed T.K's head. She held him in her arms. T.K started to slowly open his eyes.

"T.K you're alright!" Kari cried out. Tai and Matt helped him up. The group who were there then walked back to Kari and T.K's apartment.

Catherine, Floramon and Lucas landed back in Wire's world. Wire was standing in front of them with his arms crossed. He looked down at all three of them. The three of them trembled in fear. Only one person had betrayed Wire in the past and he had been banished from Wire's world.

"So you went to get them on your own accord?" Wire asked. He unfolded his arms. None of them replied. He then looked down at Floramon.

"I didn't do anything! I was only following Catherine!" Floramon screamed out. Wire then looked up. Floramon then ran out. Wire was left looking at Lucas and Catherine.

"What I love about the kid with the trench coat is that he doesn't disobey me. He isn't like the dark masters or Ian!" Wire shouted at the two of them. Lucas grabbed Catherine's arm.

"Leave her alone it was my idea!" Lucas shouted back. Wire then nodded at Catherine as a signal for her to leave the room. She left the room. She looked back to see Lucas and Wire standing there. Lucas went up to punch him but some cables appeared out of the floor and grabbed Lucas. Lucas suddenly fell to the ground. Catherine ran back in and cut the cables.

"Leave him alone!" Catherine shouted. Wire started to laugh.

"You think I care what you think. You may think I'm evil but at least I don't murder unborn children." Wire said trying to taunt Catherine.

"I didn't murder anyone." Catherine cried out. Wire continued to laugh and shook his head.

"You're finished here. Catherine, Lucas and Floramon you may never come to my domain again. Using the power that I have stolen from that dark master Metalseadramon I banish you from my domain... River of power!" Wire shouted. He then opened his hand and shot his attack at the three of them. Once he had finished they had disappeared.

"Do you need me to check on them?" A voice said from behind Wire. He turned around to see the fourteen year old in the trench coat flying in the air with the jet pack he had made. It was made out of metals found in Wire's universe.

"Yes I will need you to check on them. That Digivice was my only way into the digital world. Can you copy the data and send it to me?" Wire asked.

"Any other requests?" he fourteen year old kid asked. He crossed his arms.

"What is your name?" Wire asked. The kid shrugged at him.

"I'd rather not share that information with you. What do you want me to do after I've copied the Digivice?" The fourteen year old asked.

"Ensure that they don't get in the way. But before you go I'm going to give you an upgrade. This way you'll be able to defeat Digimon by yourself." Wire said. The two then started laughing. Wire looked back at the caged dark masters. Sure Metaletemon had escaped but what could one Digimon do to stop him.


	14. The Story of Love and a Cake

It was Valentine's Day and every Valentine's Day all of the Digi destined met up and went out for a meal together. All of them would take their dates with them. T.K was going with Kari, Izzy was going with Mimi, Matt was going with Sora and Yolei was going with Ken. The group were all sitting at the restaurant. Joe was going to bring a friend from work. She had red hair and wore glasses. Davis was going to bring a friend who was once a customer of his. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Cody was going to bring a girl who he had met at school. She was short and had black hair. Tai had met a girl at the super market. She seemed cute. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

However it was early in the morning. Kari was lying on the bed cuddled up to T.K. She was glad it was a Saturday. It meant she had the day off so she could spend it with T.K. Kari opened her eyes and saw T.K fast asleep. She then moved up closer to him and kissed him on the lips. T.K slowly opened his eyes and kissed back. T.K slowly sat himself on the bed. Kari sat next to him. T.K looked over to her briefly. He could tell Kari was excited about this day.

"T.K can we open our cards now?" Kari quickly asked. She was really excited about today.

"Sure Kari." T.K said. He then smiled at her. She then opened one of the draws next to her bed and pulled out a card. She passed it over to T.K who then started to open it. He opened the card to see a huge love heart on it. He opened the card and looked at her. The card told him about how much she loved him.

"I love you Takeru." Kari said. She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. T.K then moved to the side and pulled out a huge card. It was in a huge envelope. Kari started to open it. When she opened the envelope and then looked into the card. She then kissed T.K on the lips. T.K slowly broke away.

"I love you too Kari." T.K said. Kari then pulled him back into another kiss. She then broke away from the kiss. She then pulled out a present. T.K looked down at it.

"Open it Takeru, it's a little present for you." Kari cheerfully said. T.K then started to open the present. It was a black box. He then opened it to see a golden watch. T.K then kissed her on the neck.

"Thank you Kari. How did you know I wanted this watch?" T.K asked. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you to well Takeru." Kari said as she winked at him. T.K then pulled out a present and gave it to Kari. With no hesitation she opened the present to see a dark blue box. She opened the blue box to see a golden necklace in it. She put it on and then kissed T.K on the lips. T.K broke away and smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you're happy. I love you Kari." T.K said. The two of them got up and walked to the door. The two of them opened the door to see that none of the Digimon were in the lounge or dining area. Kari and T.K walked into the kitchen to see all four of the Digimon cooking something. They then all looked at the couple in shock.

"You're supposed to be in bed?" Gatomon stated. Patamon then nodded. The alarm on the stove then went. Elecmon then pushed Kari and T.K out of the kitchen and shut the door. The two looked at each other confused. They had been locked out of their kitchen by four Digimon. Gatomon then opened the door. And the four of them walked out.

"We wanted to surprise you with something." Gatomon said. Patamon started to crack up. Gatomon looked over to him. He quickly stopped and looked serious again.

"We baked you a cake." Patamon said. All of them then smiled at the two Digi-Destined. Andromon then grabbed the cake out of the kitchen and walked over to the table. He then placed the cake on the table. Gatomon then ran back to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and forks. Elecmon lead everyone to the table. They all sat down at the table. Andromon then started cutting the cake and gave each of them a slice. They were all sitting there eating their slices of the cake. Apart from Andromon who wasn't bothered about eating.

"So can you tell us about your first valentine T.K?" Patamon asked. T.K then put his hand behind his head and started rubbing it. It looked like he was embarrassed.

"Yeah T.K you've never told me that story." Kari said. He then put his hands on the table and started talking.

"Well here goes nothing. It was back when me and Kari were in high school..." T.K said as he started telling the story.

Several years before, back when Kari and T.K were in school, Lucas had recently passed away at hospital. At least that's what the school had been told. T.K had been back for a couple of months now.

T.K walked into the school by himself. It was the one day he couldn't stand of the whole year. It was the one day that Kari would try and avoid all of the boys in the school. Last year she hid behind Davis for the whole day but this year she didn't have a boy to hide behind. T.K continued to walk through the school corridor. He suddenly came to a stop. It was Kari's locker. He then pulled a card out of his bag and pushed it into the locker. He knew she wouldn't know it was him. He then continued to walk down the school corridor. Suddenly two hands covered his eyes.

"Hey T.K it's only me..." Someone said. He turned round to see Kari. T.K gave off a friendly smile. Kari started to blush. T.K then nodded and the two walked off. T.K had finally arrived at his locker. Kari was standing next to him. As he opened the locker door he saw a note fell out.

"I wonder who this could be from?" T.K said. He started to open the envelope. He had got these in the past but had never been successful at finding out who the person was who sent it was.

"Wow T.K you have a secret admirer. That's great news." Kari said. Her voice sounded a little disappointed. T.K then looked at his watch. He noticed that his sports class had started. He then ran off. He couldn't miss sports otherwise he would be forced to do laps all of the next lesson.

He arrived at the changing rooms on time. A couple of minutes later all of the members of his class were on an outside court. The teacher then threw a basketball into the middle of the court.

"Today class we are going to play a game of basketball. I play by two simple rules. First when you move you must make sure you are bouncing the ball. Second of all no hitting each other, Davis and Mel you'll be the team captains!" The teacher shouted to his whole class.

When selecting the teams T.K was picked by Davis. They were playing the basketball game. Davis's team were winning. Out of three of the points T.K had scored two of them. T.K noticed that people had started to watch. It was the people from the hall. All of these people would've had free periods. He looked among the crowd to see that Kari was watching.

It was half time and everyone was taking a five minute break. T.K was sitting down on the grass by himself he had his eyes closed. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"You were playing well earlier." The voice said. T.K then opened his eyes. He saw that Kari's face was right above his. They were inches apart. It was almost like Kari had never heard of personal space.

"Hey Kari, what brings you over here?" T.K asked. Kari then smiled and blushed a bit.

"Oh nothing T.K..." Kari said. T.K knew she was lying. He then noticed it'd been five minutes and he ran back to the court to finish the game. T.K ran back onto the court and Davis walked up to him.

"Ok T.K we need to win. Also I noticed your Kari's guy today. Have fun with that. Last year when I was it I wanted to murder her by the end of it." Davis said. He then laughed at the end. T.K nervously laughed with him. Davis then patted T.K on the back and the two went into the basketball game. By the end of it Davis's team had six points and Mel's team had four points.

T.K walked out of the changing rooms he was then greeted by Kari. The two of them had chemistry next. T.K looked down at Kari confused. Usually she would just head to chemistry and meet him there. The two started walking together when T.K felt something on his hand. He looked down to see Kari's hand on the end of it. T.K looked at her and blushed. They walked into chemistry and sat down. T.K looked over at Kari. She was blushing.

"Kari was that your card this morning?" T.K asked. She looked back over to him.

"No it wasn't." Kari said. T.K looked away in disappointment. Someone then grabbed Kari's bag and ran around the class room with it. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. He started throwing Kari's stuff around the room. T.K soon got up and took the bag away. Kari continued to blush at T.K. The kid then sat down. All of the class passed Kari her stuff. Apart from a letter which had the name Takeru on it.

"Oh a letter." T.K said. Kari then noticed that T.K had her card. T.K opened the card the teacher then grabbed it off of him. No one had noticed that he had walked in. He then walked to the front of the class.

"I see we have a valentine card for Takeru. Why not share it with everyone... Dear Takeru, Happy Valentine's day I know we've known each other for years. The first time we were alone you had to protect me. Recently I've been growing feelings for you that I hadn't ever felt before. Phone me when you hear this. You should know who it is." The teacher read out. T.K looked shocked. Kari was in shock as well. The teacher gave back the card. The rest of the class started laughing. T.K turned over to Kari who was blushing.

"Kari do I need to phone you or can we talk about it?" T.K asked. Kari looked back at him. She felt so embarrassed.

"No T.K we'll talk about it at break..." Kari said. They then sat through the rest of the chemistry lesson, luckily over members of the class had cards read out about them as well.

T.K and Kari walked out into the corridor at the end of the lesson. The two of them walked to Kari's locker. She opened her locker to see an envelope fall out of it. She opened the envelope. It had a picture of a heart. She opened the card.

"Piedmon told us we were falling for each other. I guess he was right." Kari read out. She looked at T.K and put her arms around him.

"Kari will you be my valentine for today?" T.K asked as they stopped the hug. They were still both holding hands. Kari nodded.

"I've been trying to drop you hints all day T.K. Of course I'll be your valentines." Kari said. The two then walked outside. They had about ten minutes till their next lesson. Kari and T.K were sitting on the grass together. T.K had his arm around Kari. She had rested her head on his shoulder. This was the first time she had ever done it. She didn't know that it would soon become a habit.

"I never thought I would be the boy holding you in his arms." T.K said. Kari looked him and gently smiled at him, she also had a blush on her face.

"T.K how long have you had a crush on me?" Kari asked. T.K looked away. He didn't want to tell Kari the truth, because if she knew she would start to hate herself. Every time he got hit by Davis she seemed to always turn a blind eye.

"Oh... It's only been recently." T.K quietly said. His voice tone suggested that he was lying. Kari looked over at him. He was looking away. She could just tell he was lying.

"Come on T.K tell me the truth." Kari said. She then slowly moved T.K's head back round. He looked depressed. He looked down at the floor and slightly laughed.

"I want an explanation to why you always pretended nothing happened when me and Davis fought." T.K said. He looked at Kari who had a tear drop from her eye.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to lose you. Takeru you've always been there for me. I just didn't want you out of my life." Kari said. She started to cry. T.K started to wipe the tears away.

"Oh Kari. You'd have to do a lot worse to lose me. I'm a friend for life." T.K said. Kari looked up at him and started to laugh a bit. T.K had put one of his cheesy smiles on. Whenever Kari saw it she always wanted to laugh.

"What do we have now T.K?" Kari asked. T.K pulled out his book. It was time for maths. He hated math. However at least he was in class with Davis. Kari however had an English lesson.

"I have Maths which means you have English." T.K said. The bell then went and the two got up. Kari and T.K quickly hugged and went to their lessons. On the way there T.K started to think to himself how him and Davis were now basically best friends. Davis had in fact welcomed T.K into his little social group. T.K walked into the maths room. Davis had saved him a seat. T.K sat down and Davis looked at him.

"So tell me. How's Kari?" Davis asked. T.K looked back and smiled.

"I'm her valentine now. I can't wait to see her again." T.K cheerfully said. Davis then laughed.

"Yeah you're going to have so much fun at lunch. Last year she had so many cards it was actually scary." Davis stated. T.K and Davis looked up to see their teacher walking in. He was holding a cup of tea and was laughing at it.

"What's so funny sir?" One of the students asked. The teacher then stopped and laughed a bit more.

"I'm just enjoying this cup of tea! Brilliant!" The teacher shouted. He then laughed again and put the cup down. All the students looked up at him. Sure it was maths but their maths teacher was what people would call insane.

"I bet he'll start war on something. He is always starting war." Davis whispered to T.K, T.K then shock his head.

"Last lesson he said he was going to give out a test." T.K said. Davis looked back at him. He looked scared. T.K then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry it's a test from him. Chances are they'll be about two out of twenty questions on the subject itself." T.K said. Students in other lessons wouldn't believe it. But their teacher didn't really teach math.

"I'm not going to administer the test today. However we are going to do a speech in the English class that happens this lesson. And we're going to start a war... A war on English!" The teacher shouted; it was as if he was commanding an army. The class looked up in joy. None of them had revised for the test. They then followed their teacher to the English room. Their maths teacher then pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Conflict. Why have you come to my class?" The English teacher asked. Mr. Conflict then looked at the class who were in English.

"I'm starting a war, a war on English!" Mr. Conflict said. Kari put her hand in the air. He then nodded implying she could ask the question.

"Why are you starting war with us?" Kari asked. Mr. Conflict then nodded at his class to come in. They all walked in.

"Well it's not really war. It's more a class presentation." Mr. Conflict said. His class looked up at him depressed.

"Please may the people from the maths class sit next to someone from my class?" The English teacher asked. The maths class then sat down next to someone. T.K quickly ran over to Kari. A load of boys walked up to T.K.

"Why do you get the beautiful girl?" One of them asked. Kari put her arm around T.K.

"Simple me and T.K are best friends. I wouldn't want to sit next to any of you." Kari said. The boys all then walked off and sat next to other members of the class.

"What do you think this is about?" T.K whispered to Kari. She looked back him.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it has meant we can spend some more time together today. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Kari whispered into T.K's ear. Mr. Conflict was standing at the front.

"I take back my start of war on English. It's actually a war on transmitted diseases. Every second twelve hundred people die from transmitted diseases. We've got to do something. You see you may not think you'll end up in that situation. But you might. Take Takeru and that girl he is sitting next to. I watched them as they hugged on the field. What if that got out of control. What if they wanted to go further but didn't have protection? This short video will show you what could happen..." Mr. Conflict said as he pointed to the screen. The class then looked at T.K and Kari who were both blushing. Davis wanted to laugh but knew if he did. Mr. Conflict would most likely start war on him.

"T.K please don't run away from me, I need you, you're my world." Kari whispered to him. She sounded worried. T.K just put his arm around her and she cuddled up to him. The video then started to play. This was going to be a long hour.

The video had just finished playing it had felt like a long hour. Mr. Conflict then walked up to the middle. He looked at everyone in the class room. Well stared at everyone in the class room. He then stopped.

"I hope that has taught you all a lesson. Next time you think about doing it with someone remember to wear the right protection." Mr Conflict stated. He then signalled for the class to leave the room. When they walked out a load of boys walked up to Kari.

"Be my valentine Kari!" One of them shouted.

"I'd so love to date you Kari!" Another one shouted. Kari looked at them and sighed. They had got to the canteen and the boys were still following them. T.K wasn't sure what to do. He could tell Kari didn't want all of this attention. They walked to get some food. T.K picked up a tray for both himself and Kari. The boys were all still behind her. T.K turned around.

"Do you mind? We're trying to get our lunch." T.K asked. Kari moved closer to T.K.

"We just want to be Kari's valentines!" One of them shouted. T.K then got the best idea. He turned to Kari and then kissed her on the lips. She then put her arms around his neck and kissed back. All the boys looked in shock as they kissed. They then all walked away. T.K broke away from the kiss and looked down at Kari. She had started to blush again.

"Sorry Kari I just ha-..." T.K got interrupted by Kari. She had locked him into another kiss. They both then broke away again. After their trays had been filled they sat down at a table with Cody, Yolei and Davis. Cody and Davis were racing to see who could eat their food quickest.

"No matter who it is. Cody will race them to eat their food." Yolei commented. Kari and T.K were looking into each other's eyes. Yolei looked at the two. They were clearly in love. Sure they had just admitted their crushes but they had fallen for each other a long time ago. Davis then jumped up and threw his knife and fork onto the tray.

"Yes! I win! I beat you Cody! And now I need to be sick!" Davis shouted. He then ran out of the room.

"Yes Davis you may have won. But at least I'm not going to throw up my whole meal." Cody muttered to himself. Kari and T.K had started to eat their food.

The group had now finished their food and were all sitting on the field. Davis was lying there. For once he wasn't all hyper. Cody was sitting there doing some of his homework. Yolei was texting Ken. Kari and T.K were just lying on the floor looking at each other.

"What was the second kiss for in the canteen?" T.K asked. Kari then moved closer to him.

"Well I wanted to kiss my knight in shining armour." Kari gently said. T.K moved in again and they kissed quickly again. Suddenly all of them could hear large vibrations. A large group of boys then ran passed and picked up Kari and Yolei. T.K, Davis and Cody all got up and chased the group. They had moved further down the field. They saw that the massive crowd of boys had enough girls for each one of them.

"We need to save Kari and Yolei." T.K said. Davis and Cody nodded.

"I wish we were allowed to bring our Digimon to school. That would make life so much easier." Davis whined. Cody then looked at T.K.

"Do you know why our Digimon came back to us all?" Cody asked. T.K looked back at him.

"I don't know I thought we had lost them for the rest of time. But Izzy brought them back. Anyway we need to get in there. Kari and Yolei need us!" T.K shouted. The three of them ran into the group. They found Yolei. However she was standing there. The boy who had taken her was on the floor in pain.

"I punched that creep." Yolei said. She then did the peace sign at the two of them. The group then continued searching. The group came across Kari. The guy who had taken her bag in chemistry, he had his arms around her. She had tears dripping from her eyes. The guy looked up at T.K. T.K had lost his temper. Before the guy from chemistry could move T.K threw a punch at him. He fell back onto the floor. T.K then grabbed Kari and walked away.

"Hey give back my valentine you jerk!" The annoying guy shouted. T.K and Kari then went into another kiss. The small group with T.K then walked out of the massive group of guys.

"You saved me Takeru, why did you do that?" Kari asked. She was still in T.K's arms. She had her arms around his neck.

"You're my valentine and supposedly I'm your knight in shining armour, it's the least I could do." T.K cheerfully replied. Kari suddenly kissed him again. She had this feeling that she hadn't had for any other guy before.

"I think I'm in love with you." Kari said. She then went into another kiss with T.K.

The bell then went. Both Kari and T.K had the lesson off. It was an extra sports lesson. The two of them sat in the main hall. T.K had his maths book out. He was reading through it for the exam that was going too administrated in his next maths lesson. Kari was writing up some notes from chemistry.

"T.K are you ok?" Kari asked. T.K looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm with the most beautiful girl in the school." T.K stated. Kari started to blush. They suddenly heard a chair move across the ground.

"You know what you two need is a bit of protection. That way you're helping the war we are fighting." A voice claimed. They looked over to see Mr. Conflict.

"Sir, we're in school. We are not going to do that!" T.K complained. He sounded annoyed. Mr. Conflict then looked at the two of them.

"Ok sure... Oh no! I'm late for golf!" Mr. Conflict shouted. He then put something in T.K's pocket and ran off. T.K and Kari looked at each other confused. Kari then smiled.

"So what are we doing later today?" Kari asked. T.K then felt her feet touching one of his. He then smiled.

"Well since we can't book a restaurant I thought I would cook you a meal." T.K said. Kari then smiled back at him. T.K put his hand on the table. He soon felt Kari's hand on it. The two of them had the next lesson together anyway. The rest of the school day flew past. They were soon at T.K's home. It was a small flat. Matt was out of town to go and see Sora. Matt had moved back with T.K and had taken the same course in the area where they lived. T.K had found it really difficult without his Mum and Dad but it had got used to it. T.K started to cook a meal with Kari in the kitchen. She was watching him cook.

"So T.K what are you cooking?" Kari asked. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm cooking us a special valentine's cake." T.K said. Patamon then flew into the kitchen. Their Digimon had come back. When Izzy went to Mimi's prom the Digimon randomly appeared.

"T.K what are you cooking it smells nice." Patamon said. He then yawned.

"Oh it's a cake for me and Kari." T.K said. Kari put her arms around T.K's belly and hugged his back.

"I love you Takeru." Kari said. She closed her eyes. She then heard something she hadn't expected from T.K this early on.

"I love you too Kari." T.K said. He turned around and the two started to kiss on the lips again. Patamon just flew out of the room.

Back to the present time, Kari, T.K, Patamon, Gatomon and Elecmon had finished eating their cake. Andromon was just sitting there. T.K had his arm around Kari.

"That's so cute you two." Elecmon said. The group then spilt off.

The day went pretty quickly for the two of them. They had all attended the meal with their valentines. Yolei had told them that she was now engaged with Ken. Kari was wearing the golden necklace that T.K had got her. T.K was also wearing his new watch. Joe had confirmed that he and his friend from work had started going out. Everyone seemed so happy. They were unaware of the events that were going to happen in the near future.


	15. The Temple of Protection

T.K was sitting there writing on his laptop. It was ten o'clock on a Monday morning. T.K was in his apartment still. Kari had gone to work. Gatomon and Andromon had gone with her in case anything went wrong during the day. Patamon was sleeping on the desk. Elecmon was sitting on the chair looking at the door in case anyone came in. T.K decided to take a break and take a look at the news. He then sat down on the sofa and turned the television on.

"There has been some breaking news! Over Europe the sky opened up for a couple of minutes. Creatures then fell from the sky and caused chaos!" The news reporter screamed out. T.K and Elecmon looked at each other in shock.

"Hang on the sky opened? That sounds like Wire to me." T.K said. He sounded deep in thought. Suddenly there was a large smashing sound outside. T.K and Elecmon ran to the window to see Wire's blue aura in the sky. Thousands of Digimon were falling from the sky. Patamon was now awake and was looking out the window with them.

"We need to get all of the others. At least then we stand a fighting chance!" Patamon commanded. T.K nodded in agreement. Patamon and T.K looked down to notice Elecmon looking at a clock.

"What's the matter Elecmon?" T.K asked. He looked up at the two of them confused. Clearly whatever he was looking at had confused him.

"The clock has stopped ticking." Elecmon said. T.K quickly pulled out his watch and looked at it. He noticed that his watch had stopped as well. It was doing what it had done before when time had stopped.

"We need to get the others!" T.K commanded. He then ran out of the door followed by Patamon and Elecmon.

They were now by the road. Izzy and Tentomon were running across it as well. T.K ran up to Izzy and poked his back. Izzy stopped and turned round. He had his laptop in his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" T.K asked. Izzy quickly looked at the screen on his computer.

"It looks like Wire's world has started the attack, anything that was created inside it is now falling out." Izzy said as he explained to T.K what had happened.

"What are we going to do about Axel, Ian and Willis?" T.K asked. Izzy then nodded.

"I've sent them all emails. They will be travelling here by Whamon." Izzy said cheerfully. T.K's phone then started to go off. He saw it was a text from Kari. It told him that she had met up with Tai, Yolei, Sora, Matt and Mimi who were in that area. T.K and Izzy now had to find Davis, Cody, Joe and Ken.

"Right we need to find some of the others!" T.K shouted out. The two then noticed that they weren't where they were standing before. In fact all they could see was blue. They'd seen this colour blue before. It was the same that Wire's team used whenever they teleported away.

"I look at my computer screen for one minute and this happens?" Izzy sarcastically asked. The two then decided to look around. They then started to walk forward. After a walk that would've lasted half an hour they saw four cages. One of them was empty. The other three contained Metalseadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. The three Digimon looked like they had been zapped of all of their energy.

"Hang on we killed Piedmon. I can remember." T.K said, he looked shocked. Piedmon then looked up at the two of them. He looked worn out.

"Wire cloned all of us. Every Digimon attacking your world at the moment is a clone of the original." Piedmon quickly said. The sound he gave off gave the impression that he was tired.

"We can't do much anymore. Any attack we had has been taken away. However we need you to get out of here safely. So that you can guide the holders of the new crests to safety." Metalseadramon said. A light then flew into Patamon and Tentomon. The three Digimon that were in the cages started to disappear. A third light then went into the sky.

"Our time in this world is done. May the Digi-destined save the world..." Machinedramon quietly said. The three Mega digimon had almost disappeared. Elecmon then patted T.K on the back. The dark masters had completely disappeared. They were now small bits of data making their way back to a broken Digi world.

"What was that power that they were talking about?" Elecmon asked. Patamon turned round to see a temple. It had the symbols of knowledge and hope on it. T.K and Izzy held their D-3's into the air and a light opened the door to the shine. The two walked in with all of their Digimon.

The corridor they were walking down was very dark. There were only a couple of touches around so it was poorly lighted. Izzy had turned his laptop off and had put it in his laptop bag. This was because he couldn't receive messages from the outside world. T.K was worrying about Kari in what seemed like an endless corridor.

"This place is long and I'm feeling tired..." Patamon whined. The group continued walking. Patamon fell to the floor. Elecmon and Tentomon went back and picked him up. It was almost as if the two Digi-destined couldn't hear the complaint that Patamon had said.

"What the heck is up with those two? They usually talk all the time." Tentomon said. The three Digimon looked at each other confused.

"On a positive note thank the lord Whamon is not here because we wouldn't be able to walk through here then..." Elecmon sarcastically said. His attempt of trying to cheer everyone up had miserably failed. The three Digimon looked at each other all depressed.

"T.K stop for a second! Boom bubble!" Patamon cried out. He then fired a bomb bubble at T.K who then fell over. He hadn't intended for that to happen but he was just so worn out that he couldn't aim straight.

"Kari would think I was weak if she saw this..." T.K muttered to himself. He then quickly got up and continued walking. The three Digimon then started to walk. They then all saw Izzy dropped to the floor as well. But he quickly got up as well.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Tentomon asked. Elecmon looked over at the two Digi-Destined and noticed something. There was a small light shooting from the floor. It was a small dim light that was in front of both of them.

"Hey Tentomon what's that small light over there?" Elecmon asked. Tentomon flew over to Izzy and saw the light coming from the floor as well. He looked up at Izzy to see that Izzy wasn't pulling an expression. Tentomon had seen this before.

"We need to destroy the floor however we can't do it with three worn out Digimon..." Tentomon said as he flew back to the others. His spirit sounded crushed. Within one day the human world had been attacked, three of the dark masters had died to open up this shine and the two Digi-destined with them had been brainwashed and were now following a never ending light.

"I suppose I've finished the job. You can turn the light off now!" A voice claimed. Izzy and T.K soon snapped out of the brain washed state they were in and ran back over to the three Digimon. T.K and Izzy quickly distributed food and drink that they had between them to the three Digimon. The three Digimon now had some power back.

"Who do you think stopped them?" Tentomon asked. The other two Digimon just shrugged. Suddenly there was a stomping sound. The five looked over to see KingEtemon standing there.

"That's KingEtemon watch out for his king monkey wrench attack, this guy is the king of the kings." Patamon said. T.K and Izzy then nodded at their Digimon. It was the nod to suggest that it was time to attack. Patamon and Tentomon then digivolved into Angemon and Kabuterimon.

"Guys we need you to digivolve into your ultimate forms!" Izzy commanded. Angemon then looked back at the both of them.

"We would if we had enough energy. However that is not the case!" Angemon shouted back at the both of them.

"Ok then we'll run then! That way at least there is a chance we'll make it out of here alive!" T.K shouted. Izzy then nodded in agreement.

"There is a good chance we are near the end of this corridor. So guys let's get out of here!" Izzy shouted. Suddenly the two champion Digimon changed back into their rookie forms. However there was a light shining off of them.

"What's that?" Elecmon asked. Patamon and Tentomon felt all of the energy coming back to them that they had lost. T.K and Izzy then looked at their Digivices. Both of their Digivices they were both giving off a light. Suddenly both Patamon and Tentomon started to Digivolve.

"Are they warp Digivolving?" T.K asked. Both T.K and Izzy looked shocked. The two Digimon then finished Digivolving. They were now Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon. The corridor then lit up. If they were to look on the walls they would see the symbols for hope and knowledge all the way across it.

"Sure you two have grown big but you can't defeat the king!" KingEtemon proclaimed as he ran up to one of the Digimon to attack.

"Mega electro shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted. Suddenly an electric beam hit KingEtemon in the stomach and he went flying back. He then got himself back up and ran towards the bug Digimon.

"Strike of the seven stars." Seraphimon said. Seven spheres of light then went flying into KingEtemon who went flying back again. He then got back up from the attack as if it was nothing. He then walked forward.

"Ok how are we supposed to defeat this king monkey?" T.K nervously asked. Izzy then chuckled nervously.

"I, I don't know T.K..." Izzy quietly coughed out. T.K's jaw dropped he had never seen Izzy lose his cool like this before.

"So you're telling me the guy who used to come up with all the plans hasn't got one?" T.K asked. Izzy then looked at KingEtemon and saw some strings dropped from the ceiling, it was almost like he was a puppet being used to keep them busy. Or maybe Wire had thought that they would attack the stomach so he strung him up. Izzy then realised why KingEtemon was like that.

"I know how we defeat him!" Izzy shouted out. T.K then looked over at him and laughed nervously a tiny bit.

"It'd be nice to know now! I'm sure when I next see Kari she'll want me in one piece and when you next see Mimi she'll want you in one piece!" T.K nervously shouted out.

"It's simple really. What I noticed is this place seems to take away a lot of energy if you're having negative thoughts. However when we have positive we thrive off of it, since it mainly affects the Digimon then they become too weak to move. However since Wire can control what happens in this universe because it is his own then he can make the Digimon attack! A bit like Puppetmon he uses stings to control his team!" Izzy shouted out. He was trying to explain it but T.K and the others couldn't make sense out of it. While this had been going on. The two mega Digimon T.K and Izzy had with them were holding the line and stopping KingEtemon from attacking them.

"In English Izzy!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted. Izzy then nodded.

"Aim for the strings that are holding KingEtemon up. After that he shouldn't be able to attack!" Izzy shouted. The two Digimon then nodded at each other. They had worked out a strategy to ensure that KingEtemon's strings could be cut. HerculesKabuterimon picked KingEtemon and threw him into the wall. Seraphimon then flew up to KingEtemon and pulled out his Excalibur he then started to cut the barely visible strings. About ten minutes later KingEtemon broke out of the attack. HerculesKabuterimon then went flying into the wall. He then tried to use his monkey wrench attack on Seraphimon. But then KingEtemon fell to the ground.

"What is happening to me?" KingEtemon asked. Elecmon then electrocuted him.

"You're out of energy and out of luck!" Elecmon gloated. The KingEtemon then started fading away. However this wasn't like the normal Digimon death. He had a blue aura around him. This suggested to them that this was one of the clones made by Wire to attack. Once the KingEtemon had disappeared they looked over to see a shrine. The corridor had finally finished.

"Wow what is this place?" T.K asked as he ran forward. HerculesKabuterimon and Seraphimon had turned back into Tentomon and Patamon. Izzy and the rest of the group then walked forward. It wasn't anything like they'd seen before. Izzy looked up to see the symbol of knowledge carved into one side and the symbol of hope carved into another.

"I have a feeling we're suppose to show our Digivices to those two symbols. Maybe it'll stop whatever is happening..." Izzy said. He wasn't sure whether he was correct but he knew it was worth a shot. T.K and Izzy held their Digivices to the symbols. Suddenly an area around the main part of the shrine fell down. Water then came up from it. They looked up to see light shining though the stainless glass windows. The shrine was alive once again. They then saw a stone tablet come up. T.K ran over and started to read it out.

"May the holders of knowledge and hope open this shine to release the crest of protection, may the holder put other people's lives in front of his to ensure their safety. May this power be one of the many crests that help defeat Wire in any onslaught he may have created. This crest was once held by a warrior who went by the name of Sirius to help bring an end to Wire's tyranny. If this gate is unlocked by people who haven't got their own crests on them then may they be regenerated when the holder of protection arrives." T.K read out. Izzy looked into the water to see a familiar Digimon submerge from it. It was Whamon.

"Whamon what are you doing here? I thought you were getting Ian, Willis and Axel." Izzy said. Tentomon then flew onto Izzy's shoulder.

"Well I got Ian back with his Guilmon and Willis to Japan nut then a blue aura appeared and took me away." Whamon said as he nervously tried to explain. He then opened his mouth and Wizardmon walked out. Axel followed him out.

"Next time Wizardmon I'm going by plane..." Axel sarcastically said as he walked out. Wizardmon then looked around. He had seen this place before.

"Where are we?" Wizardmon asked. He felt like he had seen this place before, sure it had been briefly but still it felt weird.

"This is the shrine of protection. Basically we're looking for one of the new destined to pick up this crest..." T.K sarcastically said as he tried to explain.

"I've been here once before. I came here just after I died." Wizardmon said. Axel however had gone to inspect the writing on the stone tablet. Patamon then flew over to Axel and noticed his Digivice was glowing.

"Axel what's up with your Digivice?" Patamon asked. Axel then picked up his Digivice that was hanging off of his belt. The group looked back as Axel pointed it to a symbol on the wall. The wall then opened and a bridge then appeared. T.K, Izzy and Axel walked across it. They came across another tablet.

"When this crest is taken you'll have three choices. Select the right path to ensure that you make it back to your home universe. Selecting the wrong one could lead to all of your deaths." Izzy read out. Axel put his hand out to pick up the crest. T.K then slapped his hand away. Izzy looked over at T.K confused.

"We're are not taking the crests. If we take the wrong way then we'll be stuck here forever!" T.K shouted at Axel and Izzy.

"So hang on let me get this straight you would rather the world goes wrong and gets destroyed? Just so you can spend a couple of more hours with Kari? You're such an idiot sometimes T.K." Axel said. T.K then tried to throw a punch at him. Axel however moved backwards which meant T.K's punch didn't hit.

"You don't understand what love his you're only eighteen!" T.K shouted at Axel. Axel then moved back.

"T.K have you lost your mind?" Axel asked. T.K then ran at Axel ready to throw another punch but was stopped by Izzy.

"T.K what would you rather do? Save the world and spend thousands of more days with Kari or just spend most likely a couple more hours with her. Boy I best she would love the story about why the whole universe is being destroyed because you weren't man enough to pick up a cre-..." Izzy then got punched in the face by T.K in the middle of his speech. T.K had broken down. T.K then ran over to Axel and tried to punch him but was stopped and pushed into the wall.

"T.K what the heck is wrong with you?" Axel asked. Izzy then looked up to see some strings attached to T.K. Izzy slowly pulled himself up.

"It's those strings! We need to cut them to break him free!" Izzy shouted. The two then tried to cut them off. However T.K had pushed himself up and had pushed both of them out of the room. Izzy and Axel were caught by Whamon. T.K soon jumped out.

"You guys try to cut the string on T.K, it's amplifying his emotions ten times what they'd usually be!" Axel commanded as he tried to explain. The Digimon would more than likely do a much more effective job. Elecmon and Patamon held him down while Tentomon cut the strings which were attached to T.K, T.K soon found himself returning back to normal. Izzy and Axel were back on the bridge now. T.K then ran back up to both of them.

"Sorry about that I got caught in some strings." T.K said as he tried to apologise to the other two destined.

"So now can we get our crests? We'll then logically pick a way out." Izzy suggested. T.K and Axel both nodded. They walked over to the area where the crests were held. All three of them then grabbed them. They walked back out to the main part of the temple.

"So we need to find a way out." T.K said. He sounded worried. Axel then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be back with Kari soon." Axel said. He then walked over to Wizardmon and patted his shoulder as well.

"So how do we pick which way we go?" Izzy asked. T.K shook his head.

"We only know about one exit and that's in front of us." T.K said. He sounded worried. They all knew the risk of doing this but it was the only way to stop Wire.

"Well we'll have to find the others. Whamon check under the water to see if there are any exits under there." Izzy commanded. Whamon then went under water to take a look. Patamon had flown up to one of the windows. He then noticed that there were three indents in the wall.

"Hey what are these for?" Patamon asked. Tentomon then flew up to take a look at them as well. Suddenly a green aura surrounded all the Digimon in the room.

"What's going on?" Tentomon asked. All of the digimon then disappeared. The three Digi-destined then looked at each other confused.

"Ok so we need to get out of here without Digimon?" T.K complained.

"Well since we don't have Digimon it'll be based off of our own strength. It's like a test of worth..." Axel said deep in thought.

"Ok then we need to take a look up there where Patamon was looking." Izzy commanded. Axel then started climbing up the wall.

"I'll check under water then." T.K said. He then dived into the water. Izzy then took a look at the way that they had come in. About ten minutes later Izzy, T.K and Axel were creating a plan of action in the middle of the room.

"So both the other exits have locks that we have to put these crests into?" Izzy asked. T.K and Axel nodded.

"From the looks of it we'll have to take the front door if we want to defeat Wire." Axel said. The three of them then ran through it. The corridor seemed empty. They then came to a stop, they saw a course had been created for them to run through. Izzy turned around to see the door had shut behind them. It had a writing written on the wall.

"You have picked the correct path, now you must show you're worthy for your crests. Hope, Knowledge and Protection. The course you see in front of you was made by the hero of all three of these crests. To pass this test you must ensure that one of you makes it across. When the person makes it across everything will revert back to normal and you'll be able to leave this room." Izzy read out. T.K saw that it looked like a complicated maze.

"Ok then so I assume we have to make it to the end." Axel said. T.K then looked down a narrow drop that was right in front of them.

"So how are we suppose to get over there?" T.K asked. Izzy then looked above them, there was a rope that they could grab and walk across with.

"Hey look a rope over there, maybe we could use that to climb across." Izzy suggested. The three then grabbed the rope and started to climb across. They looked down to see that there were holes in the ground. If they were to fall down any of them then chances are that they would most likely fall into a pit of spikes.

"Just think if we all fall we'll be dead anyway..." T.K said. He sounded worried. Izzy had never seen T.K this scared before. I mean T.K usually acted like a strong person, it was almost as if he was facing his darkest fear.

"Calm down. We're almost across. Dude you're such a whiner sometimes." Axel said. The group finally made it over. They had been stopped by a door. It had both the hope and protection symbol on it. Izzy then noticed some writing on it.

"To get past the wall may the holder of protection find the right hole. When activated the holders of hope and knowledge may move forward." Izzy read out. Axel then grabbed the rope again and started to climb across. He then came to a stop.

"Wish me luck!" Axel shouted over. He then fell off of the rope and landed in one of the holes. Luckily for him it was the correct hole. However when he landed he heard one of his bones brake in his leg. He quickly pulled one of his trouser legs up to see that some of the bone had pushed out of the skin. The door started to open.

"Are you ok Axel?" T.K shouted. He was worried that Axel had badly hurt himself.

"I'll be fine, go finish this course. The sooner you finish the happier we can all be!" Axel shouted back. Izzy and T.K looked at each other and then moved onto the next part of the course. There was a target in the air. Izzy looked sideways and saw some stones.

"I believe that we need to hit that target with one of these stones. Maybe that'll light up the lower level." Izzy stated. T.K looked at him and nodded. The two then picked up some of the stones and each threw one. Both of them missed the target, it was too far away. They wouldn't be able to hit the target from where they were. T.K then noticed that there was somewhere they could stand closer to the target. However they would need to run though a dark passage.

"No I think we need to walk through the darkness. Look over there, there is a small place one of us could stand on and throw the rock up." T.K said as he pointed his finger over to the small area that could be seen. Izzy then nodded. The two started to run through the darkness. They finally reached near the point. They then realised that one of them would have to help the other one get up there.

"Right I'll go up there and use the rocks you remain down here." Izzy commanded as he started to climb the ledge. He then had some rocks passed to him by T.K. Izzy then started to throw the rocks at the target. Soon enough he hit the target. A cage then fell above him. Izzy now couldn't get out of it. However the two of them heard a rumbling sound.

"What should I do Izzy?" T.K asked. Izzy looked down at him and smiled. Izzy had worked out that each of the area was testing their trust. Out of all of them Axel was the one who took his chances into falling into the spiked pit and Izzy had worked out the puzzle for this room.

"Go through the door. It'll most likely be a test of your hope, once you successfully make it to the end then me and Axel will appear back there. Just as the stone tablet told us." Izzy said as he tried to explain to T.K what was going on. T.K then ran towards the area where he had heard the door opening sound from.

T.K then suddenly found himself in a well lit room. He took a look around and saw five pots. He walked over to them. He looked down and saw a stone tablet.

"When you insert a stone into one of these pots be prepared to trust your luck, if you have no hope inside, then chances are you'll fall and die." T.K read out to himself. He then picked up one of the stones and put it in the pot. The pots then started moving at intense speeds. It was so quick that T.K couldn't keep track of which pot he put his stone in to. They then stopped, T.K walked over to one of them and inspected it. He then moved on to the other pot and did the same thing. After inspecting all of the pots, he came to the conclusion that he had no idea. However he hoped that the rock would be in the pot that he was about to open. T.K slowly put his hand on the lid of the pot and then opened it. He put his hand in the pot to find that it was the correct pot.

Suddenly the corridor started to shift around. Soon enough it was back to the way it was. Izzy and T.K helped Axel up. He was in no state to walk and the worst part was he had passed out from the pain. The group then headed out of the corridor. They found themselves in a grassy plain. It wasn't the same blue aura they had walked across before. They turned round to see a ghostly figure standing there. He was dressed in blue armour and was holding a large spear in one hand and shield in the other. He had dark brown hair and had all three of the symbols that Izzy, T.K and Axel had on his armour.

"Congratulations you have passed the test. My name is Sirius I was once guardian of this temple. You are the first people to pass this test in thousands of years. Ever since Wire destroyed our home world we have been stuck in the blue aura. However once all of you symbols are collected you can bring an end to Wire's tyranny." The ghostly figure said to the group. Suddenly a green aura surrounded the group. The three lads soon found that they weren't in any pain. Axel had even woken up from his knocked out state. His leg was back to normal.

"Sirius where are we now, if you don't mind me asking." Izzy asked. The groups Digimon then formed next to them. Sirius sat down on the grass.

"This is Wire's world. When you woke up the temple the world started to regenerate. The enemies you know as the dark masters unlocked the temples so you could go in. Wire luckily left this world just before it locked. So now it is up to you and your friends to open all of the shrines that will ensure Wire's defeat." Sirius explained. Patamon had flown into T.K's arms and Elecmon was curled up on his foot. Tentomon had jumped into Izzy's hair while Whamon was in a nearby lake. Wizardmon and Axel had just high fived.

"Hang on surely if Wire can't get in then our friends can't get in?" Axel asked. He looked confused, Sirius then pointed his spear towards a nearby hill. The group then saw that all of their friends were there.

"Find all of the symbols and then come back here, I will tell you what you need to do later on." Sirius commanded. He then started to fade away. The rest of the group went up towards their friends apart from T.K who had been stopped by Sirius.

"What did you need me for Sirius?" T.K asked. Sirius then pulled out an old ancient scroll.

"You'll have to enter every temple I'm afraid. Each of the other temples has a symbol of hope locked onto it. When you hold your crest up to it, it should unlock. I wish you all the best." Sirius explained to T.K he soon disappeared. T.K then ran up to the rest of the group. He then stopped in front of Kari.

"Hey did you miss me?" T.K asked. Kari wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead, you didn't text back or anything. Oh Takeru please don't do that again!" Kari cried out. T.K put his arms around her. He then kissed her on the neck.

T.K quickly broke away from the hug and looked at the group who were with him. Izzy, Axel, Kari, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Ian, Willis and Catherine. However Catherine looked more upset than usual.

"What's the matter Catherine?" T.K asked. She then grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped some of the tears away. Kari was clinging onto T.K she wanted Catherine to know that she was still with him.

"Where's Lucas? He's the only person I've really only grown close to. I'm so pathetic. It shouldn't bother me this much..." Catherine said. T.K wasn't sure what to say so he walked off. The group had all of their Digimon with them and started to move towards the next temple.

_End of Chapter 15_

**(Author note: I'm opening up the option for people to lend me OC's to use. These would be characters that were just normal. Please put your OC's name, what Digimon they would have, gender and which country they come from. I'll message you if they are a character I'm going to consider using.)**


	16. The Dark Auras Twist

The team had just set up for camp. It was nightfall and they were in the middle of one of the forests of the world they were in. All of their second Digimon had stayed back to protect the temple of protection in case anyone tried to enter. The group were all exhausted. The group had all agreed that T.K, Izzy and Axel should get the night off. However the three of them had agreed to continue working. T.K and Davis had just got a fire lit and the group all sat around it. Kari was in T.K's arms. Izzy had his arm around Mimi and Matt was holding hands with Sora. Gatomon was hugging Patamon as if he were a stuffed animal.

"So guys we need to sort out a system in which we can work as a team." Tai suggested. T.K then nodded in agreement. Izzy then pulled out his laptop. For some reason it seemed to have full energy. He then opened up a program.

"So what are the duties we will need to cover?" Izzy asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"We'll need people to search for food, so that would be mainly fruit and things you can find around here..." T.K quickly said. Izzy then started typing something on his laptop. Axel then pulled out some string and got a stick out and tied the two together.

"I can go fishing if you want, we should at least try to vary out diet. Since I know people will start getting sick of fruit." Axel stated. Izzy nodded and continued to type on his laptop.

"Actually that does sound like a good idea. Fish does sound nice." Gomamon said excitedly.

"We need some scouts as well to check the area is safe!" Tai commanded. Izzy again nodded and continued to type.

"Izzy what are you doing?" T.K asked. Izzy then stopped typing and looked over at him.

"At the moment I'm making a list of duties and then we will fill them out once people have been assigned a duty." Izzy explained. He then looked back at the screen and continued to type.

"Izzy how many people are we going to have doing different jobs?" Matt asked his voice had a sarcastic ring to it, almost as if he was trying to rein act one of those cheesy adverts on the television. T.K looked at Matt and tried to stop himself from laughing. The rest of the group looked at the two brothers confused.

"Well really it depends. I believe that we should have guard duties attended to at different hours. So for example Matt will take guard duty for a couple of hours and then T.K will take over." Izzy tried to explain. However he was still typing on his laptop.

"Izzy just tell us the jobs..." Tai groaned the group had made barely any sense out of what Izzy had said.

"Ok so we'll have three people fishing. Axel since you suggested it you'll have to put up with it. Joe and Kari I'm also putting you on that job as well. Kari because of Gatomon and Joe partly because I thought it would be funny and the fact that you have Gomamon." Izzy commanded. Axel nodded. Kari looked over to Gatomon, she still had Patamon in her arms.

"Do we have to split them up?" Kari asked. Izzy then looked up from his laptop.

"I'm afraid so, to keep our productivity up I don't want any couples working together. Is that ok with everyone?" Izzy asked. The group just looked at each other and nodded.

"I suppose we should start fishing now guys, if we don't then we might not return with any fish." Axel suggested. Axel then stood up, he then walked over to one side of camp. Joe and Wizardmon then walked over. Gomamon was perched on Joe's shoulder. Kari then pulled T.K into a passionate kiss. She then broke away and started to walk off. She then briefly stopped and looked back at T.K.

"Be careful Takeru." She gently whispered. She then walked to the other members of the fishing squad. Gatomon put Patamon down and started to walk off.

"Hey Gatomon, what you said the other day about me being you 'boyfriend' did you really mean that?" Patamon asked. Gatomon pretended not to take notice. She kept telling herself that they were Digimon and that it wasn't anything but there was certainly a feeling there. The fishing squad then walked off into the forest.

"Don't worry Patamon, given time Gatomon will tell you." Agumon said as he tried to cheer up his confused comrade.

"Anyway, next off is the fruit search group, that'll need I would say five people. How about Ken, Mimi, Davis, Matt and Cody?" Izzy suggested. He wasn't sure Matt would be to keen on the idea. But they needed to survive.

"Sure that sounds fine with me, anyone got a problem with that?" Matt asked. He then looked back to Davis, he knew Davis wanted guard duty, the fact that him and Ken were on search for fruit duty felt like a mockery.

"I should be fighting the enemies, not finding food!" Davis arrogantly shouted. The group then fell in hysterical laughter.

"Davis, there isn't any fruit here, you'll have to fly there using you DNA digivolved Digimon." T.K said. Soon the group had stopped laughing. Ken, Davis, Matt, Mimi and Cody had now all gone. The group felt glad. This was because Mimi did her speeches to Izzy that she does when they separate to do work. It always reminded T.K of a horrible movie made years ago. Where the crying girl would kiss the hero and tears would drop from her eyes.

"The rest of us are on guard duty I suppose." Izzy stated. He then threw some more wood into the fire. He then pulled out his laptop and started to look at some figures. Willis was in the corner smirking at the group.

"Soon you'll all be gone. I'll be the best of Wire's saints. I wonder when I should say timber..." Willis whispered to himself, he then made it look like he was napping the smirk still dormant on his face.

Meanwhile the fishing squad had found somewhere where they could fish. Sure it was a rapid but that was their only option. They otherwise would have to climb down a huge cliff next to a waterfall. Axel had made rods for Joe, Kari and Wizardmon.

"If the string snaps tell me, chances are it will, since this string isn't made for fishing." Axel said cheerfully as he threw his line into the water.

"What did you use as bate?" Joe asked as he fidgeted around as if he was looking for something.

"Your Digimon was kind enough to give me an earthworm." Axel stated, Gomamon then poked Joe's back. Joe then looked over to see his Digimon holding an earthworm.

"I picked out this one for you." Gomamon cheerfully said. Joe then attached the earthworm to his string and flicked his line into the water. Axel then lost grip of his fishing rod. The currents were too strong. Kari looked over at the water.

"You guys how are we going to fish? " Kari asked. Joe's line then snapped off as well. Joe looked up at the trees.

"I watched a documentary the other night. Beavers make dams, why don't we use that to our advantage? We're in a forest, we could cut down one of these trees and stop the river from flowing for a short while." Joe suggested. Axel and Kari looked at each other confused. Joe's suggestion sounded like something Izzy would say.

"Gatomon could you cut that tree?" Kari asked. Gatomon then nodded and started attacking the tree.

"Joe I have a question." Gomamon said. Joe looked down at his Digimon.

"What is it Gomamon?" Joe asked.

"How are we going to move the tree once it's down on the floor?" Gomamon asked. Gomamon looked like he was thinking but Joe couldn't be too sure.

"Well, simple we'll decide when it's down." Joe said. Gatomon and Gomamon then ran out of the way. The tree then fell down, however Joe couldn't move in time. Kari quickly ran back to get the others while Axel, Wizardmon, Gomamon and Gatomon tried to move the tree. Soon enough Tai, Izzy and Tentomon ran out with Kari. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and moved the tree out the way. Joe had been squashed several of his bones had been broken.

"What the hell happened!" Tai shouted. Kari looked down at Gatomon. Gatomon looked so upset. Tai looked so angry, Izzy had seen it once before and the last time he had seen it Tai had attacked him in his rage.

"When I cut into the tree there was a massive chunk out of it. It then snapped." Gatomon quietly said. She then ran into the forest. Wizardmon followed her. Kari then looked over at Tai.

"You know it was an accident." Kari said. Tai then looked down at Joe who looked as if he was crippled. Joe's bones then started to move back into place. He then sat up as if there wasn't an accident.

"Joe you're alive!" Gomamon shouted in joy as he ran towards his friend. He then jumped into his arms.

"It's almost as if we can't die, maybe we just regenerate back to a certain point. It'd explain what happened to Axel. In that task he broke his leg pretty badly but it just went back to normal. Maybe we can't die properly in this world." Izzy said to the group of people there.

"That would make sense, but when we return to the normal world will we have our broken bones?" Axel suddenly asked.

"It shouldn't. Hopefully we'll be fine." Izzy said. He didn't sound too sure but it was all they could do is hope Izzy was right.

"Right we'll take Joe back to base camp. You guys do whatever you want. You can come back to base if you really want." Tai commanded. Izzy and Joe then helped Joe up and walked out. Axel then pulled out his stick and tried some string to it again. He then tried to fish again. But the line snapped. The two then heard some sounds coming from the forest. They looked back.

"Light and protection, You'll be the first two to go. Don't worry soon all of your friends will be gone. I promise you!" A voice shouted. A dark aura then came from the forest hitting Kari to the ground. She was close to the river.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" Axel shouted out. Another aura then came out and hit Axel. He went flying back and landed next to the river. A figure then walked out from the forest. It looked like Willis.

"I know you all thought I'd have the crest of destiny. Nope I'm one of Wire's chosen. Nice huh, my crest is betrayal. All of Wire's crest holders are up here you know. So bon voyage you good freaks!" Willis taunted he then kicked both Axel and Kari into the river. The flow of the river was unbelievably quick. Kari and Axel couldn't see where Willis was.

"Kari I'll push you out so you can warn the others and stop Willis!" Axel shouted. Kari then shook her head.

"When we regenerate we'll have to climb up the mountain, it'd be safer if there were two of us!" Kari shouted. Axel looked at her confused.

"What about T.K? Surely he'll need you!" Axel shouted. Kari then looked away. In the brief second she felt a kick under the water, she then found herself on the grass. She looked over to see the end of the river. It was the waterfall. Kari ran over and put her hand out for Axel to grab. However he couldn't reach out because he had barely any energy.

"Good luck Kari, stop Willis from getting the others." Axel said. She then witnessed as Axel fell down the water fall. It was so far down. That she couldn't even see the bottom.

"I will stop Willis from getting the others. I promise you Axel." Kari said. She continued to sit there. Waiting for someone to come along to tell her it wasn't her fault.

While that was all happening Gatomon was running through the forest. The small cat like Digimon then came to a stop. Wizardmon finally caught up to her. She turned round to him. Tears were dropping from the small cats eyes.

"What's the matter Gatomon? You can tell me." Wizardmon said. Gatomon then looked down at her paws.

"I killed Joe! That's what's wrong!" Gatomon shouted back at him. She looked really upset.

"Hang on you ran out of their before we could learn anything." Wizardmon said trying to calm her down.

"What if it was Patamon! What if it was him I lost! What if I lost his trust, what would I do then!" Gatomon shouted at Wizardmon. This had really hit her badly. Gatomon hadn't ever been this upset. Even working under Myotismon she'd never given off this kind of feeling. Well as far as Wizardmon could remember.

"Hang on how far in the forest are we?" Wizardmon asked. Gatomon then looked up.

"Oh no... Kari!" Gatomon shouted. She then ran back as far as she could Wizardmon continued to follow her.

"I hope Axel is ok! He's always found it hard being in this group. He only really knew one of them before he came in!" Wizardmon shouted as they ran along.

"Wait he knew someone?" Gatomon asked as they continued to run.

"Yeah he never told me who. He has lied to the group saying he hasn't ever been to the digital world. But he told me, when he went to the Digimon world he lost one of his friends." Wizardmon told Gatomon, Gatomon and Wizardmon finally made it out. They saw Kari sitting there.

"Kari what's the matter?" Gatomon asked as she ran up to her.

"Axel fell down the waterfall. He saved me from falling down, hopefully he'll regenerate like Joe did." Kari said. Kari then got up and started walking back to the camp. Gatomon and Wizardmon were following her. She saw everyone was in camp. T.K and Willis were talking. Kari briefly lost it and ran over to Willis and punched him in the cheek.

"Kari what are you doing?" T.K asked. He ran over to Kari confused.

"He killed Axel! Killed him! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kari screamed out. T.K sat her down on one of the logs and looked at her confused.

"He ran at me and hit me with a dark aura!" Kari shouted. T.K and Izzy's crests started to glow. T.K looked at his pendent it started to shine. He couldn't work out why. However that was unimportant, he had to talk to his future wife about the accusation she just made towards one of their team mates.

"Takeru you have to belief me I'm not lying to you." Kari said. She then started to cry. T.K started wondering to himself if she'd gone insane. Suddenly a javelin came flying into the camp. Everyone looked over to see Matt and Ian.

"Willis you tried to trap us when Matt returned in fact you tried to bury me alive!" Ian shouted. Willis then tried to run out of the camp but was stopped by Matt.

"So you think that you can try and kill us and then escape? No... It doesn't work like that!" Matt shouted at Willis. Ian then walked over to Willis's bed and pulled out a shovel. Willis looked back in shook, they had worked out he was trying to get rid of them. T.K stood up and walked over to Willis, he then looked on his neck and saw a crest. He then pulled it off.

"So you had the crest of betrayal huh? Well there are ways we can get revenge for Axel!" T.K shouted. He then nodded at Ian. After about half an hour Ian had created a whole for them to put Willis in. Patamon and Gatomon had told Terriermon that Willis was going to betray him as well so he had decided to return to the temple of protection.

"The reason we're burying you is because of what you did to Axel. Consider this his revenge." Izzy stated. Ian then hit Willis in the back of the head with the shovel he had dug the hole with. They then threw the knocked out Willis into the hole and started to fill it in. Willis had now been buried alive.

The morning had arrived and the gang all woke up. T.K looked over to see that Axel hadn't come back. But Wizardmon had left. T.K saw a note next to him. He started to read it and smile. He then got up and sat around the camp fire. Kari had her arms around him.

"Hey guys, this is Axel. I survived the major fall but it's not all bad news. I climbed back up. I also found a temple. However to ensure that you arrive to the temple I have had to sacrifice myself though. Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm just doing to be locked in a small area. Move as soon as possible though the darkness is catching up to you!" T.K read out. He then looked up at everyone. They all looked tired, but they needed to get to the temple from the sounds of it. The group quickly made their way over to where the waterfall was. T.K had forgotten to take the letter with him. Tai then picked it up and started reading. He noticed a paragraph that T.K had forgotten to read out to them.

"I also found a temple that uses the power of light and protection. I'll stay there to protect it. Me and Wizardmon should be able to stop any dark forces from entering it. Also Tai I found someone who supposedly knows you. I'll let her tag along with me but she is holding a crest that suggests I shouldn't trust her. From Axel." Tai read out to himself. He then put the note into his pocket in case he needed it for later reference. Tai then followed the rest of the group out to where the waterfall Axel had fallen down earlier had been. There was a light aura in its place. Tai ran up to the rest of the group.

"So what exactly is this light?" T.K asked. The group then looked at each other trying to work out what it was. They had never seen this kind of aura before. It seemed to resemble a bridge. Kari then noticed a light in the middle of the aura. It was coming from the lower level and looked like a pillar that would be holding something up.

"I think it's safe to walk across." Kari said as she started to walk. T.K and Tai tried to stop her but by the time they had gotten there she had already taken the first step. She hadn't fallen through. Gradually the rest of the group walked onto it. Kari smiled at all of them. T.K however looked worried and hurt, she could've killed herself doing something as stupid as that.

"Kari what do you think you're playing at?" T.K asked, but at the same time it sounded like he was shouting. Kari couldn't tell if he was relieved or whether he was angry.

"Takeru... I'm sorry I didn't think like that." Kari quietly muttered out. The rest of the group had started to walk on. T.K briefly looked at Kari.

"Sometimes I don't think you understand." T.K angrily said before he carried on. Kari hadn't moved. Gatomon was still next to her. Kari then sat down on the aura and tears started to drop from her eyes. She felt so hurt, she had never heard T.K sound like that before. He sounded so harsh. Gatomon looked up at her.

"Kari what's the matter?" Gatomon asked. Gatomon also looked worried. She knew T.K was trying to protect her deep down but he had an awful way of showing it. Maybe it had something to do with Willis. He had just betrayed them.

"I don't understand what I did wrong..." Kari whispered to herself. She then started to go though the light. Gatomon then grabbed Kari but it didn't have any effect.

"Someone help me out!" Gatomon shouted. Cody and Armadillomon ran over to help her out. However soon they found that they were falling through as well. The others had run over but they hadn't made it in time though. Kari, Cody, Gatomon and Armadillomon had all fallen through the light aura. Tai fell to his knees. He then started to punch the ground where Kari had been. It didn't break at all. T.K was also doing the same thing. Tai then looked over to T.K, T.K then looked back. The two of them were both really angry. Soon enough the two were at each other's necks. Accusing the other of making Kari upset.

"If you hadn't of talked to my sister like that, none of this would've happened!" Tai shouted. He threw T.K to the ground.

"I was only trying to protect her!" T.K shouted as he pulled himself up. T.K went up to Tai and punched him in the chin.

"Hey you guys... Look at the temple over there!" Ian suddenly called out. Everyone in the group looked over to see a temple. Tai and T.K then went back to their little fight. Both of them throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"It's not my fault Kari has disappeared!" T.K shouted at the top of his voice. He then grabbed Tai. Tears were dripping off of his face. Whatever had happened to Kari it had a negative effect on both Tai and T.K.

"Well maybe if you'd been nice to her just a few minutes ago we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tai shouted at T.K. They clearly hadn't taken on board the temple which was near them. Ian and Guilmon ran up to them and tried to stop the fight. However they both seemed to turn on Ian.

"Get lost Ian, you shouldn't even be here..." T.K muttered out. Ian knew T.K was in a bad mood but it had hit his final nerve. Ian pulled out his javelin. The rest of the group stopped and looked over at them.

"Damn it to hell you two! Grow up! Right now our group doesn't need two more angry at each other. Just think, Willis would laugh at you if he saw you now. Bickering over Kari like infants! This place is like a test on our character, if we don't complete then the world will be destroyed! Our families will die, well your families! Now both of you get up and stop attacking each other!" Ian commanded. He had lost it; it was almost as if he was going to attack them. Agumon and Patamon ran over and helped out their Digi-destined partners.

"It's like you were having a fight with Matt again." Agumon sarcastically said as he helped Tai pull himself up.

"T.K you know sometimes I worry about you." Patamon said with a smile on his face. Davis then ran up to the two of them. Davis looked a lot younger then he looked before.

"Don't worry Tai soon T.J won't be with Kari and I'll make my move." Davis said sarcastically, he clearly was making a joke about the way he used to act. It was almost as if they had gone back to their old ages. Tai looked up to see that everyone had reverted. Back to the age they were when Davis and the others went into the Digiworld.

"We're all young again?" T.K questioned. He then felt the back of his head which had his hat on he then looked over at Davis he was wearing the costume he had when he used to go into the Digiworld.

"Guys look at this!" Izzy shouted. T.K and Tai ran around Izzy's laptop with the rest of the group soon gathered around it. The screen was showing a picture of everyone, it had their age under it and the name of the crest that they were supposed to hold. It also showed the crests that were needed to find each one. Izzy knew this because he had already had it happen to him in the past.

"So let's take a look at some of these..." Tai said as he continued to read the screen.

"See look hope plus knowledge equals protection. You can see by putting the symbols next to the faces." Izzy said pointing it out. It was a bit like a key but Tai couldn't make anything out of it. Izzy then turned to T.K and gave him the laptop.

"T.K you have to guide all of these people to their temples. I took a look at them quickly. It seems that Axel, Kari and Cody are all needed for the trust temple. Their door was opened when Axel made this light floor for us to walk across, you should consider this area a safe house for now. I'll start creating a sort of base camp around here where people can rest and prepare themselves for battle." Izzy said. T.K nodded at him. It seemed that he was going to have to help all of the Digi-destined in their challenges.

"So who's this temple for? I think it's for you Ian..." T.K said. He then looked up at Ian.

"It's a mixture of courage and reliability. That should create the symbol known as war." Izzy said. Tai, Joe and Ian looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok T.K it's up to you to open the door for us. C'mon lets go." Tai said. He sounded angry but a bit more relaxed. Hopefully he wasn't going to murder anyone in there. The four of them walked off to the temple.

"Well let's head back to base camp then." Izzy said with a smile. Mimi put her arms around him. Since they had reverted back to their younger selves Izzy was once again small. The rest of the group went back to base camp. However how would the Digi-destined reunite after Kari and Cody's disappearance?

"I hope that the other three are ok. I know Axel can look after himself but I'm not sure about Kari and Cody." Matt quickly said. Izzy looked back at them. They were at the cliff where the light aura started from.

"The best thing to do isn't to worry about them. There isn't anything we can do at the moment. Anyway I'm sure they'll be fine." Izzy calmly said back. Matt then nodded. The group had made progress since they had arrived here, but was it enough to stop Wire yet?

**(Authors notes: Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been very busy at the moment. However don't worry the next chapter should be up soon.)**


	17. Ian's Temple of War Experience

T.K, Tai, Joe and Ian were all standing outside of the temple that they had recently just arrived at. T.K and Tai had been arguing the whole way. Joe and Gomamon had walked the whole way talking to Patamon and Agumon. Ian however had remained silent. He had been sharpening his spear the whole way there. Guilmon had been watching intently. The four of them looked up at the door to see something carved.

"To get passed here all of the crest holders including hope must say their names. When all four names are said then the door will open and you may go in to get your crests." Joe read out, he then looked back at the others. They all nodded apart from Ian who looked kind of worried. T.K and Tai looked over to Ian.

"What's the matter Ian?"Guilmon asked. Ian then looked down at Guilmon. He looked back up at Ian confused. He wasn't sure why Ian was like this.

"This is the easiest challenge we have been faced with yet! Get a grip man!" T.K shouted. The group looked over at T.K recently he had been acting strange. They knew he wanted to be with Kari again but they had all been spilt off. What about Axel and Cody who had both disappeared as well. What about all of those people who were stuck in the other universe. All these thoughts were flying through Ian's head. He had lost it. Sure he had once tried to kill them all once but he was working with them now. He started to think that T.K was both the strongest and the weakest.

"Ok then T.K then tell me something, what is my second name? Oh wait you don't know that, why don't you know that? You've been too worried about Kari. You have to understand she is a person. She knows how to defend herself. All of us do. We all have strengths and weaknesses, it's the way we handle them who makes us who we are. But for some reason you can't leave Kari alone for twenty minutes, because of the way you were acting we even lost Cody. I bet that light absorbed her so she can have her own adventure, protected from the one monster she is to blind to see. You..." Ian said in a rant to T.K, Tai was nodding along with Ian. He sounded correct. T.K however was annoyed just from that accusation.

"You can talk you jerk off. Come on proof to me why I should listen to you! If I remember correctly you tried to kill us all, in fact you tried to kill us all!" T.K shouted at Ian. He went to punch Ian but was stopped by Guilmon. Guilmon had even started to Digivolve.

"I turned over a new leaf, but none of you seemed to care about me, I even fought with Saint like forty times that guy wants you dead hell he would've made mince meat out of Axel if I wasn't there oh and before you say me and Axel are friends we don't really know each other. Sure me and Axel met up when he attacked but that was it. Axel lived his own life you know. He has a girlfriend, best friends a family. I just wish I had asked that girl all those years ago. She was perfect for me. However before I got a chance she got adopted by a family. When I asked her if I could have her address she said that she was going to be moving to Russia." Ian said. He then fell to his knees. He hadn't told anyone anything like that before. Guilmon stopped Digivolving and sat next to Ian. T.K and the others then all sat down.

"Hang on Ian, why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Tai asked. Agumon was sitting next to Tai, Gomamon was sitting in Joe's arms and Patamon was sitting on T.K's head.

"Why would I tell you anything about my personal life? Why should I bother, Axel's just as bad as me. He hasn't told you anything about himself has he. Should I tell you why? You guys make it hard for anyone new to come in." Ian stated. Tai and Joe looked at each other worried. Could this be the reason why Willis had tried to betray them. It couldn't have been for the same reason.

"What about Willis? You're not going to end up like him are you?" Joe asked. Ian then shook his head.

"Why would I do that? I have to protect all those people back home. I have to protect her." Ian muttered out. T.K then looked over at Ian. It was as if Ian couldn't hear himself. T.K then thought that Ian was being a bit of a hypocrite.

"Hang on I have a question, what makes me different to you, you'd be doing the exact same thing if that girl you mentioned was here..." T.K said. He sounded angry but confused. Ian then laughed a tiny bit. He then came to a stop.

"Nah we're so different. You're way more protective then I am. Actually you are a little too overprotective. It's sort of unhealthy, take a look at Matt and Sora and Izzy and Mimi, they are so happy around each other. However you seem to over worry. Remember you are the holder of hope and not protection. Axel should be worried about how safe everyone is going to be." Ian said with a little smirk at the end of his sentence. T.K then smiled a bit he then looked down at the ground and shut his eyes.

"What if it's too hard? What then will she stop loving me?" T.K asked. He sounded really worried. His voice was going high and low pitched all over the place. Ian shook his head.

"No she won't, if anything you'll find that she'll love you even more it'll make her feel good because you'll have given her an extra bit of freedom. I'm not saying don't be protective, I'm just telling you that you should be a little less." Ian said. T.K smiled. Someone had given him so good advice. He then looked back at the others.

"What's your second name then Ian?" T.K asked. Ian then stroked the back of Guilmon's head.

"It's Ian Conflict." Ian said cheerfully. The others then smirked.

"Taichi Kamiya." Tai said.

"Joe Kido." Joe said.

"Takeru Takaishi." T.K said with a smirk on his face. The door then started to open. Ian looked in shock, he had been tricked by them.

"You guys sure are smart but I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Ian said, trying to make himself sound smarter than T.K. They then walked into the temple.

The inside of the temple was in ruins. It felt like it had been destroyed for a reason. Ash from torches lay smoothly on top of the bricks in which this temple had been made with. Footsteps tracked on the floor, the floor was so dirty that you couldn't see the floor tiles made with the temple. Abandoned broken swords and spears lay on the ground.

"I wonder what happened here..." Patamon said as he flew along next to T.K. Gomamon was being held by Joe so that he didn't track to much dust.

"Maybe there was an insane blacksmith in here. It'd make sense." Gomamon sarcastically said. Ian decided to pick up one of the weapons. He then saw that the weapon had been sliced in half. Whatever had broken it must've been very strong.

"Whatever broke this must've been so strong. Metal doesn't break like that. Whatever came in here must've had a lot of force to be able to do anything like this." Ian said. He then dropped the rest of the weapon.

"But surely weapons would break." Tai said. Ian then picked up both sides of the weapon. Both sides were both very sharp. Ian then looked over to Tai holding the two bits.

"As you can see there has been a clean cut right through the middle of them. Whatever did this just broke the metal on impact. If it broke from overuse then there wouldn't be a clean cut in the middle." Ian said as he explained why the weapon was broken. He then again threw the weapon to the ground. The group continued to walk through. They came across door with the hope symbol on it. None of them had looked back.

"When me and Izzy went through we had already been attacked." T.K said. He held his crest up to the door but it didn't open. T.K turned around and saw Ian, Joe and Tai but behind them there were three shadowy figures, each one of them resembled Joe, Ian and Tai. The three of them turned around with their Digimon. They saw the three shadows. Each one of them was holding a different weapon.

"So do we have to do?" Joe asked. The four of them looked at each other confused. They moved down and saw a stone tablet. Tai went up to it.

"What would each of these weapons be used for if war didn't exist?" Tai read out. It seemed that their first challenge had hit them, it was a question about war. Tai looked over to see the three shadows holding a bow, a sword and a mace.

"How are we supposed to know about that?" T.K asked. He sounded worried. Ian then went up to each of the weapons. He looked back at the group and smiled.

"I love this challenge all of these weapons serve different purposes. For example did you know that the bow was used for hunting at first whether it was for food or game. They did use it for war but their primary use at first was hunting for food." Ian said he seemed to be enjoying himself. The shadowy figure then gave Ian the bow. He passed it over to Joe.

"Why are you giving me this?" Joe asked. He looked really confused.

"I think we're going to need them later on." Ian said. He then nodded at Joe. Tai was standing next to the shadow holding the mace.

"I thought these were only used for war..." Tai said. Ian then shook his head.

"They were also used for ceremonies. Sure they are rarely used anymore but they still are sometimes." Ian said. The shadow creature then gave the mace to Ian before he disappeared. Ian passed it over to Tai.

"So what was the sword used for Ian?" T.K asked. Ian then shook his head. He didn't know the answer.

"I have no idea..." Ian said. Joe then stepped forward.

"Maybe it's a trick question, maybe they didn't use it for anything else. I've only ever heard in stories that it was used for the military. If it isn't a trick question then you guys can kill me." Joe said. He sounded so sure. The group then all nodded at each other. The shadow then held out the sword. T.K went over to it and picked it up. The three shadows then disappeared and the door started to open.

"Well there we go. Seems like you didn't need me after all." T.K said. Tai then grabbed T.K's shoulder.

"No your Digivice is glowing, we needed you to open the door." Tai said. He sounded a lot more cheerful. T.K quickly looked down and saw his Digivice was glowing like it did before. The four of them then walked in, with all of the weapons in their hands. Ian was the only one without a weapon from the shadows. When they got inside they saw a huge amount of water around them. However it was red, most likely stained with the colour of blood.

"Before we move on I think we should take a rest. Today hasn't been so bad yet." T.K said. The four of them sat down in the middle of the room. Their Digimon soon followed.

"Ian how did you know so much about weaponry?" Guilmon asked. He looked up at his Digimon partner cheerfully.

"When I used to be an orphan they gave us books to read. I always got the books about weapons." Ian said. However he didn't seem like his happy self.

"Ian what's the matter?" Joe asked. Ian looked up at them all. He then turned briefly away.

"Her name was Emily Eden. She told me her parents used to love her and each other before they went all abusive on her. I can remember the night she came, I was about four. She was only three and her parents had abused her so much. She needed someone to protect her, to always ensure she was safe from harm. I learnt the hard way that being overprotective can have a negative effect on people. We were aged eleven and I was going to tell Emily how I felt about her. Then I saw her with that family. She seemed so happy around them. I couldn't tell her then otherwise she'd spend the rest of her life wondering..." Ian said to the rest of the group. The tone of his voice made it sound like a lie but they couldn't be too sure. All of them looked at each other confused.

"Why did you tell us this?" T.K asked. He didn't sound angry or confused.

"I felt I should explain my story a bit more you know. I don't want you guys to think of me as someone who will double cross you like Willis did." Ian said. Guilmon then looked up at him. He hadn't even seen this side of Ian before.

"Do you mind me asking what did she look like when you last saw her?" Tai asked. He sounded generally interested.

"She had long blonde hair with brown highlights in them. She used to pull her hair into a ponytail. When we went to school we would always sit next to each other. I was like her guard. I can remember one class work assignment we got where we had to draw out our own town. She drew her house right next to mine and told me that she'd always want me there." Ian said. He closed his eyes and smiled, as if he was remembering a good memory.

"Guys we should move on my little sis needs us." Tai stated. T.K and Joe got up and started to walk off with their Digimon. Ian however remained sitting there. The group looked back. He hadn't moved at all.

"Ian c'mon we don't have all day!" T.K shouted over. Ian remained sitting there. Joe had seen this kind of behaviour before. It was a while back when Joe, Tai and T.K had returned to the Digimon world and were trying to stop the dark masters. But it couldn't be the same thing.

"Ian what's the matter?" Joe asked as he walked over. He looked down to see that Ian had tears dropping from his eyes.

"It's nothing, let's get going!" Ian said wiping the tears off of his face. He then walked forward out of the room. The others all followed him. They were all confused about what was happening. They just shrugged it off and continued walking. T.K looked at the wall to see something written on it.

"You can only protect me so long?"T.K read out the writing looked a lot like Kari's but it couldn't have been she hasn't ever been to this temple. The others looked back at him confused. He had clearly lost it because he was talking to a brick wall.

"Hey T.K have you got a screw loose?" Tai asked. T.K then shook his head. The group walked over to him and looked at the wall. Nothing was on there. It was as if he had gone insane. Tai then ran forward a bit and saw a stone tablet.

"Welcome to the next challenge, the walls will now close and two of you must survive the rest of the night without food and water. Two of you will see the past and you must ensure that the correct thing happens. The walls will open at six o'clock in the morning." Tai read out, he then looked back to see the wall had shut behind them. The others all then looked back at the same time.

"Oh great a night with you guys. I'm going to kill myself by the end of this..." Agumon sarcastically stated. The Digi-destined all sat down. The four of them all started talking.

"So what is the first thing you guys are going to eat when we return home?" Tai asked. Joe pushed his glasses up a bit they had been falling off from all of this walking they had done.

"I'm going to get a meal at the Italian restaurant with Izumi. She's so wonderful, I wish I wasn't away from her now. But hey when we return back to Earth we will be won't we." Joe said in high hopes. Tai and T.K nodded. But Ian was busy looking away from them. He'd been acting weird recently. Not only had he been acting so distant but he had also opened up to all of them as well.

"Ian what's bothering you so much." T.K asked. It was as if Ian felt guilty about something. Ian pretended not to acknowledge him and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. There were so many cuts on it. Ian then pulled out his javelin and put it to his wrist. Tai quickly stopped him before he could go any further.

"What are you doing Ian? What are you insane?" Tai asked as he looked down at Ian confused. Ian then started to laugh a bit. He then came to a stop and looked seriously up at Tai.

"Each of these cuts is to remind me of Emily. Each day I haven't been able to protect her I cut myself a little. It makes me feel a little bit better y'know." Ian said; his voice gave the impression that he was a little confused. Tai shook his head.

"Ian you don't see me hitting my head in with that mace do you?" Tai sarcastically said. Ian pretended not to listen and continued to sit there. T.K then went over to Tai and pulled him back a bit. A light aura went over the two of them. Tai and T.K then both disappeared. Ian looked up as if he knew the whole time that this was going to happen.

"Good luck my friends..." Ian said. He then shut his eyes and put his head against the brick wall and nodded off to sleep. It was going to be a long night ahead of them.

T.K and Tai looked up to see that they were in a city. People were walking around. There weren't any Digimon around. T.K then stopped one of the people who was walking by.

"Hello can I ask where are we?" T.K politely asked. The person looked back at him and laughed. He then walked off as if it was nothing. Tai had found a sign saying where they were. They were in Britain. He then pointed it out to T.K and they started to walk around.

"So why do you think we are here?" Tai asked. They continued to walk on when a child bumped into them. He was wearing a green face scarf and had a red scarf on him. He was holding some bread in his arm. They had both seen this clothing before. It was none other than Ian's clothing.

"Sorry about that but my friend is in trouble!" The kid said he then ran off. Tai and T.K looked back they had just met a younger Ian. But they were just in the temple of war. Why were they here now?

"Tai I think that was Ian..." T.K said. He sounded very confused however. Tai and T.K then found a phone booth. They saw some books and looked for an orphanage. They finally found one. It was on a street named Venom Street. Tai then realised they were still young as well. They had remained young.

"How are we going to look around? We're still ad-..." T.K got interrupted by Tai.

"We are still young T.K you're still eleven and I'm fourteen. If we stroll there then maybe we'll be able to meet Ian and find out a little about him. The two of them walked around for a while looking for that street. They soon came across a house that looked half destroyed. It had the name of the orphanage on it. T.K looked over at Tai.

"I feel sorry for anyone who lives there. It looks so horrible, I mean look it's falling apart around them." T.K said. He then saw two kids walk out of it. It was Ian, he had his face scarf off. He still had his black hair but he had a black eye but this time he was wearing his blue scarf. He was with a girl who had blonde hair with brown highlights. She didn't look like she had been hit. Ian then saw T.K and Tai standing there. He then walked over to them followed by the girl.

"Who are you two, I don't usually run into people I don't know twice in one day." Ian quickly asked; his voice gave the tone that he was ready to attack them. The girl then grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ian we don't want to get in a fight. Remember what happened last time when she saw you fighting? She punched you in the eye and told you if you did it again she'd do something much worse. I couldn't lose you Ian." The girl slowly said; her tone of voice made her sound very upset, almost as if he was a member of her family. She then pulled herself in for a hug with him. She embedded her head into his chest. Ian then looked back at the two Digi-destined.

"Why are you two here? To poke fun at us?" Ian quickly asked. The tone of his voice sounded so untrusting. T.K then shook his head.

"No we were just strolling by when you two walked out. What made you walk out of there?" T.K asked and explained. Ian then looked down at the girl. Tears were dropping from her eyes. She looked so upset.

"I'm being adopted... But I'm moving to Russia. This is my last chance to talk to Emily before I leave." Ian said. The girl still had her head embedded in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ian... I-I lo-..." The girl was interrupted by Ian before she could finish.

"Please don't tell me that before I leave. Emily can I speak to these guys alone?" Ian asked. Emily looked back at him and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back in. Ian then looked at Tai and T.K and smiled at them.

"What's the matter then?" Tai asked. Ian then looked back at the two of them and smiled.

"I know I shouldn't trust you but I don't know why but I do. I need to make it look like we are fighting. That way when the Russian family come out and see me they'll hopefully hate me and take Emily instead, she deserves a home much more then I do." Ian said. His plan sounded insane but from the looks of it he was positive that he wanted this to happen.

"Ok then dude we'll make it look real but you'll owe us one day in the future." Tai said. Ian then looked up at them. They then heard the door open. Ian ran up to Tai and made it look like he was trying to punch him. T.K then pretended to try and pull him off.

"You three stop it!" An old woman shouted; the tone of her voice would make anyone scared. They came to a stop and saw an old woman standing there with another two people. Emily ran out and pulled Ian away. The old woman then marched over to T.K and Tai. There was something about her that was just scary. Neither of them could tell what it was but it really was scary.

"Hello?" T.K muttered out. He was really scared, he had never seen a woman like this before. If he had to live with her then chances are he would have to pull out his own eyes and cut off his own ears.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asked. She sounded really mad. That kind of voice could bring the dark masters to a halt. Tai then realised that Ian wanted the girl he was with to go to Russia, it'd be a lot safer there then here. Tai then thought up the perfect lie.

"Well me and my friend were walking past. You see this guy is trying to date my sister. We were having a talk about if he would care for her and how long would he stay with her. When this numbskull comes out at me and punches me in the stomach. My friend tried to pull him away but he over powered him. That guy is trouble!" Tai shouted. He sounded angry. T.K just felt so lost. Tai had made that all up on the spot. The two people who were with the old woman looked at her.

"Excuse me, we were wondering if we could change who we were taking away..." The man asked. The old woman then sighed and looked back at Ian and Emily who were in a hug.

"There is only one other person who fits your criteria." The old woman said. She started to cackle like an evil old witch. Emily pulled her head from Ian's chest and looked at the old woman. The couple then looked at each other and nodded.

"What is her name?" The woman from the couple asked.

"Her name is Emily, Emily Eden. She is a bright young girl who has been here since the age of three. Her family used to beat her. Maybe you two could look after her." The old woman said. The couple then walked over to Emily and grabbed her arm and walked off with her. T.K and Tai then both realised Ian had lied to them. He was suppose to be the one moving, he was the one who stopped the confession and he was suppose to be the one who moved. The old woman then picked up Ian and threw him in front of T.K and Tai. He had cuts and bruises all over him.

"Ian you caused this to happen. With your little fight with these idiots, maybe one day a family will be so unlucky that they have to adopt you. But until then you'll still be that bastard child who was brought here because his mother died while she was giving birth to him. Your father Ian Conflict would be ashamed of you, I'm bet he's glad he never met you!" The old woman shouted. She then walked back into the orphanage and slammed the door behind her. Ian fell to his knees, he looked like he was going to cry.

"We're so sorry Ian..." T.K said. Ian looked up at him and smiled.

"No don't be... You did exactly what I wanted you to do, you are at no fault. Emily will always be protected now. She can finally live the life she always wanted. My feelings don't matter." Ian nobly stated. T.K and Tai then walked off. They soon found themselves back in the room with Ian, Joe and all of their Digimon. Patamon flew into T.K's arms while Agumon ran over to Tai and got a pat on the head.

"Where have you guys been, I've been worried that you guys would be gone forever. You've been gone nearly all night. Ian's been asleep the whole time. Him and Guilmon sure make a good team. They've both slept through the whole night." Joe said. He had a smile on his face. He was happy to see his friends again. They then heard a noise coming from behind them. Ian had woken up.

"Ian why did you give us all of those lies we went to your home town. It sure seemed like hell." T.K quickly said. Ian then nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for that you guys. If you hadn't of come that day Emily would've lived in that hell hole for longer. I just wish I could've seen her once more just once you know..." Ian stated. He then closed his eyes. A single tear dropped from his eye and landed on top of Guilmon. He then started to Digivolve again. The others all looked at the Digivolving Digimon. He finished Digivolving and was now Growlmon.

"We need to get out of here Ian!" Growlmon shouted. Ian then nodded. However Agumon looked jealous. Tai looked down at his yellow reptile friend.

"Time to prove I'm the fireball on top!" Agumon shouted. Agumon then started to digivolve as well. Soon enough he had turned into Greymon. Growlmon then looked over to Greymon.

"We need to get out of here, I'm tired of waiting!" Growlmon commanded. The two of them started to pound on the wall but it was no use. However Greymon couldn't care less, he had to prove he was better than Growlmon. Greymon suddenly felt a burst of energy. He looked over at Gomamon. Greymon then turned back into Agumon. Gomamon jumped out of Joe's hands. It was time.

"Are you ready Gomamon. Warp Digivolving sure is hard but it's worth it." Agumon said. Gomamon looked up at him and pulled a cheesy smile.

"Then how do you pull it off?" Gomamon sarcastically asked. The two of them started to warp digivolve. Once Agumon had finished they saw the familiar site of WarGreymon but with Gomamon they were unsure what would come up. Gomamon had finally finished Digivolving. He had digivolved into Plesiomon.

"Way to go Gomamon I mean... Whatever your name is!" Joe shouted.

"It's Plesiomon. I'm the mega digivolved version of Gomamon." Plesiomon stated. WarGreymon, Plesiomon and Growlmon then knocked on one of the walls. It started to open and the group continued to move on. They soon found themselves in front of another door it had the symbol of hope on it. The two mega Digimon were too weak to stay in their mega forms to long so they had returned to Agumon and Gomamon. Even though Growlmon was a lower class he was also too weak to say in champion form and turned into Guilmon again.

"Wow nice symbol. Can't wait to see what's on the other side." Tai sarcastically said. T.K then held his Digivice up to the door. The door then opened the group then walked into the room. There were three stands. Ian saw a stone tablet.

"To get your crests you must put the holy weapons you have into the stands. The crests will then appear." Ian read out.

The group then all put their weapons into the stands. Light then started to beam up to the top of the temple. Soon three crests appeared in Tai's, Joe's and Ian's hands. Ian's crest had a picture of a spear and a sword on it. They all put them around their necks. They had finally beaten this temple. They then appeared in the base camp Izzy had set up. Everyone looked up at them.

"Welcome back you guys. I took a look at which temple is nearest thanks to you guys a map appeared on my computer. Anyway, I looked at the temple. It's a combination of friendship and love. But whatever the symbol is the key suggests it's Davis's." Izzy calmly said. Mimi was asleep in his arms. If he had said anything in his usual way then chances are she would've woken up and would've thrown a tantrum. The four then sat down in front of the fire. Matt was sitting there alone he looked like he was trying to think of something that was important to him.

"What's the matter Matt?" T.K asked as he sat down. Matt was holding out a black box. It had Sora's name written on it.

"I'm feeling scared T.K... Me and Sora are next... Sure we'll have Davis with us but I can't put her into trouble... Plus I wanted to pro-..." Matt suddenly stopped talking and looked down at the box. T.K then patted his back.

"Just tell her how you feel Matt. She loves you. I think she wants you to propose to her." T.K reassuringly said as he patted his back. Matt then walked off. Patamon then sat down he looked upset as well.

"T.K I'm worried about Gatomon. Why can't she tell me how she feels about me?" Patamon asked. T.K then sighed.

"Why does everyone ask me for advice when Kari isn't around? It just makes me feel more upset. Anyway give her time Patamon, maybe she just can't except the fact that she is ready to be with someone." T.K slowly said. He was slowly falling to sleep. It had been a long time and T.K needed to have a small sleep. However he knew he would have to leave soon. Still the temple of war had proven to be a hard challenge. Would all the other temples be that hard?


	18. Our Connections

About a month had passed since the group defeated the temple of war. T.K had been to every temple with the groups. It turned out that the other temples were as difficult. However they were still missing three members of their group. Axel had locked himself down there to ensure the group could reach the war temple. However Kari and Cody had been taken down for an unknown reason.

T.K was lying on a hammock made out of leafs that him and Izzy had made; this ensured that they weren't sleeping on the floor every night. T.K sometimes pondered on leaving the group to find Kari by himself, but he knew that wouldn't be any good. At least he still had Patamon with him. T.K looked over to see Matt and Sora hugging. Matt still hadn't asked the question. T.K remembered about a month ago when he had the black box out. Maybe Matt just wasn't ready to commit to something like that. Patamon flew onto the bottom of T.K's hammock. He looked bored and a bit upset.

"Takeru can we please go take a look for Gatomon it feels like days since we last went." Patamon whined. T.K looked back at him. This month had felt longer for T.K. He'd been to every single challenge and had been hurt so many times.

"What's the point? The light aura is just going to be there..." T.K moaned. He'd been there every night. The light aura was like a curse. It'd had made T.K wish that he had never shouted at Kari like he did. The image had replayed in his head continuously every day.

"Maybe if we take some people with us it'll open?" Patamon questioned. However T.K just looked away, he clearly didn't want to bother. It seemed like he'd given up on life. Patamon and the other Digimon had been talking they believed it had something to do with Kari. Tai had been the same with them.

"Maybe but at the moment I'm not in the mood. Oh Kari how I want to be with you, your smile, your eyes, everything about you. Oh Kari you always cheer me up." T.K started saying. Patamon then realised what T.K's problem was, he had lost all of his hope.

"C'mon T.K please, Kari wouldn't want to see this would she?" Patamon asked again. T.K looked at his crest angrily. It was almost as if he hated it. Patamon decided that talking to T.K had been a waste of time. Patamon flew to the other side of the camp. Davis looked down at the depressed Patamon.

"Hey Patamon what's the matter?" Davis asked. Patamon looked up at Davis. He was now the holder of the crest of leadership. It didn't mean he was leader however it meant he could give power to any other Digimon who needed it.

"We need to save Kari and Gatomon but T.K is too depressed to move. I need some motivation for him." Patamon quietly said. Davis then smiled. Patamon looked up at him confused. He shouldn't be smiling, not here anyway.

"Oh Izzy was talking about that earlier. The light aura has started to fade away. We can now find Kari and Cody." Davis explained with a smile on his face. Patamon looked up energetically. He briefly smiled at Davis and then flew back to T.K. Patamon landed on T.K's belly and looked at him.

"Wake up Takeru! I have some good news! We can save Kari the light aura is fading!" Patamon excitedly exclaimed. T.K looked up at Patamon. He looked defeated, he had lost all of his hope.

"I can't do much in this form... Kari wouldn't want to be with me like this..." T.K muttered. Patamon looked at the rest of the group. Izzy had started to talk to them.

"T.K come with me... We'll go take a look for ourselves..." Patamon said. T.K slowly started to get up. The group hadn't realised that he had left the camp. Patamon and T.K were walking towards the area where the light aura had been. They came across the waterfall. They could see the war temple in the distance but the light aura wasn't there. T.K's face sparked up in joy. Patamon looked over at T.K and smiled.

"How are we going to get down there Patamon?" T.K asked. He had a smirk on his face. Patamon then digivolved into Angemon, the two of them then made their way down into the forest that lay at the bottom of the waterfall. The two of them started to look around once they reached the floor. There were thousands of footsteps everywhere. There must've been a city down here once.

"T.K we need to find Kari. Maybe I can get a loo-..." Angemon was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Angemon, T.K thank the lord you're here. It's Axel and Cody they've been imprisoned. Where are the others?" The voice asked. Angemon and T.K turned around to see Wizardmon was standing there. He looked tired however.

"Wizardmon what's going on? What happened?" T.K quickly asked. Wizardmon then pointed his staff and started walking off. Angemon and T.K decided to follow the familiar Digimon. They soon arrived to a jail cell. The bars were made of metal. They saw Armadillomon laying down in front of it. It was almost like he was protecting them.

"I'll let Cody and Axel explain it, they may be better at doing it then I can..." Wizardmon said. Angemon then looked at the bars.

"T.K I need to Digivolve again I don't think that bar is breakable from my hand of fate..." Angemon stated. T.K nodded. A few seconds later Angemon had digivolved into MagnaAngemon. He then pulled out his Excalibur and started to cut the bars open. A loud sound came out as the final bar fell onto the floor. Axel and Cody then walked out of the cells.

"How long have you guys been in there?" T.K asked. Axel then looked at T.K.

"We've been in there for about a week, but right now that isn't our biggest problem... Your future wife has been taken by a man named Dalcutter. He's holding some wedding thing. We met him after we beat the mind temple. He took Kari and the other girl. He said he was going to marry the princess of light..." Axel quickly explained. T.K then nodded his head.

"So where are they getting married?" T.K asked. Cody then looked up at him.

"It's about a five minute run from here... But getting in there will be difficult the trees have been made so that we can't just walk through, chances are we'll have to face an army when we get into the chapel..." Cody said. T.K started to walk off but was stopped by Axel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Axel asked him. T.K looked up at him confused.

"I'm going to get Kari..." T.K stated. Axel, Cody, Armadillomon and Wizardmon all started laughing. It wasn't in a horrible way but it confused him.

"We've already tried that, how do you think we ended up here?" Cody sarcastically asked. Axel nodded in agreement. They then heard a buzzing sound coming from up above them. T.K looked up to see HerculesKabuterimon. Izzy was standing on him and had reinforcements with him. Tai was standing there with Agumon, Matt with Gabumon, Sora with Biyomon and Mimi with Palmon.

"Where do you think you're going Takeru?" Matt shouted down to his brother. MagnaAngemon then grabbed T.K and put him onto HerculesKabuterimon. He then did the same with the other two and their Digimon. Everyone went around Izzy. They then noticed that everyone had reverted back to their normal ages. This meant that they were now at full fighting strength.

"So where is my sister?" Tai asked quickly. He was suggested that he was quite worried about her.

"She is over in that chapel, she is there to save us all... Supposedly if the princess of light and the princess of darkness both get married at the same time, deaths gate will open causing both worlds to collide. Though I never thought you and Kari were royalty..." Axel explained. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Ok so when's the ceremony?" Tai slowly asked. Cody then looked at Tai.

"It's happening right now..." Cody said. Tai and T.K started to look annoyed. HerculesKabuterimon had flown for about five minutes. Izzy looked down and saw a stone building.

"Is that the building down there?" Izzy asked. Axel and Cody then nodded. The group then went down there. T.K and Tai both jumped off of HerculesKabuterimon. But before anyone could stop them the two of them had walked straight into the chapel. Everyone followed them in to see that there was a ceremony going on.

"Stop the wedding! Kari's my future wife!" T.K shouted out. Everyone looked at him. T.K looked forward to see Kari standing there. He looked up to see Gatomon was inside a cage. The same kind that had held Axel and Cody in before, Kari was smiling at him. She'd clearly missed him. The others looked up to see four people at the altar. One of the men looked back. It looked like he was trying to marry Kari.

"Why the hell are you here?" The man asked as he walked towards T.K. Axel then quickly ran up to T.K.

"This is Dalcutter..." Axel whispered in his ear, he then moved back and stood with the rest of the Digi-destined.

"The princess of light will soon have a king is that too much to ask for?" The man who was supposedly Dalcutter asked. T.K then smirked.

"Well we're getting married soon best not step in my way." T.K forcefully said. Dalcutter then pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Let's make this interesting, let's dance pretty boy!" Dalcutter shouted as he ran up to T.K, he tried to slice him several times with the knife but kept missing. Tai looked up to see there was still one of the two services going on. It was a girl with black hair.

"Axel is that the girl you mentioned before?" Tai quickly asked. Axel nodded. Tai and Agumon started to make their way up to her. Meanwhile T.K was still trying to avoid hits from Dalcutter. MagnaAngemon flew down in front of Dalcutter.

"Guys we need to warp digivolve our Digimon!" T.K shouted. Everyone nodded apart from Axel. He gave off a little laugh.

"Digivolving won't stop him, what we need to do is get the holders of light and darkness out of here." Axel said at the end of his little laugh. MagnaAngemon then pushed Dalcutter back.

"You're right, we don't die in this world... We'd only stop him for a couple of minutes..." T.K said as he realised what Axel meant . He then ran past Dalcutter and grabbed Kari. However T.K stomach had been sliced through by the knife, Dalcutter had held it towards T.K as he ran past. Blood started to pour out. He fell to the ground. Dalcutter smirked but that wasn't enough he ran up to T.K again and stuck his knife straight into T.K's heart. His regeneration had been cut off. Kari burst into tears. The one boy she loved had just been killed and would continuously die.

"Well at least he isn't going to regenerate anymore, anyway back to the ceremony." Dalcutter stated. He then grabbed Kari's arm and dragged her towards the altar. He then felt a strong punch on the back of his head. He turned around to see Matt, and he looked mad.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my brother!" Matt shouted. Dalcutter pulled himself up.

"You just made a horrible mistake!" Dalcutter shouted. He ran towards Matt and tried to punch him however his attack missed and his fist hit the stone wall. Matt looked back at him and laughed. A member of the audience stood up. They had forgotten this was a ceremony full of people.

"Let them be together!" A voice shouted.

"The lord commands it!" Another voice shouted.

"Dalcutter punch these idiots one!" Yet another voice shouted.

"So I'm assuming you're related to the guy I just took out..." Dalcutter said; it sounded like he was trying to taunt Matt. Matt looked over at him and smirked.

"At least I can find a girl without forcing her to marry me." Matt taunted. Dalcutter then ran over to Matt and punched him several times in the face. Before Matt could do anything he fell to the ground.

"At least I put up a fight..." Dalcutter said as he slowly walked away. Sora ran up to Matt and grabbed his hand.

"Matt what were you doing? You could've been killed." Sora said. Tears were dropping from her eyes. Matt looked up at her. He felt so weak but he still put his hand on Sora's cheek.

"Sora there is a black box in my pocket..." Matt said. He sounded warn out. Sora put her hand in Matt's pocket and grabbed the box she pulled it out and opened it. It had a ring in it, Matt then smiled at her.

"You've always been there for me, you came with me when I was on tour, you're the only person who knows the real me. I've wanted to propose to you for ages but never found the right point. Sora I love you and want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you has happy as you make me feel. I think we're soul mates and I will always try to make you feel the same. Sora I love you so much... Sora will you marry me?" Matt asked. Sora's eyes had become all watery. She slowly moved her lips towards Matt.

"Of course I will Matt. I've been wanting this for so long." Sora lightly said. She then kissed Matt's lips. Tai had just grabbed the girl with black hair. He recognised her.

"Kurai? Is that you?" Tai asked. She then nodded. She didn't say anything. Tai looked at her confused. Tai then went back to fighting. Agumon looked up at him.

"We need to stop Dalcutter, Tai let me warp digivolve!" Agumon shouted. He then changed into WarGreymon. Dalcutter was again at the altar with Kari. T.K was laying behind them with blood surrounding him. Axel walked over to the corpse and started pulling the knife out of T.K. Dalcutter looked back and ran towards Axel. He then got hit by WarGreymon and went flying into the wall.

"What the hell?" Dalcutter muttered as he pulled himself out of the hole his body had created hitting the wall.

"Leave them alone!" WarGreymon shouted. Dalcutter smirked.

"My followers attack these idiots!" Dalcutter commanded. All of the people who were watching the ceremony and started running towards all of the different Digi-destined, all of the Digimon took their mega forms apart from Wizardmon and Armadillomon. Dalcutter then started laughing manically as if he was insane.

"Takeru..." Kari quietly said. She sat down next to T.K's corpse and felt his hair. She then saw Axel was still pulling on the knife Dalcutter had put in him.

"This knife is stuck can you help pull it out?" Axel asked. Kari then nodded and the two continued pull on the knife. However swarms of Dalcutter's followers had surrounded each of the Digimon and the Digi-destined. Sora still had a half knocked out Matt in her arms. Mimi was standing behind Izzy. The two of them were cornered by Dalcutter's troops. MagnaAngemon had cut the bars open for Gatomon and the two were with Kari, T.K and Axel. Wizardmon had put a shield around them to protect them.

"So why was that guy forcing you to marry him?" Axel asked. Kari then looked back at him.

"Supposedly when he married me that container over there would open and he would be able to move his heart." Kari said. Axel then looked at Kari. The two of them had finally pulled out the knife and T.K had started to breathe again. T.K grabbed Kari and pulled her down into a kiss. Axel then coughed.

"I think I know about the regeneration problem we all have. But Kari and T.K you two are going to need to marry in this world..." Axel explained. Kari and T.K both looked up.

"We've got everyone we need. I look like an angel so I suppose it would work." MagnaAngemon said. Gatomon then looked up at Kari.

"Let me turn into Angewomon please." Gatomon begged. Kari then nodded and soon she was a female angel. Wizardmon's barrier then disappeared. Axel then saw something written on the knife. He then stood up.

"I hold the knife that controls your actions. But today I'm going to free you from that curse. I'm giving you back your minds! Cody now!" Axel shouted. All of Dalcutter's minions looked up and then all stopped attacking. Cody had started shining purple. Soon the purple aura was forming into lines and going into their minds. Once that was over they all sat down. Izzy and Mimi walked forward followed by Cody. All of their Digimon were with them. Tai and Kurai then came out of hiding and watched. Dalcutter was being held back by HerculesKabuterimon and WarGreymon. Matt was being held up by Sora. All of their Digimon were there as well. Angewomon flew over to Tai.

"Tai your sister is about to trick this world by pretending to marry T.K is that ok with you?" Angewomon asked. Tai just nodded. Angewomon then looked back at MagnaAngemon with a smile he then proceeded to start the ceremony.

"Do you Takeru Takashi take Hikari Kamiya in this universe to hold and love forever until the day you die. To look after her when she is ill and to hold and protect till the day you die?" MagnaAngemon asked. T.K took Kari's hand.

"I do." T.K said with a smile on his face. Kari had a small blush on her face.

"Do you Hikari Kamyia take Takeru Takashi in this universe to hold and lover forever until the day you die. To look after when he is ill and to hold and protect till the day you die?" MagnaAngemon asked. Kari looked back at T.K and smiled.

"I do." Kari said with a smile on her face. Everyone who was watching smiled. Apart from Dalcutter who was being held by two of the strongest Digimon in the room.

"Now will the best man give the couple their rings?" MagnaAngemon asked. Axel then nudged Cody and he walked up to the couple and gave T.K his ring and gave Kari her ring. The two then started to put the rings on each other.

"Till the day we die." T.K said as he put the ring on Kari's finger.

"Till the day we die." Kari repeated as she put her ring onto T.K's finger.

"Then with the power invested in me by the digital heaven I now pronounce you husband and wife." MagnaAngemon stated. The two then went into a passionate kiss. Dalcutter then broke free from the two Digimon the two of them broke from the kiss and heard an unlocking sound. Axel quickly ran over to the area where the sound came from. T.K and Kari followed him. The soon came across a heart inside a box, it was still beating.

"Dalcutter's heart, once you destroy that you'll be able to return to your home universe." A familiar voice said. Kari hadn't heard this voice before but both T.K and Axel looked up quickly and saw a ghostly Sirius standing there.

"Sirius is this why you brought us here?" T.K asked. Sirius nodded at the answer.

"With Dalcutter alive, your enemy Wire is invincible. But destroying it will make him weak to any attack. During your quest your digimon have reached their highest levels. You came here to train. Now you are ready to take down Wire... Good luck." Sirius said. T.K then nodded at Axel and soon the knife Dalcutter had once used to kill Takeru was stuck inside the heart. Dalcutter then stopped and fell to the ground. The crowd then all started cheering.

"You did it!" A voice shouted.

"You saved us all!" Another voice shouted.

"You guys are legends!" Another voice shouted.

All of the Digi-destined then teleported out of that universe and were now standing on a transparent floor. Below they could see their world. T.K looked up to see all of the Digi-destined and their Digimon standing there all of them were rookie form apart from Wizardmon and Gatomon. Izzy was holding Mimi, Matt had his arm around Sora, Ken and Yolei were holding hands. Tai was smiling, with Agumon in front of him. Kurai was looking away with a BlackGatomon sitting on her shoulder. Joe was holding Gomamon in his arms. Davis and Veemon were giving T.K a thumbs up. Cody and Armadillomon were standing there looking down at the Earth. Axel and Wizardmon were laughing. Ian was standing there spinning his javelin while Guilmon treated it like a chew toy. Catherine was looking at a picture with Floramon. Gabumon, Biyumon, Hawkmon, Palmon, Tentomon and Wormmon were around their partners. T.K looked next to him to see he had Kari in his arms.

"Don't you guys ever turn round?" A familiar voice said. T.K and Kari turned around and saw all of the Digimon that Gennai had given them for this task. T.K smiled, he felt ready for this challenge.

"Takeru? Davis? Why the hell am I here?" A voice shouted. T.K and Davis looked over to see their old maths teacher Mr. Conflict. T.K then made the connection. He then looked at Ian. His second name was Conflict, they both had black hair and looked very similar. T.K and Davis had been taught by Ian's father.

"Sir did you have any British heritage?" T.K asked; as he walked towards Mr. Conflict.

"Yes I came from there... But me and my ex-wife had a falling out." Mr. Conflict said. T.K then pulled Ian over. Ian looked up at Mr. Conflict.

"Who is this T.K?" Ian asked. T.K then smiled.

"He's your father." T.K said. Ian looked up at Mr. Conflict confused.

"I never met my father. It can't be him." Ian said. Putting away his javelin and then looking over at T.K.

"What's your name kid?" Mr. Conflict asked. Ian looked up at him.

"My name is Ian Conflict my mother was Francine Conflict but she died giving birth to me." Ian said looking away. Mr. Conflict looked down at Ian and smiled.

"Hi son..." Mr. Conflict said. Ian looked up at him confused.

"Did you just call me son?" Ian asked. Mr. Conflict then nodded.

"Francine Conflict was my ex-wife. She never told me she was pregnant. I would've stayed then. But she wanted me dead." Mr. Conflict said. He then pulled out a picture and showed it to Ian. It had a picture of his mum on it.

"You're not getting a hug from me yet dad but you know it's good to know I have a father." Ian said. He had a small smile on his face.

"Ian is that you?" A female voice asked. Ian looked over to see an older Emily. She still had blonde hair with brown highlights. She ran towards Ian and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you so much Emily, it's so good to see you." Ian said. She then broke away from the hug.

"So that's it? No secret feelings? No nothing?" She asked in disbelief. She started to walk away.

"I love you Emily." Ian said. She then stopped and looked back. Ian looked serious. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Ian I love you too. I know we haven't seen each other in years but we'll make it work." Emily said. T.K then nodded at Mr. Conflict and walked back to the other Digi-destined. Kari walked over to him and pointed to a large crowd of people. Axel was in the middle of the crowd. He had his arm around his girlfriend and had his family surrounding him.

"Catherine!" A voice shouted. It sounded familiar. They saw Lucas standing there with a smile on his face. Catherine then ran up to him and he put his arms around her. T.K and Kari smiled at each other. Catherine looked up at Lucas.

"How long have we been gone?" Catherine asked Lucas, he then looked back at her.

"You've been gone for about zero seconds. Time stopped like it did before." Lucas said with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" Catherine quickly asked. Lucas then continued to smile.

"Of course I did Catherine. I was worried you'd never come back." Lucas said. The two then started to kiss. Kari grabbed T.K's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Takeru..." Kari said. T.K kissed her on the cheek.

"What for?" T.K asked. She then smiled at him.

"For saving me from Dalcutter." Kari said. They then looked over. Kurai was just talking to her Digimon. Sora had met up with her mother and was talking to her, showing off the ring Matt had just proposed with. Joe was talking to all the members of his family and had Izumi in his arms. Izzy was talking to his adoptive parents while Mimi talked to her parents. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were all with their families as well. Kari then saw Tai talking with her parents and ran over to talk to them. T.K was standing there by himself until his brother Matt walked over to him.

"Hey it feels weird without anyone here for us doesn't it." Matt said. T.K then nodded.

"Yeah it's a shame Granddad passed away. At least he lived a peaceful life. He went so happily." T.K said. He closed his eyes.

"T.K I need to tell you something. When Dad was confirmed dead they neve-..." Matt was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yamato? Takeru? You're here I've finally found my sons..." The voice said. Matt and T.K turned around to see their thought to be dead father. In a flash Matt and T.K ran over to their father as if they were children again. All of the original Digi-destined looked at them with a smile.

"I thought you were dead." T.K said. The three of them then pulled away from the hug.

"When I was on a report I was taken away by some people. They've been holding me hostage for years. They hide out somewhere in Europe. Once this is all over come and find me and we'll talk about what happened." Their dad said. T.K and Matt both nodded.

"Oh by the way Dad, T.K's getting married to Kari." Matt said. Their father then smiled.

"Oh the one he wrote all those poems about when she was with that Davis guy?" Their Dad asked. Matt then nodded. Kari walked over.

"What poems Takeru?" Kari asked. T.K then blushed a tiny bit and looked back at Matt and his dad.

"Those secret poems." T.K said looking at the two of them. They had burst into laughter. Within five minutes of reuniting with their old dad. T.K was already embarrassed.

"Please let me come to the wedding. Well find me and then let me come to the wedding."Their Dad asked. T.K nodded.

"Sure you can come to mine and Kari's wedding. Well you are my Dad so it would be rude not to invite you." T.K cheerfully said.

"This is my final thank you for what you did for my world. Without you my world and this world would be lost forever." A voice said. They all turned around to see Sirius's ghostly figure standing there.

"It's no problem heck it was kind of fun." T.K said.

"I decided to find everyone you cared for and put them here. It's a safe little place Wire can't see. I even reunited some people who didn't have families. I wish you the best of luck with Wire. Since Dalcutter's heart has been destroyed he should now be beatable. But be warned, an old enemy is arising. But this time he will be stronger than ever. When you are ready leave just hold your crests down against the ground and a platform will take you down..." Sirius said. He then started to fade away.

All that was left now was the final fight with Wire.

**(A/N: So we're coming to a conclusion. Thank you Angemon114 for submitting Kurai. Also thank you to KoumiLoccness, Lord Pata and Angemon114 for reviewing my story. Just to let you know that I have something in store for when Wire is gone. Oh and depending on you guys there may be another story coming out. It'll feature most of the characters minus Catherine and Kurai unless I get permission to use her for it. If you want to know more just private message me. Cheers guys and gals.)**


	19. My Present to You

"It's time for our final battle! Let's stop Wire once and for all!" T.K shouted out. All of the Digi-destined looked back and put their arms into the air apart from Kurai. The time had finally arrived they were going to destroy Wire. After they said all of their goodbyes they walked away from all of their friends and family. Everyone grabbed their crests and held them to the ground. They started to lower down. This was the same kind of platform that had taken Kari and Cody away before. On their way out they could hear cheering coming from their family and friends.

"Good luck my sons, give him hell!" One of the voices shouted.

"High five him in the face from me!" Another voice shouted.

"Don't worry Ian I'll be up here waiting for you!" A female voice shouted.

They soon couldn't hear any voices. Kari had a firm grip on T.K's hand. T.K could tell she was scared. Sure she put on a brave face but deep down he knew it scared her. He knew this because he was scared as well. The platform landed in a half destroyed city. They started to all walk around with their Digimon. It seemed deserted. It reminded T.K of when they were in the city against Machinedramon. However it wasn't the same. Everyone was feeling scared. They weren't sure what to expect from Wire. Suddenly they saw something fall down from the sky. They ran towards the crash site to see someone who had a human figure standing there.

"Hey who's that?" Davis arrogantly asked. The human figure then turned around. He walked towards the Digi-destined and soon enough came into full view. He had weird blue armour on and green long hair. He had an assortment of wires wrapped around him. This was the villain they had been trained to fight.

"So you came? Dalcutter told me he would stop you, I guess he was wrong." Wire said with a smirk on his face. All of their Digimon then started to Digivolve. Soon all of their Digimon had reached their highest forms. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken had even used the Digi-egg of destiny on all of their Digimon so that they could match the power the others gave off.

"It's over Wire, soon this twisted world will be gone and you'll have no followers!" T.K shouted. Wire then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny!" Tai shouted. Wire then stopped and looked at them all.

"Do you really think you can stop me? You had enough problems with Dalcutter, I'm in a whole other league." Wire stated. He then threw an attack at WarGreymon. WarGreymon then turned back into Agumon.

"I'm sorry Tai I haven't got any energy left..." Agumon said as he collapsed onto the ground. Wire then started to walk away. All of the Digimon who were still up went to attack him. The fight looked even. T.K started to wonder how one thing could survive attacks from tons of powerful Digimon.

"Why do you fight behind these Digimon? I know how to take them out, hell I took out the four dark masters and others. You're all so weak in comparison to me!" Wire said, the tone of his voice suggested that he was lying. He then punched several of the Digimon away.

"C'mon you guys you can do this!" Catherine shouted. All the Digimon then went back and continued to attack him. Soon all of the Digimon were on the ground with all of their energy zapped from them. They had all returned to their normal forms.

"That fight was too easy, it was a nice warm up..." Wire stated. He then looked down at his feet and saw Gatomon holding on. He then smirked as he kicked the cat like Digimon away.

"Gatomon!" Patamon shouted as he tried to hold himself up. Wire then smirked at the Digimon.

"I see we have some romantic interest. I'll kill you instead of her if you want you small little pig." Wire stated. He then had four wires come out of his hand. They went around Patamon. A couple of seconds later Patamon started to shriek out in pain. Wire was absorbing him. T.K ran over to try and stop him but Wire just punched him away.

"I love you Gatomon..." Patamon whispered as he collapsed to the ground. Gatomon looked up to see Patamon on the ground. She pulled out her claws and sliced the wires off of him. Patamon slowly looked up at her.

"Why did you do that Patamon, you could've been killed, why?" Gatomon asked. Patamon faintly smiled at her.

"I'd do anything for you Gatomon... You know that, I love you Gatomon..." Patamon faintly said. Gatomon then realised, she felt the same about Patamon. She would do anything for the Digimon.

"I love you too Patamon..." Gatomon said. Tears started to drop from her eyes. It looked like Patamon was about to die and she couldn't do anything. She looked over to T.K who had fallen onto his knees. Wire was now moving towards the other Digi-destined. Gatomon then felt her power come back to her. She looked down to see that Patamon had started to shine.

"Stop him you guys!" Kari shouted. The two Digimon then felt their power come back to them. The two then started to Digivolve. Wire continued to walk forward. Matt, Tai, Izzy, Axel and Ian tried to hold him back but they were no use. The two Digimon then finished Digivolving. Seraphimon and Magnadramon were now flying around. Wire looked back in amusement.

"My boss Machinedramon predicted this would all happen. The show must go on you know... Go take as many shots as you want at me. My leader forewarned me of this attack!" Wire said as he opened his arms. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was ready for the attacks.

"Wait a second? I thought Machinedramon killed himself. So that we could stop you." Izzy shouted. Wire then laughed again.

"Oh like I'm going to tell you about that, you might as well kill me now..." Wire taunted. Seraphimon then looked like he was about to attack. But T.K stopped him.

"Ok then if he's not going to tell us nicely then we'll just have to force him to tell us." T.K said. Davis then nodded and walked over.

"Hey Wire, my half eaten chocolate bar could make a better plan then you ever could." Davis sarcastically said. Wire then threw his arms to attack Davis. After his attack missed he pulled out two wires from his hands and fired them at Davis. However they got cut by something. Wire fell down in pain. His weakness had been exploited.

"Dude I can't believe you fell for that..." Davis said as he started to laugh.

"Tell us everything you know, or if you really wanted to we could pull the wires out of your body one by one until there wasn't anything left. Tell us now!" Matt commanded. Wire then looked up at all of the Digi-Destined.

"It's all been a big ploy, getting you stuck in Sirius's world was my job. In return they promised me my freedom..." Wire started saying. Kari went and sat next to him.

"What kind of freedom?" Kari asked. Wire looked over to her.

"The sweet release of death..." Wire replied. T.K then looked down at him.

"Why did you want to die? What possible good could that have done?" T.K asked. Wire then pulled out a picture from his pocket. It had a picture of a family on it. It was quite an old photo and it had five children standing next to each other. There were two parents in the background.

"My family... They hated me... My father used to kick me and my mother used to yell at me all the time. One day I ran away, the family soon split apart after that. My brothers and sister were lucky, they never got any of the abuse. They are still alive today like my mother. She however moved and started an orphanage. I visited her once. I was under an alias but still it was nice to talk to her again. She said about a boy named Ian who reminded her of her son..." Wire explained. He then looked at Kari.

"Is that true, why are you telling us all of this?" Kari asked. Wire then smirked at her.

"Well I needed a story that would fit in perfectly, I decided to read T.K's mind and that image came to mind, it's the perfect way to make me look good!" Wire said with an evil tone to his voice. He then grabbed Kari and started to run away with her.

"Get Kari back!" T.K commanded to everyone. However they were too late, both Wire and Kari had disappeared. Chances are Wire pulled himself onto the top of a building to hide. T.K looked at the two mega Digimon, they hadn't moved. Izzy looked back at them as well.

"What's up with them?" Izzy asked. Agumon then pulled himself up.

"They've frozen, their supply of energy has gone missing..." Agumon explained. All of the other Digimon pulled themselves up and walked back to their partners.

"Sorry Sora I tried my best..." Biyomon quietly said as she went over to Sora.

"How could he take us all out?" Veemon asked. Davis then picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Veemon everything will be alright it usually always is..." Davis said. Trying to boost his partners confidence. They then all looked over at T.K who looked unbelievably angry.

"The sooner we find Kari the better!" T.K shouted as he started to walk off. The two mega Digimon stayed in place. Not moving a single muscle.

---

Wire had taken Kari to a destroyed part of the city. She was confused about what had happened, why did he take her. She looked down at him. He was typing something into a computer. She then heard an unlocking sound. Wire opened the door and then quietly closed it.

"Where am I?" Kari asked. Wire looked back at her in amusement. He then smirked and walked off.

"Saint what are they doing now?" Wire rudely asked. Kari started to wonder how people could work with him. He seemed so arrogant.

"Well boss the blonde haired idiot is annoyed. Hopefully he'll take it out on his team mates." A voice arrogantly said. Kari started to wonder how these people worked together. If they were this arrogant wouldn't they of tried to kill each other.

"Nice time stop on those stupid mega Digimon. The groups faces when two of their Digimon just froze... Priceless." A familiar voice started. The voice then started to laugh. Wire looked over in the corner arrogantly.

"What's so funny Willis? The fact that I could stop the group and get the holder of light without a problem? Something three out of my four saints have failed at doing!" Wire shouted over to the corner. Willis had clearly annoyed him. Wire then looked over at Kari and smiled.

"What do you mean by four?" Kari asked. She had been trying to move but couldn't. Maybe Wire had used on her the same thing he'd used on the two mega Digimon.

"Well let's take a think. I give my friend over there Willis the crest of betrayal. You guys buried him alive. I gave Dalcutter immortality but you killed him and I gave Kurai the power of darkness but she betrays me. The only one who I haven't sent to get you is the guy I nicknamed Saint and you even stopped him." Wire stated. He then started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked. Wire looked back at her and smirked.

"Well I promised Willis that you and him would have some 'quality' time together..." Wire stated. He then disappeared into the darkness. Kari heard a door shut.

"So Kari what are we going to do?" Willis asked. Kari looked over to the area where the voice was coming from. She saw a figure emerge from the darkness. It was Willis and he looked angry.

"Willis why are you here?" Kari screamed out as she tried to move away.

"I'm going to kill you Kari... Then I'm going to get your de-..." Willis was interrupted by some wire's grabbing his hand. He couldn't move.

"I may have shut the door but I didn't leave? Aw did you want to kill Kari? Too bad!" Wire shouted. Wire then emerged from the shadows and then punched Willis in the face. The door opened again and the fourteen year old boy they had fought in Britain then appeared and grabbed Willis.

"I'll throw him in the incinerator boss..." The boy said. He then walked away.

"Saint ensure he is dead. Machinedramon cannot find out what we are about to do..." Wire commanded. The fourteen year old then nodded. He then walked out of the room. Wire sat down in front of Kari.

"What are you going to do?" Kari asked. Wire then looked straight back at her.

"Hikari I'm going to help you save the world. Now I know you don't trust me but I'm going to show you something that'll stop you ruining your future marriage with Takeru." Wire stated. Kari looked up at him confused. She wasn't sure how he knew her real name or T.K's for that matter.

"Please show me if it'll save my future marriage." Kari said. Wire then placed his hand on her forehead. Kari started to see something in her mind. It was a flashback of when T.K and Kari went to school together.

The flashback started to play in her head.

_Kari was sitting on her chair in chemistry. She was waiting for T.K to sit next to her. She had been dating him now for a couple of months and the two always sat next to each other whenever they had lessons together. Kari loved it, T.K and her were so happy. She'd never felt sad since they'd been together. Kari looked at the empty seat next to her and smiled. She knew T.K would be a little late he had sports before this lesson. Davis had recently joined the class as well. Kari then heard the sound of a stall being moved, she looked around to see someone new to the class. He had blonde hair a lot like T.K, however his hair was longer than T.K. He also looked quite strong as well._

"_Do you mind if I sit here, it's just I'm new to the school. I've been here for a couple of days. You seem alone so I thought I'd keep you company." The boy said. Kari looked up and gave him a smile. It wasn't the kind of smile she gave T.K but it was more of a friendly smile._

"_Sure I suppose. Usually someone sits there but I'm sure he won't mind." Kari said. The boy smiled as he sat next to her. He looked over at her._

"_So what's your name? I saw you earlier. You're a cheerleader aren't you?" The boy asked quickly. Kari looked over at him again. She then gave off a smile._

"_My name is Kari, and yes I am a cheerleader." Kari said. She then looked forward again. Both the desks in front were empty. She then saw the boy next to her writing something on a piece of paper._

"_What are you writing?" Kari asked. The boy then hid the piece of paper in his sleeve._

"_Oh it's nothing. Well nothing that would be of concern to you." He quickly said. Kari looked away to see T.K and Davis walk into the lesson. They'd made it just in time. Davis usually sat by himself in front of Kari and T.K. They walked over to the back of the classroom to see Kari sitting next to someone new. T.K's jaw dropped when he saw the guy. He was next to his girlfriend. Davis had sat down ready for class. T.K then sat down next to Davis. He clearly felt hurt._

"_T.K what's the matter?" Kari asked. She tapped his shoulder but he didn't move. The guy next to Kari then looked at her._

"_What's his problem, it's just a seat. I mean it's not my fault he can't sit next to the most beautiful girl." The boy said. Kari just ignored him. He didn't know that her and T.K were together. She saw Davis and T.K whispering to each other throughout the lesson. However they sometimes looked over and gave the new kid evils. However she didn't know his name yet._

"_What's your name? You still haven't told me." Kari said. The boy then looked at her and smiled. The bell then rang._

"_Lunchtime, your locker, it's a date." The boy said. He then walked away with all of his books. Kari looked shocked. She'd just been asked out by someone she didn't know. She got up and packed her books away. She looked forward to see that T.K had walked off without her. She walked over to Davis._

"_Where has T.K gone?" Kari asked him. She had a smile on her face. Davis looked back at her shaking his head._

"_I don't know maybe he went to his locker. However he told me that his heart feels broken. I'll go find him and talk to him for you." Davis said. Kari covered her mouth with her hand. Davis then excused himself and walked off with his bag. Kari then walked out of the classroom and walked to her locker. All the way there she had T.K's upset face in her head. She got her cell phone out and looked down her phone list. She then selected 'Tai's mobile'. She put the phone to her ear and heard the ringing sound. After four rings Tai picked up his phone. Kari had tears dropping from her eyes. Her breathing suggested that she was upset._

"_Tai... Can I talk to you about something." Kari asked. She sounded upset when she spoke._

"_Sure Kari what's the matter?" Tai asked. He sounded relaxed. It was his day off so that really explained the reason._

"_This guy sat next to me in chemistry and now T.K is upset with me and I'm not sure what to do." Kari slowly cried out. She then heard Tai sigh down the phone._

"_Matt was talking about that, he got a text earlier from T.K saying something about that." Tai stated. Kari opened her eyes in shock._

"_What do you mean?" Kari asked. She was confused. She thought she saw T.K's phone out._

"_Well he said something about you sitting next to the boy who has a crush on you. T.K also said he caught some of your conversation, sis he thinks you like him." Tai said. He sounded a tad upset as well._

"_I don't like this creep. I don't even know his name, he forced me into a date at lunch Tai. Where is T.K going?" Kari asked. She still sounded upset._

"_He's just outside the front of the school. Also Kari remember today is a very depressing day for him. It's a couple of years ago that his Dad went missing." Tai said. Kari then started walking to the front of the school._

"_Tai I need you at lunch. Can you please come?" Kari whispered down the phone._

"_I'll take you out somewhere to eat, I can drive remember if you want we'll take some of your friends with us." Tai said. Kari then smiled._

"_That would be wonderful. I'll make sure T.K comes." Kari said. She had just walked out the front of the school._

"_Ok see you then Kari." Tai said down the phone to her in a cheerful voice._

"_Bye Tai." Kari said back. She then hung up on the phone. She still had tears dropping down her eyes. She put the phone in her pocket. She saw T.K and Matt standing there talking. Kari walked over to the two of them. Matt stopped his conversation with T.K. Kari looked over at T.K he looked upset._

"_Kari you're happy being with me right? I mean I know you can do better..." T.K said. He looked away in disbelief. Kari then grabbed his hand._

"_How could I do better then you Takeru, you're the boy I love." Kari said. T.K then noticed she was crying. He pulled her into a hug and started to wipe away her tears._

"_I told you T.K, you don't have to worry. You guys better get to class otherwise you're going to be late." Matt said with a smile. He then heard his phone go off in his pocket._

"_Takeru what made you so upset?" Kari asked. T.K then looked into her eyes._

"_I was worried today was going to have two horrible reasons to hate it." T.K said. Kari then put her lips on his and the two kissed. T.K then pulled away._

"_We better get to our classes. I have the best teacher ever next lesson." T.K said. Kari and T.K started to walk away. Matt then smiled._

"_See you guys at lunch! Me and Tai will take you somewhere great. Heck quite a few people have said they are coming." Matt shouted as the two walked away. Kari and T.K walked into the building with their hands held together._

"_I'm glad we have a half day today. I'll see you outside, Tai said he is taking us out for lunch. I'll tell Yolei when I see her and you can tell Davis. Make sure he texts Ken and can you text Cody?" Kari asked. T.K nodded, he then walked into a classroom. Kari smiled as she walked to English._

_Her third lesson felt like it had taken hours. She had text Yolei during lesson. Luckily she hadn't been caught by her teacher. She walked out to the front gate. School had finished early for the day. She saw T.K, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody standing there waiting for her. She ran over to them._

"_I thought you'd never show up Kari." Davis sarcastically said. Kari just ran past him and put her arms around T.K._

"_You guys need to get a room..." Yolei said. Kari looked up and quickly stuck her tongue out at her._

"_Well you're just as bad with Ken." Kari stated. Both Ken and Yolei went into a blush. They then heard two cars pull up. Tai and Matt both came out of separate ones. They then walked over to the group._

"_Hey everyone, I have some good news, all the people we texted could come. We're meeting them in the centre of the park. We came to give you a lift." Tai shouted out. T.K and Kari then nodded and soon they were all in the different cars. T.K, Kari and Cody were with Matt while Davis, Yolei and Ken were in Tai's car. Tai had driven off. Matt was just changing the CD that was playing in his car. Suddenly they all heard a knocking on one of the windows. Kari looked out to see that blonde haired kid from chemistry._

"_Oh no, he asked me out at chemistry, but before I said no he ran off..." Kari said. She looked up at T.K, her eyes had gone all watery. T.K opened the door and walked towards the blonde haired kid._

"_Hey what are you doing to my brother's car?!" T.K shouted. The blonde haired kid had a smirk on his face._

"_I was just getting my date for lunch." The kid arrogantly said. He walked up to T.K and pushed him onto the ground. Matt opened his car door and jumped out. He then walked over to T.K and helped him up._

"_I feel sorry for you, you think you're amazing but you aren't. Do you even know the girl you have asked out?" T.K asked. The blonde haired kid then smirked. He then tried to throw a punch at T.K but Matt grabbed his fist and threw him back._

"_Dude you better leave Kari and my brother alone. Kari's brother already hates and I'm not fond of you!" Matt shouted. T.K then walked into the car and Matt went into the driving seat of his car. They soon drove off. The kid smirked as they drove off. He looked behind him and saw a red haired girl. She had blushed when T.K came out of the car._

_T.K and the others went to the centre of the park. They met Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Sora there. They decided to order some takeaway pizza's and just eat them in the park. Kari was there in T.K's arms. She had her eyes closed. Tai didn't act so protective when T.K was there. Davis, Cody and Ken soon arrived with the Pizza's and started handing them out. Davis passed T.K a box. T.K gently nudged Kari. She opened her eyes and saw a pizza box there._

"_Hey Kari, you were asleep." T.K gently whispered. Kari looked up at T.K and kissed his lips. She then broke away._

"_No I wasn't, but if I was then you'd score ten out of ten for waking me up like that." Kari stated. She then kissed T.K's cheek. T.K slowly opened the pizza box. It was just a simple cheese and tomato pizza. T.K went for the first slice. Kari watched as he took a massive bite out of it. She always thought he looked cute when he ate food. She then grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. He was watching her as well._

"_My god they're even corny when it comes to eating pizza." Davis sarcastically said. Everyone in the group started to laugh. The group were all friendly with each other. There wasn't any more awkwardness. Mimi had even returned from America to do a course in cooking. However the rest of the group had suspicions that it was mainly for Izzy. The two had been going out recently. They were so good together. Mimi would often make jokes about Izzy and Izzy would do the same. Sometimes to annoy the others they would pretend to be over dramatic. Mimi looked over to see a blonde haired boy walking over._

"_Who's that?" Mimi asked. Izzy then looked at him._

"_He's properly come to ask you out, since you are beautiful." Izzy stated. Mimi just laughed and kissed Izzy on the cheek._

"_Oh hey it's that jerk from school." Davis said. He then saw behind the blonde haired boy a red haired girl about the same age as himself. The two walked over to Kari and T.K. Before anyone could stop them they'd both kissed T.K and Kari. The blonde haired boy had gone straight for Kari's lips and the girl had kissed T.K's cheek. They were then pulled back by the rest of the group. Kari looked up at T.K, she started to worry that T.K had fallen for someone else. Kari wiped her mouth and stood up._

"_Ummm... I have to go you guys I'll catch you all around..." Kari coldly said. She then ran off. The blonde haired boy and the red haired girl then chased after her but were then stopped again. _

"_You know what kid, you annoy me you do really annoy me. Do you know why? You just kissed my sister for no reason!" Tai shouted. The blonde haired kid then laughed._

"_You don't own her you know. I think I have a right to kiss he-..." Before he could finish his sentence he had been hit by T.K. The red haired girl then tried to walk over to him but was stopped by Yolei._

"_You just annoyed my best friend and kissed her boyfriend. I hope you don't mind if I kick the crap out of you." Yolei calmly stated. The two annoying people ran away. Tai and T.K then ran back to Tai's house to see Kari sitting there crying at her desk. It was covered in tissues that had been used._

"_Kari are you ok?" Tai asked. T.K was leaning at the doorway. It was almost as if she didn't know he was there._

"_T.K doesn't want to be with me, that girl kissed him and there wasn't anything I could do... I just can't take it anymore. I think me and T.K shouldn't be together anymore..." Kari said to Tai, she sounded upset. Tai looked back at T.K who was leaning at the door. He looked upset he started to walk away._

"_Kari why are you saying this?" Tai asked. Kari looked up at him with tears._

"_T.K can do better than me. Why should I take a guy who could be with a girl who is worth something." Kari stated. Tai then sighed._

"_Kari you're worth all of that to him. Don't you see it when he looks at you? Everyone else does. Kari he came here with me, he heard most of this conversation. He's gone now. I think you should go chase him you know. I think you and him should be together Kari, I really do. He's the only boy who I can trust being with you." Tai said. It was more like he was trying to teach her a lesson. Kari got up from her desk. Her eyes covered in tears. She ran out of the house and started to catch up to T.K._

"_Takeru, Takeru let me catch up!" Kari shouted. T.K turned around. Kari had finally caught up to him. She was out of breath._

"_Let me guess, you want to break up with me?" T.K asked. He sounded depressed. Kari then put her arms around T.K's neck and started to kiss him. She broke away from the kiss._

"_Why would I do that if I love you?" Kari asked. T.K smiled and the two continued to kiss._

_End of flashback._

Wire pulled his hand back from Kari's forehead. Kari looked up at him. Wire looked drained of energy.

"Why did you show me that?" Kari asked. Wire then smiled.

"At your wedding someone is going to try and ask T.K out. He'll say no but if you react the way you did there then you'll never be able to save the world. And your marriage will be ruined." Wire said. Kari then looked away.

"Why did you need to show me that?" Kari asked. Wire then looked around as if he was looking for someone. He then looked at Kari. She had a confused expression on her face.

"I just told you. You're the most important member of the Digi-destined. If you break away from Takeru then you can't save the world." Wire said. He then let Kari out. The door then opened and Saint walked in.

"What's going to happen to you two? Won't the others kill you if they find you?" Kari asked. Wire then nodded. He then looked over at Saint.

"I erased Willis's memories. I then sent him back to America. But there is one problem. The Digi-destined are at the door. Oh and Wire the mega Digimon are on their way as well." Saint said. He looked worried. Kari had never seen this kind of scared feeling within the villains they had fought in the past. They were generally worried.

"You guys aren't really villains are you? Why are you here?" Kari asked. Wire looked back at her.

"It's a mistake, a computer error. I was caught by a virus and flung out of the computer as if I were nothing. But I can't go back inside of them anymore. I'm not even the real me, a mere clone..." Wire stated. Wire then made it so Kari could move.

"Well I suppose we should get ready for our fate. It's been nice knowing you Wire." Saint said with a smile on his face. Wire then looked back at him and smiled.

"See you in hell friend." Wire stated. Kari looked up at them. Why were they going to let themselves be killed it seemed mad.

"Everyone deserves a second chance..." Kari said to the two of them. Wire looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" Wire asked. Kari then smiled.

"What do you think is causing this massive time stops? Is it an orb?" Kari asked. Saint then nodded.

"Yeah how did you know that? Only we were told about that..." Saint said. Wire continued to look over at Kari. He then realised something.

"You remember when Puppetmon took over don't you..." Wire said. Kari then nodded. Saint wouldn't have been aware of those events at least he would've forgotten them.

"We need to make it so time can flow again!" Kari commanded. Wire then nodded.

"Ok Kari we'll help you out, but we're going to have to avoid the others if we want to be successful." Wire stated. Kari then nodded. She'd turned someone who was against them to their side. Wire then grabbed her and flung her around his shoulder. He then sent a wire flying into the air. It sounded like it had smashed something. Soon Wire, Saint and Kari were out of their room and were on their way to renew time.

---

T.K and the others had found Wire's hide out. Izzy was trying to pin in a code so that they could get through. T.K couldn't wait to save his future wife and make himself look like a hero to her. T.K looked up to see the two mega Digimon who had been frozen flying over. It wasn't a surprise. They couldn't have stayed frozen forever.

"What the hell is this code, I've tried every variation and nothing seems to work!" Izzy shouted in frustration. He then slammed his hand on the wall. They'd never seen Izzy like this before.

"Hey don't worry about it. Me and Wizardmon will go search for another way in okay?" Axel said as him and Wizardmon ran off. Davis and Veemon then looked at each other.

"We'll go make sure Axel doesn't get himself killed, you can trust me with that can't you?" Davis asked. T.K merely nodded. Davis and Veemon were then off with Axel and Wizardmon. Izzy had become more frustrated at the machine he was trying to put the code into.

"Why won't this work!" Izzy shouted at the machine. Mimi then put her arms around him.

"Take a break you know, you've done enough." Mimi calmly stated. Izzy then put another code in and it didn't work. Izzy then tried to walk away. But was held back by Mimi, he then had a smile on his face. T.K looked over at the two of them; he knew they were destined to be together.

"Maybe we have to put our crests in, I've noticed that it seems to be something that happens everywhere..." Matt said observantly. Sora then put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Yamato that would be far too easy." Sora sarcastically said. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"It's better than your plan." Matt sarcastically said back at Sora. Sora then thought about the time that they were facing Etemon and they had to run through the walls of the pyramid.

"I think we should just try and walk through it. Etemon tricked us with that remember." Sora said. Matt then let go of her and started to walk through.

"What the heck Sora you're right!" Matt excitedly exclaimed. Sora then shook her head. Sometimes she was amazed how thick Matt could be. Matt then walked out.

"What's the matter Matt?" Gabumon asked as he looked up at his Digi-destined partner. Matt looked scared and confused.

"I just saw some dying Digimon in there... I think Wire might've killed them all..." Matt quietly said. Tai then quickly ran in and took a look. There were hundreds of Digimon disappearing. Tai then ran out to the others.

"It's a digital nightmare. All of them are dying in there... All of them..." Tai loudly said as he came out. He looked at Kurai who didn't look up upset or even bothered. He then looked over at T.K, he was looking into the distance. It wasn't like him to look away like that. Tai then caught a glimpse of something.

"Our mega Digimon are back." T.K said. Everyone looked into the distance and saw them flying towards them at full speed, they again had a light aura around them. T.K looked back to see all of the Digimon were powered up again. Seraphimon and Magnadramon were back with the group. The group then advanced into what they thought was Wire's lair.

As they walked through they saw tons of Digimon die. Just disappearing into the air, it was almost as if their boss didn't care for them at all.

"Should we of waited for Axel and Davis?" Ian asked. T.K just shrugged. Matt looked over at him. He knew T.K was worried about Kari but he had become a jerk again. Ian looked down at Guilmon. Guilmon looked up and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Ian, they'll use their common sense. Axel is bright and Davis is well Davis... Luck will play on their side." Izzy explained. He then grabbed Mimi's hand and gave her a smile. Ian looked over at the couple.

"I wish Emily was here..." Ian sighed. T.K just shook his head. He'd just found Kari again. Why was it her who was always taken away.

"Shut up Ian..." T.K calmly stated as he continued to walk. Ian just stopped. The rest of the group continued to walk. Tai then noticed Guilmon was walking by himself. He turned back to see Ian there. He looked angry. Tai nudged Joe and the two of them fell back with their Digimon and Guilmon.

"What's up Ian?" Tai asked as he ran over. Ian looked so annoyed. He pulled out his javelin and hit it against the wall smashing some of the bricks down. Tai and Joe looked at each other worried. How did he smash the wall down with something that was mostly made of wood?

"God the nerve of that jerk!" Ian shouted. He then took another slice at the wall and more of it fell off.

"Ian calm down. We need to stick together otherwise we'll be lost... Forever..." Joe realised that the others had gone out of sight. "Me and my big mouth..." Joe said. Tai gave off a smile.

"Don't worry we'll make it out of here. And we don't have to deal with that idiot..." Tai said. The three of them then ran off with their Digimon. They didn't know where they were heading but where ever they were going would help everyone out in some way shape or form.

They finally made it to a door. They ran through to see a metal wall. They looked behind them and a stone wall had fallen into place. There wasn't anything they could do to escape.

"Talk about your close encounters..." Gomamon sarcastically said. Joe patted Gomamon's head. They then looked at the metal wall and waited for something to happen. That was the only thing that they could do.

---

Davis and Axel were running around the building. Veemon and Wizardmon were trying to keep up with them. They came to a stop so that they could catch their breath. Davis looked over at Axel confused.

"If you're a British Digi-destined how did you destroy the black spires?" Davis asked. Axel then looked over at him and pulled out some photos. The photo he gave to Davis had a picture of Axel when he was six, around him he had a load of boys his age.

"It's hard to explain, I was six when we went down there. We were watching the news and it showed that huge dog like creature fighting with all of those Digimon. I wanted to be a hero as well so we caught the train down to London. There we found some dynamite. We stuck it to the control spire and lit it. We then ran away. After the explosion we looked back and saw it was gone." Axel cheerfully said. Davis looked down at Veemon.

"What did you mean by dog like thing?" Davis asked. Axel took back the picture he had given Davis.

"Well it was really big, and it fought that knight like thing. I only saw a glimpse of it but I thought it was amazing..." Axel said. Davis then patted Veemon on the head.

"I think that was you buddy..." Davis said. Veemon looked up at him and smiled.

"Geez thanks Davis." Veemon cheerfully said.

"Axel had you ever seen a Digimon before?" Davis asked. Davis was surprised. No one knew anything about Axel, he kept everything to himself. He was like the younger friendlier version of Ian.

"Well I never saw one... More drew one out. When I was younger I used to draw images of this Digimon." Axel said. He got a piece of paper out from his pocket and passed it to Davis. Davis looked down at the image. He'd fought this Digimon when they fought Puppetmon. He couldn't remember the name however.

"I have a bad feeling about this... You can keep that drawing it creeps me out." Davis stated. Just then they heard the sound of footsteps. The two Digi-destined and their Digimon looked toward where they heard the sound from. Metaletemon was standing there.

"Finally I've found you annoying idiots." Metaletemon shouted. Wizardmon walked in front of Axel.

"What's going on? Why aren't you trying to kill us?" Wizardmon asked. Metaletemon walked forward slowly.

"Well simple there is an army in there that want me dead. I'm going to take you guys to the orb. That way we can stop them and make it so our worlds all work correctly." Metaletemon said. Axel and Davis nodded at each other. The small group then all ran off with Metaletemon. If they could find the orb then they could save this world.

---

Everyone who was with Takeru was walking through the building. Nearly everyone looked worn out. Matt ran in front of everyone and stopped them for a second.

"I think we should take a rest guys, I know you may not agree, but I think we should be at full strength when we fight Wire." Matt suggested as he clenched his fist. Ken then nodded his head in agreement.

"That would be the best idea, that we, we can ensure that we won't slip up because of how tired we were." Ken added. Yolei looked at him and smiled.

"My future husband the genius." Yolei stated smiling at him.

"Excuse me wasn't it Yamato who suggested it?" Sora asked. She sounded offended. Yolei just ignored her. Matt then put Sora into his arms and held her tightly. T.K looked back at all of them.

"We need to stop Wire now. I don't care if we're tired or not, we need to do it now!" T.K commanded. The others looked back at him.

"Why, T.K we're all so tired..." Mimi moaned. T.K then smiled.

"I'm not being heartless, it's just there is a door over there, if we go through it, we won't be so cramped." T.K stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. They ran over to it. After they walked through the door it shut behind them. The room they were in was huge, it was more like an area where people would fight in.

"This place is huge..." Cody said. T.K then caught a glimpse of something which wasn't good. It was a mega level Digimon who they had fought once before. Sure he'd been the quickest to defeat but his the smartest out of all of them.

"Machinedramon..." T.K said. Izzy then looked over at the Digimon. He then saw another Digimon standing there. It was Piedmon. He caught a glimpse of the Digi-destined and jumped in front of them.

"I see you came for your final performance. I told you when we first met we were going to be the ones who killed you." Piedmon taunted. T.K looked back at Izzy.

"I thought these guys helped us out..." T.K said. Piedmon then started laughing.

"You think I'd help you out? Nah we hired some Digimon actors. But of course why would we do that?" Piedmon asked. As he walked over to Machinedramon, the huge metallic beast then started to walk forward. This revealed a hole in the wall. Tai, Joe, Ian and their Digimon were all standing there.

"Your times have come, Puppetmon's death won't be in vein." Machinedramon said. Another door then opened. Wire, Kari and Saint ran through. They then ran over to the other Digi-destined.

"It's about time you got here." Catherine sarcastically said. Kari then smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kari said. T.K turned around and saw Kari standing there. He quickly put his arms her and squeezed tightly.

"I've missed you so much." T.K said. Kari then smiled at him briefly. She then looked at Wire and Saint.

"I guess you guys did fill me in on the details. How are we supposed to stop them?" Kari asked. Wire and Saint just shrugged. A door then opened. Another familiar Digimon floated through. It was none other than Metalseadramon. He was accompanied by a shining Devimon.

"You don't stand a chance now, stupid Digi-destined. Our battle will be the greatest one yet." Devimon taunted. Wire then looked at Kari.

"I've seen the future and this isn't your last battle." Wire stated. Wire then went up to attack the mega Digimon. Wire pulled out his wires but it was too late.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon shouted. Several swords went flying and hit Wire away. They also sliced away Wire's attack.

"Giga cannon." Machinedramon said. Several powerful shots then hit Wire.

"River of power." Metalseadramon said. Water came flying out from his nose. Wire had nearly been killed. Kari ran over to him. She sat next to him. T.K followed her.

"I hope you two have a great life together... I wish you the best of luck..." Wire stated. He then shut his eyes and started to disappear. He'd died trying to protect them. Now they could return the favour. T.K looked over at Kari.

"He made it so that our marriage is going to be perfect. He reminded me that you'll always love me no matter what... He became my friend." Kari stated. She then looked at the dark masters. "I'm going to stop you, no matter what happens!"

**(A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, it simply has the most content in out of any chapter. I decided I might as well not spilt up this chapter simply because I couldn't be bothered. Kurai belongs to Angemon114. Also thank you to Lord Pata and KoumiLoccness for your reviews. And to anyone else who has read it. Also I'm still accepting fan characters, you can either leave me a review with them in or you can send me a private message. Cheers everyone.)**


	20. The End of the Timeless War

"Wire was a mere fool. He thought you could save the world from us? Ha pathetic fool!" Piedmon shouted at the Digi-destined. T.K had Kari in his arms, she was upset. Wire had died trying to protect them.

"I was expecting more of a challenge when you said about this. Puppetmon fell to a bunch of idiots." Metalseadramon said. Piedmon then looked over at his fellow dark master.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Well time for them to fall into their graves so to speak." Piedmon quickly said. He pulled a knife out from under his sleeve and directly aimed it at Kari. T.K however threw himself in front of it. The knife was stuck in his back. The two mega digimon who were with them then went to attack the mega levelled evil Digimon, all of the other Digimon in the room then went to their highest forms and started to attack.

"Why did you do that Takeru? Couldn't you of just pushed me out of the way?" Kari asked. Tears started to drop from her eyes. Matt and Sora ran over to the two of them. T.K looked up and smiled.

"I'd throw myself in front of anything for you Hikari..." T.K quietly said. He then shut his eyes. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled it his head.

"Takeru... Please don't die on me, I'm not sure what I would do without you." Kari quietly said. He then smiled at her.

"Oh Kari... I can't promise you that... I just... need... to sleep..." T.K said. He then shut his eyes. Kari went to feel his heart beat. However she couldn't find it. She looked down at T.K and then laid his body on the floor.

"He's gone... How can he be gone?" Kari cried out. Matt and Sora pulled her away from T.K's corpse.

"We'll get revenge for my little bro. You just watch!" Matt shouted; pure hate was in voice. This was a side of Matt that none of them had seen him like this before. Tai, Ian and Joe ran over to the main part of the group. Joe looked down at the corpse of T.K.

"I think there is a chance we can bring him back, but I'm going to need Tentomon to do it." Joe stated. Izzy then nodded and his Digimon had come back. HerculesKabuterimon then turned back into Tentomon.

"Why do you need my help? Couldn't I be in a stronger form?" Tentomon asked. Joe had just finished wrapping bandages around T.K's corpse.

"No, Tentomon I need you to zap him. When I say the word clear!" Joe commanded. Kari watched as Joe started to prepare for the weirdest surgery in his life.

---

Axel, Davis, Veemon and Wizardmon were all following Metaletemon so that they could find the orb that is destined to save the world. Metaletemon came to a stop and looked at the two Digi-destined.

"So what are we supposed to be doing here?" Davis asked. Axel looked at him and shrugged.

"Well this is where the orb is..." Metaletemon said. He then smashed something in the ground. A stairway then appeared. The group of five then walked down it.

"Metaletemon why are you helping us again?" Axel asked. Metaletemon then looked back at him.

"If this world is destroyed they'll be no world for me to concur. The Digiworld needs a new ruler anyway." Metaletemon arrogantly said. Axel looked back at Wizardmon and smirked.

"Please tell me you never worked for this numb skull." Axel said looking over at Wizardmon.

"Nope not for this idiot." Wizardmon said. Axel and Davis both then started to laugh.

"I could kill you guys out if I really wanted!" Metaletemon shouted at the four people behind him. Everyone then went into silence. They finally came to a stone door that looked like it was something religious. The five of them walked in to see a golden orb in the middle of the room.

"Why did you need to bring us here?" Davis asked. Wizardmon then walked forward.

"Digimon can't touch the orb, if we did then we'd be delet-..." Wizardmon was interrupted by Metaletemon.

"Grab the orb and make my wish!" Metaletemon shouted at the two Digi-destined. Davis then nodded at Axel and walked forward. Davis then put his hand around the golden orb.

"Hey Metaletemon catch!" Davis shouted as he threw the orb at Metaletemon. The mega levelled Digimon tried to catch it, but the orb went straight threw him. He then disappeared. Axel quickly wrapped the orb in his brown coat. Davis looked over to see Axel was again wearing his black t-shirt he was wearing when they first met. In fact it was the same one Axel had worn when the group met him.

"We can't let this orb hit any of our Digimon. If it does then they'll disappear like that monkey dude did." Axel said. Davis then looked up to see that the door had shut behind them.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Davis moaned. Axel looked at a stone tablet that was behind the stand for the orb.

"Ummm... Davis, this stone tablet is telling our exact story. It's not word for word, but it seems to be exactly correct about what we did. That means Wire has died and... it looks... like... T.K died..." Axel said. The last few words hadn't come out in the normal sentence pace. Davis ran up and read the words for himself.

"No Axel look, it says that leadership and protection will stop the battle. But they first have to complete a test to prove they can." Davis said. Axel then looked at it and nodded. Veemon jumped onto Davis's back and Wizardmon walked up to them. Soon they found that the world was changing around them. They found themselves in front of a school. The same school that Davis had gone to when he was younger.

"Oh not this place again..." Veemon moaned, he sounded depressed.

---

"C'mon T.K you can make it through this, you've made it through worse!" Joe angrily said as he continued to push down on the area where T.K's heart was. "Clear!" Joe shouted.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon shouted. The electric beam then hit T.K. Joe then continued to push down on that one area.

"I'm not losing you T.K, you're not going to die on me!" Joe shouted. He then looked back up at Tentomon. "Clear!" Joe shouted again.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon again shouted. The two were trying their hardest to make his blood flow through his body. However it wasn't working, even though they had covered his wounds he still had a lost a lot of blood. Even if they were to save him now he would be nothing more than just a body. Since all of his nerves would've died he wouldn't be able to feel and would find it difficult to move. However Joe had forgotten to mention to himself that the brain would have lost a lot of oxygen as well. If T.K was saved the highest chance would be that he'd be in a vegetated state, brain dead he wouldn't even know who was around. Joe came to a stop, he'd been doing it for a good twenty minutes. He looked over at Kari and Matt. He didn't look happy.

"I'm afraid that T.K won't come back... I can continue to try but if he were to come back then the chances are he would be brain dead." Joe slowly said. Kari fell to her knees. Tears dropping from her eyes. Her future husband had been killed two weeks before their wedding ceremony. She looked back and saw Sora in Matt's arms. He was upset as well.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get revenge for T.K's death. We're all here for you." Tai quietly said as he sat next to his sister. She put her head on his shoulder. Tears dropping out of her eyes like waterworks. She closed her eyes and started to think about all of the amazing moments that both her and T.K had shared. She remembered the time when T.K grabbed her arm when they fought Piedmon for the first time, the time when the two of them made memorials for all of the Numemon. She then thought about when they first went to school together. He was always by her side and even found her the first time she went to the dark ocean. She then thought about when they were at high school. In their first year Kari had gone over to T.K's for his birthday no one else had turned up so she brought a candle and a cupcake and the two of them celebrated it. She then thought about their first kiss on valentines it'd been a surprise, but it was a good surprise, it least it stopped the those guys from following her around. She then thought about when T.K had brought their apartment, how he'd proposed to her, held her in his arms day after day. She looked over at T.K's corpse.

"I'm never going to live the life I wanted to live, my dream life..." Kari muttered to herself. She felt that she wouldn't ever be able to move on.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." A voice said. Kari looked up to see Saint standing there.

"Thank you for everything you've done Saint." She looked up at him. He was in tears as well. She then started to remember he was only fourteen, he wouldn't of even finished school yet.

"Please all I've done is been a pain. I wish there was a way to bring him back... All we can do is hope I guess..." Saint stated. She then looked down at T.K's corpse again.

"Hope..." She muttered to herself.

---

Davis, Axel, Veemon and Wizardmon were standing outside Davis's old school, however it was empty. From the looks of it people had been killed when Wire came. The four of them walked into the school. The inside of it had been smashed. Paint had been scratched, locker doors were on the floor. It'd been raided.

"Wow this place looks like a dump, I wonder what happened to it." Axel said. He then started to look around. "Hey Davis what do you think?" Axel asked. He turned around to see that Davis hadn't moved. He looked down and saw someone's body.

"He used to be mine, T.K's and Kari's chemistry teacher..." Davis quietly said. He then shut his eyes. He then looked down at Veemon.

"Don't worry Davis we'll save him trust me." Veemon said trying to reassure his friend. Davis looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah we'll save him, we'll save everyone." Davis said. He then started to walk away.

"So what are we doing here? Why did it teleport us here? It doesn't make sense..." Axel said. He still had the orb wrapped in his coat. Everyone continued to follow Davis. As they walked the scenery around them started to lighten up a bit. The group then came to a standstill. They looked around to see it was all alive again. The locker doors were reattached. Suddenly a bell rang. Hundreds of students came out of different rooms and started to walk around. Davis then realised something.

"I know all of these people... They used to be my friends when I was in school." Davis said. Axel then looked at Wizardmon in shook.

"We've time travelled?" Axel asked. Wizardmon then looked at the coat which contained the orb.

"Maybe we have to ensure something happens?" Wizardmon said. It sounded more like a question. Veemon then looked at his Digi-partner.

"I remember today, this was the one day Davis brought me to this school... This is the day Kari broke Davis's heart." Veemon said. Axel and Wizardmon then looked at Davis. He didn't look upset.

"It's the same day that T.K moved away. I can remember because it was the day after I mocked her... I wasn't aware she was dead... A stranger then told me about how I'd end up with someone else." Davis said. He then looked back at Axel, he then realised that it was Axel that had given him that message years ago.

"What's up Davis? Don't you have a girlfriend at the moment?" Axel asked. He sounded confused. Davis then nodded.

"Yeah... Axel I need you to give the past me a message. What's the time?" Davis asked. Axel and Wizardmon then shrugged. A small DemiVeemon then jumped down in the middle of the crowd of people. Luckily there weren't any students around at this point.

"The time is eleven fifth-teen. Hang a second I thought you were Davis?" The DemiVeemon asked. Davis then smiled. Veemon then walked out from behind Davis's legs.

"Nice to meet you younger me? Geez I'm never saying that again." Veemon said. DemiVeemon then looked up at him confused. But he still smiled. They then looked back at Davis.

"That means Kari is breaking my heart right now... Oh no... Axel how good are you at maths?" Davis suddenly asked. Axel then looked at Wizardmon.

"I'm ok at maths I suppose... Why's that Davis?" Axel asked. Davis then started to laugh.

"What's going on you guys? I'm so confused? I am DemiVeemon partnered with Davis aren't I?" The DemiVeemon asked. Veemon and Wizardmon then laughed at him.

"Yup, we're from the future however, we need to sort some stuff out so it works good and dandy..." Veemon said as he tried to explain to his younger self what was going on.

"I still don't get it... And I thought you were dead Wizardmon what happened?" The DemiVeemon quickly asked again. Wizardmon then looked away. Explaining this to him would be too difficult.

"Younger me chill... Look you'll learn in good time, however you can't tell anyone we are here otherwise it could destroy the whole of time it's self." Veemon said. DemiVeemon then nodded.

"Tell the younger me to let T.K have Kari when he returns. That way everything will go to plan." Davis said with a smirk on his face.

"Teacher!" DemiVeemon shouted. Veemon then grabbed DemiVeemon and jumped onto one of the lockers.

"You three must be the substitutes that are supposed to be taking the lessons this period. Right guy with the coat in his hands, you get maths. Guy with goggles you're taking English and guy with weird hat you're taking the chemistry lesson." The person said as he walked up to them. He then showed them to their teaching rooms. He explained how all of the teachers had been ill and that someone had phoned in and said that they'd be waiting at that exact point. The bell soon rang and the lessons began.

Axel was sitting in the room. He was glad that there was a machine to make tea with. He hadn't had it in ages. Sure he had helped fight with the Digi-destined but none of them could make it because they didn't have the ingredients. Soon the class started to walk in. He saw a younger Davis walk in. He then stood up in front of the class.

"Ok I'm teaching you guys today since... Your teacher couldn't be here..." Axel said. The class looked up at him. One of them put his hand up. Axel nodded so that the kid could answer.

"We aren't having a test today are we?" The kid asked. Axel then started to laugh.

"Well I didn't plan on giving you one. Unless your teacher wanted me to, but that's not the instructions that were left, so all I can say is for you guys and gals to revise, I suppose." Axel stated. They all then pulled out their books and started to read. Everyone apart from the younger Davis, he looked upset. Axel looked at him.

"Can I speak to you outside?" Axel asked. The younger Davis then nodded. The two of them were outside in the hall.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Davis asked. He looked up and saw DemiVeemon on the locker. He then heard a large clunking sound.

"DemiVeemon you can come down now..." Axel said. DemiVeemon then jumped down into Davis's arms.

"This guy comes from the future Davis..." DemiVeemon said. Davis looked up at him.

"So what's up Davis?" Axel asked. Davis then looked down at his Digi-partner.

"Well there is this girl I know named Kari and well we've been going out for a while now. Anyway she just broke up with me today before this lesson... I can't figure out why, the only thing I can think about is how I treated T.K..." The young Davis started to explain.

"What did you do to him Davis? I'm not going to get you in trouble ok? I'm only here for this lesson." Axel told him. Davis then looked away.

"I used to beat him up, make a fool out of him and even mocked his dead mum a yesterday. That was an accident though. It's just Kari always liked him... My jealously took over." Davis said. His tone of voice sounded sad.

"So this T.K where is he now?" Axel asked. Davis then shook his head.

"I don't know, I really want to say sorry to him for being a jerk... I think he's moved away. But how do I win Kari back?" Davis asked. Axel shook his head back at him.

"Listen I'm going to be straight with you on this, from the sounds of it her and this T.K boy you speak of sound very close. But maybe if you apologize to her then you'll be able to at least remain friends with her..." Axel said. Davis then looked up at him.

"I guess that makes sense... But will I ever move on from Kari." Davis again asked. Axel then nodded.

"Look you'll meet someone new, everyone does it's all part of growing up. For example I've been with my girlfriend for almost two years now but before I'd been with other girls. Anyway, Davis when or if T.K comes back I think you should let him get together with Kari. I know it sounds harsh but I know you could find someone who is well suited and wouldn't break your heart." Axel said. Davis then smiled at him. It wasn't a fake kind of smile it was genuine.

"Thanks Mr. Whatever your name is. I'll bear that in mind." Davis said. The two then walked back into the classroom. Apart from DemiVeemon who jumped back onto a locker.

The hour of that lesson had finally finished and all of the students were going out to lunch. Axel had hidden his coat with the orb in so that people wouldn't ruin their chance to save the future. He heard the door of the classroom open. Everyone in the class had been excused from their lesson. He looked over to see Wizardmon, Davis and Veemon. He gave them a smile.

"Well I suppose we'll be heading back soon then." Axel said as he got out of his chair. He grabbed the orb and started to walk towards them. They soon started to teleport away. The location to where was unknown.

---

All of the Digi-destined were watching as all of their Digimon got defeated by these powerful evil Digimon. Kari was still sitting next to T.K's corpse. She was holding his hand still. She couldn't believe that he'd been killed saving her. Suddenly they heard a huge noise which grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Kurai asked. Catherine looked at her weirdly.

"You talk?" Catherine teased. Kurai just ignored the comment. They all continued to look up. A light had started to form in the air. Soon enough four things emerged from it. Kari looked up. She saw Davis, Veemon, Axel and Wizardmon falling down. Axel had his arms wrapped around his coat. She came to the conclusion that he was just too warm.

"Guys get over here!" Kurai shouted. Mimi then looked at her.

"Wow one moment she says nothing, next thing you know she's commanding us like an army." Mimi sarcastically said. Kurai then pulled the group all together.

"Look I know what this orb is used for, we have to give Kari the orb. That way she can make a wish to save us all." Kurai said. She looked back at her partner Digimon, the BlackGatomon had been defeated.

"Hey Kari!" Davis shouted. As he ran towards Kari with Axel, the orb was still firmly in his hands.

"Take the orb Kari and make a wish." Axel said as he pulled out the orb and gave it to Kari. She looked down at the orb and closed her eyes. Once the evil Digimon realised what was happening it was too late. A light aura had taken over the room. The dark Digimon then all disappeared back to the Digiworld. They knew their fight was long from over. Kari then opened her eyes.

"I wish for..."

---

Saint found himself lying down in a stream of data, he looked over to see Wire. Someone who he had befriended at the beginning of this war, Wire slowly pulled himself up. He wasn't dead? The dark masters had finished him off hadn't they?

"Where are we Wire?" Saint asked. He didn't know this place.

"This is the land I come from. This is the world I hide out when I'm not facing my enemies." Wire said clenching his fist.

"What do you mean the Digi-destined?" Saint quickly asked. Wire then started to laugh.

"No kid, we're so far away from them that chances are we'll never see them again. Who was the one who made the wish with the orb?" Wire asked. Saint then smiled.

"It was Kari." Saint replied. A smile then came from Wire's face.

"Let's fight in the name of her then. We need to save this world anyway. C'mon let's go!" Wire commanded. The two of them then continued to fly in the string of data. Kari had wished Wire to come back and for both him and Saint to go to a world they knew well.

---

Kurai found herself in her apartment. It however wasn't how she remembered it. It had been cleaned. She then saw her computer. It had a Digiport on it and a note next to it.

"If you ever want to go to the Digiworld then you can just use this, I made it so that you can visit it whenever. From Hikari." Kurai read out. She then heard a familiar voice.

"How much more do we have to go through Kurai, you said that we'd beat the big villains once they appeared." The voice complained. Kurai ran through to see her BlackGatomon lying on a chair. Next to the digimon was an envelope. Kurai grabbed it and started to open it.

"Us Digi-destined still have a lot to clear up, sure I don't trust any of them but still." Kurai said. She then saw two pieces of paper fall out of it. They were invitations. She then sat next to her partner and started stroking the cats back.

---

Ian found himself in front of his old orphanage. It had been for sale recently before Ian had met the Digi-destined and he had put in a bid for it, it had now been sold. He looked down, he couldn't see Guilmon anywhere.

"I thought it was too good to last." Ian said at the end of his sigh. He then decided to take a look inside of the old building. He opened the door and was greeted by Guilmon.

"Hey we have the house Ian!" Guilmon excited exclaimed. Ian then walked in. It had been decorated and looked like how he had always wanted it. He then heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. He ran over to see Emily and his newly acquainted father walking down them.

"We're finally back together Ian!" Emily shouted as she put her arms around him. He hugged her back. He then looked over at Mr. Conflict.

"So what do you think? We all have a room..." Mr. Conflict said. Ian then thoughtfully smiled.

"I think the princess of light had something to do with this." Ian said. He then saw something which caught his eye. It was an envelope. He went over and opened it, it had four invitations inside.

"I guess we got invited then." Guilmon said. Ian looked down at Guilmon and nodded.

---

Catherine looked up. She was back in France once again. She'd missed her country so much while she was gone. Floramon was with her as well. They were in her home town. They made it back to the apartment they had and put the key in the door. She opened it to find that all of the candles in her apartment had been lit.

"Who did this?" Catherine asked as she walked forward. She looked up to see Lucas standing there. She quickly looked around. Floramon walked up to him.

"How did you get in here? This is Catherine's apartment!" Floramon shouted at Lucas. He then looked at Catherine.

"I woke up here about ten minutes ago. A letter from Hikari told me to light all the candles and wait for you to come home." Lucas said as he walked towards Catherine.

"She wished for my happiness... After all of those horrible things I did to her? Killed her baby? I don't think I deserve this..." Catherine said as she sat down on the chair. Lucas sat next to her.

"I think she's forgiven you, since I got an envelope addressed to us and it had three invitations in it. She wants us to be there." Lucas said. Catherine looked up at him. She then pulled him towards her.

"I love you Lucas." Catherine said. She then kissed him on the lips.

---

Axel woke up inside his room. He smiled, he sure had missed this place. He'd completely forgotten that he was still a student. He then sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He then got a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" A familiar voice. Axel's face lit up when he heard the voice.

"Of course you can. You're always welcome." Axel said. The door then opened. Axel's girlfriend was standing there. She was holding an envelope. Axel opened it and three invitations fell out of it. He then counted the two people in his room.

"Oh right yeah... Wizardmon must've died after Wire disappeared." Axel said. He sounded upset.

"I didn't die Axel don't worry." Wizardmon's voice said. Axel looked up to see Wizardmon at his doorway.

"We all got invited by Kari. I think we should show up it's the least we can do." Axel said. Axel's girlfriend then nodded and pulled him into a hug. She was short and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing glasses as well. She had a yellow t-shirt on with jeans and socks on.

"I think we should all go too." Wizardmon said. Axel then smirked at him.

"How good are you at video games Wizardmon?" Axel asked. He then pulled out three controllers.

"I've never played but I suppose there is always a first time." Wizardmon said as he took the controller away from Axel's hand.

"I never thought I'd see the day... Wizardmon playing a video game..." Axel teased. Everyone in the room started to laugh and continue with the game that they were playing.

---

Ken and Yolei both woke up in their apartment. It was exactly how they remembered it. Hawkmon and Wormmon were sitting there on the chair. The room was also very clean, cleaner then when they had purchased it together.

"It's good to see everything has returned back to normal." Hawkmon commented. He looked so relaxed on the chair.

"Oh yeah there is some post in the doorway. I don't know how it got there..." Wormmon said. Yolei went over to it and picked it up. She started to open it up.

"What's in the envelope?" Ken asked as he walked over. Yolei opened the envelope. Four invites came out.

"We've been invited... We have to be there, for the two of them." Yolei said. Ken nodded in agreement. They then all sat down on the sofa together. Ken put his arm around Yolei. They turned on the television and started to watch it.

---

Cody slowly pulled himself up. He was in the house he lived in. He had a rent share with Davis, Ken used to live there but now lived with Yolei. The two of them decided it would be the best way to live. Cody looked up to see Veemon and Armadillomon. The room was already a tip... He then remembered that Davis had a girlfriend. He couldn't remember her name, he'd kept her quiet though. Davis ran out of the room.

"We're back!" Davis shouted. Cody just sighed. He then saw two envelopes. He picked up one of them and opened it. It had two tickets inside of it.

"Davis you have an invite from Kari..." Cody said. Davis started to open his envelope.

"I wonder what it's about." Davis said as he opened it.

"You'll see." Cody said. He didn't have a change in his face expression. Davis opened it and three invites came out.

"Dude no way how did she know?" Davis asked. Cody then saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and started to read it.

"You couldn't keep her a secret from me... Hikari..." Cody read out. Davis then smiled.

"We'll see her soon." Davis said with a smile on his face. Davis then ran back into his room. Cody then sat down on a chair and started to read a book about law.

---

Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Joe and Tai all woke up in their apartment. There were invites for all of them and their Digimon placed on a table. Izzy had Mimi in his arms. Matt was holding Sora as well. They all walked around. They then heard a knock on the door. Tai opened it to see all of their families. Tonight they were going to hold a celebration with all of them. All of their Digimon were there with them.

"I wonder how Kari and T.K are doing..." Tai said. Matt went up and patted his shoulder.

"Hopefully they'll be fine, We've got invitations from Kari. I think you should go take a look." Matt said. Tai smiled back at him.

"I hope my wish came true..." Tai said to himself as he walked over to the table.

"What was the wish Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai then laughed.

"It wouldn't come true if I told you buddy." Tai said in a sarcastic tone.

---

Kari was standing in her apartment. Tears trickling down her face, seeing T.K's death had triggered something in her. She realised how much he loved her. When she learnt that there was a chance he could be gone forever she didn't want anything to happen. She looked back at Gatomon and Patamon who were lying together asleep. She smiled back at them and then looked out the window again. Tears still dropping from her eyes, she felt incomplete without him.

"I miss him..." Kari said as she put her hand to the window. She suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Well he's never going anywhere." A familiar voice said. She turned around to see T.K standing there. He was alive and well?

"Takeru... I thought you died?" Kari quietly said. He then looked down at her and smiled.

"Kari your wish brought me back. You also sent out all the invites for our wedding again." T.K said. The two of them were both smiling at each other. The two then went into a kiss. T.K then pulled back from the kiss.

"Kari you saw it to right? After we're married we'll have to fight the dark masters again. This time we won't die however. We'll be ready." T.K said. Kari smiled at him and then grabbed his hand.

"Well we won't worry about that today, today we'll celebrate your return... In a way our brothers wouldn't be proud of." Kari said. She pulled T.K into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Patamon and Gatomon were sitting there shocked.

"When we retell this to Tai and the others, we won't include that part." Patamon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah... They wouldn't be too pleased with that part of the story..." Gatomon said in a playful tone.

"Oh boy... I can't wait to fight the dark masters again." Patamon said with a sigh at the end of the sentence. Gatomon then laughed.

"I love you so much Patamon... Do you think as Angemon and Angewomon we could do what they are doing in there..." Gatomon asked. She then looked at the blushing Patamon. She then realised how awkward the sentence she just said was. The two sat there in an awkward silence.

While the dark masters regroup the Digi-destined celebrated their victory in the timeless war. That night was not a night to forget, for anyone.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading guys. However I just want to inform you this isn't the end. I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow. I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who has read this far through. Also thank you for the reviews Lord Pata and Angemon114. I'm still accepting fan characters by the way. Kurai belongs to Angemon114.)**


	21. Nothing can ruin Today

"It's today! It's today! I'm getting married! Finally today's the day!" Kari shouted as she ran out of her room. T.K and Patamon had gone out the night before with the guys. This was because it was bad luck to see each other before the ceremony. Kari looked up to see Sora and Mimi, them and their Digimon had stayed over because the apartment. Matt and Izzy had held the party for T.K. Sora and Mimi had held a party there as well but it was girls only.

"So I guess we need to do your hair Kari... Or are you going to put the dress on first? Oh I bet you can't wait to marry T.K!" Mimi excitedly said as she ran over to Kari. Gatomon then walked over to Kari.

"I bet you can't wait to marry T.K, you two share such a special bond." Gatomon cheerfully said. Kari then smiled. She then put her hand on her belly.

"I'm going to be Hikari Takaishi. C'mon lets go do my hair!" Kari shouted in joy. The three of them then started to work on her hair. All of the Digimon watched as Kari got ready for her wedding ceremony later.

* * *

T.K slowly woke up on the sofa in Matt's, Tai's, Joe's and Izzy's apartment. They'd been celebrating all night. It was quieter then people would've expected it to be, still they were able to make Agumon dance with a lampshade on his head. T.K slowly pulled himself up.

"Is anyone else awake?" T.K asked. Patamon and Agumon then jumped up from behind the sofa and pushed T.K off.

"Yeah some of us are up..." Agumon sarcastically said as T.K pulled himself back up.

"Well what about Tai?" T.K asked. Agumon then started laughing.

"You think Tai's going to be awake yet? Give him about another hour... Or four..." Agumon said. A door then opened. T.K looked behind him to see Matt and Gabumon. Matt had a smile on his face.

"So you're getting married bro? We all knew you'd marry Kari in the end, sometimes some things are just meant to be." Matt calmly said as he walked over to T.K. Gabumon followed him.

"The way you protected her with Piedmon, it was just meant to be." Gabumon added.

"Yeah you were a real hero T.K." Agumon cheerfully said.

"Which time do you mean guys?" T.K quickly asked. Patamon then chuckled a bit and answered.

"The first time I turned in MagnaAngemon of course. Back when you were shorter then Kari. Back in the day Piedmon was the last of the dark masters still alive." Patamon said. Agumon then pushed him over.

"Yeah, that was when we got all the action you know. We got to fight every day. I miss those days..." Agumon said. T.K, Matt and Gabumon then started to laugh.

"Agumon you are sometimes the weirdest Digimon I know..." Gabumon said sighing at the end of his sentence. Matt then looked at the time.

"So we have four hours till your wedding? And we want to be their early so that we can check the place out, ensure there aren't any stray Digimon there... Let's get ready Takeru, I'll get the others up you just get ready." Matt said. T.K with that walked into the bathroom. Matt then knocked on everyone's doors and soon everyone was walking out of them. Joe and Gomamon walked into the kitchen area and pulled out some bowls.

"I'm so hungry... I can't wait for the wedding though... But still I need to eat." Joe complained as he pulled out his cereal. He then poured some into Gomamon's bowl as well. Soon the two of them were eating the food like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed this on our last adventure... Joe pack this stuff wherever we go!"Gomamon demanded as they continued to pig out on the food.

"You guys need to relax a bit there's going to be a buffet with food you know at the wedding." Matt said at the two of them. They briefly looked up but then continued to eat. Matt sighed. Soon Tai walked out of his room half asleep.

"I wish I could sleep right about now..." Tai muttered as he walked forward. He then tripped over Agumon.

"Hey Tai, good morning." Agumon cheerfully said. Tai was too tried however and completely forgot to acknowledge Agumon being there. Agumon didn't care though. He followed Tai anyway. Matt then looked over to see Izzy had left his room as well. Tentomon was on his head.

"So Tentomon what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Izzy asked. Tentomon then looked down at the Digi-destined.

"Well you're supposed to be taking me to the kitchen, but I can do that myself." Tentomon sarcastically said as he flew off of Izzy's head and went to the kitchen. Matt looked down at Gabumon and sighed.

"This is going to be a long morning isn't it Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt... But look on the bright side, at least I get to wear a tie." Gabumon said with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll be out in five." Matt said as he walked into his room. Patamon flew over to Gabumon.

"I can't believe how early we are going there. I know he doesn't want to be late or anything but I don't want to be a Patamon with a tie all day." Patamon complained. Gabumon looked up at him and laughed.

"I think it'll be good for us, at least we'll get out of this place." Gabumon cheerfully said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Agumon asked. He was still sitting on the chair.

"Nothing bad Agumon it's just this place feels a bit cramped you know." Gabumon said. Matt then came out of his room. He was wearing a plain black suit with a white shirt on and a blue tie.

"What do you think Gabumon? Sora picked it out for me, she said something about how me and T.K should have similar suits." Matt said. T.K then walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his suit. His too was a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"It looks good on you Matt." Gabumon said with a smile. T.K then walked over.

"C'mon should we head to the church then? I just want to ensure some things are correct." T.K said. Matt then nodded. Soon the two of them were out of the apartment and in Matt's car. He had put on a classic rock CD. Patamon and Gabumon were sitting in the back.

"I can't believe it's finally happening T.K. Tonight you'll be married to Kari. I bet you can't wait!" Patamon excitedly exclaimed. T.K looked back with a smile on his face. He wanted to ensure that nothing ruined his day. Today was all about him and Kari.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're going to be the first one married out of all of us." Matt said smiling. The car started to move. T.K decided to have a nap on the way there, he wanted to ensure that he didn't feel tired when the ceremony began.

_Inside T.K's dream_

_T.K was standing there in his mother's old apartment. He was quite young and in his first year of high school. His apartment was empty and Patamon was out again with Gatomon. T.K looked up at the doorway. He then remembered it was his birthday. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want anyone to make a fuss about him. His first year of high school hadn't gone so well. While Kari and the others had met new friends he hadn't met any. He hadn't tried out for basketball because of this and spent most of his days in the library._

"_This has to be my worst birthday ever... It's my fault though I didn't invite anyone." T.K said as he sat down on his sofa and pulled out a book. He started to read it. After a couple of minutes he heard a knock at the door. He went over and opened the door. After he opened the door he saw a girl standing there, she had short brown hair with brown eyes. He smiled, he knew exactly who it was. In her hand she had a small cake and a candle._

"_Happy birthday T.K." The girl said as she walked in. The two of them went to sit down at the table in there._

"_How did you know it was my birthday Kari?" T.K asked. The girl looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him._

"_I always remember your birthday. It's an important date to me." Kari replied. She then put the candle on top of the cake. T.K smiled at her, he had felt feelings for her for years but had never told her. "So what do you want to do today?" Kari asked. T.K continued to smile at her._

"_Let's see... Maybe we could watch a movie or something." T.K said. Kari then smiled at him. She passed him over a wrapped gift._

"_Here's your gift. I thought about you when I saw it." Kari said. T.K blushed a little as he pulled the present open. Once the present was open he saw it was a horror movie he had wanted to see at the cinema a couple of months ago. T.K looked up at her. She was looking nervous._

"_How did you know I wanted this movie?" T.K asked as he hugged Kari._

"_T.K I know just about everything about you. We've always been best friends." Kari said as the two pulled back from the hug. She then sat on the sofa._

"_Should we do the cake before the film?" T.K asked. Kari looked over to it. She pulled out a match and lit the candle on the top of it._

"_Happy birthday Takeru." Kari said to him. He walked over and blew the candle out. He looked over at Kari who was smiling and clapping._

"_There I've made my wish." He said as he winked at her. They both then cut the cake into two and sat down and turned on the movie. The adverts started to play. Kari looked over at T.K. He still looked sad. She couldn't work it out. He'd always been happy before high school. But ever since they went he'd slowly become more upset._

"_What did you wish for?" Kari asked. T.K looked at her and smiled. It was half way through the movie._

"_Oh it wasn't anything don't worry about it." T.K said with a fake smile on his face. She'd got used to fake smiles. She'd been spending a lot of time with Davis recently and maybe he felt he was losing his place. On several occasions she'd even walked home with just Davis. She then started to think to herself about T.K, he used to always protect, always be there for her. Without question he was there. But maybe he didn't like her._

"_T.K we are still friends aren't we?" Kari asked. Her tone of voice had gone all serious. T.K looked back at her again._

"_Of course we are Kari, I'm a friend for life." T.K said. She knew he was telling the truth. She saw T.K had his notepad out. He'd been writing in it for about an hour now. T.K then quickly stopped the movie. "I'm quickly going to go to the toilet." T.K said as he pulled himself up and walked into another room. Without hesitation Kari quickly grabbed the notebook and opened the page._

"_Without you my life is incomplete, every day I see you I want to talk to you but I feel to scared, well to talk about my feelings, I've known you so long, yet it feels so short, I followed you when you disappeared and yet you look at me like I'm just a normal guy. Expressing my love is too hard so I'll watch as you fall into someone else's arms." Kari whispered to herself as she read the poem. She realised that the poem was addressed to her. He was right, she'd slowly started to fall for Davis._

_T.K walked out of the bathroom and saw Kari had gone missing. He looked over at the table and saw a note written on it._

"_I'm sorry I hurt you Takeru. I hope one day you can forgive me." T.K read out to himself. The letter had been signed from Kari..._

Back in present time

T.K slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was still in Matt's car and that they were at the church, he turned over to see that Matt was sitting there still.

"How long have we been here Matt?" T.K asked. As he stretched his arms in the air, Matt started to laugh.

"We just pulled up, so you want to go take a look inside?" Matt asked. T.K nodded. Gabumon and Patamon were already out of the car by the time both T.K and Matt had gotten out. They walked into the church and took a look around. It'd had all been set up ready for the wedding. T.K was amazed at how well they had set it up.

"Looks good doesn't it bro." Matt said. T.K looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah I can't believe today is the day. Me and Kari together forever..." T.K said with a smile on his face. The two of them started to look around.

"Trump sword!" A voice shouted. Matt and T.K quickly ducked and turned around. They saw Piedmon was standing there. He had several blades in his hands.

"Out of all the days you show yourself? Why today?" T.K asked. Piedmon started to laugh.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by!" He shouted. Patamon and Gabumon quickly warp Digivolved into Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon. Piedmon ran up to them.

"Giga missile!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he fired a missile at Piedmon.

"You guys can't stop me clown trick!" Piedmon shouted. Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon tried to avoid the missile.

"Oh crap! We need to get Piedmon out of the church. Hell he's not going to ruin yours and Kari's day!" Matt shouted, throwing something in his pocket at the missile. The team quickly ran out of the church followed by the insane mega Digimon.

"I see you've pulled me outside, I must be so privileged. Trump sword!" Piedmon shouted, throwing several swords at the group. T.K and Matt quickly ran out of the way. Piedmon then ran up towards MetalGarurumon pulling out one of his blades.

"We need to get rid of him quickly before Kari and the others arrive." T.K quickly said. Matt nodded in agreement.

"How can we temporally get rid of him?" Matt asked. T.K shrugged. He wasn't sure how they would get rid of him. If the dark masters can simply jump into each world then how can they stop them from interfering with anything? They could come at any time and the Digi-destined would be unprepared.

"Ok enough of this clown business. I've come to warn you, in fourteen days the true test will begin. And the girl with the baby will be put to the ultimate challenge." Piedmon said. He then disappeared. Matt and T.K looked at each other confused.

"We don't know anyone with a baby." T.K said, Matt nodded in agreement, the two of them were unaware of anyone who was pregnant.

* * *

Kari P.O.V

I was sitting in my apartment surrounded by used tissues. Sora and Mimi had just gone out and all the Digimon had disappeared. I wasn't upset, I was excited, today was the day me and Takeru were going to start our life's together as a married couple. I started to rub my belly, for some reason I wanted to check to see if I was pregnant. I was and I wasn't sure how far along I was. It can't have been long, I'm not big and round yet. I heard the door open behind me. Sora walked in without Mimi. I hadn't realised that there was still a tear dripping down my check.

"What's the matter Kari?" Sora asked me as she ran over and sat down next to me. I wasn't sure whether I should lie or if I should tell her the truth. I looked at her and smiled, I might as well tell her, she won't let up otherwise.

"If I told you would you hide it from Takeru?" I asked her. She looked at me in shook. She started shaking her head. Oh no, she got the worst idea.

"What are you trying to tell me Kari? You aren't cheating on Takeru are you? Oh no you're not in love with him. Damn it me and Matt tried to raise him to the best of our abilities." Sora manically said. I couldn't help but laugh. I know she didn't mean it, I suppose it's because today's a big day for me. I decided to give her a hint by putting my hands on my belly.

"I'm pregnant. Which means Takeru's going to be a Dad soon, but I want to tell him after the wedding, it'll just make this day a little more special for the both of us?" I told her. She had a huge smile on her face. I wasn't sure whether this was good or bad.

"Aw... You and Takeru are going to be parents, I'll have married Matt most likely when the baby comes through which means I'll be an aunt." Sora screamed out. She helped me up. I'm glad I didn't have to do my hair again. Sora and Mimi had argued the whole time on how it should be done. Mimi took it over the top. Sora suggesting was simple and it worked well, I knew Mimi wanted me to look at my best but when it comes down to it I thought simple would be better. I got up and looked out the window.

"Yeah... A family... Sora I've been having a horrible feeling recently." I told her. T.K had come back to life. But when I wished for it, it didn't work. I was told that it was too selfish. But somehow T.K had come back. I wanted to know before I got married to him.

"What's the matter Kari?" Sora asked me. I turned over to see Sora looked a little annoyed.

"How did T.K come back? It wasn't my wish that brought him back, I wasn't allowed." I confessed to her, she simply gave back a nice smile.

"Sure you had the biggest wish but Axel and Davis had held the orb for a while before it came. When I asked they said something about the Digivices glowing. Our crests all connected at that point and made our one wish come true. Your happiness." Sora explained to me. I couldn't help but smile at her. At least this was the Takeru I fell in love with.

"Thank you Sora. I'm sorry for being an idiot." I said to her with a chuckle at the end with my sentence.

"Don't sweat it. C'mon Kari let's see the dress you're going to wed Takeru in." She commanded. I quickly ran in and got my dress out of the wardrobe. I couldn't wait for her to see it, it was the one she preapproved.

Sora P.O.V

Wow she had scared me at first with the question. I thought it was going to be something along the lines of '_I want to date someone else_' I worry too much about him. Well both me and Yamato do, we treat him like he's our son. I know their farther has come back but I like to feel that T.K will base his parenting style off of me and Matt. I saw Kari run out of her room with her wedding dress on. Wow she sure looks happy wearing it. I hope that Yamato and T.K are wearing the suits I got for them.

"So what do you think Sora? It looks good doesn't it?" Kari said to me. I knew it would, when it comes to sensible dressing I'm the one to pick. Mimi would've had Kari walk down the aisle in the weirdest costume.

"It sure does. Why did you pick my choice over Mimi's?" I asked. I knew when Mimi would return she would get upset. I mean Mimi was the one who was obsessed with fashion. As if on cue I heard the door open. Mimi walked in however she didn't look hurt or upset.

"You look great Kari." Mimi said as she shut the door behind herself. Kari was still excited. How could we calm her down?

"Hey Kari? What music is going on tonight at your reception?" I asked her. We needed to keep her occupied for a couple of hours. Otherwise she might ask some more weird questions.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Tai and the others were all ready to leave. They were all wearing black suits. All of the male Digimon were stuck wearing red ties. Joe, Tai and Izzy left the apartment with their Digimon and walked down onto the street.

"Tai how do you feel with your sister getting married, I thought you'd be the first to protest." Izzy said as they walked down the street. Tai laughed a tiny bit.

"I knew T.K would be the perfect guy for her, when she dated Davis I hated him for it. But still with T.K I know she's got someone who is always going to be there for her." Tai said. He looked back at Izzy and smiled.

"Tai every time I see them they look like they were meant to be. Kari and T.K have this weird special bond which was formed when they were young." Joe said. They suddenly realised that they were going to be late if they didn't get a cab. The three of them and their Digimon were soon enough in a cab and on their way to the church.

On arrival they saw Matt and T.K standing outside. The group got out of their cab and paid the driver. They went up and greeted them. Tai noticed T.K was sweating a little.

"Dude don't worry, I'm not going to give you a lecture, you're doing this after my approval." Tai said with a smile. T.K smiled and nodded his head. He looked down at his watch, it was half an hour till the ceremony. People had started to arrive to greet T.K. Of course Kari's mum and dad were with her. T.K was standing there when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Axel with his girlfriend.

"Hey nice job, you finally got to the wedding. After all of that weird crap that happened, heck even death can't stop you from getting " Axel said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. Wizardmon walked over.

"Nice job T.K. I thought you two would end up together after I met the two of you. Such a nice couple. Light and hope in unison." Wizardmon said, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"We're going to head inside. See you later mate." Axel said. The three of them walked off into the church.

"Hey Takeru is everyone coming?" Matt asked. T.K nodded his head. Everyone they invited could make it.

"Yeah, everyone replied saying they could come." T.K said. Tai then nodded along.

T.K and the others waited outside for about twenty minutes. They talked to various different people including Davis, Cody, Ken, Ian, Catherine and Lucas. All of them wished T.K good luck. They then decided it was time for T.K to get in position. They all walked into the church. T.K waited up front. He couldn't wait for Kari to arrive. He'd been waiting for this day for so long. It was finally going to happen.

* * *

Kari was inside a limo with her parents, Sora, Mimi and Yolei. She looked so excited. Everyone understood why, it was her wedding day. She'd been through so much and now it was finally here. The day she had in her head for years.

"I can't wait to see him, I hope he has sorted his hair out and is wearing that suit. Oh Takeru I can't wait to marry you." Kari excited said to herself in the car. Mimi laughed, she was soon going to marry Izzy but they decided to wait a couple of months before hand as not to steal Kari and T.K's special time.

"You guys will be so happy together." Sora added in. They soon arrived at the church, everyone had entered apart from the people coming out the limousine. Kari's Mum hugged her.

"I never thought I'd see you so happy Kari." Her mother said. She then hugged her and then walked in. Her Dad stayed with her because he needed to give her to the groom. Yolei, Mimi and Sora were all wearing dresses that were pink.

Music started to play from inside of the church. Kari walked in with her farther. She had a huge bouquet. Sora's mum had made them for her. As she walked into the church everyone stood up and looked at her as she went by. She saw her future husband standing at the front. She soon found herself at the front standing next to T.K. Her dad had gone back to sit down with the audience. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She looked over to T.K who was smiling at her, he blushing slightly as well.

"Today we are here to bind Takeru Takaishi andHikari Kamiya in holy matrimony." The vicar said. Everyone watched as the ceremony started to begin. "Before we move to the wedding vows, the couple have some own made vows that they would like to share with each other." The vicar said. Both Takeru and Kari each pulled out pieces of paper.

"Hikari Kamiya, when I look back at the amount of years we have spent as a couple I was amazed. When I first met you I had a small crush on you, slowly it developed into something more. Each day I see you I fall more in love with you. I think about all the times we've hugged and kissed. I don't care how rich we are, how popular we are or anything else. All I care about is you Hikari Kamiya, and I want to prove that to you every day, for the rest of my life." Takeru said. He then put the piece of paper in his pocket and Kari looked over at him. She then started to read what she had written down.

"Takeru Takaishi when we first met we became best friends. Not only did you make me laugh and make me feel good about myself but you also pulled me out of some of some of the terrible parts. Without you I don't think I'd be here today. When I first fell in love with you I knew from that moment that we were going to get married and one day have a family of our own. T.K I started the adventure of my life alone but now I want you to come into it. I want to be with you forever because Takeru, I am so in love with you." Hikari read out. She then handed the piece of paper to Yolei who hid it. Both Takeru and Hikari were looking at each other. Both of them had a smile on their face. Nothing could ruin their magical day.

"Now Takeru repeat after me. I Takeru Takaishi." The vicar said.

"I Takeru Takaishi." Takeru repeated.

"Take thee Hikari Kamiya." The vicar said.

"Take thee Hikari Kamiya." Takeru repeated.

"To be my wedded wife." The vicar continued to say.

"To be my wedded wife." Takeru repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The Vicar said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Takeru repeated.

"For better for worse." The vicar said.

"For better for worse." Takeru repeated.

"For richer for poorer." The Vicar stated.

"For richer for poorer." Takeru repeated.

"In sickness and in health." The vicar said.

"In sickness and in health." Takeru repeated.

"To love and to cherish." The vicar said.

"To love and to cherish." Takeru repeated.

"Till death us do part." The vicar said.

"Till death us do part." Takeru repeated. T.K was watching Kari as he said it. She was smiling uncontrollably and it looked like she was about to cry. She didn't look upset however, they would've been happy tears.

"Now Hikari repeat after me. I Hikari Kamiya." The vicar instructed.

"I Hikari Kamiya." Kari repeated.

"Take thee Takeru Takaishi." The vicar said.

"Take thee Takeru Takaishi." Kari repeated.

"To be my wedded husband." The vicar continued to say.

"To be my wedded husband." Kari repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The Vicar said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Kari repeated.

"For better for worse." The vicar said.

"For better for worse." Kari repeated.

"For richer for poorer." The Vicar stated.

"For richer for poorer." Kari repeated.

"In sickness and in health." The vicar said.

"In sickness and in health." Kari repeated.

"To love and to cherish." The vicar said.

"To love and to cherish." Kari repeated.

"Till death us do part." The vicar said.

"Till death us do part." Kari repeated. Kari looked over to T.K, he was happy, smiling. He was close to coming to tears but still he wouldn't admit it if he was asked.

"Now time for the passing of the rings." The vicar stated. Matt walked over to T.K while Yolei walked over to Kari. They both gave them a ring and walked back. T.K took Kari's hand

"Till death do us part." T.K said as he slipped the ring onto Kari's finger. Kari took T.K's hand.

"Till death do us part." Kari said. She slipped the ring onto T.K's finger.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar then said. A couple of seconds later he looked down at T.K and Kari. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. The vicar said. T.K and Kari then went into a kiss about thirty seconds later they pulled away.

The two of them then walked out of the church as music played in the background. They slowly walked into a white limo. Kari threw her bouquet for one of the audience to catch. The two of them then got inside of the limo. The driver started to drive them off. They were heading to a hotel about thirty miles away for the party they were having, it was at a nice hotel that had been recommended for newlyweds and guests.

Takeru P.O.V

I was sitting in the limo with my new wife Kari. I'm so lucky to have her. Patamon and Gatomon were going to get a lift from Matt because they said we should have some time together. Kari was holding my hand and smiling at me while we were in the car, it looked like she was going to tell me something.

"Takeru I have something important to tell you." Kari told me. I kept worrying that it was going to be some bad news.

"What is it Kari?" I asked her trying to keep a positive face. I smiled at her and she smiled back. That was the first sign that it isn't bad news.

"T.K I know that we were both hurt when we lost the first baby but this news might cheer you up about it." Kari told me, I noticed that she started to rub her belly. That either gave me two hints the first one being she was pregnant or the second being that she ate Patamon. I'm pretty sure it's number one so I'll ask her that.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her. I was hoping she was. We had once tried to start a family of our own. But due to some complications we had lost the baby, however Kari luckily could still have children. After we survived the attack from the remaining dark masters we tried again. From the looks of it, it paid off.

"Yes I am pregnant Takeru. We're going to have a baby together. We'll have our own little family." Kari said to me putting her head on my shoulder. I looked down to see she had shut her eyes. I then started to remember what Piedmon said to me and Yamato. '_I've come to warn you, in fourteen days the true test will begin. And the girl with the baby will be put to the ultimate challeng__**e**_**.**' He means Kari...

"Kari we me and Matt had an encounter earlier with Piedmon." I felt her head move up from my shoulders. She was looking at me giving me a 'please tell me you are lying' look. "He didn't hurt anyone but he gave us a warning. In fourteen says the true test will begin, the girl with the baby will be put to the ultimate challenge." I told her. She suddenly looked depressed. Oh no I have to cheer her up somehow quickly.

"Takeru please don't let it ruin to-..." Before she could ruin her sentence I started to kiss her on the neck. I knew she loved it when I did that. I pulled away from her quickly and then went and kissed her lips. She was kissing back. She then pulled away, without thinking I pulled her back into another kiss. We then both pulled back.

"I'm never going to let anything ruin today Kari." I told her. I looked down deep into her brown eyes. She didn't look upset I couldn't tell to be honest. She quickly kissed my cheek.

"You're so amazing Takeru. I've been thinking a lot recently. If I'd never of found that poem would we have fallen in love?" She asked me. Wait she read my poem, then my dream didn't lie to me. It was then that I realised that if she hadn't of known my feelings none of this would've happened. But that was when she got together with Davis. I sighed, knowing that she knew the whole time we were friends. Each day I felt my heart get a little broken inside. Those years I'd done several suicidal attempts on my life. Each time though someone stopped me. I never told her about those. I will one day though.

"So what are we go-..." I was interrupted by a kiss from her. I knew she loved me. She'd always been there for me and well I'd do anything for her, throw myself in front of anything, protect her from any damage.

Normal P.O.V

The party had started now and everyone was there. Kari and T.K had danced to the first song. Unknown to them several people who weren't invited had turned up. Part of Piedmon's plan was to collect a couple of people who could ruin the marriage and play it like that. These people all knew T.K and Kari.

Tai was waiting outside by the entrance when he saw a black van pull up. He pulled Agumon and quickly hid behind some bins which were nearby. He quickly glanced over to see some people walking out of it. The driver's door then opened. It was Piedmon. He was telling the people what to do. Tai decided to go in and fetch some of the others. He didn't call upon T.K or Kari but he pulled everyone else who had been involved in the final fight of the timeless war. They were all piled up in the hallway. Tai had explained to them what he saw.

"So let me get this straight, a whole bunch of gate crashers have arrived?" Matt asked. He sounded very confused. Tai shook his head furiously.

"No, Piedmon and some of his henchman are here. I think they are after Kari and T.K." Tai quickly explained.

"So let me guess, instead of partying we have to find them? You know it actually sounds more fun than party itself. I hate those things..." Kurai stated. Ian started to rub his hand behind his head.

"Gosh you sound like a party pooper. Remind me to never invite you to my wedding." Ian sarcastically said. He got a couple of laughs from it.

"We need a couple of people to remain at the party, otherwise Kari and T.K might think something is up." Izzy quickly said. A couple of people nodded.

"Ok so who's going to stay here and dance then?" Davis asked. They couldn't decide, each one of them wanted to take part in finding Piedmon's human friends.

"How about we have a race?" Joe suggested. Tai then shook his head.

"No they'll know something is wrong if that happens. We need something that isn't traceable." Tai said. Cody then walked in the middle holding several sticks. He snapped them and then quickly moved them around.

"Whoever picks the sticks with the leafs at the end will go back into the party and pretend nothing is going on." Cody said. Everyone quickly grabbed one. They all looked at their sticks. Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ken and Ian were the only one without leafs.

"Well that answers our question... But Cody how many sticks did you break in half?" Axel asked. Cody dropped all of the sticks that were in his hand.

"About twenty." Cody quietly said. With that all of the Digi-destined who were going to ensure this news didn't get out. Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ken and Ian then started to run around with their Digimon. They split off different way, Tai, Izzy and Ian in one direction, Davis and Ken in the other.

Tai P.O.V

We slowly came to the entrance, the black van had gone. However there was still someone standing there. He had blonde hair. However I could only see the back of him so I couldn't figure out who it was. Ian and Izzy had the same look on their faces. The guy turned around. It was Willis.

"What the heck is he doing here?" I asked them. They all looked confused. Kari had told me on the phone that he was trying to kill her. When she got saved by Wire, at first I couldn't believe it. But looking back at it, it makes a bit of sense.

"Well let's not stand here. We should phone the police." Izzy suggested. Ian then shook his head.

"No that'll grab their attention I have a better idea." Ian said. He then pulled out his javelin. I was so confused. We weren't here to kill them were we?

"Hang on a murder would be worse!" I snapped at him. He started to laugh. There was a small chance I got the wrong idea.

"Look we'll pin him to the wall using the weapons I have on me. Then he won't be able to move and won't cause a problem. I find it so cliché that the dark masters would attack tonight out of all the nights possible." Ian told us. I couldn't agree with him. It felt like we were in some weird film that had every cliché imaginable.

"On the count of five... One... Two... Five!" I told them. We quickly ran at Willis and knocked him out cold. I felt something fly onto me but it properly wasn't important. We needed to find somewhere he wouldn't be seen but we also needed to ensure he could break free. We were surrounded by trees so we decided that we'd hide him in the forest.

* * *

Davis P.O.V

Me and Ken were walking down the long corridor. We knew that we were looking for people who were out of place. "Ken I'm bored... Why do they always come on important days?" I whined.

"Well Davis it's really so they can grab our attention. Like how assassins work. Hitting someone at a major event warns people that they mean business." Ken told me. I wasn't really sure how that was supposed to be reassuring.

"Well yeah but we're not political leaders. In fact most of the world doesn't even know we exist." I said to him. He knew I was trying to joke around but right now my tone of voice suggested I was annoyed. We finally came across someone. It was a girl. I looked over to Ken who all of a sudden looked worried. I looked down at Wormmon and he had the same type of expression.

"Davis I think we should turn around." Ken said as he grabbed my arm. However I think his plan of escaping was too late. The girl had noticed us and now she was running towards. Within all of the manly actions we could do, we decided to run like two school children, running away from the bully of the playground because he has a bit of mud on his hand.

"Why are we running?" I asked Ken he then gave me one of those 'you think I'll tell you' looks. I decided to stop. This girl seemed a lot younger than us.

"Let me get to Ken!" She demanded. I wanted to laugh, it was kind of funny. It reminded me of Catherine when we first met her, she acted a lot like this. I heard Ken run up behind me, I even felt him nudge my back. It was too late however. I was mad. If she was going to cause Yolei the same pain Catherine caused Kari then she might as well not even be here.

"You can leave now... You're not welcome here." I told her. My voice sounded low. I was trying to hold it back. I then heard another pair of footsteps. These were lighter and reminded me of Kari's. I looked around to see Sora standing there. She looked annoyed. Was it at me and Ken?

"Listen to Davis. We've already taken one of your friends away from here. I'll do the same to you!" Sora threatened. I then looked back over to see that girl. She bolted over at Ken. I stopped her however. She then punched me in the cheek. I fell to the wall.

"Man I'm losing my man points today." I told myself. I opened my eyes to see interlocking a kiss with Ken? Oh no... What if Yolei came, however before I could do anything I saw Sora punch her in the face.

"C'mon let's take her outside, before she gets back up." Sora told us. Me and Veemon went over to help. After we got her out of the door and locked her inside of a car. Me and Veemon went to check on Ken. He'd gone... So I did what only a true friend would do. Check to see if he was at the party.

About two minutes later we arrived there. I saw him dancing with Yolei. He had his arms around her and they were dancing close. They were right next to T.K and Kari. I'm so glad that Kari ended up with T.K, after all he has been though and well me and Kari wouldn't have ever had anything so beautiful. I'm glad she ended up with T.K.

Normal P.O.V

Takeru was holding Kari tightly as they danced. It was a slow dance so it worked perfectly for them. T.K started to kiss Kari on the lips. She started to kiss back. After they broke away T.K felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a red haired girl. She wasn't dressed formally. He remembered that horrible day when Kari had almost left him. She quickly started to kiss him. He pushed back and ran out of the room. Matt quickly followed him along with Patamon and Gabumon. Everyone looked in shock. Kari slapped the red haired girl all of a sudden.

"Why would you ruin my special day? What possible motive could you have?" Kari asked. Her eyes went all teary. Before the girl could answer she slapped her on the cheek.

"I don't care if you're a bride. I think you need to get a grip!" The red haired girl said. She started to throw a punch at Kari's stomach. Before it hit though the punch was stopped, the red haired girl looked up. Catherine had a grip hold on her wrist.

"Seeing you is torture, I'm not even talking about the attitude... Sometimes a girl can wear too much make up." Catherine taunted. She winked at Kari and started to avoid punches and slaps from the red haired girl. Catherine fell over. The red haired girl was about to throw a punch when she felt someone grab her arm. With one life he pulled her whole body up.

"Tell me ten reasons why I shouldn't throw you out of here?" The person said. The girl turned around to see a blonde haired boy standing there. Catherine looked up and saw Lucas.

"You're kinda cute t-..." Before she could finish her sentence and angry mob of people ran up to her. In unison they threw her out of the building and had the security ensure that there wouldn't be any more uninvited guests.

* * *

Takeru P.O.V

I had run up to the room me and Kari were sleeping in tonight. Today out of all the days, the night after I get married? I don't understand I mean last time that happened me and Kari... Well we had a bit of a problem. I can't let that happen again. I suddenly heard knocking at the door. I went up and answered it. Matt was standing there with Gabumon and Patamon. They all walked in.

"Hey you ok T.K?" Matt asked me. I didn't want to lie to him. He could see right past that. So I didn't I told him exactly how I felt.

"Last time me and Kari had a problem with her, Kari almost left me forever. She chose to do it on my wedding day? Now everyone is going to think that I'm cheating on Kari." I told him. I knew he would be the only one to take in correctly. Me and Matt we sort of have a special bond. I sort of idolise him. When my Mum died and when my dad was thought to be dead he took me in. Heck him and Sora even treated me like I was there son.

"T.K, something else upset you, what was it? You wouldn't have stormed out of there like that normally." Matt asked me. I decided to tell him exactly why I left.

"I left there simply because people would stare at me in hatred and disgust if they ever found out mine and Kari's little secr-..." I stopped half way through my sentence. If he learns the secret then he'd ask questions about it.

"What secret Takeru?" Matt asked me. I slowly shut my eyes and prepared myself to say it. There was a sudden knocking at the door. Matt had opened it. I still had my eyes closed. I suddenly felt some lips touching my lips. I opened my eyes to see my newlywed wife kissing me again. She wasn't annoyed or upset. I pulled back from her.

"I'm surprised you aren't in tears. I thought my day was ruined when that happened." I said to her. Kari looked up at me and smiled. I quickly kissed her cheek. As I pulled back I noticed she slightly blushed.

"So you two what's your secret?" Matt annoyingly asked. We both looked at him. I then grabbed Kari's hand. She had started to rub her belly with her over hand.

"Yamato you're going to be an uncle." I told him. Both me and Kari had smiles on our faces. We looked back at his. At first I wasn't sure whether he was happy or not. Patamon and Gabumon were both dancing round the room like happy idiots. He finally said something.

"So let me get this straight, you're pregnant?" Matt asked Kari. She nodded.

"I hope there isn't anything wrong with that Matt."I told him. I then realised he made the link. The girl with the baby, Piedmon's last words. Soon he started to smile. I don't think he was annoyed at us.

"I'm so glad for you both. I knew you wanted to have a child. It's sad about what happened before. At least you're going to have one now." Matt said. I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Kari. She was rubbing her belly. Well the clothing above her belly.

"Catherine saved me today. She stopped a punch to the stomach. T.K I don't think I could've lost another one." She told me. It looked like she was about to cry so I wrapped my arms around her. I heard some knocking on the door. Matt opened it. I looked over to see my Dad and Kari's parents.

Normal P.O.V

The three parents budged their way in and looked at the couple hugging. With that the two Digimon excused themselves from the room. T.K and Matt's dad looked back at Matt who had a smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" He asked. Matt just playfully shook his head and walked out of the room. He knew Kari and T.K wanted to share their secret with the parents without him there. T.K and Kari looked over to the three parents. They looked worried. Kari and T.K both had smiles on their faces.

"Mum, Dad and Hiroaki we have some good news." Kari started to say. The parents all looked worried. Kari then gave them a hint by rubbing her belly.

"What is it Kari?" Her dad asked. She then started to laugh.

"I'm pregnant. Me and T.K are soon going to be parents." Kari said. They all smiled in unison. They were all happy for them. Nothing could ruin anyone's day now.

* * *

Tai, Izzy, Ian and Sora all walked in together. Tai had started to become a little more evil. During the hiding of Willis he had said he wanted to kill him. Izzy quickly ran over to Mimi and started dancing. Ian had run off to find Emily as well. Sora was looking around for Matt, Tai had followed her. She looked back at him. The only people left in the room were the Digi-destined and their guests. It was quite late now so most people had gone home.

"How come you picked Matt over me?" Tai asked. Sora turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"I-I-I... D-don't know. It was just something about him. I never knew it bothered you Tai..." Sora stated. Tai gave her a weak smile.

"Sora maybe if you and Matt break up you can give me chance." Tai said to her. He sounded annoyed. Sora looked away.

"Stop it Tai! Stop it!" Sora shouted. However Tai grabbed her hand. He really wanted them together. His eyes suggested however that something had corrupted his mind.

"No Sora, I know we'd work well together!" Tai shouted. They had started to draw attention from the crowd.

"Tai let go of me! What's gotten into you!" Sora shouted at him. He didn't let go of her however. Tai then smirked at her.

"You think this is me? I'm merely feeding off of Tai's emotions. He's kept this hidden for a long time." Tai said. Sora then realised what was wrong with him. It was like when she went into depression in that cave in the Digiworld.

"Tai, you need to break out of there!" Sora commanded at him. He started to laugh.

"You think you can help him now? It's far too late. You're coming with me!" Tai commanded. It didn't seem like him. However he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice asked. Sora looked around to see Matt standing there. He had his fist clenched.

"Well I'm taking Sora again, this time I won't lose her to you." Tai said. His voice started to change. That's when he realised that it wasn't Tai.

"How did you get inside of Tai? I mean he can't have been to that cave." Matt said Tai started to laugh again.

"That blonde haired freak was so depressed, I latched onto him. My return will signal the downfall of all of you..." The voice said. All off the Digimon ran up to Matt. Along with all of the Digi-destined in the room.

"So c'mon why today?" Matt asked. He looked annoyed.

"Simple, I needed to get to Kari. Easiest way is her brother right?" He taunted. "Oh don't say you're all going to try and stop me." He gloated.

"Sorry but you've left us no option." Agumon said. Suddenly a dark aura came out of Tai and he fell to the ground.

"I might as well fight you all in my true form." A voice said as the aura started to form. Just then they heard a watch beeping. They all looked back at Lucas.

"Wow we've been partying for hours. Yesterday was a good day though. However if you wanted to ruin their special day you are too late." Lucas shouted at him. The aura finished forming. It looked like a human shadow.

"Well I suppose I could teach you all a lesson." The dark aura said. Suddenly a beam started to appear around him.

"Everyone get down!" Izzy shouted. However it was too late. All of the Digi-destined were pinned against the wall. None of them could move. Their Digimon were also pinned against the wall.

"Now if you don't mind. I have a woman of light to find." The dark aura said as it flew off. Sora looked up at Tai. She wondered if she could have caused him that much pain. She then looked at Yamato. He looked upset.

"Yamato are you ok?" She asked. He looked over to her and pulled a fake smile.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Matt asked. She knew that he was lying. She started to move her arm. It was only slightly. This was because it took a lot of effort to move anything because of the dark auras power. It had them pinned strongly against the wall.

"I love you Yamato and only you." Sora said as she grabbed his hand. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you too Sora." Matt said. The group then waited till they could escape from the aura. All they could do was hope that Kari would be ok.

* * *

Kari, T.K and their parents were all standing there. They had all been talking about what would happen when the baby came along. They had taken it so well. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. T.K went up and answered the door. He saw Patamon and Gatomon standing there.

"Can we come in? We haven't seen you all day... Well I have but Gatomon hasn't." Patamon asked. T.K nodded and the two Digimon walked in. Kari smiled as Gatomon ran up to her and hugged her.

"We were wondering if you would let us Digivolve." Gatomon said to Kari, Kari looked up and smiled at T.K.

"Of course you two can." Kari said. Both T.K and Kari pulled out their Digivices and soon Patamon had become Angemon and Gatomon had become Angewomon. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Kari opened it this time to see Emily and Axel's girlfriend standing there.

"Kari you have to get out of here. The darkness is coming after you!" Emily stated. Axel's girlfriend was nodding along as she spoke.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as she let them in.

"Kari you need to escape now!" Emily shouted. Kari looked back at T.K. All of a sudden he looked shocked. Kari turned around to see a dark aura standing there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the wedding, but my gift to you now should be good enough." The dark aura said. It reached out for Kari.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted. The light aura beam then hit the dark aura. He fell back slightly.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon shouted. She then fired her arrow at the dark aura. He slowly pulled back.

"Damn it the light it's too strong... I'm going to have to regroup with my master... When I return I'll be stronger. I'll of feed off of this world's darkness a little longer. Corrupting those who need it." The dark aura said. It then disappeared. T.K ran over to see if it was still there. He saw a note on the ground.

"The return of darkness?" T.K read out. Kari quickly ran to him and hugged him. Tears were dropping from her eyes. Whatever was happening was all circulated around her. Suddenly they looked up to see all of the Digi-destined standing there.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked. T.K nodded.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that yet." T.K said. He picked Kari up. He then kissed her on the lips. He could feel the warm tears drip onto his face as he kissed her.

"So is the party over?" Tai asked. T.K nodded.

"Yeah I think me and Kari need to have a bit of a relax you know. Thank you everyone for coming." T.K said. T.K walked off holding Kari in his arms. He shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about what happened Sora. I didn't mean to say anything like that." Tai said. Sora smiled at him.

"No don't worry I know you didn't mean it. Besides me and Yamato are so happy together at the moment. We're going to head off as well." Sora said grabbing Matt and pulling him away.

"Me and Mimi are also going to head off to our room. Night Tai." Izzy said putting his arm around Mimi. They then walked off together. Everyone else made their exits. Tai was the only one left standing there.

"I meant it Sora..." Tai muttered to himself. He then walked off to his room.

* * *

Kari and T.K were sitting on the bed in the room they had rented out for the night. In a couple of days the two of them were going to go on their honeymoon to Spain. Kari had her arms around T.K she still had tears dropping from her eyes.

Kari P.O.V

"Takeru I'm feeling scared." I told him. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but it'll hopefully be nice.

"Don't worry Hikari I'm always going to there for you, death till us part." Takeru told me with a smile on his face. I loved it when he said stuff like that. It always warms me up inside.

"I love you so much Takeru." I told him. There wasn't much else I could say. When I was around him I felt protected. It always reminded me of when we were fighting Piedmon. I grabbed his arm when we were falling because it made me feel safe. Then when he was looking up at MagnaAngemon I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"I love you too Hikari." He said as he kissed my lips. I pulled away.

"Thank you for the best day of my life, I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else." I told him as I pulled him closer. I felt his arm go around my body. Now I'm going to surprise him with something he hadn't seen coming.

End of chapter 21

**(A/N: Sorry about how long this chapter is. The other chapters won't be this long and won't feature all of the characters at once. Anyway Angemon114 and KoumiLoccness thank you for the reviews. Also Kurai belongs to Angemon114. Thanks for reading this.)**


	22. Enter Hunter

Tai was sitting in a bar by himself. Kari and T.K had gone on their honeymoon and Sora had been avoiding him. Even though he lived with her and her boyfriend he still couldn't get over her. Yamato had been with her for as long as he could remember. Tai had asked Sora out before she went out with Matt but he was too late. He sighed as he paid for his drinks. He had become drunk. He tried to walk out of the bar without tripping up. However his attempts had failed and he slipped over a bar stool, he landed on a table.

"So what do we have here? I remember you from school. I've been looking for you." A voice said. But before Tai could look up he passed out on the table.

Several hours had passed and Tai found himself waking up in a small room. It had a small bed and an area where he could use the toilet inside. It felt like a prison. Tai couldn't remember what had happened last night. He could remember going to the bar but his memory had faded from there.

"You're awake? About time." A voice impatiently said. Tai walked over to the door that had bars and looked out. He saw the blonde haired boy that had kissed Kari several years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked him. The blonde haired boy laughed. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"I'm going to play it straight with you. I want your sister. I've wanted her for years. My sister wanted that blonde haired idiot but hell he just ignored her." The blonde haired guy said. Tai couldn't help but laugh back.

"I'm going to say no." Tai replied back. The hunter then shot his gun on the floor next to Tai.

"I'm not really giving you a choice. Since I'm hunting down everyone else, your friends think they are safe. They are all on my list. We've got contacts all over the world. I'm taking out the ones in Japan. Other governments all over the world are dealing with your over sea friends." The blonde haired guy stated. Tai then shook his head.

"What am I getting out of giving you my approval?" Tai asked. The blonde haired guy looked back at him.

"I can give you freedom, protection and friends. Tai working with me will help you and your sister out. I'll ensure that Takeru and his brother Yamato are disposed of carefully. No one will even realise that they have gone missing." The blonde haired guy responded again. Tai sighed.

"I'd rather be killed then help you out... I hated you before and it's good to see nothing has changed." Tai said to him. The blonde haired guy smiled. He pulled up a phone from his pocket.

"Take down Axel Barrage and Ian Conflict." He said into his phone. He then walked off. Tai watched as he walked off. He couldn't do that to any of them. It wouldn't be in his nature for him to do that to hurt of his friends.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Tai had been abducted. T.K and Kari came back from their honeymoon. A week had passed since they had left. T.K had kept how many days it had been since he ran into Piedmon. It'd been ten so they were safe. The two of them walked to their front door. Before T.K and Kari opened it T.K stopped the two of them and smiled.

"Before we go in I think we shoul-..." T.K was interrupted by a kiss by Kari. She pulled away.

"Does that sum it up?" Kari asked. T.K nodded before he opened the door. Kari was the first to walk in, she saw Patamon and Gatomon were lying on the chair fast asleep. Kari sat down next to them. Gatomon slowly woke up.

"Kari is that you?" Gatomon asked. Kari smiled, suddenly there was a large crashing sound. Gatomon and Patamon both jumped up very quickly. Everyone looked back to see that T.K had dropped one of the bags they had taken.

"T.K you are so elegant..." Patamon sarcastically said. He then laid back down.

"So how has Tai been? Has he feed you enough?" Kari asked. Just then they heard the door to their room open. Agumon then walked out.

"Hey Tai lets... Hey you aren't Tai!" Agumon said out loud. He then looked at T.K.

"Wait how long have you been here Agumon?" T.K asked as he put the rest of the luggage down on the floor.

"A couple of days, I bet he went to plead with Sora. She's been ignoring him lately. Something happened at your wedding and he won't tell me what." Agumon said. He then shrugged and sat on the floor next to Kari's legs.

"We had a great holiday. We went to several restaurants, to several beaches. Oh and we found the best story book ever." Kari said. T.K then pulled something out of their luggage it was a book.

"We were planning on giving it to our child on its birth." T.K said as he sat down next to Kari.

"It's called the lonely lizard. It's about a lizard that at first gets lost and can't find his way around. He then meets another lizard who is a different colour. The two of them find their way home and the mommy and daddy lizards rejoice in happiness." Kari said. She felt T.K's arm go around her. Agumon looked up at them and gave them a smile that suggested he was confused. Tai was aware his sister was pregnant but he hadn't told Agumon.

"Wait you're pregnant?" Agumon asked. Kari nodded in response to the question.

"Do you want to go visit Matt and the others? I'm sure they'll want to see us." T.K suggested. Kari smiled at him and nodded. Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon all nodded as well. The five of them then walked out the apartment and made their way to the other apartment.

They were walking down the road when they came across one of Kari's students. Kari had already had her second name changed. Her name was now Hikari Takaishi. Her student stopped and started to talk to her.

"Hello Miss Kamiya, when will you be returning to school, we're missing you." The student said. Kari smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. Also I won't be Miss Kamiya, I'll be Mrs. Takaishi. The reason I haven't been in is because I have recently got married." Kari told her student. The students mother was standing there.

"So when did you get married?" The mother asked. Kari smiled back.

"I got married about ten days ago." Kari said.

"Can our class meet him?" The student asked. Kari looked down at her.

"I'll bring him in when I come back." Kari said. The student and the mother then walked away from Kari. Kari then grabbed Takeru's hand and the group of five continued to walk on. They finally made it to the other apartment. T.K knocked on the door. There wasn't a response. T.K pulled out his key out and unlocked the door. The five walked in. They took a look inside. The furniture was all there but no one was in sight.

"Hello? Matt? Tai? Anyone?" T.K shouted out. He didn't get a response. They then heard a door open. They all looked over to see Gomamon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon and Gabumon walking out.

"What are you doing here?" Tentomon asked.

"People from the government came and took them away. Matt told us to hide so we did..." Gabumon explained. T.K then looked down at all of the Digimon.

"So how are we going to get a hold of-..." T.K suddenly got interrupted.

"Hunter wants you Kari. However to ensure you don't escape." A voice said. Kari heard several shots. She looked over to T.K who was on the ground.

"No Takeru!" She shouted. She grabbed his head and cradled it in her arms. She saw all of the Digimon on the floor as well.

"Don't worry they aren't dead. Hell I think my boss wants to shoot that idiot himself." The voice said. Kari then felt someone pulling her away. She then saw some people run in with bullet proof vests. They were from the government. Kari was pushed into the back of one of many vans.

Kari P.O.V

I'd been thrown into a van. It was as if they were hunting me down. I couldn't work out why. The van was moving I could hear it. I didn't want to know where I was being taken. I'd been told that their boss wanted to shoot him. Could these be the same people who took the others?

"I wish I could hear your voice once more Takeru. Why does this always happen to us?" I asked to myself. I shut my eyes in disbelief and all I could picture was his face. Whatever happened I knew that I would always love him.

After about twenty minutes I heard the car pull up. They opened the door and picked me up from the back. They then lead me into this building. I couldn't see Takeru anywhere.

Before I knew it I found myself in a room full of computers. The door opened and I saw him... The blonde kid that had asked me out years ago, what was he doing?

"Ah I see my guards made you welcome. Hmm, how does it feel? You're the only one we've spared, the rest have been locked up... You'll never see them again. Any of them!" The blonde hair guy said to me. I don't know what happened but I started to have a light aura around me. It felt like I was contacting someone. A large bang sound went off behind me. One of the computer screens was flashing. The word '_Wire_' was flashing on it. Soon some things came out of the computer, they looked similar to our old friends attack.

"Wire..." I faintly said. The blonde haired jerk looked at me and pointed his gun at me.

"Who? I the amazing Hunter have never heard that name." The blonde hair guy stated to me.

"He's one of my old friends and you've taken me. I can call him whenever I am in trouble, it's just one of the many wishes I made." I told him. I looked back and soon all of the computer screens were saying the word '_Wire_'. Hunter had run out of the room however. I looked up. All of the wires were forming something. Soon two figures fell down. It was Wire and Saint.

"How did we get here?" Wire asked as he looked around. I didn't want to tell him but I knew I should.

"I called you here. This will be the last time I promise. It's just me and my future baby were in trouble." I told him. He looked over at Saint confused.

"How long have we been gone then?" Wire asked. I forgotten I wished him back to his own world.

"Not long I mean my future baby." I told him. He started to laugh.

"So what do you need?" Saint quickly asked me. I nodded.

"All of my friends have been caught. I need help getting them back." I told them. Wire then nudged Saint on the shoulder.

"It's a good thing we're all powered up." Wire said in a sarcastic tone. Saint then nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure what their plan was but I was hoping it was a good one. Wire then smashed the metal door open.

"Did you guys cause an explosion when you came here?" I asked them. They shook their head. I started to think about enemies who could create something like that.

"Oh you would be here... I thought I killed you..." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Piedmon standing there. He looked damage but how?

"What happened Piedmon?" I asked him. He looked over to one of the broken out cells.

"They've caught just about anyone who has had anything to do with our little war. However it isn't all bad news, supposedly the British one has been exposed and blown up. And the one in France has been destroyed as well. I hate to say that but we'll need to team up to get out of here... Also watch out, they've found out Wire's little formula." Piedmon said to us. I don't why but I feel the same way. At the moment they have a major advantage.

"By the way as soon as this is over Piedmon I'm out of here. I intend to go home and fight my own battle." Wire said. I knew he wouldn't exactly have a warm feel to him but I could tell today was going to be a long day. We started to walk but then we got detected by some of the guards. They were easy though. Piedmon and Wire took care of them in seconds. Wire took the energy from their weapons while Piedmon damaged them. At the moment I didn't care all I cared about was Takeru.

"Why would they want to hunt us all down?" I asked. Piedmon looked back at me.

"They want to find out information about us, only our cells hold it." Piedmon stated.

"What do you mean our cells?" I asked him. He then laughed at me a little bit.

"The ability of travelling to new universes, the Digiworld, Wire's world, Sirius world, this world and many other worlds are all connected. But every time we jump through we have foreign cells implanted onto our body. Just imagine if they could harness the power of these cells and make it so that they could time travel or even go to other universes. They could stop major events playing and that could evolve into the lapse of all of our races." Piedmon told us. Wire was nodding in agreement.

"Why does this stuff always have to happen to us? Why can't I live a normal life?" I asked. I was fed up with this. All I wanted to do was live a life with T.K, he could release some of his books and I could teach students. We could have kids together. But something weird always happened. We continued to walk when we came across some cells.

"Kari what are you doing here?" A voice asked. I looked over to see Sora lying there. Piedmon broke the cell open. Matt ran out holding Sora in his arms.

"We've been stuck in there for days..." Sora told me. Matt had a smile on his face.

"So where's T.K?" He asked me. I slowly looked away. I didn't want to give him the answer.

"He's been taken just like you were." Wire told them as he walked up to them.

"You're helping us out? That's odd." Matt said to Wire he gave off a laugh and we continued to look around.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Hunter ran into a room. He locked the door behind him and sat looking at the computer screen. He then started to type on the keyboard.

"So let me guess? She didn't take?" A voice asked. Hunter turned around.

"How did you know she would reject me?" Hunter asked. He then heard some laughing coming from the cell.

"I'm her brother... Do you really think I wouldn't know my sister? You're such a fool." The voice said. Hunter walked up to the cell and laughed. Tai was now in his line of vision.

"You know if she's with me then at least she's going to be with someone who can provide everything she wants. Protection." Hunter gloated at Tai. He then turned around and looked at the computer screen. "So I'm going to give you a choice. Either you can help me out or I can murder your friend with the animals. Takeru wouldn't have seen it coming, heck at least then me and Kari can marry in a church." Hunter said. He then pressed a button on his computer. A pop up then flashed up which showed T.K in a cell knocked out with all the Digimon around him.

"You're a monster. I wouldn't ever help you out. Have you read up anything about me? I know people in high places. Best of all I know people in the army, I've got a chip on the back of my neck, if I go missing for more than three days without a trace, the army will arrive and they will be armed." Tai ruthlessly said to Hunter. Hunter turned back to him and started to laugh.

"The army knows about this place. They wouldn't ever enter it..." Hunter arrogantly said. Just then a file popped up on the computer screen and opened. Hunter turned around to see a man with black hair standing there. A red lizard like thing was standing next to him.

"Hello Hunter..." The man said on the video. Hunter looked up at him and smirked.

"So you hacked my video system huh?" Hunter asked up to the computer screen. The black haired man started to laugh.

"Dude I don't know how to use computers like that at all. Anyway I'm forewarning you of an event you egotistical douche bag!" The black haired boy stated. He looked annoyed. Hunter smiled.

"What can you warn me about? I know who you are, Ian Conflict. I have files on you. Hell I used to even hunt you myself." Hunter said. He started to sound annoyed as well.

"Well you know me. I suppose that's the problem you have. You know me." Ian stated. Tai looked up and smirked. He saw Axel in the background messing around with some of the cables.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked. He was only paying attention to Ian.

"Can you remember when our adoptive mother said that you were the smartest out of our whole group? She was wrong remember I scored higher then you on the school paper we were doing. You even got it remarked and the greatest part about that was you lost marks." Ian gloated again. Hunter was red with rage. It was clear him and Ian had a history.

"At least I got pride in knowing you never found Emily again. Hell I ensured you never found her!" Hunter angrily said. Spit could be seen coming from his mouth. A girl then appeared on the screen next to Ian she had blonde hair with brown highlights at the bottom of it. It was Emily.

"So far you have a one hundred percent fail rate at knowing me. One out of one question wrong, what are the chances? I know you moved to Japan but man you're bad at guessing is that why I did better in exams?" Ian playfully asked. Hunter was getting annoyed now. He pulled out his gun and took a shot at the floor. He then put it back in his pocket.

"At least I know you don't have any friends. You never had time to make any. You were always su-..." Before Hunter could finish his sentence Axel appeared on the screen.

"Yeah I'm friends with Ian. Hell me and Ian even have friends over in Japan... Heck one of them is even behind you? What are the chances?" Axel sarcastically asked. Hunter turned around and looked at Tai. Tai had a smirk on his face.

"Ouch that's got to hurt. You know what Hunter doesn't suit you I'm going to call you meatloaf." Tai sarcastically said. Hunter was fuming with anger.

"Oh and meatloaf, I love the guns you use, you know? All linked to the network so that you can charge them. No need for bullets with these things. It's like you stole the technology. Anyway the fun part about that is that they are all linked to the same network. Like I bet the doors locks are as well and the electricity. So if I do some modifications then I can simply turn everything off." Axel said. He then disappeared from the screen. Hunter started to look nervous. Ian was smirking on the screen and then did a nod which made him look a bit arrogant.

"It's nice to see your little business has people skills. Have fun in the dark. You'll need it. Oh and Tai, tell Kari and T.K congrats on the baby." Ian said. Tai smiled back at Ian.

"Oh and from me too." Axel's voice said, even though he was off screen.

"Anyway Hunter, have fun being hunted!" Ian shouted down. The file they were in then disappeared. Within seconds the lights had gone out and the backup generator's lights were on. It wasn't as light as before. Tai pushed open the door he was once in. Hunter pulled out his gun and tried to shoot but it was no use, it didn't work.

"Useless without your weapon, I like those advantages." Tai said. He picked up Hunter and threw him against the wall. "Tell me where T.K is! Or I'll kill you in the worst way I can imagine, and I've seen some horrible things!" Tai demanded. Hunter then shook his head.

"So you aren't talking then? Ok then I'll have to improvise!" Tai shouted. He pulled the gun out of Hunter's pocket and threw him to the ground.

"The gun doesn't shoot, it's useless!" Hunter taunted. Tai started to manically laugh.

"I didn't ever say I was going to shoot the gun did I?" Tai said. He started to hit Hunter round the face with it, blood started to splatter onto the ground. "Now tell me again. Where is T.K!" Tai shouted at him.

"He's on the second floor. Now will you let me go?" Hunter asked. He sounded out of breath. Tai then shook his head.

"Sorry I can't let you go, but thank you for the information." Tai said. Tai then punched Hunter in the face knocking him out cold and put him into the cell that Tai had once been in. He then pulled cables out of the computer and wrapped them around the lock. "There that should keep him busy for a couple of hours." Tai said to himself. He then ran out the room hoping to rejoin with the others.

* * *

Kari, Sora, Matt, Piedmon, Wire and Saint were walking through the building. However Wire, Saint and Piedmon had been acting up ever since the lights had gone out. It was almost as if they were keeping them there.

"Look I hate to be the one to say this Wire but I think we need to go to our own universes again. Me back to the Digiworld and you back to whatever world you come from..." Piedmon said. The three of them then started to fade away.

"What's going on?" Sora asked. She was still being held by Matt, one of the guards hit her in the leg when they were back in the flat when they first got taken. She couldn't stand up without support. Matt had decided he would make it easy for her.

"The electricity was powering us up, we were all connected to the network. Now we'll return to our home universes and power up. I hope you have the child Kari you and Takeru deserve it." Wire said. The three then disappeared.

"We need to find T.K and the others... Before it's too late!" Matt commanded. Sora then laughed at him a little bit.

"You know you moved your arms up and down when you shouted that, it was cute." Sora said after giggling. Matt started to blush so he looked away. Kari looked back at the two. They never acted this way around anyone else. They were always so much more mature. The three continued to walk around. The guards had all left for an unknown reason.

"I hope Takeru is ok..." Kari said. Soon they came across Izzy, Mimi and Joe. They confirmed that Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody had been hunted but escaped. However they didn't know where T.K or Tai was. They were on their way to the stairs.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Joe asked. Kari looked back at him.

"Looking for Takeru and Tai, I hope they are both ok..." Kari said. She shut her eyes. A couple of tears dropped down.

"You would hope Takeru is ok... Bitch..." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see the red haired girl who had kissed Takeru at T.K's and Kari's wedding. She looked annoyed.

"Please get lost, no one even likes you." Mimi said. The girl started to laugh.

"None of you can stop me. I had an implant put inside me, it gives me super strength. I know it's super strength because I saved my brother about twenty minutes ago." The girl taunted. Kari moved back behind the rest of the group. "And you Kari will soon have the pleasure of losing the baby you're currently holding." The girl said. The girl ran up to Kari. She raised her fist in the air. Suddenly a hand grabbed it.

"You know punching someone who is going to have a child is rude. Even more if it's my wife." A voice said. Everyone looked to see Tai and T.K standing there. T.K had stopped the punch from the girl.

"You know, you and meatloaf have the same problem. So obsessed with getting one person you'd do anything to get their attention. But you forgot one key part, our Digimon!" Tai taunted. He had a smirk on his face. Soon all of their Digimon appeared and started to attack. After they were done with her she was on the floor hurt.

"Sis? You got beaten no way. Oh well we'll upgrade you. Like me!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked over to see Hunter apart from he had electricity coming from him. "I just want you to know my master told me to tell you, the darkness is returning!" Hunter said. He then fired some electricity at T.K who went flying back into the wall.

"Cheap shot!" Joe shouted. Mimi had her arms around Izzy. The Digimon got ready to attack. Kari ran over to T.K and grabbed him. He looked up at her and faintly smiled.

"Any last words?" Hunter asked as he walked forward. The static started to grow around him. It then started glowing red. Tai, Matt and Sora with their Digimon ran up in front of Kari and T.K along with Patamon and Gatomon. "Boom..." Hunter said. The red beam then hit Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari and T.K and their Digimon.

* * *

T.K woke up. He saw Kari lying there. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up. He saw Matt and Sora had woken up as well. Gatomon and Patamon were awake as well. T.K looked up he couldn't quite tell where they were. Kari started to wake up. Tai, Biyomon, Gabumon and Agumon were lying there as well half knocked out.

"You're ok Takeru..." Kari faintly said. She then closed her eyes. T.K had tears dropping from his eyes. He looked around for a pulse. He finally found it. She was still alive but was very weak.

"We need to get out of here guys. I have a feeling we've jumped universes again!" Takeru said to the others. They all nodded. Prepared for what they were about to face.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Just to note this is Wire's and Saint's third to last appearance. You'll learn why. Also Hunter and his sis will start to appear more often. They are some of the new villains in the story. Thanks for the review KoumiLoccness. Oh and by the end of this series I intend to have six couples married off.)**


	23. The Recurring Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it belongs to the company that created it, Kurai belongs to Angemon114!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Recurring Darkness

T.K slowly got up. After laying Kari on the floor he decided to take a look around. T.K had found some half destroyed buildings on his search shattered glass lay on the floor from the half destroyed buildings, leafs had been burnt off of the trees and T.K felt a dark presence in the air. Once he arrived back to Kari and the others he saw that both Kari and Tai were awake. Matt was holding Sora in his arms because of her leg injuries. T.K looked over at Matt, T.K slowly closed his eyes in disappointment, if he hadn't of acted the way he did Hunter wouldn't of done all of that and wouldn't have sent them to wherever they are.

"I'm sorry about what has happened, I could have defused this situation years ago if I hadn't of acted the way I did towards Hunter." T.K said, he sounded sad. His facial expression suggested that he was depressed about something. Kari looked up at her husband. She looked confused she then asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What happened Takeru is there something you didn't ever tell us?" Kari sounded worried, she had all the reason to be worried since the thing that happened between them was most likely based off of her.

"I don't want to tell you... It's far too grim for your liking Kari. If you knew about the things that happened Kari we wouldn't be a couple at all because of your kind heart." T.K slowly stated. He still sounded worried. He started to slowly open his eyes.

"So T.K do you know where we are?" Matt asked. Sora had fallen asleep in his arms while T.K was gone. Her legs were in a bad state and due to some injuries she couldn't move.

"I don't know where we are, all I found was some destroyed buildings. Nothing that I could use to distinguish the area we are actually in." T.K answered back. Agumon and the other Digimon were all awake now. T.K helped Kari up. He smiled at her but she didn't smile back at him, she seemed so distant even though she was so close. "Kari?" T.K asked as he looked into her eyes. She didn't reply and she soon moved away from T.K.

"So what's the plan then?" Tai asked as he pulled himself up. He looked over at Matt and Sora. He had recently fallen out with them after an event that had happened at Kari and T.K's wedding party. Matt stared back at Tai annoyed.

"I don't know Tai what is the plan? Kill me and make Sora fall in love with you? That's the kind of crap I expect from you now!" Matt barked back. He sounded so annoyed. T.K knew that if he wasn't holding Sora both Matt and Tai would be in a fight with each other.

"Look now is not the time to fight you two!" Agumon shouted as he ran in between them. Gabumon was next to him.

"Yeah Agumon is right, now is not the time to fight, we should be thinking about how we need to get out of here. Sora would say the same thing." Gabumon said in agreement with Agumon. Tai then looked at Agumon.

"I'm sorry Agumon but I can't comply too that. My feelings for Sora are too strong. She deserves someone who loves her." Tai quietly said. However he didn't sound nervous. Matt shook his head in disagreement to Tai's statement.

"So let me get this straight you love Sora? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Matt asked. He sounded annoyed as well. However T.K didn't care about that. His wife wasn't talking to him. He only had one choice. He had to tell her the whole story about Hunter otherwise she wouldn't trust him ever again.

"Please listen to me Kari, I can tell you the whole story." T.K said after building up the courage to say it. Matt and Tai stopped arguing and looked over at T.K. It seems the two of them wanted to know as well.

"Fine then I'm listening..." Kari replied back. Her arms were crossed and she was facing away from T.K. Her tone of voice made her sound annoyed. T.K took a deep breath and then started to tell everyone about his past with Hunter.

"I first met Hunter before he went to our school, I was walking home from school when he showed himself. He asked me about you Kari and told me to get you to like him I however refused. He then threw me against a wall and asked again. I again told him no I wouldn't do that, I wasn't sure what to do at the time so I just ran home and locked my door. I kept meeting him every day for the next four weeks. He always asked about you Kari. I would've told you but he threatened me with a knife every day." T.K told all of them. Slowly his facial expression dropped. Kari looked over at T.K. Her facial expression dropped as well. Kari then asked the question that everyone that was on everyone's mind.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you out in some way." Kari slowly said as she lowered her crossed arms. Matt and Tai had started to focus all their attention on T.K. Kari started to slowly walk towards her husband.

"I was too scared too. Frankly I didn't want you involved... Any of you... Think about it, it'd would've been better me getting killed then putting any of you in dan-..." T.K then got interrupted by his brother. Matt still had Sora in his arms.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt this deep conversation but we should get moving. We don't even know where we are!" Matt suggested. The way he said it made him sound worried. T.K looked behind him and glanced forward. He saw a shadowy figure among the trees. T.K quickly glanced back at the others.

"You guys run, I'll catch up!" T.K commanded. Tai, Matt and all of the Digimon ran in the direction. Matt still had Sora in his arms. Kari looked back at T.K with an adamant look on her face. T.K knew she wouldn't listen to what he had to say.

"I forgive you Takeru, I'm sorry about that it's just... I was worried about you Takeru." Kari said to T.K. She slowly walked towards him and put her arms around him and the two went into an embrace. Suddenly there was a sound of dead leafs crunching on the floor. T.K turned around to see a man standing there. He was wearing a black cloak, his legs looked metallic. His face was covered by a dark red mask.

"Who are you?" T.K asked. Kari looked up confused at T.K. She was unaware that there was someone standing behind her. T.K didn't stop looking at the person standing behind Kari.

"T.K what's going on?" Kari asked as she turned around. She then turned around to see the person standing there. She wasn't sure what to say something about him seemed familiar but at the same time he didn't feel trust worthy.

"Tell me who are you!" T.K shouted out. He put his arms around Kari in a protective manner. The mask person just looked at them, expressionless it was as if he wasn't human. Kari started to move back. The masked man then moved his head slightly to the side.

"So it is you? It's been so many decades. Yet you haven't aged? I suppose you want to what happened here, why everything is a wreak. Follow me and I can show you." The masked man said. T.K then glanced back towards the direction Tai and Matt had gone and then looked back at the mask man.

"We have to go get some of our friends. Then we can-..." T.K was interrupted by the masked man.

"We already have Matt, Sora and Tai so there is no need to worry over them. They are at the human base." The masked figure told them. T.K and Kari nodded at each other in agreement. They didn't even say a word to each other.

"Ok then we'll follow you, let's see your base. Then maybe you can tell us where we are and what has happened here..." T.K said. The masked figure then walked forward. T.K and Kari followed. Kari holding firmly onto T.K's hand, she was nervous about what was about to happen. The masked figure then lead them through a destroyed town and then lead them down some subway stairs. Then they walked through a half destroyed train, they soon found themselves in a barely lit room with loads of people inside of it. It was like this was their home now, families everywhere. The masked figure lead them to a separate room. Inside the room there was a blacked haired man standing there looking at a map. T.K and Kari could only see the back of him. He was wearing a blue scarf and green trousers and a green overcoat.

"Sir I have brought the two you asked for." The masked figure said. The blue scarf wearing man didn't turn around but still replied back.

"Ok you've done your duty, now please leave." The man said his voice sounded again familiar. The masked figure then walked out of the room. T.K looked over at Kari.

"Why are we here?" Kari asked, her voice suggested that she was scared. T.K looked over at the man with the blue scarf.

"Well I was once a member of the Digi-destined." The man said as he turned around. He looked like Ian but a bit older and had stubble around his chin. He pulled out a spear which looked exactly liked Ian's spear. T.K connected something in his mind. This place seemed so familiar. A man who looks like an older Ian right in front of them and hundreds of destroyed buildings.

"Have we gone into the future?" T.K asked. The man with the blue scarf looked at them and nodded.

"You haven't aged a bit but everyone else has. You are properly don't know why everything is destroyed. Do you really want to know?" The man asked T.K and Kari both nodded. The man then pulled out a picture from a cabinet.

"What's that a picture of?" Kari politely asked. The man then passed her over the picture. It was a picture that was taken at Kari and T.K's wedding, it had all of the Digi-Destined on it.

"That's the last picture we were all in before the five of you disappeared. To think we can never have a picture like that again." The man said. T.K looked over at him confused.

"Wait what do you mean we can never have a photo like that again? None of these people have died have they?" T.K asked. The man looked away and then sighed. He then looked back at the two of them.

"Nearly all of them have died. There are about four of us left. I consider Axel dead because he's gone insane, he tried to kill me a while back and I don't know why. If I say he's dead I am referring to his mental mind." The man said. Kari put the picture on a desk that was in the middle of the room.

"Do you mind telling us what happened to them? I think we should be told how everyone died." Kari demanded. The man who claimed to be Ian gave them a reassuring smile and pulled out a book.

"What's in that book?" T.K asked. He grabbed Kari's hand and gripped it, he wasn't sure how people were going to have been killed. The man who claimed to be Ian opened the book and started reading it out to them.

"Lucas was the first person to be killed. He saved all of us but was shot in the back by Hunter. He was killed on day fourteen. Then all of our Digimon were killed at the end of day fourteen when the army of Devimon rose. Axel was the next to be killed two years later. He tried to save a group of people who Hunter had taken. Hunter started to work for Wire and they formulated a formula that uses Digimon's abilities. Both Hunter and Axel had the formula injected into them. The two of them fought using the ground beneath them. Axel couldn't stop Hunter's final blast and Emily was killed as well but that wasn't Axel's fault. Davis was caught by Wire and killed in Wire's main base at the same time as Axel. Yolei and Ken were then killed one year later when they tried to fight Piedmon by themselves. Mimi died a couple of days later because she couldn't take it anymore and she didn't want to face it. She handed herself to a Devimon and was killed by them. Joe was killed on the front line when he was trying to save a half dead Cody from the fight. The two of them were killed by Wire when he drained their energy. Of course you two, Tai, Matt and Sora disappeared a couple of days before the first death. Only myself, Catherine and Izzy are still alive. I have no idea what happened to Kurai." Ian told them. He closed the book and then put it back into the cabinet. T.K couldn't help but wonder if Ian told them the truth behind all of the deaths.

"I'm confused, who are you against because you said Wire, Devimon and Piedmon. Who is the main villain?" T.K asked. He hadn't looked back at Kari who had tears dropping from her eyes. Hearing how everyone had died had upset her.

"We had to face all three we were in a four way war. Recently though Wire has been killed, we found his weakness. But we can still win this war!" The older Ian enthusiastically said as he walked out of the room. T.K and Kari briefly smiled at each other.

"At least he still has his enthusiasm. I suppose that's all you'd need to keep fighting in this hell hole." T.K said to Kari. Kari then kissed T.K on the cheek and smiled at him.

"So I assume you guys want to see the remaining Digi-destined don't you?" Ian asked as he walked back in the room holding a photo. He then passed it over to Kari.

"Wait Ian is this your wedding?" Kari asked as she looked down at the photo. The photo had a picture of him with his arms around a blonde haired girl who looked familiar. Kari passed the photo to T.K so he could see it. On further inspection they found that the girl in the picture was Catherine.

"So you married Catherine?" T.K asked. Ian looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Well me and Catherine started to like each other four years after Emily died. I'm so glad that me and Catherine got married, we've been together for about fourteen years. We have three kids as well. C'mon lets go then." Ian said. However T.K shook his head.

"What happened here? The world is at war, what the hell happened!" T.K shouted. Ian shut the door and then sighed again.

"Day fourteen went horribly wrong, Wire attacked and finished his formula. This was the same formula that both me and Lucas had the prototype formula put into us. But on day fourteen he made it so that it could stay forever and it had the power of a Digimon, the first one was Digmon's power. Both Hunter and Axel had that one. Axel was new to using it that's why he couldn't save Emily." Ian explained. T.K suddenly became angry.

"And why did Axel gain those powers huh? Why would he do that!" T.K shouted over at Ian. Ian then walked towards T.K. Ian had become angry.

"We didn't have a leader did we? Davis tried but was taken far too early before he could do anything! Axel injected himself with the formula after he tried to steal it so that we could learn about it! He of course gave the rest of the formula's he stole to someone to bring back here but you know he had to stop Hunter from finding us!" Ian shouted back. T.K looked back at Ian confused.

"What's the matter Ian? Having something hang on your conscience?" T.K asked. Ian looked away and shut his eyes and sighed. He then opened his eyes and looked at T.K.

"Right now we have a war between the dark masters and all of the Devimon. They've luckily been fighting each other recently so we've been able to prepare ourselves. However this should have never happened. You five need to go back with you Digimon and make the correct choice. If you change the past this won't happen and th-..." Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in. She had long red hair. Everyone in the room looked at her confused.

"Sir we've had report of an earthquake, this one appeared when the dark masters were fighting the Devimon. We've confirmed that anyone on the field has been killed. All of the main dark masters were there, and the remaining Devimon as well." The girl informed. Ian looked at T.K confused. T.K's crest was shining. Ian then looked over at Kari's and it was doing the exact same thing.

"What's up with your crests you guys?" Ian asked. T.K and Kari both looked down at their crests. They only thought they shined when a Digimon used it to Digivolve.

"I have no idea Ian..." T.K replied back as he grabbed it. The girl then walked over to Ian's cabernet and looked at the picture of everyone together. She then closed her eyes.

"Father the earthquake killed all of my trusted troops. I can take this anymore! Father can I give you the communicator I don't want to hold it anymore, my troops died, my friends..." The girl said as she passed Ian the communicator. Ian looked back at her with a frown. Just as she turned around and started to walk out the communicator started to make sounds. It sounded like it was tuning itself to something. Soon someone's voice could be heard coming from the other end of the communicator.

"You can't protect them, you can't ever keep a promise. I've killed millions and you're next Ian!" A voice said from the other side of the communicator. Ian looked down at the communicator with a worried expression. Ian pressed down on the speak button without noticing. T.K looked over at Ian confused.

"Who's that Ian? Who would want to kill you?" T.K asked. He still had full grip of Kari's hand. Ian looked back shamefully at T.K and Kari, it was almost as if something was bothering his conscience.

"That was Axel several decades gone and he's insane, you were never supposed to see it. With the formula Wire made Axel can destroy the floor around him, control it. The battlefield where the earthquake happened wasn't too far away. That most likely means Axel is coming this way. We need to get you and your friends out of here. Fast! If Axel kills any of you it could ruin what could be called a 'perfect' future." Ian quickly explained. The girl who was in the room with them had disappeared. T.K noticed that the door was half opened so she must've walked out. Ian quickly walked out of the room followed by T.K and Kari. Everyone in the base was frantically moving around. Families all running out, the three of them soon came across the older Izzy and with him Matt, Sora, Tai and all of their Digimon. Patamon and Gatomon ran over to their Digi-destined.

"Hey guys, I never thought we'd appear in the future? Did you Yamato?" Sora asked. Sora was still in Matt's arms. Matt shook his head. Ian then looked back at Kari and T.K.

"We need to get you five out of here. You need to stop day fourteen from releasing the Devimon. You are the only five who can. Without you everything went wrong." Ian told them. He sounded serious. Izzy then put his hand in the air.

"You guys should follow me. I'll take you out the back entrance!" The older Izzy told everyone. Ian nodded in agreement and started to walk off to the front of the base. Kari grabbed T.K's arm.

"Are you ready to go? Takeru please don't tell me you're going to go with Ian, Axel will kill you if you do." Kari said to T.K. T.K looked down at her with a smile on his face. It was his arrogant smile that suggested that he was going to do whatever he could. Kari had grown fond of the smile but now T.K was going to do something stupid and childish.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Trust me, Patamon I need you to look after Kari for me. I'll be right back." T.K instructed to Patamon. Patamon nodded back. T.K then ran forward to go and catch up with the older Ian. Kari looked over at Tai.

"Tai can you go and ensure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Kari shouted at her older brother. Tai nodded and followed T.K with Agumon at his side. "Patamon I think you should go as well, I know Takeru would disagree but if he's going to do something so stupid and so thoughtless then I think he needs to be protected." Kari said to Patamon. Patamon then nodded at Kari and flew off to go to T.K.

"Why did you do that Kari?" Matt asked. He sounded confused.

"Takeru is going to need all of the help he can get. No matter how hard I try he won't listen to me. Sometimes I'm worried he doesn't listen to me. Maybe he doesn't love me..." Kari said to Matt as they started to walk out of the backdoor of the main base.

"Don't worry Kari Matt's like that as well, I've told him so many times that he could do whatever he wants. At college he learnt about becoming an astronaut but he hasn't taken it yet. I think he should to be honest but he wouldn't listen to me about it Plus we all know T.K loves you I can remember when me and Matt looked after him he wouldn't shut up about you.." Sora said to Kari. Kari looked down disillusioned. She saw Gatomon looking up at her. Gatomon had a reassuring smile on her face.

"T.K will be fine, he always is trust me Kari." Gatomon said up to Kari. Kari smiled back a bit but then looked away.

"I at least would've thought he would say he loved me before he left." Kari muttered out. Gatomon sighed and moved into Kari's sight.

"He loves you Kari. I think he wants to protect you. Just let him do his thing." Gatomon said. Kari looked down with a fake smile.

"Sure he is..." Kari muttered to herself. The group continued to follow the old version Izzy.

* * *

T.K was running forward trying to catch up to the future Ian. He didn't want Kari to be in any trouble, of course maybe keeping the future Axel busy was a bad idea, but maybe he could talk some sense into him. All of these thoughts were running through T.K's head. T.K finally found the entrance he came in through when the masked figure walked them down. Surprisingly he didn't see Ian anywhere. There was someone standing there. He had brown hair which was short, he was wearing a black trench coat that was covered in dust. His jeans were dark black and he was wearing black army standard boots. Underneath his coat he was also wearing a brown t-shirt. T.K could tell this was the future Axel. T.K walked into his sight after picking up a metal bar that most likely came from one of the half destroyed buildings. T.K looked over at the future Axel.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you just leave!" T.K shouted over to the figure. The older Axel started to walk forward holding a smirk on his face. His fists were strongly clenched. T.K ran over to him ready to hit him with the metal pole. Just before he attacked he felt the ground move below him. He found he couldn't jump. "What are you doing!" T.K screamed out. He felt his life flash before his eyes. T.K started to panic and dropped the pole. The older Axel still had the smirk on his face.

"So you survived? Well look at that. I bet you've already met Ian, which means he has told you I am his enemy." The older Axel said in his analysing tone. He then laughed a little bit. He then went back and pulled his serious face.

"Why Axel? What did all of those people do to you?" T.K asked in a very rushed tone, the pace in between his words weren't always there so some of the words sounded rushed.

"All of those so called people killed everyone I cared about. Everyone I cared about was killed because of Ian, because of this damn virus!" The older Axel shouted. Losing control the older Axel punched the ground.

"What are you talking about? Killed them?" T.K asked. He still couldn't move his legs out of the ground. The older Axel then got up and started to laugh.

"He killed everyone close to me, most likely for revenge!" Axel shouted at T.K, his temper had gone. Axel then pulled out his Digivice. T.K was confused. When he looked at the screen he saw there was a massive scratch going through it. Several of the buttons had fallen off as well.

"What happened to your Digivice?" T.K asked. Axel threw it up in the air and then caught it in his hand. He then pulled out his crest.

"My Digivice was broken when I fought Hunter, but the reason I hate Ian is because he started to experiment with things he doesn't understand, he put Wire's formula into thousands of people hoping to make the humans strong. However because of his failure the humans lost ranks. Soon we were the weakest of the four armies." The older Axel started explaining.

"Wait he put Wire's formula into people?" T.K asked, he was still confused and now wasn't sure who the villain was. Axel may have killed all of those Digimon but Ian killed people who trusted him.

"Oh well now I get to kill the blin-..." Axel was interrupted by a ball of fire hitting him in the leg. Axel jumped back while T.K looked back to see Tai there with Agumon and Patamon.

"Don't worry T.K we're here to help you." Tai said reassuringly to T.K. Axel moved back into his normal standing stance and put his hands on the ground.

"Feel the earth crumble beneath your very feet!" The older Axel insanely shouted. Tai looked down to see the floor coming apart. Tai and the two Digimon quickly moved out of the way. Both Agumon and Patamon used their basic attacks to keep the future Axel away from Tai. Axel went flying back and landed on his front. He looked knocked out.

"T.K are you ok?" Tai asked as he ran over to T.K and tried to pull him out of the ground that Axel had stuck him in.

"Tai tell Kari that I'm sorry for doing this to her, it's just I think Axel is going to kill me." T.K calmly said to Tai. Tai shook his head in disagreement.

"Whatever happens T.K I'm going to help you, you share a love with my sister that I thought would be impossible. I owe you a thanks, now c'mon let's kill this futuristic psycho!" Tai said trying to encourage T.K. Tai looked over at the future Axel who had pulled himself up.

"Patamon I think you need to Digivolve!" T.K quickly commanded. Patamon nodded and started to digivolve. However before the evolution had finished he was hit by the ground which had changed shape briefly. Patamon landed on the floor and was now unconscious.

"Like I'm letting any Digimon digivolve, I feel that I should just kill the four of you. But of course I like playing games with the gravel god gave us. Of course Ian never told you about what happened to Kurai did he?" Axel said as he clenched his fists together. Soon another wave of the Earth beneath them came flying towards them. Agumon quickly burnt the area around T.K's legs. The three of them quickly dodged the attack. T.K also grabbed Patamon on the run.

"What did he do to Kurai?" Tai asked. He generally sounded worried, T.K thought that Kurai and Tai were alright friends but at the same time he knew that Ian hadn't exactly been straight with them. Axel laughed back at Tai's question.

"How do you think he powers the whole base? He keeps it hidden from the enemy because he shrouds it in darkness. Kurai has been put in the generator!" Axel shouted at them. Tai and T.K looked at each other worried, just then they heard a familiar voice.

"We had too. Don't judge me for what I did. It's like I had to make Axel a thieve." Ian said. He didn't really have much of a tone in his voice. In fact it was almost like he was upset with himself.

"There we go the maker of war has arrived. Now time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Axel shouted as he ran towards Ian. Ian ran back at him. Soon the two were throwing punches at each other. Ian threw a right hook and sent Axel flying onto the floor. However Axel quickly used his power to his advantage and soon Ian was in the ground with his head sticking out. It reminded T.K of when a carrot is ready to be pulled out of the ground.

"So what are you going to do now you've defeated me? Let me free?" Ian asked. His voice sounded hopeful, it was almost as if he thought his was a joke.

"I'm going to bury you alive. You're going to feel pain for all of the people you killed I as-..." Axel was interrupted half way through. Another fire ball hit him. This time it was on the arm and part of his coat had caught alight.

"Sorry Axel but we need to get home, only Ian can do that..." Tai angrily said. Axel looked at him with another of his smirks. T.K noticed that Axel had clenched his hand.

"Tai watch out, Axel is going to try and bury you." T.K shouted. Tai and Agumon quickly took evasive steps to ensure they weren't hit by the ground below them. Tai ran up to Axel.

"So you want to fight too? Looks like I'm going to be a murderer again today." The future Axel said with a sense of sarcasm to his voice. Tai threw the first punch at him and saw Axel jump back in pain. However before Tai could do anything he felt the earth shaking around him. Just then Tai's crest started shining. The future Axel went to punch him and a light started to shine from his chest it was his crest. Suddenly there was a really bright light. T.K shielded his eyes. When he looked back both the future Axel and Tai had both disappeared along with Agumon. T.K looked down at Ian.

"Y'know what, I want to talk to Kurai Ian. I have a theory why we were dragged here." T.K said to Ian in a harsh tone of voice. Ian didn't even look up at him. It was most likely from disappointment but T.K couldn't tell.

"Saint! Take T.K and the others to our power source!" Ian shouted. T.K was in shock from hearing that name. Soon the masked figure who had taken T.K into the base showed up. T.K had felt he couldn't trust it before. Saint then nodded at T.K and proceeded taking him into the base. On the way there they came across Kari, Matt, Sora and their Digimon. Kari smiled at T.K and then ran and hugged him. T.K shut his eyes and then said the words that had been on his mind.

"I love you Kari, I love you so much!" T.K quickly said to Kari. But before they could finish their hug Saint started to speak.

"As part of my promise to Wire one of you has to fight me to see her. Oh and as you might've guessed Wire manipulated Ian without him realising. However because of Axel Wire was killed on the very Earth he hated. Now come on fight me crest holders!" Saint said. He took off his mask and his cloak, it was still the boy who became a robot who they had fought before.

"Saint you don't want to do this, Wire tricked you we can help you." Matt said. He sat Sora on the floor so that she was out of the way. He then walked up to him.

"I'll let you have first move. What are you going to do punch me or are you going to defend yourself?" Saint arrogantly asked. Matt put his hand on Saint's shoulder.

"No I'm going to press the off switch button." Matt said as he flicked the switch on Saint's back. Saint fell down to the ground, his whole system shut down he wasn't going to annoy anyone else.

"Matt how did you know that he had an off switch?" T.K asked as he walked towards the wall that Saint had been protecting. He had passed Patamon to Kari. He pressed his palms on the wall and put his ear against it. On the other side he heard someone screaming out in pain.

"Someone is screaming on the other side, we need to get through." T.K said. Matt looked down at Gabumon and Biyomon. The two started to attack the wall. T.K picked up Patamon and watched as the wall fell apart. On the other side there was a black haired girl sitting. Her crest was shining. She looked up at the four Digi-destined.

"You saved me?" The girl asked as she pulled herself up. Matt picked up Sora while T.K and Kari moved closer together.

"You're one of us Kurai, how long have you been down here?" T.K asked. Kurai glanced back at the room she had been locked in for as long as she could remember. She then looked back at T.K and Kari.

"I've been down here as long as I can remember. It must've been over twenty five years." Kurai told the group, she then noticed Patamon was knocked out. "What happened to Patamon?" Kurai asked. T.K then looked down at Patamon and sighed.

"We came across the future Axel, he attacked us, Patamon got hit by one of his attacks." T.K said. Gatomon looked up at Patamon and then jumped onto T.K's cap. Once she was on his hat she looked down at Patamon who was still out cold.

"Pata... What happened to you?" Gatomon asked. T.K then placed Patamon on the floor and Gatomon the n jumped off of his cap. T.K then stood back up and looked over at Kari. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and then started to talk with the future Kurai again.

"The future Axel was going to save me, he was the only person who checked on me daily when he was allowed in the base. Ian killed everyone close to him on day seventy two. Of course Axel came up with a plan. He tricked Hunter into fighting him and then injected himself with the formula. Axel knew basically everything he needed to about the formula. After defending himself and killing Hunter he decided to run because Ian would've killed him. Ian went back to his Wire routes. He didn't care about people's feelings. He only cared about winning the war. I talked to Axel from here using the shroud of darkness and I kept him hidden as well. He's my friend." Kurai said to the group with a smile on her face.

"But Axel went back to the past and most likely is going to kill everyone who had some dark secret in this future." T.K urgently said. Kurai looked back at T.K with a worried expression on her face.

"Who did Axel clash with then? It must've been another crest holder." Kurai asked. She sounded worried.

"It was Tai, the two of them disappeared. I just assumed it was time travel..." T.K said. Kari looked at T.K worried. Her brother had disappeared with someone who sounded insane.

"That would be me, my crest grew more powerful. If I trust people I can make them do certain things. With Axel and apparently Tai I made them go back to a couple of hours before day fourteen started. Me and a couple of the other destined were at my apartment and when day fourteen started we went straight to work. I can't teleport you to the exact same place I teleported Axel and Tai but I can teleport you too day fourteen it's self. Would that be ok?" Kurai suggested. T.K looked at everybody and nodded.

"I think that would be the best choice. Also don't let Ian boss you around, he's been put in the ground once, why don't you stick him in there yourself?" T.K suggested in a sarcastic tone, Kurai grew a small smile on her face but that was short lived as her face went serious again.

"Just touch your crests together and you can teleport away. Also thank you for coming to my call. I really needed your help. I sent out three messages, and everyone I called upon came. Thank you." Kurai said to all of them. She had a faint smile on her face. The group all grabbed their partner Digimon and then touched their crest together. The blinding light that appeared when Axel and Tai teleported then appeared and the four of them disappeared. Matt and Sora's crests touched while T.K and Kari's did. After the blinding light disappeared Kurai looked up to see all four of them and their partner Digimon had disappeared. Just then Kurai heard footsteps. The older Izzy then walked in.

"Kurai you're alive? I got your message. What happened to you, you haven't aged a bit." Izzy commented after he asked his question. Kurai looked at him.

"Ian told you I had died so that he could cover up the fact that I was the generator for this place. Me and Axel had a plan in place to ensure this never happens." Kurai said to Izzy. Izzy gave back a trust worthy smile. He already knew what was going to happen in his head.

"You've taken some of that formula back in time haven't you? you intend to give to Axel early so that he can stop the Devimon and dark masters on day fourteen right?" Izzy asked. He had an arrogant tone to his voice. Kurai nodded and then told him.

"Don't worry by the time this is over you'll have Mimi back. This world won't have ever existed and the best part of it is Ian will be dead!" Kurai shouted out loud. Izzy then looked down and saw Saint next to the mask figures cloak and mask.

"Have we been working for Wire? All of this time? Ian will have some explaining to do." The older Izzy angrily said.

* * *

T.K and the others all pulled themselves up. Apart from Sora who still badly hurt. T.K looked around where they were, they were on top one of the skyscrapers in Tokyo city the sky was dark which suggested it was night time. But they weren't supposed to be here. T.K quickly looked back at Matt and Sora.

"We need to get out of here, I think they quickest way back will be through flying." T.K suggested. Kari grabbed his arm and looked at him confused.

"Surely we could just get the train back it would be quick and less effort for the Digimon." Kari said to T.K, he then shook his head in disagreement.

"Think about it, if our main enemy is who I think it is then it would be much safer to fly. Plus I believe Wire will have people looking for us. We need to make sure we are all there." T.K commanded. The others all looked back at him and nodded. They knew exactly what they had to do.

**(A/N: Sorry about how long this took to update, there are two reasons why this hasn't been updated, the first reason is because I have been doing ICT coursework at school for about four weeks none stop. The second is that there was at first a chapter 23 made but I disliked it so I discarded it. It was at first going to feature Sirius and his friends but I decided against it at the last minute. Also regarding this story this is coming to its conclusion however there is going to be a sequel coming out straight after and also one that runs in a separate universe. It'll feature most of the main characters from this fan fiction however it'll be slightly different and the characters will be a bit different because of separate historical events happening. Main stream couples will be the same but other couples may differ.) **


	24. Hour Zero

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon is owned by its respective owner and this has been made for none profit use and in no way is associated with the main stream show. Kurai belongs to Angemon114.)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hour Zero

While T.K and the others were stuck in a dark and twisted future, the remaining Digi-destined remained living their lives as they normally would. All of the foreign Digi-Destined had gone to Japan to prepare for day fourteen which was scheduled to start soon. While most of the Digi-Destined said their good-byes to friends and family one was roaming the street. The road was barely lit, however it was raining. The brown haired Digi-destined came to a stop and looked forward. He was a lost foreigner roaming a deserted street two hours before midnight. Axel had also read up recently that major political parties from each country were staying in the area, if they were killed day fourteen would become a major issue and knowing what humans were like would lead to war. He had worked out that everyone from Wire's universe was fake they were just clones of the originals with Wire's twisted imprint in their DNA.

"Where the hell am I? This fog is so hard to navigate through, maybe I should've listened to Wizardmon when he said about staying inside." Axel said out loud to himself. He continued to walk around. Just then he heard the sound of a garbage can being knocked onto the floor and rolling. Axel quickly followed where he heard the sound.

"How did we end up here? You young douche bag?" A voice asked, it had a dark tone to it. Axel found where the noise came from. He saw three figures standing there, one of them looked like a small lizard while the other two looked like people.

"I don't know you futuristic moron!" The other voice shouted, the voice seemed oddly familiar. Axel had heard this voice several times before. Axel walked towards the two of them.

"Who are you two? Don't try anything funny 'cause I'll shoot if I have too." Axel stated as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. Axel had carried that gun throughout his Digimon adventure.

"Nice gun brat, however you shouldn't play with fire arms!" The unfamiliar voice taunted. Before Axel could determine which one of the people taunted him one of the figures ran at him and knocked him onto the ground, he turned around to see the figure had disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Axel asked. He pulled himself up and turned around. The other two figures were standing right in front of him. Axel put his gun back in his pocket.

"Who are you? How stupid enough do you have to be to intervene in a fight that you know nothing about?" The figure asked. Axel put his hand behind his head.

"I'm bored and well I thought I could've broken up the fight if there was one. Who was that?" Axel answered back and then asked. He wasn't aware of who that could be. The figure seemed so evil, so out of place, it could've been anyone but determining it now would be impossible since he ran away.

"His name is Axel he is the crest holder of pro-..." Before the figure could finish his sentence Axel had already pulled out his gun and was aiming it at the figure.

"I'm the crest holder of protection! Don't insult me! Whoever that was, was a faker!" Axel shouted at the figure.

"Axel? Out of all the people it had to be you. Hang on... He's gone looking for you but he just pushed you out of the way without noticing it was you." The figure said as it looked down at the other figure. His hand was moving around as if he was trying to work something out.

"I'm so confused. Who are you?" Axel asked, he seemed confused, the taller figure then looked down at the smaller figure and nodded his head. Soon there was a small ball of fire clearing the fog around them briefly. Axel looked to see Tai and Agumon standing there.

"Ah it's the younger Axel. Boy have you missed something." Tai said as he caught a glimpse of Axel.

"You've been missing for a couple of days, what the hell happened to you after you were shocked by Hunter?" Axel asked. Tai put his hand behind his head and sighed. No matter how he said the following sentence it was going to make him sound insane.

"Me and the other four who went missing went to the future. We saw a dark future where the world was nearly destroyed. We met several of our future friends, we met the insane future you. But don't worry we'll ensure you don't go insane." Tai quickly said. He felt really embarrassed saying it. But before Axel could reply they heard a woman's scream. The group of three ran out to the main street. Tai looked on the road to see that there was a wheelchair on its side, he turned his gaze slightly to see that there was a body on the floor.

"Tai what are you looking at?" Agumon asked. But before Agumon got an answer Tai had walked into the road and picked up the body. Axel and Agumon quickly ran across and got the wheelchair in order.

"Thank you for that, do you three want to come in for a cup of coffee?" The voice asked. Her voice sounded gentle. Tai looked at the figures of the other two and saw that they were nodding. The three then followed her as she lead them into her apartment.

The inside of the apartment seemed like a normal apartment, it wasn't fitted for someone who couldn't move their legs. Tai looked at the girl who let them into her apartment. She had long blonde hair which had been pony tailed and light blue eyes. Agumon and Axel were both sat at the table playing cards. Which was odd considering neither Axel nor Agumon actually knew how to play a proper game of cards.

"So what happened outside? How come you were on the ground?" Tai asked her. She looked at him confused.

"I can't remember... All I can remember was that there was a figure pushing me off of it. I saw another figure across the road running away from an ally way. Then you three came along and picked me up." The woman said. She looked up at Tai with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much for saving me. You seem familiar have I met you before?" The girl asked.

"You might have gone to school with me, my name is Tai by the way." Tai said. She looked back and smiled at him, it was as if she knew him.

"I used to have a crush on. You were always with girls though so I never got my chance really." The girl told him with a blush on her face. "My name is Naomi. I used to be in your chemistry class." The girl continued to tell him.

"Naomi? That's a cute name." Tai said to her with a smile on his face. Axel took a look at the clock and noticed that it was eleven.

"Tai we have reached day fourteen, surely we should look for my future self before he causes any harm to anyone. Even though it's zero hour I think that's it's all going to kick off." Axel suggested to Tai as he put the cards down onto the table. Tai looked at Axel and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose, Naomi will you still be here in a couple of hours? If you are I promise I'll come straight back so that we can catch up." Tai said with a smile on his face. Naomi looked back at him blushing, she also had a smile on her face.

"That would be nice Tai. But could you come in the morning?" She asked. With that Tai, Axel and Agumon ran back outside. The fog had cleared. The street was empty. Axel poked Tai's back to grab his attention.

"Tai should we talk to Izzy? Surely we can devise a strong plan then." Axel suggested. Tai nodded in agreement to Axel's suggestion.

"Though on the way there you'll need to contact Ian and tell him everything that has happened." Tai instructed as the group of three started to walk back to Tai and Izzy's apartment.

"You two might as well stop there, otherwise I'll shoot." A metallic voice said from behind them. The three of them stopped and turned around. Someone in metal armour was standing there. Axel knew who it was.

"Saint why are you here?" Axel asked. Saint started to laugh and then came to a stop.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Saint shouted at them. The three of them prepared for a battle between an old enemy.

* * *

Izzy and Mimi were sat in front of the television watching one of Mimi's romance films. Tentomon and Palmon were also watching it with them. While Mimi and Palmon took the film seriously Izzy and Tentomon made sarcastic remarks throughout the whole film. Once the film reached the credits Mimi looked over at Izzy and Tentomon who for some reason were in hysterics.

"Will you two be quiet that was an amazing film. Every girl wishes for that kind of thing to happen to them." Mimi said as she tried to shut the two of them up.

"Sorry Mimi, it's just that film was so bad. The characters had no to very little character development and the worst part is the plot didn't make sense, I mean why would you propose to someone with a golden tray? It was just silly really." Izzy commented. Mimi crossed her arms and looked away.

"Admit it was a good film otherwise I won't talk to you for two weeks." Mimi said in a harsh tone. Izzy knew not to annoy Mimi when she was in this type of mood. Izzy looked at her with a smile.

"Granted all of those aspects of the film didn't make it brilliant, I still feel that it was an alright film. I mean it wasn't the worst film I've ever seen. Hell I had to sit through Tai's homemade movie." Izzy said in an apologetic tone. Mimi looked back at him with a smile and then kissed his forehead.

"I love getting you to say things." Mimi said in a sarcastic tone. Just then one of the doors in the apartment opened. Izzy and Mimi looked back to see Gomamon walking out of there.

"Is that horrible movie finished yet?" Gomamon asked as he walked over to Izzy and Mimi.

"It wasn't a horrible movie, it was a good movie." Izzy said looking down at Gomamon. Gomamon looked up confused at Izzy.

"Izzy has a brick hit you in the back of the head recently? How can you call that a good movie? All I heard was a man shouting at a woman the whole time. Joe somehow slept through it. He's been working overtime at the hospital y'know, so we can afford to keep this place. You guys have just spent days searching for the other five. Or you've been in your case Izzy watching the political debates between each country." Gomamon complained at Mimi and Izzy. Mimi pouted back at Gomamon.

"Oh well, look we've been looking for them none stop, day fourteen is about to start and there is still no sign of them. We can't handle it without them, Piedmon apparently said that the girl with the baby will be tested, if she isn't here then they can't test her can they?" Mimi said in an analytical way.

"Looks like dating the super nerd paid off." Gomamon muttered to himself as he walked off to the kitchen. Joe then walked out of his room, he was dressed for work. He had spent about seventeen hours of day in the hospital. Izzy looked back at him.

"You can't be going back to work again Joe? Surely we have enough money to pay the rent." Izzy said as Joe started to look for his house keys.

"Well you'd think, however we haven't I looked at our budget last night, we have barely enough for the electricity let alone anything else. Where are my stupid keys!" Joe suddenly burst into rage. Izzy knew Joe was finding it hard to work all of this overtime, he hadn't spent as much time with Izumi as other people had with their significant others. Maybe Joe was feeling lonely.

"Calm down Joe, I'll help you find them." Izzy said as he got up. The two of them then started to roam around the apartment looking for these keys. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the apartment found this odd because people don't usually knock on people at midnight. Izzy walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Izzy asked as he opened the door, he thought it may have been someone playing a childish prank on them. However a blonde haired man was standing there. He had a gun perched in his hand. Izzy recognized who it was. It was none other than Hunter. Hunter smiled back at him with an evil grin.

"How do you do?" Hunter asked the grin on his face growing bigger.

* * *

Kurai was looking down from atop one of the buildings she had grown familiar to during her life. She has never been strong in crowds and found it hard to trust people. She had a crush on Tai for as long as she could remember. Unlike most of the other Digi-destined she wasn't being hunted by anyone. It was almost as if she couldn't be seen by radars. Her closest friend was her Digimon BlackGatomon. Kurai liked the spot on the roof because it meant she could overlook everything that was happening.

"Kurai are you ok?" A voice asked. Kurai turned around to see Yolei standing there. Hawkmon was by her side.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kurai said. She sounded so confused. Yolei wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. Kurai didn't exactly open up well to the group. They knew very little about her. Yolei gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can trust me Kurai. Maybe I can give you some advice." Yolei said to her. Kurai looked down at BlackGatomon and then just looked away into the distance. Yolei started to get annoyed however Hawkmon stepped in before anything kicked off between the two of them.

"Look Yolei maybe she is just in a situation where she doesn't want to talk to anyone." Hawkmon suggested trying to calm Yolei down.

"Hawkmon I know Kurai doesn't trust us, we need to welcome her in!" Yolei shouted at Hawkmon. Kurai turned around and looked at Yolei, she wasn't smiling, in fact it seemed like she was depressed. Yolei walked towards her. "Me and Davis were worried about you. In fact he suggested I came and spoke to you." Yolei told Kurai. The floor started to vibrate, it was as if someone was playing loud music down below.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I only trust one person in our group. He doesn't even know I exist. If I had his trait I would ask him out but I can't! Tell me is there something I can do about that! Or are you going to be like everyone else!" Kurai shouted at Yolei as she walked towards her.

"Why are you so angry?" Yolei asked. She had never seen Kurai like this before in the past. Kurai had always been quiet. Yolei could only assume that Kurai had bottled up all of these emotions for years. Yolei then heard a racket from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the concrete part of the building she had come out from. The door was heavily vibrating. "What's going on over there?" Yolei asked as she walked towards. Before she reached the door it broke off of its hinges and scrapped across the floor. With the door a half knocked out Davis and Veemon came flying out as well.

"One down two to go..." A voice said. Yolei and Kurai both looked at the door. "You may have killed me once but I was reborn and I was offered a place in his army. I'm the puppet master." A voice sinfully sung. A digimon then walked through the door. "I'm going to have fun with this!" The Digimon said he was holding a metal hammer. Yolei then realised that it was none other than Puppetmon.

"I thought we killed you!" Yolei shouted at him. Hawkmon stood in front of Yolei ready to protect her from the evil Digimon.

"You can't kill a Digimon because we always come back. You can't ever kill the puppet master!" Puppetmon taunted at the group. He then pulled out his hammer and spun it vertically for a couple of seconds. "Which of you brats is next?" Puppetmon asked.

* * *

Cody, Ken, Ian, Catherine and Lucas were all sitting at a bar in the town. All of their Digimon were outside waiting. They'd agreed that they were going to go out before day fourteen started. Ken had agreed that he'd meet Yolei here but she didn't turn up. The group were playing darts while they waited for day fourteen to start, all of them unaware of the time. Wizardmon was also with them but was sitting at a table by himself. He'd agreed with Axel that they'd meet up when day fourteen started. Catherine threw a dart at the board and missed. She had the groups in hysterics, she didn't want to play it but Lucas forced her to play it.

"Why do I suck so badly at this, I haven't got a single point doing this!" Catherine cried out. She hadn't scored any points at darts. Lucas then started to laugh at her, it wasn't the cute type of laughing, rather the bully kind of laughing.

"Man you're such an idiot." Lucas said as he stepped up to the line. Catherine looked at him upset. He'd been horrible to her all night she was feeling depressed because of the way Lucas had been with her. It wasn't just tonight either he'd been horrible to her when the others hadn't been around her.

"I can't take this anymore, it's over Lucas. You've been horrible to me for so long, I thought we could make it work but we can't! I'm sick of you treating me like garbage. It's not fair, I want to be in a relationship where I can share the happiness not one where I can't have any. It's over..." Catherine cried out again. She then ran over to the table where Wizardmon was sitting, he was reading a random magazine this one was about the economy. The others all looked at Lucas, anger in their eyes.

"Ah well at least we can play a man's game now. No need for a girl who belongs in the kitchen. I me-..." Before Lucas could finish his very stereotypical taunt he felt someone's fist hit his face.

"That's not cool dude, I have a girlfriend, we both work jobs. What's wrong with a woman working?" Ian asked as Lucas pulled himself up.

"What does your girlfriend do? Work in a kitchen?" Lucas asked in a taunting manner as he stood up.

"Lucas what the heck is up with you, I've never seen you like this before." Ken said as he walked over toward Lucas.

"You've never had to live with Catherine. She's a slave driver around the house. I mean I know she's the person earning the money but still talk about bitchy much." Lucas said, there was an arrogance to his voice.

"You're a freak, I bet you didn't expect to hear that." Cody said. Ian, Ken and Cody then went and sat next to Catherine. Wizardmon had tried his best to cheer her up but in the end it hadn't worked out well. Tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Can you guys cheer her up? I'm no good at the romance stuff. I just waste my time." Wizardmon said to the others. He then opened his magazine and continued to read it.

"Catherine what did he do to you?"Ian asked. The three men were generally concerned about her. She may have been one of their enemies in the past but now she was one of their closest allies.

"He used to try and force me to do that thing that every couple who are truly in love do. Slowly he got more aggressive. One day I came home from work and he has had a house party and ruined my house. The first thing he told me to do was make him a sandwich. It was just unfair." Catherine told them before she fell into more tears. The three of them were trying their best to cheer her up but they weren't sure how they would. Wizardmon looked up at them.

"I'm going to go and use the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." Wizardmon said as he got up and walked away.

"Catherine you should've told one of us, why didn't you?" Ken asked. Ian, Ken and Cody looked at each other worriedly.

"He is related to a man who hunted all of you. He told me that he was going to give away your locations if I didn't stay with him. You're all too important to me." Catherine informed them. Ian walked over to the bar to order some more drinks.

"Don't worry we can stop him from doing that to you. We're your friends. Trust us." Cody said with a reassuring smile. Catherine looked up and smiled at them both, the tears still dripped down her face. Catherine then looked away for a moment.

"Maybe one day I'll find a boy who will make me happy just by being there for me, someone who would support me every day. Someone who I can tell my darkest fears to and he'll always reassure me someone who will protect me." Catherine said out with a smile on her face, she wasn't happy, but she was happier thinking about her dream boyfriend.

"Can I have everybody's attention!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the area where the voice had come from. Lucas was standing on top one of the tables in the bar.

"What do you want?" A voice shouted out at him. He then pulled out a little device from his pocket.

"If anyone moves I'm going to blow this place back to the Stone Age. Now in twenty four hours the world is going to be infested with Digimon and these will dark Digimon named Devimon. They are strong alone but together they are amazing. But remember if any of you move you trigger this place to blow up. No one is allowed to take a step starting from now!" Lucas commanded to everyone in the bar. He sounded mental, his words didn't have proper breaks in between them so it sounded like some of the separate words were just longer. "Oh and Digi-Destined don't expect your Digimon to help anytime soon because they've been locked outside!" Lucas taunted at everyone. The bars atmosphere tonight was being controlled by an insane Lucas.

* * *

T.K, Kari, Sora, Matt and all of their Digimon had just arrived back from the dark future. At the moment they were using Biyomon's ultimate form to travel back to their hometown. Of course they were unaware of what was happening at the moment with all of their friends. They were unaware that there were four separate battles going on. However they knew who their main enemy was. A once thought ally that had been manipulating them the whole time. T.K had Kari wrapped in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way there.

"How long till we are back do you reckon Matt?" T.K asked. Matt looked back at him with a smile.

"We're almost there bro. Do you think we'll get enough time to sleep? Or do you think it'll be straight to fighting?" Matt asked to his brother. Sora was also curled up around Matt asleep. She still couldn't move her legs. But Matt had a plan in his head about what he was going to do.

"Nah I think it'll be straight to fighting. I think Wire wants us dead as soon as possible, so attacking us in our sleep would be the best time to do it." T.K explained as he looked down. He saw they were on the outskirts of the town. There were four things fighting down there. One of them was firing fire, that could've only been Agumon.

"What's up T.K?" Matt asked as he looked over at his brother.

"I don't know but I think they need help, Matt ensure Kari is safe. I'm trusting her in your care. Remember to tell her that I love her." T.K said to Matt. Matt smiled and gave a reassuring thumbs up.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Matt said. T.K looked over at Patamon and nodded.

"Thank you Yamato, Patamon Digivolve now!" T.K instructed as he jumped off of Garudamon. Patamon quickly Digivolved and flew down as Angemon. Half way in the air Angemon caught T.K. They then proceeded to float down towards the fight between the people on the street. As they got closer they saw Tai, Agumon and Axel fighting Saint. It looks like T.K's prediction was correct.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted as he launched an attack at Saint. Saint got hit in the back and fell to the ground. Moments later he pulled himself up and turned around. Angemon let T.K go so that he could land onto the ground.

"So I get a third one to challenge? I thought I was only supposed to dispose of two. Oh well more fun for me." Saint insanely said to himself as he ran over to T.K. Tai then looked down at Agumon.

"You can now warp Digivolve, then we can take Saint out once and for all." Tai quickly said. Agumon nodded and started the process of warp Digivolving. Saint was now fighting Angemon with melee weapons. From the looks of it, it looked like he was trying to destroy Angemon's staff.

"I wonder how everyone is... Huh I got a text message from Ian. It says that Lucas has betrayed us and now is holding them hostage at the bar and he's put a smiley at the end of the text. After we beat Saint we should head straight there." Axel suggested as he looked at his phone.

"That makes sense I guess but let's worry about the problem in hand." Tai told Axel. Axel nodded. Saint and Angemon were still in fighting each other. WarGreymon ran up to Saint but went flying back into a building. Saint and Angemon were starting to use long range weapons, WarGreymon had been stuck in the cross fire.

"Wait he sent the strongest type of Digimon flying into a wall. How is he so powerful?" Axel asked as he pulled out his gun.

"I don't know, maybe Wire has powered him up or something!" T.K shouted over to Axel and Tai. Axel then stepped in front of the group.

"Tell your Digimon to run, call me insane but I think that the three of us are beat, even with your Digimon. Get Angemon and WarGreymon to safety and find the others. I'll create a diversion." Commanded Axel as he ran forward, determination was in his eyes.

"Axel don't we should stick to-..." Before T.K could finish his sentence Axel shouted something back.

"Don't argue with me! Find the others! Stop the fake Wizardmon!" Axel shouted at them. Both Angemon and WarGreymon flew towards their partners they then grabbed them and flew off. Saint looked back confused, he saw Axel standing there. Axel looked straight back at him.

"Where did you send the others?" Saint asked as he slowly walked towards Axel, Axel shrugged as if he didn't know where they went.

"I don't know, but hell where is the fun in knowing, think of it as a game of hide and seek. Just on a larger scale." Axel taunted. Axel then started to run down the street, he wished for his friends safety. He found a corner down the main road he could use. As he turned the corner he saw a building that was heavily protected by body guards. He ran up to one of the body guards after hiding his gun as not to cause any problems. The body guard was wearing a black suit with black shoes and a white shirt with a black tie wrapped around it. On their heads they wore sunglasses that hid their eyes from anyone seeing them.

"What's the problem sir?" The body guard asked. Axel quickly glanced back.

"Get everyone out of there quick, something is coming that would kill everyone in there." Axel informed him, Axel was out of breath from the large run he had done.

"Sir this is a political meeting venue for all the major parties from many different countries. We have everything under control." The security guard informed Axel. Just then a large crashing sound could be heard from behind Axel. Several of the leaders looked out the windows, some even came to the front door.

"What was that?" One of the leaders asked, he had quite a posh voice which sounded a bit like Axel's. Axel looked up to see it was the leader of the yellow party from Great Britain.

"Don't worry sir we have everything under control." One of the body guards said to him. Axel shook his head in disagreement. The leader of the political party looked over at Axel.

"So why is he disagreeing with you then? Ok I'll ask you then since you seem to be disagreeing with our body guards. What is happening?" The yellow leader said in a very serious tone. Axel looked back at him.

"This thing that has just landed is a robot thing. Bullets don't hurt him and even fire doesn't scorch him. Me and my friends were trying to stop him but I decided to create a diversion. Now I need all of you to get out of the building otherwise a whole world war could start." Axel said to the leader of the yellow party. Other leaders were standing there as well but Axel felt he could deliver the message more carefully to a leader from his home country. Several of the leaders started to leave the door way after what Axel said. The leader of the yellow party remained standing there though.

"Before I leave, what is your name and where do you come from? So I can inform the country of your heroism." The yellow leader asked Axel.

"I am Axel Barrage and I come from England but right now you need to get out of here. Now run for your life!" Axel told him. The leader of the yellow party then left. Axel turned around to see Saint standing there. He had two blades sticking out of his arms.

"You're are lucky that Wire doesn't want me to kill you. Rather just knock you out." Saint said in an annoyed tone. He walked over to Axel who had pulled out his gun and was now shooting him. None of the bullets made him flinch.

"What are you?" Axel asked as Saint walked closer. Saint smiled back at him.

"I'm Wire's only friend." Saint muttered, suddenly this green gas appeared around him. Axel accidently inhaled the gas and fell to the ground. Axel was now on the floor out for the count. Saint opened up a communicator that was on his wrist. After a pressing a button he waited a couple of minutes. Soon a human sized metallic ball landed in front of him. "Prepare for your worst nightmare Axel..." Saint said as he lifted Axel's corpse into the metal ball. Soon it flew away with Axel inside. Where he was going was unknown but one thing was certain. It wasn't somewhere nice.

* * *

Izzy, Mimi and Joe had recently been attacked by Hunter, they were still fighting in the apartment. Their Digimon had all lost energy because of special bullets Hunter fired. However this didn't stop the trio, the apartment had become a wreak. Furniture had been thrown around and in most cases destroyed.

"I would've thought you stupid destined would've given up by now!" Hunter shouted at them. He ran at Joe who avoided him, Hunter soon found himself face first in the wall.

"Look we never give up. So really you are wasting your time." Izzy sarcastically said. Hunter looked back at him with evils. Soon he was running at Izzy. Izzy rolled out of the way and then punched him in the back.

"I would've thought someone of your rank would've been stronger." Mimi taunted at Hunter as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"I need reinforcements!" Hunter shouted out. Just as he said it as if on cue the door opened. However it wasn't Hunter's allies it was Matt, Sora and Kari. Sora was still in Matt's arms. Kari had woken up on the trip back.

"What happened here?" Matt asked as they walked in.

"We've got a idiot in our presence." Izzy informed them. Matt then looked to see Hunter in the middle of the room.

"Oh yeah you won't have your allies appear because well we decided to get rid of them before they could cause anymore problems." Kari cheerfully said. Gatomon looked up at Kari and smiled.

"Oh yeah where's the jerk?" Hunter asked as he looked over at Kari.

"I don't know any jerks. I know my husband and hang on what happened about your electricity?" Kari asked as she suddenly noticed he hadn't fired anything at them yet.

"Wire took it away from me. However I don't need it to take out you idiots!" Hunter said quickly, he sounded like he'd gone insane. He hadn't noticed that Joe and Izzy had got cables from all over the apartment and were now right behind him.

"Hey Hunter you're an idiot." Matt taunted. Hunter didn't move within seconds Joe and Izzy had tied him up and had taken his communicator. Izzy opened it to see if it could give them any information.

"Sora what happened to your legs?" Joe asked as he ran over to her. He quickly ran into his room and pulled out his medical kit. While Joe was trying to help Sora with her leg problem Izzy and Matt were trying to find information out about the communicator.

"You'll never find out anything about Wire, before you and your friends have time you'll all be destroyed!" Hunter shouted out. Everyone ignored him. "The world is going to go into panic, even if you win you'll have lost!" Hunter taunted. Matt looked at him.

"Ok this guys annoying me, we have to get out of here before he calls for backup." Matt said. Izzy then threw Hunter's gadget against the wall. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Izzy? Why did you do that!" Mimi shouted at him. He then looked at the rest of the group.

"He has a tracker on him. He's already activated it so we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Knocking him out should buy us some time. Otherwise we'll be found by Wire's troops." Izzy told them all.

"Izzy I need your help, everyone else get to the hospital, they won't attack you there, Joe make sure everyone is ok." Matt commanded. Gabumon and Tentomon stayed with Matt and Izzy while all the others left. Matt then threw a sucker punch at Hunter and knocked him out.

"That'll hopefully stop the sensor from working. We need to lock him somewhere that he won't be able to escape. That'll mean he won't be able to chase us." Izzy told Matt. Matt then looked at the door in front of them.

"Maybe we could move the bookcase in the way of the door. That'll at least mean he won't be able to move out of there." Matt suggested. Izzy then gave him a weird look.

"Y'know usually I wouldn't agree on something like this, but he's annoyed me so it's a good idea." Izzy said to Yamato, the two of them then started to put Hunter and his chair into the room in front of them.

* * *

Lucas was standing in the middle of the nightclub. No one had moved. He was looking directly at Catherine, Ken, Cody and Ian. He then smirked a bit. He then proceeded to talk to them.

"You know Catherine I never actually loved you, I used you to try and get to Kari, I can see how that blew up in my face. Oh well at least I can still get her. She doesn't have to know about tonight!" Lucas shouted out as he proceeded to taunt the group. Just as he finished he heard a door creek from behind him. He turned around to see Wizardmon standing there.

"Lucas you initiated the plan while I was in the bathroom? You know Wire would be annoyed if he knew." Wizardmon told him. The Digi-Destined from then knew that Wizardmon was now their enemy as well.

"Look Wizardmon if I can call you that, I just did it because the others were about leave. I feel sorry for Axel you know? Having a fake Wizardmon it's priceless. Well his face will be priceless when he finds out." Lucas sarcastically said.

"Whatever Lucas, Axel still kept secrets from me, he never seemed to give me full trust like the others did to their Digimon, it's kind of funny. It's almost as if he kn-..." Before Wizardmon could finish his sentence an electric bolt similar to the one he fired came out of one of the electronic machines and sent him flying into one of the walls.

"What was that?" Catherine whispered to the others. Lucas was looking around frantically to find who fired the bolt.

"I think that Wizardmon just got bitched." Ian whispered out to the others in a jokey tone. Catherine laughed a tiny bit, it wasn't loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"I know who it was." Cody told all of them, they all looked back at him confused. Cody would've usually told them.

"Cody what are you not telling us?" Ken asked. He was worried that Cody didn't trust him again. Cody gave back a pleasant smile.

"It's the ghost Wizardmon, the one who died protecting Kari and Gatomon, the real one. Why do you think Axel left early? He went for a walk so that Wire's Wizardmon copy didn't kill him." Cody informed them. Everyone looked back in awe.

"No way... So they've had a spy on our side all this time?" Ian ignorantly asked. Catherine then looked at Ian.

"Ian you're an idiot, Lucas did the exact same thing." Catherine told him. Just then the front door broke off of its hinges and landed on the ground, Catherine looked down and saw that the ground below had become disfigured and had lifted up towards the centre Catherine couldn't see anything above that because there was a dust cloud in the way. Lucas and the fake Wizardmon looked towards the broken entrance and saw a figure emerge from the dust.

End of chapter 24

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with exams, this is the final arc of this fan fiction. After this I will be releasing a sequel to it, the name of which will be said later on. Thank you anyone who has added this to their favourites or who have reviewed it or even sent me a personal message. It keeps me inspired you guys. Thanks for reading this far. The next one will be out soon, I promise.)**


	25. Reflections

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon is owned by its respective owner and this has been made for none profit use and in no way is associated with the main stream show. Kurai belongs to Angemon114.)**

Everyone in the nightclub was looking at the figure as he emerged from the dust clouds. As the dust clouds started to disappear the figure became visible. He looked like an older version of Axel. Unknown to everyone who knew Axel this was none other than the older Axel from the dark future.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas shouted at future Axel. The future Axel gave back a smirk and then clenched his fists.

"I am future Axel, have you seen my younger counterpart? If I remember correctly he's supposed to be here." Future Axel told Lucas. Lucas shook his head because he wasn't sure where the Axel they knew was.

"What if I didn't tell you?" Lucas asked. The future Axel waved his arm violently in front of himself. His fist was still clenched. Lucas looked down and saw that the ground was moving in the same direction as the moments of his arm.

"I'll bury you into the ground, everyone here! Then I'll kill Wire myself, I defeated him single handed in the future so it should be easier here." Axel informed him. Lucas looked back the fake Wizardmon who had spent the most time out of anyone with Axel.

"I didn't think Axel would be able to destroy Wire by himself!" Wizardmon shouted at Lucas, the future Axel then laughed at both of them.

"I forgot that you were both on Wire's side, I suppose anything from his twisted world would be twisted on the inside." Future Axel taunted at them. The fake Wizardmon then shot an electric shot at him. The future Axel fell on the ground and then quickly pulled himself up.

"If he destroys this place, people will get killed, we need to stop him. Even that means helping Lucas out. From what I can tell this guy can only control the ground, that means that we need to get close to him without him noticing us." Cody whispered to the group. Ian and Ken nodded in agreement. Catherine wasn't listening, as soon as she heard the name Lucas she wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Alright Ian if you go over there, Cody travel under the tables, I'll cause a distraction." Ken instructed. Cody and Ian then started to move into their positions. Meanwhile Lucas was trying to talk to the future Axel.

"Listen we have the same goals, joining with Wire would mean that you can get whatever you want!" Lucas shouted at him. Lucas didn't sound mad, it sounded like he was trying to plead for his life.

"I'll never have the same goal as Wire, never!" The future Axel shouted at him insanity in his voice. Ian then ran past Lucas catching the future Axel's attention.

"Sorry about that Lu-..." Before Ian could finish his apology he was interrupted.

"I knew I'd find you here Conflict! I'm going to kill you to ensure that no one else gets hurt, with you gone the world won't become a hell hole!" The future Axel shouted. The ground started to push itself up towards Ian.

"Ian watch out!" Ken shouted. Ian quickly jumped out of the way of the moving floor. He landed on top of a table and looked at the future Axel.

"I promised everyone I would kill you! No matter how dangerous I will always aim to kill you Ian Conflict!" The future Axel proclaimed. He then clenched his fists again. Ian looked at him confused. Just then he felt the table below him move, he jumped off of it quickly and pulled out his spear.

"Future Axel, what would you be willing to bargain for the safe return of Ian?" Ken asked, he thought that maybe bartering with the insane man from the future may help them.

"Nothing, however I do want his skull!" The future Axel shouted. He then moved one of his arms towards Ken. Ken however wasn't as quick as Ian and was thrown into the wall. Cody had also been hit in the crossfire and now was unconscious on the floor. Lucas then ran at the future Axel.

"I don't know who you are but I will ensure Wire's victory!" Lucas told the future Axel. The future Axel laughed a bit and then punched him in the face sending him onto the ground.

"I forgot how stupid you clones were. Granted you have a stupid amount of courage it still isn't enough." The future Axel said to himself. He then kicked Lucas in the rips.

"Hey Axel eat spear!" Ian shouted as he threw his spear at the future Axel. The future Axel caught it and then aimed it towards Ian.

"I'm much stronger then all of these pushovers, did you really think a spear was going to work? It might work on you though. Let's see how fast you can run?" The future Axel taunted. Ian then tried to move his legs but couldn't he looked down to see that they were stuck in the ground from a previous attack from the future Axel.

"I can't move? How is this fair?" Ian asked as he tried to move his legs. The future Axel smirked at him and then moved ready to throw the spear.

"Life's full of shit, however you won't live long enough to understand that!" The future Axel shouted at him. Just then he felt a punch in the back of the neck. Ian looked up to see T.K and Tai standing there.

"Is that really the future Axel?" Ian asked. Everyone who wasn't involved in this fight quickly ran out of the nightclub before anything else could happen. Tai looked back at him and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, don't worry the other Axel is fine... Actually that's a lie he created a diversion to let us escape from Saint." Tai informed them. T.K looked under one of the tables to see a knocked out Cody. The nightclub had become debris. The fake Wizardmon pulled himself up.

"What happened to Axel?" Wizardmon asked, he sounded concerned. Tai looked at him and shook his head.

"No one knows. He might be dead but maybe future Axel may know." Tai said. The future Axel pulled himself up and then ran towards Tai.

"Round two I suppose." The future Axel insanely said. However just as he got there T.K stood in the way and threw a punch into his stomach. The future Axel fell to the ground again. He then got shocked by the fake Wizardmon. Catherine ran up to the others and picked up the knocked out Cody. Ian pulled himself out of the ground and ran over.

"Now tell us what has happened to Axel?" Tai asked, his future self looked up at him confused.

"I have no idea, everything is happening differently now. For all I know he could be dead." The future Axel told them all.

"Surely you would be cancelled out if that were the case?" T.K asked. The future Axel picked himself up and then clenched his fists.

"It would be nice to talk now wouldn't it? However I need to find my past self and inject him with Wire's formula, that way he can save the world!" The future Axel shouted at them. Soon the earth beneath his feet started to rise at a very high speed it flung him into the sky, the group would have no idea where he would be going or if he would survive.

"More Digi-destined? Time to make this pl-..." Before Lucas could finish his sentence T.K sucker punched him in the face afterwards everyone laughed a bit, T.K then picked up Ken and the group made their way outside, the fake Wizardmon with them. T.K started to feel a bit weird it reminded him of just before he went into his coma. T.K caught his reflection in a piece of broken glass that had fallen down from one of the tables. He briefly saw Devimon looking at him, the reflection then changed back to T.K's. Tai looked back at him confused.

"Hey you all right T.K?" Tai asked. T.K then looked back at him as if he were snapping out of a day dream.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought I saw something." T.K told Tai. T.K then continued to walk on, T.K thought that the reflection he saw was just because of stress.

The group were on their way to the hospital. Their Digimon had all met up with them and now were acting like their body guards. Ken and Cody had sustained injuries that would need some medical attention. In Cody's case it was that he may have had concussion while in Ken's case it was that he may have gained some broken bones. Ian looked down at the fake Wizardmon confused why he was still with them.

"Hey numb skull what are you still doing here?" Ian asked. The fake Wizardmon looked back up at him.

"Simple even though Lucas had control over me I'm still worried about Axel. The only reason I served Wire is because he created me, he never treated me like a friend though. Over time I learnt what it meant to have a real friend, sure I'm not like the real Wizardmon and most likely will never be but I have the deepest respect for Axel, he is a clever guy and his girlfriend Sky is nice as well." Wizardmon told him. Just then everyone came to a stop and looked at Wizardmon.

"Wait Axel's girlfriend has a name?" T.K asked. This was the first time that anyone apart from Axel and Wizardmon had heard her name.

"I wonder why he kept it secret from all of us." Ian said to himself as the rest of the group continued running towards the hospital. It was as if Axel didn't properly trust any of them.

* * *

Kari was looking out of the window at the hospital. It was still dark outside. Joe and Mimi had brought in Sora because of her leg problem. It turned out that Sora had dislocated some bones in her legs, luckily she was going to be fine but she would need to stay in hospital for a couple of days while her legs healed. Gatomon jumped onto a table near Kari.

"Kari what are you thinking about at the moment?" Gatomon asked. Kari looked over at her partner Digimon and gave her a smile.

"I'm thinking about Takeru, he left while I was asleep so I'm a bit worried about him. I don't think you'd understand." Kari said as she looked out of the window again.

"What are you talking about Kari, Patamon is with him too you know. I know you properly can't grasp it but I love him too, even though I don't tell him all the time he still knows it. Kari you shouldn't worry about Takeru he knows what he is doing." Gatomon told Kari. Kari continued to look out of the window. She saw a group of people coming towards the hospital she decided to run out to see if they needed help. As she ran outside she saw T.K and the others. Ken and Cody were both out for the count.

"What happened to them? What knocked them out?" Kari asked. T.K grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"It was the future Axel he came and destroyed a nightclub. If we hadn't of found them then chances are they'd all be dead. Their Digimon were outside on the other side of the building so they weren't aware that there was a problem." T.K told her. Kari looked at him confused.

"Where is Davis, or Yolei? Hang on Axel and Kurai aren't with you either? Where are they?" Kari asked. T.K looked straight back at her and then he looked down to the ground.

"Axel risked his own life to save mine and Tai's he told me to stop the fake Wizardmon... Hang on those were his last words... They could've been his last ever words... Axel could be dead for all we know..." Takeru stated to himself. He had just become aware of what might have happened. T.K looked back at Wizardmon with hatred in his eyes.

"What's up T.K?" Wizardmon asked. Ian stopped and looked at the two of them.

"So what are you planning to kill us all, hell Axel is properly dead and you most likely don't care why are you even with us? I'm not going to let you kill Kari or my future child!" T.K shouted at Wizardmon. Ian then felt went to pull out his spear. However it wasn't in its case. He must've forgotten to pick it up.

"You know Wizardmon you aren't coming with us. Frankly every time we look at you we think about your betrayal. And now the fact that Axel may be dead is something you're going to have to hold on your shoulders!" Ian shouted at Wizardmon. Ian and T.K then made their way in with the rest of the group. Kari was standing there. She then felt a nudge on her leg. She looked down to see Gatomon standing there. Wizardmon had started to walk away. Kari looked back to see that everyone had gone into the hospital. She then looked back at Wizardmon.

"We could use your help, hey Wizardmon from what I've heard you may be fake but I know that you don't want Axel hurt. Look if you direct me and Gatomon to Wire's base then we'll be able to save him." Kari suggested to Wizardmon. Wizardmon looked back at her with distrust in his eyes.

"What about T.K? Wouldn't he disapprove of this?" Wizardmon asked back. Kari and Gatomon both gave out a small laugh.

"Of course he would but who needs to listen to him? He would much prefer that I didn't do anything but I know that I'm needed for something. C'mon Wizardmon help me before he comes out." Kari pleaded. Wizardmon then nodded at her.

"Ok come with me, I need to open a portal to his main base. Hopefully inside we'll be able to find Axel." Wizardmon said to her. Wizardmon, Gatomon and Kari then quickly made their way to an ally. T.K then came out of the hospital followed by Tai. He was looking around for Kari because she hadn't gone inside.

"Tai where is Kari? She wasn't inside was she?" T.K asked as he started to panic. Tai knew that T.K was going to freak out about anything to do with Kari at this point in time but he was worried about her as well. She hadn't gone inside.

"T.K we better go take a look around, it's far too dangerous to be out at the moment and especially when you are pregnant." Tai said. The two of them quickly ran inside to call reinforcements. Inside the building however Tai received a text message from Kurai. T.K looked over at him.

"What does it say Tai? Is it Kari?" T.K quickly asked. He looked and sounded worried. Tai looked over and shook his head.

"No it's Kurai. Davis, her and Yolei are being held hostage by Puppetmon, I thought we killed him. We better go check it out. I suppose that Ian and Mimi will have to come with us since Sora, Cody and Ken are injured and Joe is looking after them." Tai said as he ran up the stairs. Just then he accidently bumped into a woman.

"I'm sorry about that." A familiar voice said. Tai looked up to see that it was none other than Joe's girlfriend Izumi. However she was crying about something. Tai looked over at her confused.

"What happened Izumi?" Tai asked. She looked back at him still upset.

"I broke up with Joe just a minute ago. I haven't seen him recently, plus he can do better than me..." Izumi told him. Her confidence had been hit badly. It was most likely because of the extra hours that Joe had put into the hospital.

"Look after tonight everything is going to go back to normal. Joe will return to his job and hopefully nothing like this will happen again." Tai said, he was trying to persuade her to get back together with Joe, he could tell she still had feeling for him and he knew Joe wouldn't take it so well either.

"Back to normal, what do you mean?" Izumi asked Tai. Tai then looked down at T.K.

"Well basically in a sentence the world's fate rests on us tonight. Joe being one of us, now I need to go talk to the others. Look at yourself in a mirror and ask yourself is this what you really want." Tai told her, with that he excused himself and T.K. The two of them ran up the stairs onto the floor where the group were. Both Ian and Mimi ran over to them confused about what was going on.

"We need help finding Kari." T.K told them all. Tai looked over at him and shook his head in disagreement.

"No we need help fighting Puppetmon. Turns out we didn't quite kill him before. We need as much help as possible." Tai told them. Ian then nodded his head.

"Ok I'll help you out, I've got nothing else to do really and hospitals freak me out." Ian told them. Mimi nodded with Ian as well.

"Yeah and the fact that they've got people we need to help fight Wire." Mimi added into Ian's sentence. T.K felt a nudge on his shoulder he turned around to see Catherine there.

"I'll go and find Kari for you, it's the least I can do. Plus maybe it'll put my mind off of the break up between me and Lucas." Catherine told him. T.K then nodded. Catherine and Floramon then ran down the stairs intending to find Kari.

"I need to help find Kari." T.K said to everyone. He started to try and run but someone grabbed his collar. He turned around and saw that Tai was holding it.

"Kari never told you did she? she thinks you're over protective. T.K you have to understand that she's a person as well. How would you feel if Kari didn't let you do anything that wasn't in your normal routine?" Tai asked T.K. T.K looked upset and tried to throw a punch at Tai. Tai stopped it and then looked at him. Everyone was confused about what was going on.

"What's happening you guys? Is this some sort of motivational speech? If that's the case then hell I sure don't feel motivated." Ian sarcastically said. Ian looked down to see that Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon were all laughing at his joke.

"T.K I just need to tell you Kari hates it when you act over protective all of the time. Listen if Izzy were to ever do that then I think I would flip, hell if I was over protective I wouldn't of let him stay with Yamato in the dangerous area with Hunter." Mimi told him. T.K broke his arm out of Tai's hold and then started to walk away from the rest of the group.

"Hey T.K I told you ages ago on that beach where we fought that I thought you were a push over, recently though I started to doubt that claim but it turns out I was correct at first. You're a push over!" Ian shouted at him. T.K came to a stop and then turned around and ran towards Ian. Forming a fist he tried to punch him. Ian blocked the punch.

"Take that back!" T.K angrily shouted at Ian. This started to grab everyone's attention who was on that floor.

"I'm not taking it back. T.K you're the weakest person I know, you think you're strong but you aren't. You only act it when Kari is around now stop playing the tough guy act or millions of people will die." Ian told T.K. T.K then tried to throw another punch but that again was deflected by Ian.

"I don't put on a tough guy act!" T.K shouted at him. He then tried to throw another punch but before he could he again was stopped by Ian.

"Look T.K I know the pain you're going through, I know what it's like to have someone close taken away from you. Now think about it, I lost her for over ten years. Kari's been gone somewhat thirty seconds in comparison. She's the only girl I've ever loved and she was my only true friend. Now grow up we are all getting sick of it." Ian told him. T.K came to a complete stop and looked down at Patamon.

"Do you think I've been too overprotective?" T.K asked. Patamon looked up at him.

"I think you have T.K, now come on let's go stop Puppetmon. I trust Gatomon with Kari's life. Trust me T.K Kari will be fine, if she isn't then you can call me Devimon." Patamon said as he tried to reassure T.K.

"Ok let's get going now, though I'm going to find Kari straight after we've saved them though." T.K said. The rest of the group looked at him and then they started to move out. T.K was still worried about Kari but he knew that she would be ok. As the group ran down stairs Ian realised something.

"Guys what happened to Wizardmon?" Ian asked everyone.

* * *

Axel woke up inside a laboratory. Axel tried to move his arms but noticed that there were metal cuffs in the way of his arms. He looked around and saw Saint standing there. The robot child was looking at a computer screen. He then noticed that Axel had woken up and walked over to him.

"So you're awake? I never thought someone with your weaker white cell blood count would." Saint said to Axel. Axel looked back at him confused.

"So you're monitoring me? I thought you would've wanted to kill me." Axel told him, Saint then laughed at him and then came to a stop.

"Wire's orders." Saint told him. He then went over to a table and started to look at his robot arms. It looked like he missed being a human.

"How does it feel? Being a robot?" Axel asked in a taunting manner. Saint looked back at him.

"I'm a human! Like you!" Saint shouted at him. Axel then laughed at him and then stopped. He then looked over at him.

"You aren't human, have you looked in a mirror recently? You're as far away from a human as anything can be, fishes are closer then you are at the moment!" Axel shouted at Saint. Saint then looked away in disbelief. "Anything human has been taken out and changed, can I ask how does it feel?" Axel asked. Saint looked back at him.

"It doesn't feel like anything... All I can feel is hatred and sadness. I can't ever age though so surely it's good?" Saint asked, Axel thought that Saint had made the same mistake any other fourteen year old would've made in the circumstances. He wanted to be immortal.

"Saint have you got any siblings?" Axel asked, Saint looked away and then looked at a computer screen.

"I had two, I have one now. My brother was run over a couple of years ago. My older sister told me everything would be alright but it wasn't!" Saint shouted out. It seemed like Saint had some mental scarring.

"Tell me why did you want to hunt me down? You know before you became a robot." Axel asked. Saint looked back at him. Axel couldn't tell whether this was bad or good.

"You looked like one of his British friends I saw a picture on a social networking site. It was a group of his friends a couple of years ago around Christmas... I never intended to kill you I was going to question you about my brother, then I met Wire and you became my enemy." Saint told him. Axel was mind blown. He had a friend who had been killed a couple of years ago, though he was American. Axel then asked the question on his mind.

"Saint are you American?" Axel asked. Saint then looked at Axel and pulled out a gun.

"I am but what in the hell would make you ask that?" Saint asked. Axel then gave him a smirk.

"I knew your brother Saint, my friend Barry McGreggor was killed several years ago after being run over. That would mean you're Francis McGreggor? Your brother talked about you all of the time, he said how he wanted all of us to meet you because you were some sort of genius. Francis your brother would be ashamed of you. Look at you, you've had any type of humanity taken away from you. You don't age, you don't have emotions, just imagine you would watch all of your nephews die, and their children, and their children's children. Francis you've got to understand every day is a struggle but when you look back at it you'll of grown character, you're taking the easy way out!" Axel shouted at him, he sounded worried. Axel was sure that his death was coming soon.

"You know if I'm not Francis then you've made a huge mistake haven't you. You're lucky though I'll grant you that since I am actually Francis." Saint told him. Axel nodded his head. "One question though how did you work out it was me?" Saint asked him.

"Simple me and your brother had this exact same talk, just before we took out the black tower in London. Well it wasn't exactly the same because he wasn't a robot. Your brother had moved to the UK because of your parents splitting up. They moved to the town that I come from and I met Barry there, we were good friends. Though he did try to kill himself once, that's when we had that talk. Looking back at it you are a lot like him, now Francis if I can ask you look in a mirror now and tell me if you're truly happy looking like that the rest of your life?" Axel asked. Saint then walked out of the room. A few minutes later Saint returned, he was wearing a cloak over his face. It was clear that he didn't like his new look.

"Axel I want to be human, I don't want to stay like this forever, I want to date girls and become famous, not be some sort of robot please can you help me?" Saint asked him. Axel looked at the metal cuffs around his wrists.

"Don't worry Francis I'll help you, in return can you get me out of these things. It's sorta creepy." Axel sarcastically said. Saint then broke both of the metal cuffs keeping Axel chained to the wall. Axel then started to move his fingers on his hands.

"Axel how can you help me? Wizardmon's reports back suggested that you were dumb. He said that you weren't anything special." Saint told him. Axel then laughed a bit.

"He would think I was stupid because I knew he was on Wire's side, if I was being paid for acting I would be a millionaire, sadly that's not the case and everyone is special in their own unique way don't let anyone tell you different. Anyway back on topic is there a machine that I could use, perhaps a machine that changed you?" Axel asked. Saint then pointed at a huge machine on his left.

"That's the machine that I was built from but what good is that?" Saint asked. Axel then looked back at him.

"Well the simple trick is we need rewind the data input so to speak, make it so that it reverses the effects. I know one person who will be able to help us. We need Izzy because this is his speciality." Axel stated as he ran up to the machine.

"Not a problem I can go and get them, it'll be easy." Saint told Axel. Axel then shook his head.

"Get Wizardmon to do it, you have a communicator with him don't you? I want to make him feel bad for doubting me. Plus if Wire were to come in here and see me changing one of these machines then chances are he would kill me on sight." Axel told him. Saint then nodded.

"Okay Axel I'll message Wizardmon." Saint told him. Axel looked over at Saint, he wasn't evil, he'd just made a mistake that anyone could've made, he was afraid of death. Axel had never put together that it was his old friend's brother otherwise he would've been able to just talk to him. Axel started to look at the machine, as he looked he knew he'd need some input from Izzy.

* * *

Wizardmon, Kari and Gatomon were running along in an ally way. Kari had faith in Wizardmon even though no one else seemed too. They came to a stop and Wizardmon sat down on the ground. Kari and Gatomon looked at him. He looked depressed.

"I killed Axel... He was only eighteen... I should be executed." Wizardmon muttered out, he sounded depressed. Kari sat down next to him. She didn't know how he was feeling exactly but she had a pretty good idea.

"Wizardmon if he is dead then maybe you should learn from it. Maybe this is your waking up call. Look sure everyone blames you for whatever happened to him but one day they will accept it and let you come back into the group." Kari said trying to reassure Wizardmon that everything would be ok.

"No but look at me I'm nothing more than a fake created by Wire. The real Wizardmon you know is dead..." Wizardmon said. Gatomon then looked up at him.

"You know you remind me of the old Wizardmon, sure you haven't got the thing that attracted me to him but at least you're caring." Gatomon said in an attempt to cheer him up. Wizardmon looked back at Gatomon.

"Can I ask you, if the old Wizardmon were to come back would you fall in love with him again or would you remain with Patamon?" Wizardmon asked her. Gatomon then replied back instantly.

"I'd remain with Patamon because he is my world!" Gatomon quickly said. Both Kari and Wizardmon looked back at her confused.

"Why did you rush that so much Gatomon? Have you got a problem with admitting the truth?" Kari asked. Gatomon then looked away.

"No it's just I find it hard adjusting to love life, me and Patamon are Digimon not humans, it's just a bit more awkward..." Gatomon admitted to Kari. Kari then looked back at Gatomon.

"Oh please you think you had it bad? When I was younger I had to make a choice between my best friend and the boy who had a crush on me, when I admitted to T.K who I dated don't you think it was a bit awkward? Gatomon he really liked me back then, he used to put flowers in my locker when I was distracted, I don't even know how. However when I told him that me and Davis were dating I could feel his heart break. Then it slowly got worse, when Davis beat him up I'd turn a blind eye pretending nothing happened. Then his Mum died and he didn't have anyone there to hold him. Then he moved away and I broke up with Davis. When he arrived back at the school I was so happy, he came back during a chemistry lesson and sat next to me. That's when I knew that it was Takeru I wanted to be with. I never loved Davis... But I always loved Takeru..." Kari told her Kari then looked away in disbelief. Gatomon looked up at her and smiled.

"I finally got you to admit it you made a mistake in your past. Exactly like Wizardmon but you got over it, Wizardmon don't you see the right thing always happens even if the wrong choices are made." Gatomon told him. Wizardmon then stood up. He looked over at Kari and Gatomon.

"Thank you for the advice. You're right the only way to mo-..." Before Wizardmon could finish his speech something grabbed his attention, he put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a communicator. He then answered it. It was none other than Saint.

"Wizardmon you picked up, look I need some help. I need you to collect Izzy the holder of knowledge it's for a little project." Saint told Wizardmon from the communicator.

"No Saint, I quit I don't won't to work for Wire anymore!" Wizardmon told him. He then heard laughter from the communicator.

"Well you know that's two of us, but Axel told me to get Izzy. Supposedly he is the only one who can help him with this machine." Saint told Wizardmon. Wizardmon looked up to see that Kari and Gatomon were smiling.

"Can I talk to Axel then? I just want to make sure." Wizardmon said. Wizardmon couldn't be sure whether this was a trick or not.

"Look Wizardmon trust me on this, this machine will get rid of all the Wire cells if we work it correctly. Now in your case it'll make you a real Digimon and Wire won't be able to have any control over you, however Izzy is the one who did research on this type of machine. If we want to be successful then we are going to need Izzy." Axel told him down the communicator. Wizardmon passed the communicator to Kari.

"Go on you're in command here now, I'm not a crest holder." Wizardmon told Kari. Kari then smiled and pushed down on the communicator.

"Axel I just want to make sure it's you, not trying to be harsh or anything but I don't want this to be a trap. What gift did you get me and Takeru for our wedding?" Kari asked. Kari knew that no one would know because Axel's gift arrived late due to postal errors.

"I got you a one of a kind vase with red spots on it. I also left some proper English tea in there as well as a small gift. Look Kari I need you to get me Izzy here quickly because I think this machine is the way in which we can defeat Wire." Axel told her. Kari then nodded to Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"Ok then Axel, I'll get you Izzy we'll be there as soon as possible." Kari told him down the communicator, she then passed it back to Wizardmon who put it back in his pocket. The three of them then started to walk out of the ally.

"So how do we get Izzy's attention?" Wizardmon asked. Kari then pulled out her phone.

"We're going to phone him and we're going to tell him what's happened." Kari said to the group. Just then a familiar blonde haired girl ran up to them with her Digimon. Kari noticed that it was Catherine.

"Kari, T.K is worried about you..." Catherine said, she sounded out of breath.

"Sorry about Catherine, we've been running around like headless chickens. T.K went crazy earlier in the hospital, Kari how do you keep him sane?" Floramon asked. "Oh well Patamon was still cute, a bit of eye candy for me." Floramon said, she had forgotten the fight that her and Gatomon had about this subject earlier on in the year.

"Floramon why would you say that? I thought I told you!" Catherine yelled at her. Floramon just gave off a smirk.

"Well if you're as cute as me eventually you win all the boys over." Floramon said. The group then burst into laughter. Wizardmon and Gatomon included. They all then came to a stop.

"Maybe if they were a hippy looking for something to smoke..." Gatomon muttered under her breath.

"Well we better go get Izzy. C'mon Axel needs our help!" Kari instructed as she ran forward. The rest of the group followed her. Catherine and Floramon included.

* * *

Tai and the others had reached the building in which Kurai, Yolei and Davis were, they were using MetalGreymon to fly up towards it. They had taken a detour so that Ian could receive his family spear from the broken nightclub, luckily they hadn't run into the future Axel there. As they flew towards the building they saw that Kurai, Davis and Yolei had all been hung off the building like puppets.

"Guys how should we attack Puppetmon?" Tai asked everyone. They were slowly flying towards the top of the building.

"We should go for an all out attack on Puppetmon." Takeru suggested. Ian then shook his head in disagreement.

"No that's what he wants I think we should go in for an attack on the building. That would render him useless, then with whatever energy left he has we can then take him out like that." Ian suggested. T.K then pushed Ian out of the way.

"No that would be too dangerous. Plus that would put Davis and the others in danger. I still suggest that we go in for the main attack." T.K argued back. He then looked back at Ian who had his arms crossed.

"You know T.K you better watch your back, friendly fire is common on the battlefield." Ian muttered. Mimi looked at him confused. She knew that whatever he muttered wasn't good. Just then MetalGreymon came to a stop. They were now in front of the building's roof. Patamon and Palmon then started to digivolve. T.K and Mimi then nodded at each other. As they looked down at the building they saw Puppetmon standing there, blood stained on his hammer. Puppetmon looked like he had been hurt a bit but he was walking around normally.

"Guys are you ready?" Tai asked. He looked back at the rest of the group. Patamon and Palmon had digivolved into Angemon and Togemon. After that they continued to digivolve. Puppetmon looked up at them with determination in his eyes.

"So they called reinforcements? I wonder if you'll be easy as the other three?" Puppetmon taunted as he span his hammer around, he then lifted up his right hand and pulled it back just then Ian then jumped down and pulled out his spear. Before anyone could stop him he was in a fight with Puppetmon.

"Guilmon what is he doing?" Tai asked. Guilmon shrugged as he prepared to jump off to help his friend, however before he could make it off he was grabbed by T.K and Mimi.

"Calm down Guilmon I'm sure Ian knows what he is doing." Mimi told Guilmon. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"I doubt it, Ian is pretty hot headed. I doubt he would be smart enough to think about the situation." Guilmon told Mimi. They then all watched as Ian fought Puppetmon. Puppetmon had started to move to quickly for Ian to keep up with. Puppetmon then came to a stop in an attempt to taunt Ian and lowered his right hand.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting me?" Ian asked, he sounded out of breath. He then noticed that he had strings attached to him.

"Feeling a little caught up? I'm going to make you kill your so called friends. It's a good job you have a sharp object. Oh and don't think I'm unaware of the show of you up there, I'm the puppet master, no one stops me!" Puppetmon shouted out. He then put his hammer away and all of the strings became noticeable. T.K tried to move but couldn't move anything. He then noticed that Puppetmon's left hand was now in the air and his fingers were moving around.

"Guys Puppetmon is controlling us with his left hand. Ian you have to cut those strings!" T.K shouted over. Puppetmon then looked up and noticed T.K.

"I remember you, you destroyed my house. You must've been the jerk who destroyed my little Wire clone. Oh how you thought you could escape me. All I wanted was to show you my friend but instead you decided to destroy my home. You don't see me destroying your home! Actually that's a thought I could ask Machinedramon to destroy it." Puppetmon insanely suggested. T.K started to think about all of the memories of his flat. He could remember the day when him and Kari first put a bid on the flat and brought it. On the same day he had fallen into a coma.

"That was the day... The return of darkness..." T.K whispered out as he fell onto his knees.

"What do you mean T.K?" Tai asked, he sounded genuinely worried. He however couldn't move any of his body because of the strings that Puppetmon had attached.

"I was living a great life! Then all of this crap happened! How? Why? Why am I important? Why is Kari so important? We're just normal people! Nothing else! All of this unfair crap with Wire and now you guys is just stupid! Why can't anything be normal? Why can't I live a peaceful life?" T.K shouted out. It was as if he was mentally breaking down. Ian looked up at T.K and then realised that he could move his body. Puppetmon was fixed on breaking T.K down that he must've forgotten about his right hand. Ian then swung his spear through Puppetmon's left hand. Puppetmon looked down as he saw his left hand fall to the ground and disintegrate slowly. The entire group who were stuck because of Puppetmon moved their bodies around. Just then Tai stood up and smirked at Puppetmon.

"You don't scare me Puppetmon, from what I can tell the dark masters have all left Wire have they not?" Tai tauntingly asked. Puppetmon looked up at him confused.

"Oh yeah, what's you point?" Puppetmon quickly asked back Tai started to smile, he knew why Puppetmon was here.

"You've been abandoned haven't you? You made a deal with Wire which the other masters disagreed with. They want us to kill you..." Tai told Puppetmon. Puppetmon looked up at him confused.

"Why would they want to kill me?" Puppetmon asked. Just then everyone heard something walking up the stairs. Everyone watched as Piedmon came to the top of the building and stood in front of Puppetmon.

"You betrayed us ages ago. I thought a whole army would've come. Turns out I was wrong. Puppetmon our main plan hasn't started yet, though you decided to tell our plan to Wire saying we'd team up with him? Sorry but that's not the case. We need Takeru in a normal state of mind! You failed all of us. Now you're going to a place that will respect you!" Piedmon told him as he reached out his arm. Just then Puppetmon jumped back.

"I'm never going to die! I want control of this Earth!" Puppetmon insanely shouted. He had lost his mind. Piedmon looked back at all of the Digi-destined and gave them evils.

"You may want to save your three friends down there because things are about to get nasty." Piedmon told them. Ian quickly jumped back onto MetalGreymon and the group went down to the others who were tied to the wall.

"Hey T.K are you ok?" Tai asked. T.K looked around and saw MagnaAngemon standing next to him. He slowly started to lose balance T.K was starting to lose concentration a lot like he was just after the fight with in future Axel. He then shook his head and looked over at Tai.

"I don't know what happened back there Tai, it felt so weird. It felt like I was going back into my coma. Tai I need to go to the hospital as soon as possible because I think I'm about to fall back into it." T.K said to him as he felt his head.

"No T.K I'm not taking any risks, MagnaAngemon can you take him back now? There is something very weird about this and I know it involves Kari but what would be targeting you? Anyway hurry back to the hospital, if you were to fall into a coma here I think you would be dead, quick go!" Tai instructed. MagnaAngemon grabbed T.K and started to fly him back to the hospital. Tai looked back at the others. Mimi and Ian had gotten everyone off of the walls.

"Hey Tai what do you think he did to Pupp-..." Ian however was interrupted.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon's voice shouted. MetalGreymon decided to fly away instead of staying and finding out what had happened. Tai looked over at Kurai, Davis and Yolei and knew that this was only the start of it.

* * *

Kari and the others had found Izzy and Yamato with their Digimon at their apartment. All of them were now in an ally way circled around Wizardmon. Izzy had been informed that Axel needed his help and that he was the only person who would understand. The group watched as the blue aura that had surrounded their enemies in the past surrounded all of them. Moments later they found themselves in a laboratory. Wizardmon looked around and saw Saint standing there. However this time he had a cloak around his face. Just then Saint turned around and looked directly at them.

"I knew you'd listen to me Wizardmon, we were always on the same side. Hell it even looks like you brought an army with you." Saint said to Wizardmon as he walked over.

"Where is Axel?" Wizardmon asked. He knew that everyone was thinking the same question. Saint then laughed a bit.

"He's over at that huge machine over there. He thinks he can reverse the effects of Wire." Saint told Wizardmon as he pointed out the machine. Izzy was looking up at it in awe. He'd never seen anything like it before. Just then Axel appeared as he walked past the side of it.

"It's amazing isn't it Izzy, from the world where we come from this would be deemed as impossible to make." Axel said. Everyone apart from Saint looked over at him.

"Axel is it really you?" Catherine asked. Axel nodded and smiled as he pulled out his crest.

"I promise you it's me. But right now I have another promise on my hands you see my old school friend wanted me to make sure that his brother lived a normal life if he died. But right now he is a machine. Izzy god knows I can't work on this by myself but with the two of us it should become more reachable. Can you help me make a dead man's dream come true?" Axel asked. Izzy smiled and nodded back.

"I would be crazy to pass an opportunity like this. Consider me ready to help, first of all however let me take a look at the machine." Izzy stated as he walked over to the machine and started to inspect it. Axel looked back at the rest of the group.

"So what's happened so far on the day fourteen front?" Axel asked, Catherine then looked over at Wizardmon and then looked back at Axel.

"Lucas and Wizardmon held us prisoners at the nightclub we were in. Then we got attacked by someone who used the ground to attack. Cody and Ken were knocked out. Oh also me and Lucas broke up and Wizardmon was worried about you so that's why we are here right now." Catherine admitted to Axel, he looked back dazzled by all of the information that Catherine had just told him.

"Hunter came to our apartment and tore the place up trying to kill us. It's ok though because Joe, Mimi and Sora escaped safely and we locked Hunter in a closet so he won't cause us many issues for now." Matt said. Axel nodded. He thought that locking someone in a closet was smart.

"By the way I've locked this area off to everyone else. Right now no one can come in and no one can go out. All communication has been blocked as well so Wire can get in contact with this area. But we have a time limit before Wire starts to worry over the lab." Saint told them.

"Hey Axel come over here, I think I know how we could use this machine!" Izzy shouted over to Axel. Axel quickly ran over to Izzy to see what he meant. Saint then looked over at the machine. Just then Kari sat next to him on an office chair that was nearby.

"So Saint what was it like working for Wire?" Kari asked. Gatomon then jumped on a nearby desk, ready to attack in case Saint was tricking them.

"I can't think of a word to describe it. Axel was right I am losing my humanity." Saint said to himself. Kari looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean? Surely he kept you human?" Kari asked. Saint then shook his head.

"Anything human got changed into metal. He kept DNA of me so he could clone me but that was it." Saint told her. This reminded Kari of when T.K fell into a coma. A fake Davis body was found inside the hospital by Joe, she had to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Saint does Wire have Davis's DNA?" Kari asked. Saint then nodded.

"He has DNA of everyone who is a destined. He told me he got it from a separate universe, one where Davis hated T.K." Saint told her. Saint then looked at his robotic hands; it looked like he was ashamed of them.

"Yes but how did he make the body die after the assassination attempt?" Kari asked. Saint then looked back at her and sighed.

"He had a timer on the clone. So it died after it did a certain thing. Wizardmon has the same thing on him as well. But to be on the safe side I'm not going to tell him. You see the machine Axel and Izzy are modifying will change all the cells which Wire made into human cells. This means that Wizardmon will lose the death clock thing." Saint told Kari. However Wizardmon had overheard and decided to walk over to find out what they were talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" Wizardmon asked. Kari looked back at him worried.

"Wizardmon please don't do anything otherwise there is a chance you could die." Kari told him. Wizardmon looked back at her confused.

"Please don't be silly." Wizardmon said. Kari however kept her serious face on. Wizardmon now knew that this was no joking matter. Kari gazed over to Izzy and Axel who were now working on the machine it seemed that everything was down to them at the moment. She however wasn't aware of the future events that were going to unfold and the state that her husband was in at the moment.

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and personal messages. These chapters are going to take longer to come out but of course you can see the length of them so I believe it's justified. There shouldn't be too many more chapters. Thanks for reading.)**


	26. Risky Business

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, it belongs to whoever owns it and I in no way have control over what happens in it.)**

Axel and Izzy had almost finished working on the machine that was going to change Saint back into a normal human. They'd been working for about five hours, it wouldn't of taken so long but they found a an error with the machine half way through so they had to fix that before they could finish the rest of the machine. The two of them had talked about what they were talking about on the social network they were friends on. Axel walked away from the machine and looked back at it, Axel hadn't taken a break yet while Izzy had taken several. Axel looked down at the table and saw blood samples with different Digimon names next to them. Of course there were the usual suspects such as Agumon, Veemon, Patamon until he noticed a label with a Digimon none of them knew.

"Hey Saint who's Dracomon?" Axel asked as he looked down at the label. Saint walked over to him and then looked down at the blood samples.

"These are all from your group of destined Digimon, I would've thought you would've known that." Saint told him. Axel then looked over at the fake Wizardmon.

"What about Wizardmon's blood sample?" Axel asked he knew that all the destined had blood samples but if there was a Digimon they didn't know about this could be big news.

"Well the Wizardmon in here was created by an old sample... Why do you ask?" Saint replied back. Axel then looked over at Wizardmon with his fists clenched.

"So that suggests that either there is a different destined or Dracomon is my real Digimon." Axel said sounding confused. Saint looked back at him.

"If that's the case then whoever took his place will know where he is." Saint suggested to him as he tried to figure out who would. Kari and Catherine walked over to the two of them.

"We overheard what you two were talking about. Do you think Wizardmon is really a fake?" Kari asked Catherine then let out a small laugh and then looked at Kari.

"He held a nightclub hostage with a fake Lucas because they were working for Wire. What do you think?" Catherine asked her giggling throughout her question.

"I suppose but Axel how would you ask Wizardmon? Surely he would feel betrayed?" Kari continued to ask to Axel. Axel then shook his head in disbelief.

"He sent all of my details to Wire, everything I did, everything I told him, every plan Izzy would make to en-..." Before Axel could finish his sentence Catherine punched him playfully on the arm trying to signal something.

"Axel we promised we wouldn't tell her about that!" Catherine informed him. Axel then rubbed his arm where Catherine hit him.

"Promised what?" Kari asked. Axel and Catherine then looked at Kari worried. They'd quite clearly made a promise to someone and it had something to do with Kari.

"I'm going to go talk to Wizardmon..." Axel awkwardly said before he walked off. Catherine followed him, it probably had something to do with what Kari had asked. Kari and Saint were left standing there.

"I'm sorry about everything I did... I'm sorry about everything..." Saint said looking away from Kari.

"It's not your fault, everything you've done was because of Wire, when I first met you, you were a fourteen year old boy. You just had the wrong role model in your life. Though I do have one question." Kari told him with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Saint asked.

"Why did Wire save me twice?" Kari asked. Saint looked up at her and then gave her a letter.

"This was written by Wire, I don't think it's my place to tell you. Everything is explained in the letter. Though there is one thing Wire did want me to tell you..." Saint stated, Kari looked down at him worried.

"What was it?" Kari asked, Saint then shook his head.

"He said light is the perfect element..." Saint told her. Kari then looked at him confused and walked over to Axel, Catherine and Wizardmon. They were mid way through an argument.

"So what you're telling me is that you gave him to Wire!" Axel shouted at Wizardmon. Axel looked very annoyed.

"Well I wanted to make sure my contract with Wire would stick so that I wouldn't die." Wizardmon tried to explain to him. Axel's head then fell in disbelief Catherine then patted his back trying to reassure him. Axel looked up at her and faintly smiled. The two of them had become very close friends since the two of them had become main members of the destined. She then looked up at Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon how dare you do something so selfish, you are quite clearly the weakest Digimon I've ever met!" Catherine shouted at him. Wizardmon laughed and then looked back at the blonde haired woman.

"At least I know when someone is pregnant." Wizardmon said under his breath. Catherine went to punch him but was held back by Axel. This had started to catch everyone's attention. Izzy had even stopped working on the machine to come over.

"Don't listen to him Catherine, he thinks he's being funny which is quite sad because I didn't hear anyone laugh..." Axel told Catherine trying to calm her down.

"But do you want to know the sad part? My job isn't even to work with you Axel, it's to kill Kari's child. Wire needs to ensure that he can get her pregnant." Wizardmon told them all. Everyone then looked at Kari.

"Sorry Wizardmon I can't let you do that. You know that. " Axel told him as he pulled out his gun. He then aimed it at Wizardmon.

"Axel why do you carry that around, you know you wouldn't ever use that." Wizardmon taunted. He then started to charge up one of his attacks.

"Wizardmon stop!" Gatomon shouted jumping in front of Kari.

"Oh why look its Patamon's bitch..." Wizardmon said, he sounded a bit depressed but also at the same time he sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Wizardmon, but if you try to hurt Kari then I'm going to attack you." Gatomon aggressively said to him.

"I'd have it no other way." Wizardmon stated. Gatomon then ran up to him and pulled out her claws out and tried to scratch him. However he kept avoiding her attacks. He then kicked Gatomon in the stomach and then ran towards Kari. Kari however didn't move. Wizardmon swung his staff to hit Kari but before it hit her it hit something else and stopped Kari looked down to see Saint standing there.

"Saint why did you do that?" Kari asked, Saint fell to the ground with electricity all around him. Wizardmon sighed.

"He was always such a good friend... What a waste of a friend." Wizardmon said to himself. Just then Gabumon, Tentomon and Floramon went to attack him. However before they could do anything productive they were hit away by energy blasts.

"Wizardmon why are you doing this?" Kari asked Wizardmon as she started to back away. Wizardmon then laughed at her. Gatomon pulled herself up and then started to run at Digimon.

"I believe it's for my boss. I'd rather that the world was owned by Wire then by no one. Hell the world is a mess and he is the cure. Not only does he have stronger technology but he also has the technology to go into other universes. Just think we could help Wire fight all of his enemies and then we'll be the strongest universe around." Wizardmon told them all. At the end of his sentence he felt a scratch on his back. He then spun his staff around and hit Gatomon away hitting her into a table.

"Why Wizardmon, why would you betray all of us?" Gatomon faintly asked. Wizardmon then laughed at her.

"It's because I want to be a g-..." Before Wizardmon could finish his sentence a gun was fired, a bullet then hit him in the back. He turned around to see Axel still holding his gun. Axel looked annoyed but at the same time he had a smirk on his face.

"You insulted my friend and then you tried to attack another, to be honest you deserve much worse than dying, think about it, it's the easy way out." Axel told him. Wizardmon looked down and saw that a bullet had gone straight through him. He then started to disappear.

"No one told me this would ever happen." Wizardmon said to himself.

"You can't get told what is going to happen, it just happens." Axel told Wizardmon, Wizardmon then disappeared completely. Nothing was left of him. Any trace of this Wizardmon had physically disappeared however he would always have an imprint on all of the Digi-Destined.

"Oh crap we need to put Saint into the machine now, otherwise I think he'll die." Izzy quickly said as he ran over to check Saint. Izzy, Axel and Yamato picked him up and walked him over to the machine. Catherine was standing next to Kari.

"I'm sorry about before Kari, I guess I was just a little out of my mind." Catherine said to her as she looked at machine.

"No it's not your fault Wizardmon provoked you, plus if you think about it Axel held you back so it didn't cause a problem." Kari told her cheerfully. Catherine then looked down at the ground.

"No not that, it was back when I used to work for Wire and used to have what I thought were feelings for Takeru. When I punched your belly I went out of line. I'm sorry for being a bitch." Catherine said to Kari. Kari smiled at her and then looked away.

"I forgive you Catherine, you've changed a lot since you dated Lucas, its nice." Kari told her. Catherine looked over at Axel who was still lifting Saint into the machine.

"You know he was jerk to me, I'm glad I broke up with him. Now I can focus on becoming an actress. Axel told me to follow my dreams but instead I stayed with Lucas." Catherine said to Kari. Kari nodded her head in agreement.

"How long have you and Axel been friends then? I didn't think you'd met before." Kari said to Catherine. Catherine smiled and looked back at her.

"Simple we spoke briefly during the timeless war, when I was still infatuated by Takeru and then we added each other on a social networking site. We'd talk on a weekly basis. When I told him me and Lucas were together he told me to break up with him." Catherine admitted to Kari.

"Why do you think he did that?" Kari asked, she sounded genially interested. Axel had seemed to be looking out for all of them. The only problem was they thought he was too young.

"He said something about Lucas attacking London, it turns out Lucas had been to London when working for Wire and had started to attack it. Supposedly it took three destined to take him down. One of them was Ian but the other one, Axel didn't tell me his name." Catherine said to Kari. Kari then smiled as she watched Izzy shut the door to the machine and then turn it on.

"Axel can we speak to you quickly?" Kari asked in a loud tone of voice to catch his attention. He quickly ran other to check to see if everything was alright.

"What's the matter Kari?" Axel asked as he came to a stop. Kari then looked up at him with a smile and then looked down at Catherine.

"Catherine told me about an event in London with Lucas. Is it true it took three of you to take him down?" Kari asked. Axel nodded and then started to tell them about it.

"He went after a bank for some obscure reason. On the way there me and Ian made jokes about how cliché it was. A villain attacking a bank, who would've guessed, anyway on the way there we met up with one of the British destined, at least he said he was one of us. His name was Rhys Waterman. At first I didn't think much of it. However after the attack with Lucas which we almost lost he started to flirt with my girlfriend... That's when things became a bit weird..." Axel started to tell them, they were unaware of this event. The two of them had tons of questions they wanted to ask but none of them seemed appropriate.

"Axel what happened?" Catherine asked. Axel then shook his head in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter." Axel told them. They let Axel walk off after that, today so far he's had to kill one of his old friends and they thought asking anything else could have more of a negative effect on him.

"Was that Axel Barrage?" A voice asked from below them. They couldn't tell who the voice belonged too because from the sounds of it they didn't know him. The two of them looked down to see a small little dragon like creature standing there. His body was light blue and he had red wings that matched his red horns.

"Yes it was but who are you?" Kari asked as the little dragon like thing looked up at her.

"My name is Dracomon, I've been stuck here longer then I remember. Wizardmon found me from an early age and locked me in cage that would only open when I die. He told me the name of the person I was supposed to team up with. He told me he had the protection crest. Of course Wizardmon used DNA from me so that Axel would believe he was his Digimon but now I'm here." The blue little dragon told them as he looked down.

"Axel get your butt over here again!" Catherine excitedly shouted. Axel walked over this time and saw Dracomon standing there on the floor.

"Hi?" Axel said, it sounded more like a question however. Dracomon then started jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's you! I know it's you I can feel the energy! You're my team mate!" Dracomon excitedly shouted out as he then started to run around in circles.

"Axel pull out your Digivice. Let's see if this is actually real." Kari told Axel. Axel quickly pulled out his digivice and saw that there was a light linking it to Dracomon. Axel was thrilled that he had finally met his true team mate. He picked up Dracomon and then looked at him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" Axel asked Dracomon, Dracomon laughed and then jumped out of Axel's hands and landed on the floor.

"My name is Dracomon, I was supposed to meet you during the timeless war but Wizardmon stopped that from happening. I work with the holder of protection." Dracomon told Axel but before their introduction could finish the machine beeped suggesting that it was finished or that it had broken down. Everyone ran up to the machine and waited to see whether Izzy and Axel's plan had worked.

"I hope your planned work Axel." Catherine said to him with a smile on her face. Axel nodded back in agreement.

"Yeah I do hope that's the case." Axel told her. After he said that the door opened. Everyone looked up to see a fourteen year old boy standing there. He'd reverted properly. Axel looked up at Francis and gave him a thumb up.

"Well done Izzy and Axel you changed me back into a human, it feels so good. But now the rooms defences have fallen and Wire will be coming to check out why it's been locked so long. Kari open the letter and read it quickly!" Francis informed everyone. Kari quickly looked at the letter.

"Dear Hikari. I've sent you this letter to tell you that you are soon going to become a mother with my child. I want you to raise him like you would any other child. When the time comes he will be the heir to my new throne. However if the case is that Saint gives you this early then I want to inform you that if you don't cooperate then your husband will be killed. From your future partner Wire." Kari read out to everyone. As if on cue Wire walked into the room. All of the destined looked up at him.

"You know running straight into the enemies base isn't a great plan but hell you idiots still did anyway." Wire said trying to taunt them.

"Well in my case I was captured but then again you're a douche so maybe you couldn't comprehend that." Axel said back at him.

"Very funny security guard... But you idiots didn't realise did you. I can call and remove anyone I want from here. Yamato, Izzy and Kari I need for my plans the rest of you however are a waste of my time!" Wire told them all. Soon a flashing light hit them and everyone apart from Kari, Izzy and Matt had disappeared.

"What are you going to do with us Wire!" Matt shouted angrily at him. Wire just gave a sinister laugh and walked off out of the lab. Whatever he was keeping them for it wasn't good.

* * *

The rest of the group who had just been teleported found themselves outside of the hospital. Axel looked around to see that nearly every car had been hit off of the road and that the tarmac was broken as well. They saw that Gabumon, Gatomon and Tentomon had all been teleported with them without their destined partners.

"Well this seems bad..." Axel said to everyone. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"We need to get into the hospital, that's where the rest of the destined will be, trust me it was where they were before." Catherine told Axel and Francis. The group of them then made their way to the hospital with Catherine leading them. Several hours had actually passed since they went into Wire's world. The group ran into the ward were Ken and Cody were to see that they were both awake and on a bonus side that Davis, Yolei, Ian and Kurai were there as well. Davis looked over at the team of three.

"I see you found Axel, but where's Kari?" Davis asked. Catherine shook her head in disappointment.

"Davis do you know where Joe, T.K, Mimi, Sora and Tai are?" Axel quickly asked. Davis then walked the group over to T.K's ward where he had been put by the doctors when MangaAngemon brought him in. However he wasn't there, Tai had been watching him as well and he wasn't there either. Agumon and Patamon were just sitting there.

"Guys where the hell are Tai or T.K?" Davis asked. Agumon then stood up and looked at Davis.

"They disappeared a few seconds ago. It was like they went into thin air." Agumon told Davis. Davis could hear the worried tone in Agumon's voice. Davis quickly ran out and saw Palmon, Biyomon and Gomamon moving towards them, they were also panicking. After talking with them Davis concluded that all of the original destined had been taken away. The group of remaining destined were sitting in Cody and Ken's private ward. Trying to work out where they had gone Francis was also sitting with them.

"So what do you think Wire needed them for?" Axel asked as he looked down at his crest and sighed.

"Maybe he wanted to create the perfect warrior and he thought that having all of their DNA would make the perfect one." Yolei suggested. Catherine then shook her head.

"Kari read his letter out and it said something about making an heir." Catherine told them all. Ken then looked up at the ceiling and an idea came to his head.

"Wait a second you guys said you were in a lab didn't you, maybe it's part of a ship design!" Ken suddenly suggested as his head shoot up.

"He's right... It's a ship made to jump worlds, it needs a lot of power though..." Francis told them all.

"The crests create a lot of power, maybe he wants to use that power to move them, of course we didn't get picked because we haven't had our crests as long." Cody suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kurai then stood up.

"We are going to have problems though think about it, with the army we have at the moment we aren't going to even be able to hurt the metal on his ship let alone himself." Kurai told them. Davis nodded in agreement he then walked to the front of the room and gave off a cheeky smile.

"We'll need all the help we can get, we'll need to make an alliance with our enemies and of course all of our old friends." Davis told them all. Axel then nodded in agreement.

"That might actually work, it's risky but then again we'll need to do it if we want to survive." Axel said in agreement. Everyone then nodded. Ken then pulled himself up.

"No Ken you need to rest... If you get hurt then I won't forgive myself!" Yolei told him Ken then laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"You say that but you're pregnant and I know you haven't officially told me yet or maybe anyone for that matter. I love you Yolei." Ken whispered into her ear. Yolei had a smile on her face, she then put her mouth next to Ken's ear.

"I love you too." Yolei whispered in Ken's ear. The two of them quickly got up and then looked at Davis.

"Ok so does anyone have any suggestions on how we're going to get everyone to cooperate with us?" Davis asked looking over at Ken hoping he would have an idea.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to find everyone and then from there we can make a stronger plan, the more minds, the better." Ken told them all.

"Well then if you intend to find everyone and make them work at full efficiency I might as well tell you my secret." Axel stated, everyone then looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Axel?" Catherine asked, everyone else would've asked the same question but Catherine was the first to ask.

"Sky told me she was done pretending to be someone else, so am I, I'm not a fallen warrior I'm a Digi-Destined." Axel stated as he pulled something off of his eyes however he kept his eyes shut everybody continued to look at him confused.

"Did Sky break up with you Axel?" Davis asked him. Axel then nodded at him.

"Me and Sky were pretending to be other people. You see I used to have a friend named Alex who went into a different world and fought many different creatures. I wanted to be like him but when I found I couldn't go to the world he went to I became really upset. I tried to become is double and it for a while I believed I was." Axel told them. Axel then opened his eyes to reveal that they were now brown instead of the blue they were before.

"Axel she did didn't she?" Catherine forcefully asked him. Axel then looked back at her and nodded.

"Yup, she broke up with me. Now I agree with her I need to stop pretending to be an eighteen year old and I need to act my age." Axel said as he closed his eyes again.

"Wait act your age?" Catherine asked. Ken then looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it, I knew you weren't eighteen you seem to know too much about the world. Plus when I did my research I couldn't find anything about an Axel Barrage who was eighteen." Ken told him Axel opened his eyes and then looked at Ken.

"That's because I'm actually twenty two I also opted to have my details taken off of that database. Being a body guard is tough business." Axel told them all. Everyone now understood why he was given the protection crest.

"Don't worry Axel, we'll always be friends." Catherine said to him as she smiled at him. Axel had done the exact same thing when everyone else hated her. He didn't care about what had happened between her and the destined.

"Anyway back to the topic we were on before." Ken told them. It was nice that Axel had finally admitted who he actually was.

"So who's going to go where?" Axel asked. Ken then nodded and remained where he was thinking. About two minutes later he had a plan.

"Ok Axel if you go to the Digital world and talk to Gennai and see if you can get help from the Digimon we had before as they've helped us out in the past, Davis if you try and get help from Piedmon, we'll get everyone else we can find." Ken told them. Davis and Axel then nodded at each other and ran to the nearest computer. On the way there they met up with their Digimon. Davis and Axel held their digivices up to the computer and the digiport started to open. Axel felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to see Catherine standing there.

"Please stay safe Axel, we're counting on you two. You're the only person who's been my friend the whole time. Axel you're my only true friend. Good luck." Catherine told him. Axel gave her a smile and then went through to the Digital world with Davis.

* * *

The Digital world was in ruins, trees had been burnt and cut down. The world had been destroyed and from the looks of it millions of Digimon must've been killed. Davis and the group looked around and didn't find a single Digimon until they came across a castle that had been half destroyed. Piedmon was standing outside of the castle.

"Well this is good, two of us and Piedmon, if he attacks us then we are screwed!" Axel whispered to Davis. Piedmon started to walk towards them as well.

"Axel I think we shouldn't listen to Ken exactly. Sure it'd be nice for one of us to talk to each side, but we'll need both of us I reckon." Davis said. Axel nodded in agreement. The two of them then came to a stop in front of Piedmon.

"What are you two doing here? We haven't had humans here for ages. As you can see Puppetmon and Wire destroyed this place." Piedmon aggressively said to the two of them.

"I see we have the same enemy..." Davis said to Piedmon. Piedmon then looked at him confused.

"Piedmon we need your help, I know this is out the blue but Wire has taken the first eight destined who stopped you, if he breaks through to our world the reminder of this world will be destroyed." Axel informed him. Piedmon then started to laugh.

"Look we wouldn't usually ask for your help but we need all the help we can get, we aren't just defending one world we're defending two..." Davis told him. Piedmon then stopped laughing and looked at the two of them.

"Before we make a truce there is something I need you to see." Piedmon told them. He then walked into the half destroyed castle. The two destined and their Digimon followed Piedmon into the castle. As they walked through they saw hundreds of Digimon who looked badly damaged. Some of them they had met before most of them however they hadn't. They entered a room and saw Gennai standing there with Andromon and Elecmon. Davis and Axel looked at each other confused.

"Davis, Axel, Veemon, Dracomon you finally came. I see you've met Piedmon." Gennai said to all of them. Davis looked at him confused.

"Do I know Piedmon? He tried to murder my friends!" Davis shouted angrily at Gennai.

"Gennai we need all the help we can get to help us stop Wire. If he isn't stopped then our world and this world will get destroyed. Quite frankly we don't want either world to get destroyed." Axel said to Gennai. Gennai then nodded at Axel's statement.

"The Digimon Alliance will join you in this final fight against Wire." Gennai told them. Axel and Davis then nodded at each other in agreement.

"After the final fight things should start to revert back to normal." Davis said to Gennai.

"I want to give you two a present for coming here to get help from our alliance." Gennai said as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside it there were two different weapons that would be put around your wrist.

"What are they?" Axel asked sounding very confused. Gennai then took them out of the Cabinet and gave them to Davis and Axel.

"It was foretold you two would come and help us save the digital world, these are what could only be described as a peace offering." Gennai said. Davis was looking at the thing he was about to put on his wrist when he came across the leadership sign. He then nodded.

"We have to head back to Earth now, you should all come through with us now." Davis said. Gennai then nodded and looked over Piedmon.

"We're going to leave now, get all the Digimon you can to follow us through." Gennai instructed Piedmon. With that Piedmon set off to prepare the rest of the alliance for their hardest battle.

* * *

Ian and Cody were running outside looking for someone else they believed they needed to help take down Wire, however getting him would prove to be quite difficult. Armadillomon and Guilmon were with them as well to ensure that nothing bad happened.

"Do you think running around aimlessly will find him in time Ian?" Cody asked. Ian looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh but of course, a crazy futuristic man who knows absolutely nothing about this event will aimlessly look around for his past counterpart or me." Ian jokingly told him. Cody shook his head in disbelief.

"Now is not the time to be silly, we have to find him otherwise we would've failed!" Cody shouted at Ian. Ian quickly pulled out his spear.

"Now is not the time to tick me off you little brat!" Ian shouted at Cody.

"Ian you were always the aggressive one weren't you?" A familiar voice said. Ian and Cody turned around to see Hunter standing there. However this time he wasn't holding a gun his hand.

"Darren what are you doing here? I thought you worked for Wire..." Ian asked. Hunter then shook his head.

"No I did but then he fired me saying I was a waste of space. Apparently getting locked in a room isn't efficient." Hunter said to the two of them. Ian and Cody then nodded.

"So why did you come to us?" Cody asked. Hunter then laughed at the two of them, he then stopped.

"I've come to help you, I don't want this universe to get destroyed that would be the worst thing possible." Hunter said to the two of them. Cody and Ian then nodded.

"Ok you can work with us. We need as many people at the moment as possible. What happened to all of your men?" Ian asked. Hunter then shook his head in disbelief.

"They were all taken away by Wire to protect his main base. So the best I can do is offer my services as a lone warrior." Hunter told them. Cody then went over and shook Hunter's hand. However before they could finish they felt the ground below them shake. The two of them quickly moved away. Ian looked over to see the futuristic Axel standing there.

"None of this crap happened when day fourteen came for me!" The Future Axel shouted at all of them. Ian then pointed his spear towards him.

"Hey crazy Axel we need your help to take down Wire!" Ian shouted at him. Future Axel smiled and then clenched both of his fists.

"You'll need to beat me first Conflict before I join you!" Future Axel shouted at Ian. Ian then looked down and saw that the ground was moving at a fast pace so he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do crazy Axel?" Ian asked as he ran up to him. However before Ian could quite reach him Ian felt the ground below him move around.

"We need to help him!" Cody worriedly said to Hunter. But before Cody could move he was stopped by Hunter.

"Let the two of them fight. Future Axel is a nightmare that Ian has had in the past. You see usually it'd be his best friend but in the destined his best friend is Axel so that's why Wire created him." Hunter explained at Cody. Cody however looked really confused.

"You know next time I hear some information like that I'll need a sandwich..." Armadillomon stated as he sat down dumbfounded. Guilmon was chasing his tail, he didn't know that Ian was in a fight at the moment.

"Guilmon you're his partner you should be there fighting with Ian..." Cody said to him, Hunter was nodding in agreement. Guilmon stopped chasing his tail and then ran to team up with Ian.

"You're so weak Ian I can't wait to kill you now!" The future Axel shouted as he moved his hand into the air. Just then he felt a fire ball hit it. He brought it down quickly to see Guilmon standing there with Ian.

"Let's get him Guilmon. This guys forgotten our tactic, remember our plan!" Ian shouted to Guilmon. Guilmon nodded suggesting he remembered their plan. With that the two of them moved away from each other as they ran towards the futuristic Axel. He was confused and lifted his hand towards Ian. However before he could fully life it Guilmon had hit the futuristic Axel to the floor using his tail. Ian then put his spear through Axel's jacket so that he couldn't move. With that the rest of the group moved closer.

"You beat me?" Future Axel asked confused. Ian nodded.

"Deals a deal Axel, listen if you don't help us Wire may break out and destroy this universe and millions of other universes. Whatever you want we can supply to you." Ian said to him. He looked up and smiled.

"I suppose my only wish would be that you wouldn't kill Sky." The Axel from the future said to him. Ian then nodded and looked down at him.

"You know if that's all you wanted to do, you could've just asked me in the first place instead of trying to kill me and almost killing a load of innocent people. Plus if you were to speak to the normal Axel you may find out something that'd you'd hate." Ian told him as he pulled the spear out from the ground. The Axel from the future held out his hand so that Ian could shake it.

"Cody have you seen Joe?" A female voice asked. Cody turned around to see Izumi. Izumi had just recently broken up with Joe for an unknown reason.

"He's been taken away by Wire." Cody said looking down to the ground. Izumi then started to cry.

"I'm too late, I wanted to tell him I love him and that I would always be with him." Izumi said to the group. Ian then shook his head in disbelief.

"Hang on we might still save Joe's life. Izumi can you help us fight Wire for a final time. After this battle he'll hopefully be removed forever from everywhere never..." Before Cody could finish his sentence another voice finished it.

"To be seen again..." A male voice said. Everyone turned around to see Sirius standing there with his lance in his hand. Behind him he had Takeru's and Matt's father, Kari and Tai's parents, Joe's family, Mr. Conflict, Emily, Izzy's adoptive parents, Mimi's parents, Sora's family, Davis's family, Ken's parents, Yolei's family and Cody's mum.

"Sirius you came back? I thought you wouldn't ever see us again." Cody said to him. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"It turns out my universe was threatened by Wire as well so I had no choice but to come and defend it." Sirius told them. Cody then nodded.

"Ok then, we're going to have to head back to the hospital to meet up with the others!" Cody told them all. As he lead the group.

* * *

While Davis and Axel had got the help from the digital world and Cody and Ian had gotten help from all their friends and family Ken, Catherine and Francis had gone to the police station to tell them what was about to happen. Of course it wasn't like a mad man had run in because Ken worked there. At the moment they were at the front desk.

"So let me get this straight, you want our police force to drop everything at the moment because some evil genius is going to come through and destroy our world? Ken are you currently high?" The police officer asked. Ken then shook his head.

"No I'm genuinely telling you the truth, we've all met him. If we don't get enough reinforcements then our world is doomed." Ken said to him angrily. They still didn't believe his point.

"Get real Ken, if the world's lives are at stake there isn't much we can do about it, we can file a missing person act but that wouldn't get anywhere in time." The police officer said. This information was unimportant at the moment to them.

"Ok you want me to get real do you? Ok then I'll get real!" Ken shouted, in pure rage he picked up one of the chairs that was in the waiting area and threw it into the wall. He then picked up another one and threw it against the wall. In moments police were swarming the area.

"Listen to me all of you, an evil man is about to come through the night sky and destroy everything, do you really want that to happen? If the world gets destroyed then children are going to die, my unborn baby is going to die, it wouldn't have even lived. My friend's won't be able to have their baby. Eight people disappear and the police won't do a thing? Well that's a damn shame!" Ken shouted at all of them, he had now grabbed all of their attention.

"Ken..." Catherine said, but it was too late she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Listen to me, every event that has occurred tonight is because of him. If he isn't stopped then the world is screwed as we know it. And just think you all could've helped the world fight back against Wire but no, you were sitting in a lounge drinking coffee while the real heroes were out their getting their arses killed!" Ken angrily said to all of the police around him.

"Detective Ichijouji that was quite a speech, we are currently aware of an object that is currently moving in this direction. But how you know about it is uncanny." A voice said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Sergeant, I didn't think you'd be up at this time." Ken said to him.

"Let's just say we've been aware of this event for a long time. Someone who you saved in the timeless war was told about the events today. Now detective Ichijouji what do you intend to do?" The police sergeant asked. Ken then nodded at all of them.

"Ok can you get in contact with the army and see if they can make their way over, the more fire power we have on this thing the better. We need all units to go to the hospital and please try to get as many people in on this as possible, so stop by houses and get as many people as possible to help." Ken told everyone. He, Catherine and Francis then quickly ran out of the door.

* * *

Yolei and Kurai were outside the hospital with all of the remaining Digimon. Kurai and Yolei had been told to remain there and contact the others when Wire eventually makes it though. Yolei looked over at Kurai confused.

"So Kurai what's on your mind at the moment?" Yolei asked trying to break the silence between them. Kurai looked back at her and sighed.

"Nothing that would generally interest you..." Kurai coldly told Yolei.

"I was just asking. You didn't need to be so rude you know." Yolei said to Kurai. Kurai was looking away from Yolei in fact she wasn't even near Yolei, Yolei thought the situation was quite awkward.

"I wonder how Tai's doing?" Agumon asked. He sounded depressed and he also looked it. Yolei had noticed that all of the Digimon who had lost their partners seemed depressed. The hospital doors then opened with Davis, Axel and Gennai walking through them.

"Davis! Did you get help?" Yolei asked excitedly. Davis nodded and then held up his wrist with the weapon attached to it.

"And me Axel got these wrist things, they are supposedly weapons but we haven't been told what they do..." Davis said as he looked down at the weapon.

"Davis yours can access any other Digi-Destined's Digimon and make it so that they can Digivolve, while Axel's is a more offensive energy blaster, he can't access Digimon but he can blast away anybody who is close to him. The two weapons were once owned by one of the first destined before your friends arrived. But you'll learn about that when you need to." Gennai informed them all. Davis and Axel nodded to the information they'd just been given.

"Guys! We've got help from the police force!" Someone shouted, they all looked over to see Ken, Catherine and Francis running towards them.

"Ken!" Yolei exclaimed as she ran over to Ken and hugged him. Catherine ran over to Axel.

"Good you're safe you idiot." Catherine playfully said to him, she then punched his arm playfully. Axel laughed a bit and then put his arm around Catherine. He then turned around to see Cody and Ian with a group of people.

"We've got a full army, thanks to the help of Sirius. He got all our close friends and relatives here." Someone else shouted. Everyone turned around to see Cody walking over. Not only had they got Sirius but Ian had gotten the future Axel but they also had more.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from in the middle of the town. Everyone looked up and saw it. A large fortress flying in the air, Wire had now arrived.

"What do we do now Davis?" Yolei asked. Davis then looked back at her with a smirk.

"Just follow my lead." Davis calmly stated. Their final assault on Wire was about to begin.

**(A/N: Next chapter is the final chapter of this fanfiction. I want to thank everyone who has read this far. Before the final comes out though another fanfiction I've been writing is going to come out. They'll be two chapters of it before the final chapter of this. Kurai belongs to Angemon114. Also for those of you who are confused about Axel hints have been given in previous chapters, mostly consisting of his keeping everything secret nature. Anyway thank you for reading!)**


	27. The Final Fight

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway shape or form. This is a fan-fiction and does not go into the actual Digimon continuality.)**

Davis was standing there with the remaining Digi-Destined. They had made their plans for what they were going to do. Ken had asked Yolei not to go to Wire's air fortress because she was currently pregnant. Yolei however went against what he asked and decided to join them. The police force had joined them and had brought several police helicopters and had most of the police force on the floor in case something came out of the fortress. He had instructed that the four helicopters would take the remaining destined and their Digimon onto the back of the ship. Once they made it onto the ship the remaining army would attack the outside of the ship to cause a diversion for Wire.

Davis was currently sitting in a helicopter with Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei and Hawkmon. Ken was currently flying the plane. All of the helicopters were currently flying behind Wire's air fortress. Luckily Piedmon had ordered all of the Digimon to keep it busy so that the turrets would aim for them instead of Davis and his small army. About twenty minutes later Davis and his group had landed inside of his fortress with all four helicopters. Everyone came out of their helicopters and met up in the middle. The group consisted of Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Catherine, Ian, Axel, Kurai and all of their Digimon. They had also brought with them Hunter, the messed up future Axel, Sirius, Francis and all the Digimon from all of the other destined.

"So Francis how exactly are we going to move around this base?" Davis asked as he pulled out a pistol and put it in his gun holster. Francis then walked next to him and looked around at the building.

"Well I suggest we split up into two groups once we reach my old lab. He'll be holding all of the destined in there." Francis told Davis as the group started walking forward. Axel pulled out his pistol and gave it to Catherine. He himself then pulled out a shotgun from behind him.

"Listen the moment we run into Wire one of us will cause a diversion, as I'm the one who had spent all of this time lying I'll be the first to hold him off." Axel said as he loaded his gun. Hunter then nodded.

"I'll help you out Axel, shooting that animal will be fun!" Hunter said with excitement in his voice. Axel looked back at him in a serious manner. Just then the other Axel started to manically laugh. The group were now walking in a corridor. Luckily they hadn't been detected yet. However all of a sudden Cody tripped up and an alarm started to go off. Davis helped Cody quickly get up and then the group all ran for their lives within seconds there were troops surrounding them. Davis intended to only stop once he had found the other eight. Suddenly there was a gun shot. Davis turned around to see that the future Axel had been shot in the back of the head. He looked up and saw a figure walking towards them.

"Catherine can you remember my voice, just think if you'd stayed with me then we wouldn't be in this mess." A familiar voice told them. Catherine looked up and noticed who the person was as he walked closer. He had a gun in his hand.

"Lucas we don't want to fight you, if you team up with us then we don't have to fight you." Catherine nervously said to him. He then laughed as he continued to walk to towards them. He walked up to Catherine.

"I'm going to embrace you now Catherine, after that you can decide who you want to work with." Lucas told them. Catherine looked back at the others.

"You guys go on ahead I've got this sorted, Floramon can you go with them to protect them if things get to dangerous?" Catherine asked. Floramon looked back at her confused and then shook her head.

"No, Catherine I've sworn to pro-..." Before Floramon could finish her sentence Catherine shouted at her.

"Go save the other destined! I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!" Catherine shouted at all of them. Davis and the rest of the group ran off. However Floramon stood there waiting. Axel and Dracomon had stayed back as well.

"Barrage? It's funny I thought she said for all of you to go." Lucas said trying to taunt Axel. Axel smirked back at him. Lucas then noticed the change in the colour of his eyes. Future Axel's eyes were still blue while the normal Axel's eyes had become brown.

"Axel why did you stay, I thought I told you to run?" Catherine asked him as she looked back. Axel still had a very serious look on his face.

"I'm not leaving your side Catherine, you've got to trust me." Axel told her. Catherine then looked down at her crest. Her crest was the crest of trust but she didn't trust anyone. She then thought about Axel. She did trust someone. The crest started to shine as she walked away from Lucas.

"I do trust you Axel. I trust you with my life. You revealed everything to us like you trusted us. Lucas made me feel insecure and weak. But you make me smile, made me laugh. You were always there when I needed to talk to someone. You're always going to be there aren't you Axel." Catherine said to him smiling. Axel smiled back at her. His crest then started to shine as well.

"I'm always going to be there when you need protecting." Axel told her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey what the hell, get off of my ex!" Lucas angrily shouted as he pulled out his gun again. Axel then looked down at Dracomon and smiled.

"It's your time to shine buddy." Axel stated as he pulled out his digivice. Just the Dracomon started to digivolve. Lucas looked at the Digimon confused.

"No, I don't want to be defeated by a Digimon again! It's embarrassing, it made me feel like crap. Every day I thought about being beaten at that school. All I wanted was a woman so I could be happy." Lucas said rushed as if he were nervous. Axel then laughed and pulled out his shotgun. Catherine looked back at Lucas with her arms still wrapped around Axel.

"You had a girlfriend, a nice one too. But you were horrible to her, treated her like crap made her life a living hell. I could let you live Lucas but frankly I don't care to be honest. If I let you go you'd go back after Catherine and I don't want that. Sorry Lucas but this is for your own good." Axel told him as he aimed his gun at the fake Lucas.

"Stamen rope!" Floramon shouted as her vines went around Lucas so that he couldn't move. Catherine then moved quickly away from Axel.

"Axel please let Catherine decide my fate, it's just I don't want to die!" Lucas shouted out nervously. Axel then looked back at Catherine and smiled.

"What do you want doing with this slime ball who was your ex-boyfriend?" Axel asked. Catherine looked back at him with a smile on her face and then walked next to Axel and whispered in his ear.

"Shoot him." She then walked back next the digivolving Dracomon and smiled at Lucas.

"You've spared my life?" Lucas asked scared. Axel then nodded his head.

"I've spared your life from a condemned hell on this world. Lucas you aren't human and therefore would get hunted down and then spend the rest of your life in labs. You are getting more then you deserve." Axel told him as he shot his gun. Catherine quickly turned around so that she didn't see what had happened to him. Dracomon then finished digivolving and had changed into a blue Coredramon. Axel, Catherine and Floramon quickly made their way onto his back and Coredramon started to fly around the base. Catherine was sitting in front of Axel who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you Axel, you'll always be my hero." Catherine said to him with her eyes shut.

* * *

Davis and the others had finally made it to the lab. Francis's directions had meant that they hadn't run into many guards. In fact they had only run into the fake Lucas. Davis then noticed that the eight destined were all stuck to the wall with electricity going through them.

"Francis what do we do about that? How do we stop the electricity running through them?" Davis asked Francis then looked up at all of them confused.

"I don't know... Wire changed the design..." Francis said to Davis as he analysed the area. Davis looked back at him shocked. He thought he'd know all of the information needed to defeat Wire.

"Move out of the way you idiots!" Agumon furiously shouted running forward with Gabumon and Patamon, each of them firing their own attacks at the machine.

"Hang on that's a great idea..." Davis stated as he looked at the weapon on his wrist. He then pulled out his crest and put it next to the crest sign on his weapon. Suddenly it started to shine. Everyone looked at it confused. He looked up to see that all of the Digimon had started to digivolve. After it finished shining Davis looked around at all of the Digimon. They had all finished digivolving. Greymon, Angemon and Garurumon were all attacking the machine. Suddenly ExVeemon, Stingmon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon were attacking the machine as well from the looks of it Davis's weapon had meant all the Digimon in the room had changed into their champion forms. Within a matter of seconds the machine was destroyed and most of the destined that were held in place up there woke up.

"Where the hell are we!" Tai shouted very angrily, as he tried to push his arms out of the machine.

"Izzy get me down from here now!" Mimi cried out. She then looked up at Izzy and noticed that he couldn't get her out.

"Mimi it's sort of hard to get you out of a trap when I'm in the trap." Izzy complained at her. She laughed a bit and then noticed that Takeru who was next to her was still out cold.

"Takeru it's time to wake up." Mimi soothingly said to him however he didn't respond. She looked over to see that Kari had just noticed.

"Takeru please wake up, you have to honey, we're going to have a baby together. I love you Takeru!" Kari frantically said to him, however he didn't respond. Angemon soon flew up to Kari and got her out of the machine.

After about ten minutes everyone was out of the machine and reunited with their partners. Axel and Catherine had also returned saying that they had actually killed the fake Lucas which everyone understood. Kurai hadn't said a word to anyone since they had arrived. Takeru was still out for the count. Joe however with the help of Francis was looking at him with Wire's tools seeing if there was a way they could regenerate him back to normal.

"Does anybody know what to do now? If we split up then chances are we'll mess this up." Davis told them. Tai then looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? It's us we'll win no matter what won't we guys!" Tai shouted to everyone. Kari then looked over at Takeru.

"We haven't got as much hope as before." Kari told him a tear coming down from her eye. Davis noticed that Kari was upset so he walked over to her.

"Takeru will be fine trust me. When we go and stop Wire we'll ensure that he gets the best bodyguards I know." Davis told her reassuringly. Davis then looked over at Axel and Hunter who were currently talking at the moment. Kari turned around and saw them both.

"Davis Axel is only..." Before Kari could finish her sentence Davis interrupted her.

"Twenty two, he told us when he took out his eye colour changing thing. He isn't a student he's a body guard." Davis told her. Kari then grew a bit of a smile.

"Ok then we'll leave Takeru in the best possible hands." Kari stated while smiling. Davis then stood in the middle of the group and whistled for everyone's attention.

"Ok guys we're are going to split into two teams. Joe, Francis, Sirius, Axel, Hunter and Izzy can you remain here? The rest of us are going to lead the assault on Wire!" Davis shouted to everyone.

"Can we say goodbye to everyone who we are leaving behind first?" Someone in the group shouted. Davis then nodded.

"Ok you get five minutes and then we are going to leave!" Davis shouted out. Everyone started saying their goodbyes to their close friends. The first was Kari to Takeru. She was standing right next to him holding his hand. She was watching him lay almost lifeless on the floor.

"Takeru, I can't believe this happening, I thought that when I fought Wire you would be by my side. You know I never thought any of this would happen to us to be honest, I always thought we would have a family and that would be the last time anyone ever heard from us. I just want you to be better Takeru. Please I don't want you to be like this your whole life. I love you too much." Kari told him as she moved down to kiss his forehead. She then looked down at him and smiled. Meanwhile Mimi had found Izzy and was currently kissing him. She then pulled away and looked up at him.

"Don't worry Mimi I'll be fine, I promise you and remember Mimi I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Izzy said to her. Mimi continued to look up at him and smiled.

"Izzy you know I'll be worrying about you, it's only because I love you far too much. It's just I never thought I would find true happiness and then I met you." Mimi admitted to him. Izzy then kissed her again.

Catherine had walked up to Axel to speak to him as she was in the other group to him. Axel looked down at her and smiled, she wasn't sure whether she was ready to fight Wire yet and was about to burst into tears.

"Catherine what's up?" Axel asked her. She looked up at him and the first tear dripped out of her eye. However before it could make it down her face she felt Axel wipe it away.

"I'm not sure whether I'm ready to face him yet. He still gives me nightmares from when I first met him, Axel why can't you go with me?" Catherine asked him as he looked up at him. Axel then put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I have to protect T.K, if he were to die then chances are that half of the destined would kill themselves, besides when he's better again I'll make sure that we catch up to you." Axel told her. She continued to hug him.

"Axel I still don't want to go without you. I think that I'll need you when I'm out battling Wire." Catherine told him.

"Don't be silly, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met Catherine, you've never needed anyone else out on the field because you are the strongest out of all of us. Do you understand Catherine?" Axel asked her. She looked up at him and then had a small smile on her face.

"Do you really think so?" Catherine asked. Axel looked down at her and smiled.

"I've always thought it Catherine, that's why I've always thought you were a strong person and that's why I've always ke-..." Before Axel could finish his sentence Catherine pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. After about ten seconds Axel pulled himself back up.

"Don't betray me ever Axel because you are too important to me." Catherine told him. Axel then looked down and smiled at her.

"I'm never going to betray you. I'm not Lucas am I?" Axel sarcastically asked her. She then started to laugh a bit and then noticed that all of her group were starting to leave. She quickly kissed Axel on the cheek and caught up to the rest of them. Axel watched her as she walked away. Now that most of the Digimon were out of the room it wasn't so crowded.

"Francis I don't think we can save him..." Joe said to Francis as they looked over Takeru's body. Axel and Hunter quickly ran over to see what the matter was.

"How are we going to save him? Everything we've done hasn't worked..." Francis said. Afterward he sighed at the end of his sentence. Hunter then noticed the weapon that was on Axel's wrist.

"What is that thingy ma bob?" Hunter asked Axel. Axel then looked down at the weapon and sighed.

"I'd tell you if I knew, I tried firing it before we came here but it didn't work." Axel stated as he looked at the weapon on his wrist. Axel then noticed the symbol on it, it was one of the crest symbols but it wasn't his. Izzy then looked down and noticed the symbol on the wrist weapon.

"Axel I think I know why that weapon isn't firing." Izzy told him. Axel then looked back at him confused.

"Why is that Izzy?" Axel asked. Everyone looked at Izzy confused.

"That's because it's the holder of hope is supposed to hold it. Put it on his wrist, maybe it has some sort of antibody in it." Izzy told Axel. Axel took it off of his wrist and put it onto Takeru's wrist. The weapon shone on his wrist.

"Very nice... You've found the counter to my coma weapon." A voice said from behind them. They all turned and saw Wire standing there. Within seconds each of them moved out of the way and got ready to attack him. Each of the destined met up with their partner Digimon and made them ready for the attack.

"Wire what are you doing here?" Francis asked him as he hid away from him.

"Well I saw you on the scanners so I thought I'd pay you all a visit. Killing you all will make my life so much easier." Wire told them. Within seconds of him saying that he was attacked by Sirius and Hunter. He kept avoiding their attacks however.

"How have you grown so strong?" Sirius asked Wire as he started to slow his attacks down. Wire then sucker punched him in the face and Sirius went flying to the ground. Wire then walked over to Sirius and picked him up by the neck.

"I started to take the power from the crest holders. I'm using the crests to make my own little armour that will make me invincible." Wire told him. He then picked him up and threw him against the wall. Wire then noticed Hunter and grabbed him by the neck.

"You humans are so weak why don't you all just die?" Wire asked as he punched Hunter in the gut. He then dropped Hunter to the floor and started to walk towards Takeru who was still out cold.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shouted as he fired his attack at Wire. It hit Wire in the back. Wire quickly turned around and jumped up into the air.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakkumon shouted as he fired one of his harpoons at Wire. Wire quickly hit it away before he fell back down to the ground.

"Show yourselves you wimps. Take me on like men!" Wire shouted out to all of them. Kabuterimon then flew up into the air and fired an electric attack at him. Wire quickly jumped up and threw Kabuterimon into Angemon.

"Hey Wire over here you douche." Axel shouted as he came out from where he was hiding. He pulled out the shotgun that he had used on Lucas before.

"Bring it on holder of protection!" Wire said to himself as he quickly ran up to Axel and threw a punch straight into his face. Before Axel could fall to the ground Wire picked him up by the neck and then threw him into a wall.

"You'll be defeated... Somehow... Catherine will do it... Kill you..." Axel said trying to gasp for air as Wire strangled him. Wire started to laugh at Axel.

"See none of your destined friends want to help you out. You'll never be protected Axel." Wire told him as he pulled his arm out ready to throw another punch.

"No wait Axel!" Izzy and Joe shouted as they came out of their hiding place. Wire then laughed and turned around and looked at them.

"Just as I said, humans are weak!" Wire stated. Just before he threw the final punch a fire attack hit him. He looked up to see Axel's Digimon in the air. He then threw Axel onto the floor and jumped up towards Coredramon. However before he made it up to Coredramon the Digimon moved out the way and Wire landed on the ground. He noticed that all of the destined looked shocked as he landed at first he thought it was because of him.

"You know Wire, just because you stick me into a coma, doesn't mean it'll stick." Someone's voice said. Wire turned around to see Takeru standing there with Angemon next him. Takeru then moved his arm in front of him like a gun. Wire saw the thing on his wrist.

"You know what Takeru I don't have time for this bullshit, have fun going around my maze. I hope you find your friends in time. If you find their corpses on the floor then you know that they found me." Wire stated as he picked up Hunter and Sirius and ran away. Takeru ran over to Joe and Izzy and looked at them confused.

"Where exactly are we guys?" Takeru asked. Joe then shook his head in disbelief.

"We're in Wire's base, you were in a coma, so the others went off and we stayed here." Joe informed him. Takeru then looked at Izzy.

"Look if we're going to find the others then we are going to need a guide. Since from what I can tell this place is a massive maze." Izzy told them all. Takeru was helping Axel up. Francis then ran towards them.

"I can direct you there since I used to live here. In fact I helped make it as well. I know this place like the back of my hand. If you get your Digimon ready because we're going to take the quick route." Francis told them. They all then looked back at Francis.

"What do you mean by the quick route?" Takeru asked.

"We're going to go through the henchmen filled areas. Once we make it through all of them then we'll be able to meet up with the other destined there, hopefully we'll meet them at a halfway mark." Francis told them. Izzy then looked at Francis confused.

"How do you know where all the destined are going?" Izzy asked him. Francis then looked back at him. He could see the distrust in his eyes.

"I used to be Wire's only friend didn't I, quite frankly I'm the only one who knows how he thinks." Francis told them all. Axel then fell back on the floor.

"Axel what's the matter!" Takeru asked as he helped pick Axel back up.

"I just feel slightly beaten up I suppose." Axel said as he started to walk around a bit. Takeru then looked over at Francis.

"Ok then let's go then. Francis if you lead the way we'll follow." Takeru told him. He then looked at all of the other destined in the room. "C'mon guy's lets save Kari once more." Takeru told them all.

"Hang on before we go there is just one thing we need to do." Izzy said as he looked over at the champion level Digimon.

* * *

Davis and the other group were currently walking through the maze which was Wire's ship. Of course Kari was finding it quite hard to keep up with the group so people took it in turns to keep up with her.

"I'm sorry about Takeru." Catherine said as she walked next to Kari. Kari smiled at her and then laughed a bit.

"You need to stop saying sorry Catherine, everything has already been forgiving, besides I wanted to ask you about Axel." Kari said to her. Catherine blushed back and then tried to look away.

"There isn't anything to ask, it's just me and Axel you know. Just two people who are good friends." Catherine said stuttering in between words. Kari then giggled at her.

"Friends who kiss, that's new." Kari said to her. Catherine then walked on forward as if nothing had been said.

"So how is my soon to be nephew?" Matt asked as he pulled back from the rest of the group. Kari smiled and rubbed her belly.

"He hasn't kicked recently but I reckon he will soon." Kari told him. Sora then fell behind and cuddled up to Matt as the three of them continued to walk.

"You know Matt I want to have one at some point." Sora said to Matt as the three of them walked forward.

"They are hard work to walk around with, not only that but the morning sickness is annoying as well." Kari told her. Kari then started to cry because she started to think about Takeru.

"Kari what's the matter?" Sora asked. Kari then looked away from them, she couldn't look at anyone because of the tears on her face, if they saw her crying what would they think of her.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked as she came running next to them. Kari looked at her cat like Digimon and cried a bit more.

"It's Takeru, I just don't want him to die. What will I do if he dies?" Kari asked. Sora then looked at her and sighed.

"Don't think about it Kari, if you let your concentration slip against Wire then chances are that he'll defeat us easily." Sora said to her. Davis then noticed that a group of people had slowed down and ran towards them.

"Guys we need to hurry up if we don't want to get caught." Davis told them, he sounded quite annoyed. Everyone apart from Kari started walking quicker. Davis noticed that Kari was finding it difficult to move let alone walk fast. Davis looked back at the rest of the group who had suddenly stopped.

"Freeze, you destined scum are all going to freeze!" A voice nervously commanded them. Davis watched as the group narrowly got surrounded by troops who worked for Wire. All of their Digimon started to attack them and then there was retaliation from all of the troops. Kari then looked down at Gatomon.

"It's time for you to digivolve." Kari told her Gatomon then nodded and the process started. Within seconds Gatomon had become Angewomon. Angewomon quickly grabbed Kari and Davis and flew into the air. However the troops who were near Kari and Davis started to shoot in the air. Kari looked down and saw there were hundreds of troops. Ian, Tai and Cody were attacking troops along with all of the Digimon. However even with that it still wasn't enough.

"How are we going to beat these guys? I knew we should have brought Francis, he'd guide us through this stupid maze..." Davis said heavily breathing. Kari then gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Davis, everything happens for a reason." Kari told him trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Her mind then wondered over to Takeru who she thought was still in a coma. She then started to cry again. Her cry could be heard by everybody. Just then a large green explosion exploded under Angewomon and the two destined in the air. It sent all of the troops flying in separate directions.

"What the hell!" One of the troops shouted as he saw the explosion.

"No one makes Kari cry!" A voice shouted. Kari looked over toward where the voice came from. She saw that Mangangemon was flying towards them with MegaKabuterimon and another Digimon who Kari didn't know the name of. On the ground running with them was Zudomon.

"Everyone take out the angel!" One of Wire's men commanded. All of them took aim at Angewomon however before they get could fire all of the destined on the ground attacked them with their Digimon. Within moments all of the guards had been either beaten or had run away. Everyone met up in the middle of where they had just fought.

"Takeru it's you!" Kari cried out as Takeru, Izzy, Joe, Francis and Axel walked towards them. Within seconds Kari had walked up to Takeru and the two were currently hugging and looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm always going to be there for you Kari, that coma made me feel stronger. I was in a battle with Devimon alone. But soon I felt the power of light when I heard your voice and defeated him." Takeru told her. Kari slowly moved up and pulled him into a kiss. The two then pulled away and continued to look into each other's eyes. Mimi had run up to Izzy to see him as well. The two were currently hugging. Axel had sat himself against the wall because of his injuries. Catherine had sat next to him and put her arms around him carefully. Kari then noticed Catherine and Axel and walked over to the two of them.

"So there isn't anything going on between you two." Kari said to Catherine. Catherine then looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay so maybe there is something going on between us but can't you just be happy for us?" Catherine asked her Kari then smiled and looked down at the two of them.

"Of course I'm happy for you two. It's like me and Takeru getting together, sort of made to be." Kari told her with a smile on her face. Catherine looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks." Catherine said to her. Catherine then put her head on Axel's shoulder and shut her eyes. Kari walked over to Takeru and kissed his cheek quickly. Takeru then looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"What was that for Kari?" Takeru asked her, Kari then noticed the weapon on Takeru's wrist and looked up at him confused.

"What is that Takeru?" Kari asked as she put her hand on it. Takeru quickly moved her hand away from it and looked down at her.

"It's nothing it's just some energy blaster thing, nothing that would be classed as important." Takeru quickly replied putting his hand behind his back. Davis then started to walk around.

"Everyone c'mon we need to get going! Everyone form up!" Davis shouted. Everyone made their way towards Davis the group then continued to make their way, while most of the members of the group could move quite quickly several of them had injuries so they were walking quite slowly.

About twenty minutes later they had arrived to the front of the ship. Wire was standing there looking out of the front window. All of the attacks from the army outside could be seen. Various Digimon attacks and tank shells could be seen hitting an energy shield. Wire turned around and looked at all of the destined. He then noticed Francis and ran over and grabbed him. He then threw him into some sort of machine and pressed a button. Within seconds Francis has disappeared.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Davis shouted at Wire. Wire then laughed manically at him.

"I sent him back to your puny earth, like I did with Hunter and that other warrior. The fact is that I want this to be our final ever battle." Wire calmingly told them all. All of the destined and their Digimon got themselves ready for the fight. Ian and Axel were the first two to run up with their Digimon. Ian pulled out his spear while Axel pulled out the shot gun he had used earlier.

"Axel let's send him back to where he came from." Ian said to Axel as the two of them ran forward, Axel however didn't respond because of his earlier injuries. Growlmon and Coredramon were also running towards Wire.

"My first match, all four of you are going down!" Wire stated as he ran towards them. Within seconds he had grabbed Axel by his throat and had thrown him into one of the walls. Ian then ran towards him and swiped his spear through him. Wire quickly grabbed the spear and threw it at Axel. Axel however rolled out of the way before the spear hit him.

"Axel, are you ok!" Catherine shouted out at him She sounded very worried. Axel pulled himself up and fired his gun at Wire, Wire lost concentration and threw an attack that just missed Ian.

"Ian you could've been on my side, taking out these rodents." Wire said to him. Ian then looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"When I worked with you nothing good ever happened but since I've joined the destined the world has started to make sense." Ian told him. Wire then pulled out two of his wires from his hands and fired them at Coredramon and Growlmon, the two of them then changed back to their rookie forms and the two of them looked worn out. Wire then grabbed Ian by the neck.

"You are going to be sorry you said that." Wire told him as he walked over to Axel and picked him up by the neck he then tightened his grip on the two of them. "With you two gone the other destined will crumble and the-..." Before Wire could finish his speech he felt some vines go around his legs and then pull back. Wire tripped up dropping both Axel and Ian. Wire turned around to see Catherine standing next to Floramon looking annoyed.

"Quite clearly we are going to need everyone to attack him." Catherine suggested as she looked at Davis. Davis nodded at that plan and everyone ran towards Wire. Wire then manically laughed again. Davis and Catherine were the first to attack him with their Digimon. Takeru and MagnaAngemon then made their way to attack him while the other destined stood at range firing attacks at him. Wire knocked Catherine and Davis away. Catherine landed right next to Axel who was currently knocked out.

"How are supposed to get near Wire?" Davis asked angrily as he pulled himself up. He then saw Catherine moving away the knocked out Axel.

"Davis I have an idea." Ken said to him. Davis then looked and nodded at Ken.

"Ok so what is your plan?" Davis asked, Ken then pointed up to the ceiling. Davis looked up and saw that the lighting was horribly connected.

"Maybe we can use the electricity from the lights to stun him, though we need to shoot it down quietly. Do we know of anyone who can do that?" Ken asked him as he started thinking.

"Well we know Axel has a silenced pistol but he can't fire it at the moment." Davis said. Ken then smiled at him.

"Get me the gun, I've had a course in firing them before, I've never had to shoot one at someone before but my aim is perfect." Ken told him. Davis quickly ran over to Catherine who was currently sitting looking at Axel.

"Catherine do you know where Axel's pistol is?" Davis quickly asked her. Catherine then pulled it out of her pocket.

"He gave it to me to make sure that I could protect myself. He should've saved it for himself, I didn't want it." Catherine told him as she continued to look down at Axel. Davis then knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you give me the gun? It may be our only way to defeat Wire." Davis asked her. Catherine then gave him the gun and looked up at him.

"Stop Wire Davis, please just stop him." Catherine said to him. Davis then nodded and ran back over to Ken and passed him the gun.

"Wish me luck Davis." Ken told him as he fired the gun. He hit one of the parts connecting the lights to the ceilings suddenly the lights came flying down at a really high speed, however instead of hitting Wire they hit one of the numerous machines in the room. Wire turned around and looked at the machine that had been destroyed.

"You damaged the ships defence!" Wire shouted, within seconds the whole ship was shaking from all of the attacks and weapons being fired at it. Just then one of the attacks from a Digimon came through the bottom of the ship cutting a large chunk of the room out. Everyone watched as Axel, Catherine, Ian and their Digimon all fell down out of the battle. They could here Catherine screaming in horror and Floramon as well. Davis noticed Kari was about to fall down and he ran over and pulled her away.

"Thanks Davis..." Kari said Davis then ran off ready to continue in the battle.

"It's alright." He shouted as he ran off. Kari then wondered why Takeru didn't save her. She then looked over at Wire and saw that Tai and Takeru were currently being strangled by Wire.

"Cody can you save them?" Kari shouted over. Cody then nodded and ran over with Anklyomon and knocked Wire away. Takeru and Tai fell to the ground and then both quickly got up. However Wire looked at Cody and got ready to fight him. He threw a punch at Cody who avoided it and jumped back.

"Get back here shorty!" Wire shouted at him getting annoyed. Cody accidently bumped into Yolei as he was jumping back and the two of them fell to the ground. Wire caught up to Cody and picked him up by the neck. Wire then threw him next to the half broken the machine. As he walked towards it Yolei ran up to Wire and pushed him into the machine. Stingmon, ExVeemon and Aquilamon flew into him and ensured he was stuck in the machine. Davis and Ken then ran over to Cody and Yolei to check that they were alright.

"You guys did a great job!" Kari shouted over to them. Wire then moved his hand out and then fired an attack on the ground near them. Suddenly the ground underneath them crumbled underneath them. All of them fell off of the ship. Wire then pulled himself out of the machine and the shields came back up. He looked over at the nine remaining destined with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You're all going down. But in this form I'm too weak to defeat you. I'll need to borrow electricity from somewhere." Wire said as he walked up to one of the numerous machines and punched his hand into it. Everyone watched as electricity went through his arm to his body. After about ten seconds Wire stopped and looked at them. "You're all doomed..." Wire stated. He then started to grow bigger and from the looks of it more powerful. He had four legs on the ground and two arms. All nine of the destined continued to look up. They then saw some armour form around him.

"We should really get out of here!" Takeru shouted, to all of them. Everyone with their Digimon started to run apart from Kari who was finding it hard to run. Takeru noticed that she was almost out of energy so he ran back and picked her up and ran forward.

"Takeru what are you doing? You can't run with me much further can you? I've put on so much weight since you last carried me." Kari said to him. Takeru however kept on focus to where he was going and ignored Kari's question.

"Get back here you pesky destined!" Wire shouted as they ran through one of the endless corridors in his main base. The ship had now stopped being attacked because the energy shield was once again back up. Tai and Matt then came to a stop with Greymon and Garurumon. Takeru then looked back at them and came to a stop.

"What are you two doing?" Takeru asked. Matt and Tai then both looked back at Takeru.

"Look Takeru keep the others running, we'll try and keep Wire busy for as long as we can." Matt said to him as he looked away.

"Listen Takeu, if I don't make it back please look after my sister. I'm glad it was you who married her out of everyone. You were the only one who never doubted what I said. You were the only person left to protect her against Piedmon as well. Takeru I want you to ensure that Kari is safe okay?" Tai asked him. Takeru and Kari looked back at Tai.

"No but Tai I don't want you to die!" Kari cried out. Tai then looked back at her with a serious manner on his face.

"I'm sorry Kari, Takeru go now, make sure she is safe!" Tai shouted at him. Takeru then ran off with Kari crying into his shoulder. Tai and Matt looked at Greymon and Garurumon and nodded.

"It's time guys, you need to warp digivolve." Matt told them. The two of them started to warp digivolve. Soon both of them had finished, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were both standing there. Wire soon broke out of his room and ran towards them.

"Get him WarGreymon!" Tai shouted as WarGreymon flew up towards him.

"Teach him a lesson MetalGarurumon!" Matt shouted as MetalGarurumon flew towards him.

"Finally a battle where I can test my new strength, nothing will be able to stop me." Wire said to himself as he ran up to the two Digimon. WarGreymon had started to fire attacks at him on sight. All of his attacks were hitting but not doing much damage to him.

"Damn it MetalGarurumon what should we do?" WarGreymon asked him as he flew back towards MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon then fired hundreds of missiles at the new formed Wire, but like WarGreymon's attacks they weren't doing much damage to him.

"Try anything, I bet you won't hurt me, it's kind of funny to think you were to best they could send to kill me." Wire said in an attempt to taunt them. WarGreymon looked down at Tai who nodded at him to attack. WarGreymon then started to spin around and went full pelt into Wire. MetalGarurumon then went up to Wire and started to scratch him in an attempt to freeze him. However both of their attacks seemed useless.

"What the hell! How can neither of those attacks hurt him!" Matt shouted in pure anger. Tai then looked at his own crest and noticed that it was shining. He then looked over at Matt's which was shining as well.

"Matt look, your crest is shining, I wonder what is up with it." Tai said to him as he tried to figure out. Matt then picked up his crest as well and started to look at it.

"Keep that light away from me!" Wire shouted as he started to move back a bit. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon flew down next to the two crest holders. The crests then emitted a light beams which both hit Wire in the back. He fell down to the ground. Matt and Tai looked at each other smiling thinking that they'd defeated him. Wire then pulled himself up and kicked the two destined into the wall. Tai and Matt both fell to the ground knocked out. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then flew at him but within seconds had been hit down and were now back to their rookie forms.

"We tried our best guys..." Tai muttered with the remaining energy he had. He then fell back to the ground and Wire continued to move forward.

* * *

Takeru and Kari were still running with the rest of the group. Kari was still in his arms. From nine destined they had now dropped to seven. They however were completely lost in what seemed like an endless maze. Kari was looking up at Takeru as he ran with her in his arms. He looked tired and worn out.

"Takeru let me walk if you're tired I don't want you to strain yourself running like this." Kari told him. Takeru then shook his head in disagreement and continued to run with her in his arms.

"No I'm not going to let go of you Kari. I'm your husband and I don't want you to get hurt by Wire. It'd tear me apart knowing that he hurt you and our unborn baby." Takeru told her. She smiled lightly up at him as he continued to run. She then looked behind them to see that Wire was now catching up to them.

"Guys, Wire is behind us!" Kari shouted. Izzy then stopped and turned around.

"You guys go on without me, I'll keep him busy for a few minutes. Don't worry about me just keep running!" Izzy told all of them. Nearly all of them listened to him. He watched as most of them ran off. Izzy noticed that the last person standing there was Mimi.

"I'm not leaving without Izzy it just wouldn't feel right." Mimi told him. Izzy looked back at her and crossed his arms.

"Mimi I was going to divert him so that you were safe." Izzy said sounding annoyed at her. She then stood next to him with Togemon next to her. Kabuterimon then flew down and stood next to Izzy.

"Well I wouldn't want to carry on without anyway. I'd be all depressed, c'mon Izzy you have to understand. I love you too much." Mimi told him grabbing his hand. The two of them then looked up at their Digimon.

"It's time to wrap digivolve Kabuterimon, you ready?" Izzy asked Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon then started digivolving. Mimi then nodded at Togemon and she started warp digivolving as well. Within seconds the two had finished their warp digivolving and were now Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon. Wire then came to a halt in front of the two digi-destined and their Digimon.

"More of you, I like your strategy whatever it may be." Wire said to them in a taunting manner. Izzy laughed at Wire.

"You know Wire, I think that the reason you built this massive fortress was to keep us all out. But all of us came in, and sure you think we didn't put up a fight but at the moment some of your own men are looking at you confused. What would you do if they were to fire at you?" Izzy asked Wire. Wire then looked around at his surroundings confused unaware that Rosemon was flying towards him.

"What the do you mean you weak little human?" Wire asked him. Izzy then pointed up to which Wire looked up. HerculesKabuterimon then flew towards him and smashed into his front. Wire however quickly started to push back. Wire was the same size as this Digimon so the two were pushing each other like two sumo wrestlers.

"Izzy dear, why did you make him look up?" Mimi asked confused. Izzy then winked at her and looked forward.

"You know Wire, you should look around your own surroundings more. You may just find that people attack you from behind." Izzy told him. Wire turned his head briefly around to see that Rosemon was behind him.

"Rose spear!" Rosemon shouted as she flew towards him and stuck her sword into him. He then let go of HerculesKabuterimon and tried to hit her.

"Giga scissor claw!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted as he threw his claw into Wire's back. Wire then fell to the ground and started laughing. His hands then hit HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon into separate directions and the two of them turned back into their rookie forms.

"Did you really think that poor strategy would work?" Wire asked them. Mimi looked over at Izzy and saw that his crest was shining. She then took a look at hers and saw that it was shining. Wire then proceeded to walk closer to the two destined. Mimi held Izzy's hand and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Izzy look at your crest..." Mimi whispered in his ear. He then picked up his crest and aimed it at Wire. That's when he noticed it, there were eight symbols on Wire, each one of them was a picture of their crest. Two of them however had already been hit. Izzy and Mimi then both held their crests up to him and soon beams of light came out of their crests and hit him. Izzy looked up to see that two more of the symbols had been hit off. Wire then hit Mimi and Izzy away. The two of them were now on the ground feeling very hurt and tired.

"I love you Mimi..." Izzy said to her sounding worn out. Mimi then moved her hand on top of his.

"I love you too Izzy..." Mimi said to him as the two of them fell to the floor knocked out. Wire then proceeded to move forward to the next destined who were willing to fight him.

* * *

The once group of nine were now down to five. Kari had been carried by Takeru all the way there. Sora and Joe looked worn out and Kurai well none of the gang could tell how Kurai was feeling . The group decided to take a break. Takeru put Kari down and kissed her. Joe and Sora were sat down on the floor. Sora was feeling upset because she thought Matt had been killed. Joe just looked annoyed.

"You know he's mowing us down like we're pathetic rats." Kurai said to everyone. Joe and Sora started to look really angry as they looked up at Kurai.

"You know Kurai you haven't exactly done much, you have no right to talk about the others like that!" Sora shouted at her. Joe then looked at her and nodded.

"Our friends risked their lives to protect us and what do you do? Call them rats!" Joe angrily shouted at her. Takeru and Kari looked confused. Takeru then put his arm around Kari. Sora then looked at them and her anger seemed to subside.

"You two are so lucky, though Takeru how are your arms?" Sora asked her soon to be brother in law. Takeru looked back at her and smiled.

"Well I'm tired but of course ensuring Kari is safe is the most important thing." Takeru said to her. Sora then looked at him and smiled.

"You two should get running, me and Joe will ensure that you two can get out of here." Sora told him. Joe then nodded in agreement. Takeru quickly picked Kari up and ran on forward. Kurai decided to go with Takeru and Kari.

"You know Sora I wish you and Matt all the happiness in the world." Joe said to her. Sora smiled back at him.

"I wish you and Izumi all the luck you need." Sora said to him. Joe then looked at the ground upset.

"You won't need to do that because me and Izumi have broken up. She decided it for an unknown reason. I thought we were perfect but apparently we weren't." Joe said to her. They then heard the sound of something smashing. The two of them stood up ready to fight Wire.

"Birdramon I need to warp digivolve!" Sora shouted to Birdramon. Joe then nodded at Zudomon.

"I'll need you to digivolve as well." Joe said to Zudomon. The two Digimon then started to digivolve. Once Wire had arrived he saw Plesiomon and Hououmon. Wire started to move around. Hououmon flew head first into Wire and then Plesiomon started to bite one of Wire's legs.

"This is funny another two destined against me again." Wire said as he knocked away Hououmon. Hououmon then changed back into her rookie form. Sora ran over to Biyomon and held her in her arms.

"Joe be careful he seems to be really powerful!" Sora shouted at him. However before Joe could move Plesiomon Wire knocked him off of his leg and Plesiomon changed back into Gomamon fell to the ground knocked out.

"Damn it!" Joe shouted as he looked down and saw his crest shining. He then held up his crest to Wire and saw a light beam go straight into Wire. Sora then pulled out her crest to see that it was also shining. She then held her crest up to Wire and saw the beam of light hit him as well. However Wire decided to avoid them and carried on catching up to the other destined. Joe and Sora looked at each other and then nodded at each other.

"Let's go get the others, maybe if we all attack Wire at once we'll be able to break that armour." Sora suggested, the two of them ran in the opposite direction to Wire to go and get their friends.

* * *

Takeru and Kurai came to a stop as they saw a body on the floor in front of them. Kari saw it and then quickly looked away cuddling herself closer to Takeru's neck. Takeru then looked at Kurai confused.

"What the hell happened here?" Takeru asked Kurai, Kurai looked back at him with no expression on her face.

"Lucas came and shot future Axel, from the looks of it Axel shot him back." Kurai said to him. Takeru let Kari stand up for a bit because he needed to rest his arms. Takeru looked down at Lucas's dead body and the smirked.

"He deserved it, the low life..." Takeru stated coldly as he continued to look down at his body.

"Did he really?" Kurai asked him. Takeru then looked up and nodded.

"He wasn't the person I made friends with all those years ago. He was an insult to his name for all I care." Takeru told her as he looked down. Kari suddenly screamed and the group looked toward her and saw Wire drawing near. Takeru ran in front of Kari and looked up at MagnaAngemon. "C'mon MagnaAngemon lets finish this!" Takeru shouted up to him. MagnaAngemon landed on the floor with Angewomon next to him.

"One second Takeru." MagnaAngemon told him. He then kissed Angewomon on the lips. Angewomon gave him a small smile.

"I'll fight beside you MagnaAngemon." Angewomon said to him. MagnaAngemon then looked up and saw a LadyDevimon flying up there. She then landed next to the two angels.

"C'mon we can take Wire out as a team!" Kurai told both of them. Takeru then looked at MagnaAngemon and nodded.

"It's time to digivolve MagnaAngemon!" Takeru shouted at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon then looked at Angewomon.

"Do it, I love you in any form, you know that." Angewomon told him. MagnaAngemon then looked at Takeru and smiled.

"Let's do this thing!" MagnaAngemon cheerfully said to him. Takeru then nodded and MagnaAngemon then started to digivolve. Within seconds MagnaAngemon had become Seraphimon. The two angels and the fallen angel all flew into the air. As Wire came up to them the three of them started firing their attacks at him.

"Let's get this over and done with." Wire told them. Kari grabbed Takeru's arm and looked up at Wire scared.

"Don't worry Kari we'll be able to defeat this numbskull." Takeru confidently told her. Wire then looked down at Takeru.

"How can you be so confident." Wire asked him. Takeru then looked up and noticed his crest picture and Kari's crest sign as well.

"Kari hold up your crest, you have to trust me!" Takeru instructed her. Kari then looked at her crest and saw that it was shining. She then noticed Takeru's as well and grabbed both of them. Both of the crests sent a beam of light straight into Wire. Wire went flying back and his armour fell off.

"Takeru we did it!" Kurai shouted out, she thought that they were lucky. Wire then pulled himself up and smashed LadyDevimon and Angewomon away the two of them then changed back into their rookie forms.

"You think you can all stop me? Nothing can stop me!" Wire sacredly exclaimed. Kari then noticed Takeru's weapon on his wrist.

"We need to lock Wire away now Kurai hold out your crest and Takeru get behind us." Kari told him as Wire started to get closer. Seraphimon was currently holding Wire back. Kurai and Kari were standing next to each other holding their crests in the air.

"What do you need me to do?" Takeru asked, Kari looked back at him without a smile on her face this time.

"I need you to shoot me and Kurai, that way we can redirect the energy and make it a seal for Wire so that he can't come to this world again." Kari told him. Takeru looked at her as if she were mad.

"And what if I refuse to?" Takeru asked her. Kari then looked at him with a serious face.

"If you don't the world will be destroyed Takeru, please just do it for the world sakes. If we harmonise light and darkness against him I believe he'll be warped to another world and we won't ever have to deal with him again, it'll be ok Takeru." Kari said with a reassuring smile. Takeru then aimed the weapon toward the two of them and fired it. The energy started spinning around them after a while it stopped spinning around them and they were ready to fire it at him.

"Seraphimon move out of the way quickly!" Takeru shouted at Seraphimon, within seconds the angel Digimon had moved out the way and they fired the ball of energy at Wire. Soon enough a ball of light started to shine in the air next to him he then reverted to his more human form and then just as he disappeared.

"I now have access to every computer circuit in the world and there isn't anything you can do!" Wire shouted out taunting them. Takeru then ran forward ready to jump into that world but he felt someone grab him. He turned around to see Kari holding his hand.

"Kari I have to go stop him, if no one stops him then he'll destroy everything!" Takeru said to her trying to get his point across.

"No, it's too dangerous, if you died I don't know what I'd do, I'd blame myself everyday and I would become depressed." Kari told him. Takeru then looked at her upset.

"Kari if I don't stop him then our efforts would be wasted. Please you have to make a decision, risk one person for the world or take no risk and lose the world. Kari I don't want to have to do this but it's the only way to stop him. I'm always going to love you Kari and that's why I need to do this." Takeru told her. Kari had then made her decision. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"You're right Takeru I'm sorry for being so selfish." She said to him. Takeru smiled at her and kissed her.

"Don't worry Kari, if I had to make the same decision as you I would find it hard. I promise you I'll be back soon Kari." Takeru said to her as he ran towards the light with Seraphimon. Just as they ran in the light disappeared, within seconds all of the other destined had appeared and had noticed that Kari was crying. They all ran over to her and comforted it.

* * *

Takeru and Seraphimon were now flying through the electrical circuits that connect all of the world's appliances. Takeru had been here once before when him and Kari had come through to help Tai and Matt. However this time Takeru was chasing Wire, though Wire was in front of him Takeru wasn't going to give up hope. He knew that if he could stop Wire then the world would be safe from him. However he knew that Wire was a mastermind in this kind of area. But he was unaware that he had a certain amount of energy in this world.

"Seraphimon fire something at him to stall him so we can catch him." Takeru told the angel Digimon. The angel Digimon then put his hands together and fired several red beams of energy at him. Several of them hit Wire and slowed him down. However Wire appeared to be floating still in place. As Takeru got close to him he saw that it was an area that went to many different areas.

"I see one of you actually has guts but Takeru, this is where I can reinvent some of my old sidekicks but for you I'm going to bring out some of my old troops." Wire said to him in a taunting manner.

"Oh shit, I didn't know you could do that!" Takeru shouted out Wire then floated off in another direction. Takeru and Seraphimon floated behind him, chasing him wherever he may go. Takeru looked up and saw some writing on the ceiling as they floated along. "Takeru, Davis and three mega Digimon at the next stop, from Yolei and Ken." Takeru read out. They then continued to move forward, still following Wire.

"Takeru I wonder who Davis has brought..." Seraphimon said to Takeru, Takeru however already had an idea of what he had brought along. They came to another wide spaced area and saw that Wire was floating there.

"It's over Wire. You see you may think we're vermin but we aren't. We are all strong in senses that maybe one day you might understand." Takeru said to him trying to stall and keep him in place.

"Sure that's why I took out an armies worth of you earlier." Wire said as he threw his arms in the air. "Just face it Takeru I have the upper hand here there isn't anything anyone ca-..." Before Wire could finish his gloat someone interrupted him.

"Trump sword!" A voice shouted as several flying swords went flying into the area where Wire was. Wire tried a avoid all of them but was hit by a couple of them. Takeru looked down to see the remaining three dark masters, Piedmon, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon.

"River of power!" MetalSeadramon shouted as he fired the powerful attack from his nose. It went straight threw Wire and nearly half destroyed him.

"I don't intend to lose yet..." Wire said to all of them in pain. Suddenly data appeared next to him. Hundreds of troops suddenly started to appear out of it.

"Giga cannon." Machinedramon said. Just then the two cannons on his shoulders started firing at all of the guards who came out of it, destroying all of them.

"No... My empire..." Wire weakly stated. Just then Seraphimon put his hands together again.

"Strike of the seven stars!" Seraphimon shouted out as he fired seven different projectiles at him. Wire remained floating there almost dead.

"This won't... Be my end... Data wave..." Wire weakly stated. Just then a huge wave came from him knocking all of the Digimon out. Wire then started to float away in an attempt to escape. Takeru looked down and saw Davis.

"Davis take all of the Digimon out of here I've got to finish Wire." Takeru told him. Davis floated up a bit looking at him.

"Takeru, Yolei told me to tell you that if you stay in here much longer you'll die. Please think about this before you go." Davis told him. Takeru then shook his head.

"I've already decided, Davis if Wire isn't destroyed then he'll destroy the world. Don't worry I'll be fine just tell everyone to have hope in me." Takeru told Davis.

"Takeru you've been gone for what feels like hours, everyone is off of Wire's machine and for the love of Kari stay alive!" Davis shouted at him. Davis then nodded and Takeru flew off chasing Wire.

Takeru had once again caught up to Wire who was now moving slowly. Takeru then pulled out the weapon that fired energy and fired it at Wire. Wire came to a stop.

"You've beaten me? But how did you defeat me?" Wire asked as he slowly floated down. Takeru then slowly floated down with him.

"Simple because humans aren't weak." Takeru told him. Wire then looked up at him and smirked.

"Though I may be dying my death wish is for you to die with me..." Wire faintly told him. Takeru then looked around and saw that all of the nearby exits had been closed. Takeru looked down to see that Wire was now fading away.

"Why did you do this Wire?" Takeru asked him.

"You don't deserve happiness, none of you..." Wire faintly said. Within seconds he had fully disappeared. Takeru then fell down onto the ground and noticed that he was starting to fade as well.

"Oh shit... Kari, Matt, everyone... I'm sorry I let you down..." Takeru said as he continued to fade. Suddenly there was a knocking sound at one of the doors. Takeru looked up as the door broke down. He saw Cody and Ankylomon. Cody quickly floated near him and grabbed him.

"C'mon let's get you out of here Takeru, you've done enough." Cody said as him and Ankylomon picked him up. Within seconds they were floating at very high speeds. They soon came to a gateway that would take them out. Cody held out his digivice and the three of them transported through.

* * *

All of the destined were standing in a computer room in the army base, all of the destined in Wire's base had been successfully saved before the ship crashed down into the water. Kari was still upset as she had just heard the news that Takeru was going to be deleted. Of course all of the destined were supportive she felt she had made the wrong choice. However she now didn't have to worry about Wire as he had been fully defeated. Currently Patamon was in Gatomon's hands. He'd been knocked out during the final fight with Wire. Gennai had already taken all of the Digimon back to the Digiworld so that they could recuperate and then make the world anew without any interference.

"Kari he saved the world, just think one person sacrificed himself to save everyone else. You could tell your son that his father is a hero." Sora said to Kari to try and calm her down, however it didn't work because Kari became even more upset.

"Look Cody hasn't come back yet, you never know he might still be alive." Davis said sounding like he was getting annoyed.

"Highly unlikely when I looked at his vitals he'd died. Davis sometimes you just have to face facts." Yolei told him. Most of the destined nodded to that idea.

"Takeru told me to have some damn hope, but being with you guys isn't working. Look we've survived millions of things why can't he survive this one?" Davis asked them all. Ken then looked over and nodded in agreement with Davis.

"Yeah think about all the miracles we've had, surviving the timeless war against all odds. Saving all of the children with the spores in their backs, people changing sides, I agree with Davis there is still a good chance that Takeru is still alive!" Ken said to all of them. Davis then nodded with Ken. Just then Cody and Ankylomon started to emerge from the computer. Everyone watched as they formed.

"We saved Takeru..." Cody stated. Just as he said it another set of feet started to form. Everyone watched as Takeru started to form out of the computer. Within seconds it was the Takeru they had all known. Kari then stood up and walked towards him. She slowly kissed him while he put his arms around her.

* * *

Kari P.O.V

Since the event with Wire we have all gone our separate ways. However whenever we bump into each other it isn't exactly a bad thing. Six months have passed since the event.

Me and Takeru went back to our flat and later that year we had our first child. Takeru also finished his book and is now becoming quite famous across the world. I also kept my job but currently I am still on leave due to my baby. Patamon and Gatomon have had to adjust to a life with a baby in the house.

Tai and Agumon continued working in their business. A couple of days after Wire's defeat Tai started dating Naomi who was disabled. Surprisingly he considers this is best relationship he has ever been in. He also enjoys being an uncle and often goes to see his nephew.

Matt and Sora moved out of the apartment that they lived in with the others and moved to a smaller one further away from town. Biyomon and Gabumon didn't mind the change in scenery either. The two of them had gotten married within the six months and both of them are advancing through their careers. They also seem to be in competition with Tai about who are the better aunties and uncles.

Mimi and Izzy also got married apart from it was a couple of days after the event. During their own written vows Izzy mentioned that he would put Mimi before his laptop which of course is a big step for him. The two of them have decided not to have children yet though and focus on their careers as well. Mimi recently started making a television show which is now aired across the world.

Joe got back together with Izumi on the day of the event. The two of them also moved away from the apartment and now are currently living closer to the hospital. Gomamon also moved with them and now he is getting on their nerves because of all of his sarcasm. Joe also visits mine and Takeru's child as often as he can to ensure that everything is fine with it.

After the event everyone started to know who Davis was and his noodle business started going into a boom and Davis is even thinking of expanding it to somewhere new. Him and Veemon even made it onto the covers of entrepreneur magazines because of his brilliant business. Of course Davis is still as hot headed as before and with all the media coverage he has recently gotten it's only added to his ego.

Ken and Yolei still live together and in a couple of months are going to get married, of course Yolei is still pregnant with her and Ken's child. Luckily she can still do her work via the internet so it isn't that much of a hassle. When Ken went back to work he became well known to by all of his colleagues and even got a raise because of his heroic actions. While Hawkmon helps Yolei around the house Ken and Stingmon patrol the town looking for crime.

After the event Cody became popular around all of his class mates and then graduated with honours. At the moment Cody is currently looking for an employer with his new qualification because he is ready to go into the court room. Even Armadillomon changed after the event asking for more food than before.

Once the event was over Ian Conflict went home to Britain and married Emily. He is now currently running as an MP so that he can help his home country improve and become better. Ian also went on public television and thanked each of us for our support during the event with Guilmon on air. If people in Britain didn't know about Digimon they sure did after that.

Catherine and Axel at first both went home to their separate countries. Axel went back to his body guard duties and Catherine went into an acting career. However after a couple of months apart they grouped back together and left their jobs and opened a bakery together. Of course the two of them became a couple and are now living together in France. Catherine and Axel often go over to Japan to see the other destined. They often use Dracomon as a cheaper version of air travel. They also taught Floramon what love was and now she doesn't feel anything for Patamon.

Before anyone got a chance to speak to Kurai she had disappeared with her BlackGatomon. However none of the destined have run into her after the event and are unsure what she is currently doing. However they all know that if Kurai is ever in trouble then she will appear again.

While Sirius back to his home world for the last time the other destined friends have gone their separate ways as well. Darren Hunter hung up his vigilante work and decided it was time to create a better world. He currently goes around Africa and spends his time helping out poorer families who don't have enough money to even feed themselves. Francis also changed and went home to America to become a child prodigy. He is currently scoring the highest grades in all of his subjects and now has even started a business of fixing computers.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Recently all of the Digi-destined had been invited to see the digital world as it grew back into what it used to be. However today was someone's first time to the digital world. As Kari and Takeru walked through the digital world holding their child they knew that they were going to come back here many other times in the future. They continued to walk and finally saw the group of the destined. Takeru and Kari made their way up to them.

"It's nice you joined us in time." Tai sarcastically said to them as they walked up.

"We took a bit of a detour we wanted Katsu to see the digital world for the first time. So we didn't rush here." Kari told them. All of the destined laughed and then stopped.

"Well everything seems to be fine here..." Matt said to everyone. Everyone then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but for how long?" Ken asked the rest of the group. He then looked over at Davis.

"Geez Ken, nice job at making everybody feel depressed." Davis said to him with a smirk on his face.

"Don't take your rage out on Ken, he's just scared about having a child with me." Yolei sarcastically stated.

"I think anyone would be scared of having a child with you Yolei." Cody sarcastically stated. He then felt someone slap him on the back of the head.

"Calm down you two. Izzy told us that Gennai sent him a message last night." Mimi told everyone, everyone started to go move closer to Izzy.

"You know let's hope it's something good." Sora said to everyone.

"Well it's got to be better then Wire attacking us again." Catherine said. Axel then put his arms around her.

"Look he's never coming back, I know you have nightmares of him still but it's over. He's never coming back." Axel said to her trying to reassure her.

"Anyway what's the news Izzy?" Ian asked as they all surrounded him. Izzy then looked up at all of them and smiled.

"Gennai sent me a message telling me that all traces of Wire's data fragments that he left behind have been found and destroyed. He also told me to tell you that the Digital world has almost reconstructed it's self completely and just recently primary village was rebuilt." Izzy told them. Everyone then looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Tai?" Takeru asked him. Tai then smirked.

"What do you think we should help the reconstruction of the digital world?" Tai asked. Takeru then nodded at him.

"Exactly, it'd be a nice day out and it's something we could all do together. Since it's been about six months since we were all together." Takeru suggested. He then looked back at everyone and they all nodded.

"Hang on where are our Digimon?" Joe asked. Izzy looked up at him as he got himself up.

"Well simple, they are already helping out." Izzy told him. Everyone then looked over at Takeru and Kari.

"Well let's not stand here all day, let's go and help them!" Takeru shouted to all of them as he walked off. All of the destined followed him as they made their way to help a recovering world.

_The End_

**(A/N: Thanks for all your support everyone it's been a blast and thanks for all the reviews and favourites. There is going to be a sequel to this story named 'Aftermath.' So keep your eyes peeled for it. Kurai was created by Angemon114.)**


End file.
